Traducción Carrusel
by SherlyMina
Summary: La secundaria puede ser el cielo o el infierno para la nueva estudiante, Bella, pero después de la oportunidad de conocer a los chicos más populares, Jasper y Edward, su suerte puede cambiar.LEMONS!J/B/E.
1. Capitulo 1: Onset

N/A: En esta historia Jasper, Bella y Edward, son un trío especial, si no les gustan este tipo de historias, simplemente no lo lean. Me gustan las historias complicadas y me encantan las relaciones de este tipo, como trío, son fascinantes para mí.

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**A pesar de que he cambiado algunos de los personajes para lograr mis propósitos, como todos son seres humanos y en realidad tienen 18 años de edad. He añadido algunos personajes más, porque en Fan Fiction uno se puede tomar diremos algunas libertades...**

Los capítulos llevan el nombre del álbum de Buckcherry 15 y otros títulos que estime conveniente de esa banda impresionante. No hay ninguna razón real, no inspiró esta historia a pesar de que locamente amo a Buckcherry.

**_Diclaimer:_**_ No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo, pero apuesto a que saben a quien pertenece…_

**N/T: Espero que les guste esta nueva traducción que les traigo, estaba muy atorada con esta historia hasta que me decidí pedir permiso para su traducción, se que es bastante rara pero también es nueva la trama y muy original, bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**Aviso desde ya que esta historia tiene 16 capítulos y estaré actualizando una vez al mes ya que cada capitulo es larguísimo, pues ya se darán cuenta…**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Capitulo 1: Onset**

**Bella POV**

Mi mamá era un idiota.

Mierda, incluso se podría pensar que había dicho una blasfemia cuando le dije que no quería hacer la prueba para ser una Porrista. Sólo quería escribir. Cuando un chico de la escuela me invito para ir al baile de graduación y yo lo rechacé estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua al atorarse con su cerveza cuando le dije que lo había rechazado.

"¿Estás loca? Un chico te invito al baile de graduación". Ese era el consejo que me daba para las citas.

No me importaba eso, porque sabía que ese chico me había invitado como su cita gracias a una apuesta con sus amigos, ya que necesitaban tener sexo antes del fin de mes o alguno de ellos iba a perder su motocicleta. Tenían una obsesión idiota con la película American Pie. Los chicos de mi edad son imbéciles.

Solo la ignore y me fui a mi paraíso, mi refugio. Mi dormitorio. Dónde podía estar rodeada de verdaderos heroínas, Jane Eyre, Jo March, y Moll Flanders. Podía escuchar a mis amigas las hermanas Bronte y a William Shakespeare, que me cuentan las historias de mujeres fuertes y hermosas.

De la nada, mi mamá decidió casarse con un chico al que apenas había recién conocido en una fiesta, era una gran idea y yo me decidí que era tiempo de vivir con mi desplazado padre en Forks, Washington, para terminar la escuela secundaria. No perdía nada al trasladarme allí desde Phoenix. No tenía amigos íntimos y francamente mi madre era una inútil.

Ese fue mi tercer y último año en Mesa Verde High School de Phoenix, Arizona.

Actualmente mi papá me agrada muchísimo. Aunque sólo lo conocí unos pocos años. Él era tranquilo como yo y también amable.

Al parecer, lo más salvaje que había hecho había sido la cita donde embarazo a mi mamá. Nunca se casaron.

Mamá se alejo de él tan pronto como se enteró que estaba embarazada y no le dijo a Charlie sobre mí hasta que cumplí los catorce. Necesitaba dinero cuando fui herido en un accidente de transito que me dejó en el hospital durante dos semanas y no teníamos seguro de salud.

Despertar en el hospital junto a un hombre que me decía que yo era su hija. Diciéndome el _como lo sentía por no encontrarme antes para ser un verdadero padre_. Parecía devastado por la realización de que tuvo una hija y que nunca había conocido. Mi corazón se rompió por él.

Me sentía verdaderamente amada por él.

En cuanto a MI QUERIDA MAMY RENEE ni siquiera se le ocurrió sentirse culpable. Siempre ha sido ese tipo de perra.

Ella asumió que tenía todo el derecho a actuar como lo hizo. Para mantener alejado a mi padre de mí, y su única hija lejos de él. Mi padre y yo nunca lo discutimos, pero la repugnancia nublo nuestra opinión sobre ella.

Renee y yo teníamos una relación tensa de todos modos, y esto acababa de romper nuestra relación por completo. Ella nunca fue la persona que yo pensaba que debería ser y yo nunca iba a estar a la altura de sus expectativas de lo que pensó que una hija debe ser.

Charlie por su parte era un buen hombre, me di cuenta de eso inmediatamente, y físicamente era como mirarme en un espejo cuando lo vi. Todas las características que nunca pude reconocer de la familia de mi madre por fin tuvieron su origen. Me veía igual que él. Grandes ojos marrones, cabello castaño oscuro, con una pizca de rojo en el y suaves rizos, una cara en forma de corazón. Me dio un sentimiento de consuelo y de pertenencia que nunca tuve antes. Mi madre con su cabello de color claro rojizo y ojos azules con un rostro estrecho, no parecía que nosotros estuviéramos relacionadas en lo más mínimo.

Después de que Charlie y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Las vacaciones de verano, las vacaciones escolares y los días feriados yo estaba con mi padre.

La mayoría del tiempo él venia a Phoenix para verme, o nos reuníamos en California donde su familia, que es ahora mi familia, vive. Sólo fui a Forks, una vez antes de mudarme allí. Fue bastante tranquila para mí. Conocí a algunos de los amigos de Charlie de la Reserva y sus alrededores.

Finalmente, después de la estúpida boda de mamá y el último día de mi tercer año, me dispuse a mudarme a Forks.

Charlie esperó pacientemente por mí mientras caminaba por el pasillo a la zona de reclamo de equipaje. Parecía muy asustado. Yo no estaba realmente segura de lo que debía hacer, y luego sin previo aviso él me llevó hacia su pecho y me abrazó. Fue apretado y complicado, pero nunca me sentí tan querida y cómoda en toda mi vida. Se sentía como si por fin había vuelto a casa. Los dos empezamos a llorar y nos quedamos ahí dejando que la gente caminara alrededor de nosotros, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

"No sabes lo feliz que esto me hace Bella". Charlie susurró en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"A mi también papá. A mi también" Lloré sobre su pecho. Decidí que tenía que alejar mi dolor en mi conducta y referirme a él como papá. Nunca había llamado a mi mamá, por otro nombre que no fuera Renee, pero llamarlo a él papá se sentía correcto y bueno.

"Te quiero niña". Me dijo cuando él se apartó para mirarme a los ojos. Los dos estábamos deseando que hubiera estado allí cuando era una niña. Ambos nos habíamos echado tanto de menos. Por último, el sentimiento de ser amado me dio algo que nunca había sentido antes, seguridad y confianza.

Manejamos las siguientes dos horas desde Seattle a Forks en un completo silencio. No se sentía incómodo, se sentía seguro. Nosotros solamente nos seguíamos mirando el uno al otro y sonriendo.

Mi habitación había sido la oficina de mi padre pero él rápidamente trató de hacerla habitable para mí y sobre todo por lo que pensó una chica le gustaría. La había pintado de rosa, lo cual yo odiaba y él rápidamente accedió a pintar de nuevo. Papá y yo decidimos hacerlo juntos. Un color café y un agradable color azul claro, increíblemente eran los colores favoritos de ambos.

Me quedé con él en la sala de estar hasta altas horas de la noche todas las noches mi primer mes. Solo hablábamos sobre mi vida y de su vida y todas las pequeñas cosas que deberíamos haber conocido el uno del otro.

Ese mismo primer mes en Forks fue agradable y confortable. Recorrí la ciudad y me perdí. No entre en pánico. ¿Cómo es que uno se pierde en este pequeño pueblo? no lo sé, pero lo pude manejar. Eso es algo que me guarde para mi misma, pero siempre he disfrutado viendo a la gente, así que estaba contenta.

Había encontrado un amigo en el hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá. Jacob Black es un año menor que yo, pero era maduro y dulce. Disfrutábamos el pasar tiempos juntos. Él me introdujo en todo lo referente a La Push e incluso me mostró la ciudad de Forks. Él era capaz de hacer lo que muchos no habían podido o yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que hicieran, él me hizo salir de mi concha y me hacia reír. Era dulce y finalmente sentí que tenía un amigo.

Cuando le expliqué a mi padre sobre que me había perdido se vio obligado a darme un arma. Spray de pimienta. Si el condimento en aerosol era necesario, yo esperaba poder estar ya en mi calle y llamar al 911. Pero estoy divagando.

"¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que yo misma me rocío el spray en la cara?" Le dije a Jacob en el teléfono.

"Me quedo hasta ver que haces de aquí en adelante. Maldita sea, por supuesto si te diera un arma ya te habrías dado un tiro en el pie" Jacob me respondió sin ninguna emoción.

Mi antigua escuela secundaria, se iniciaba al final del verano y la de Forks comenzaba su año escolar antes, así que mi verano estaba por terminar al día siguiente.

Sería bueno entrar en el hábito de la escuela, pero esta noche Jacob quería llevarme a Port Angeles y pasar nuestra última noche juntos disfrutando antes de mi primer día en la escuela. Él estaba pensando sobre si ir a la FHS o quedarse en la reserva.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad fuimos un pequeño restaurante italiano para cenar antes de ir a ver una película, en donde reconoció a algunos chicos de Forks a dos tablas de nosotros cruzando el comedor.

Había nueve de ellos. Cuatro en una mesa y cinco en otra. Peleando y discutiendo entre ellos. Ellos realmente se tenían antipatía entre sí.

Jacob sonrió cuando la mesa donde se encontraban cinco de ellos perdieron su paciencia, contra la mesa donde se encontraban los otros cuatro. Lo miré cuestionando su risa y Jacob comenzó a hablarme de las personas que ocupan las mesas a pocos metros de distancia.

"Está bien, la mesa con cuatro, es el grupo de James, es un idiota. James es el que tiene la cola de caballo, su novia es la pelirroja se llama... mierda no me acuerdo, de todos modos sus dos amigos Laurent, el chico moreno, y Mike Newton, el otro chico rubio que se ve seriamente molesto. Así es como él se ve todo el tiempo" Jacob se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Mike.

"La otra mesa es el grupo de Edward y Jasper, con ellos puedo mantener mi estomago mucho mejor. Ellos por lo menos tienen personalidad y pueden patear algún culo en serio" No podía dejar de sonreírle. Por alguna razón él no quería admitir que admiraba a estos muchachos. Pero era evidente en sus ojos lo mucho que le agradaban.

Cuando mire hacia la mesa llena de chicos, de repente me quedé pasmada por dos de ellos. Uno con pelo de color castaño rojizo casi literalmente el pelo de color bronce que estaba tan desordenado que se le podría dar el titulo de pelo sexy el mirarlo fue devastador, y un chico rubio con rizos que le rodeaban el rostro de un ángel.

¡Oh Dios mío!, si hubiera podido me hubiera tragado mi propia lengua. Tuve un mal presentimiento al instante, en la boca del estómago acerca de mi reacción a estos dos muchachos.

Afortunadamente Jacob parecía pensar que sólo estaba fascinada por su interacción con la otra mesa.

"Es una estupidez porque todos son deportistas y juegan en el mismo maldito equipo de fútbol y el de baloncesto" Jacob sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su risita. "Ellos se odian. Todos ellos juegan el mismo deporte, todas las mismas chicas están detrás de ellos, actúan más como el otro que como ellos mismos. Pero se odian"

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté todavía confundido en todas las interacciones entre los dos grupos.

"Bueno, yo pienso, no repitas lo que te digo, James intentó meterse con una de las chicas de Edward y Jasper"

"¿Sus chicas? ¿Qué son proxenetas?" Yo probé mi suerte con el sarcasmo, Jacob no me estaba ayudando a comprender nada.

Dame los nombres de los chicos de la otra mesa, yo quería gritarle. ¡¿Quién era el rubio? ¡Ahora! ¡¿Quién es otro con el pelo castaño? ¡Ahora! Quería preguntar, pero yo no quería molestar a Jacob.

Él me miró sorprendido. Al parecer, mi personalidad dulce, no debía entender lo que era un proxeneta.

¿Dios mío, en serio?

"No. Creo que fue la hermana de Edward o algo así" Él arrastro las palabras con su respuesta. "Los chicos de la otra mesa son Edward, él es el que está vestido de verde" No sólo estaba vestido de verde pero sus ojos eran del color verde más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Jacob no podía decir nada acerca de su apariencia sin renunciar a su dominio sobre su inclinación heterosexual, el hecho de que los muchachos también estaban increíblemente hermosos no iba a pasar desapercibido para mí. Esa era la verdadera razón del porque los chicos de la otra mesa los odiaban. Lo ordinario frente a lo inhumanamente guapo. Al menos dos de ellos lo eran.

"¿Quiénes son el resto de ellos?" le exigí, él me arqueó una ceja. Quería preguntarle acerca de la rubia al final de la mesa, la que apenas hablaba. "¿Celoso? Tengo que saber estas cosas antes de empezar la escuela mañana" Le sonreí inocentemente a Jacob. Él no se lo tragó, pero sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Muy bien, estos no son los chicos con los que quieres comenzar a salir Sra. Swan". Se inclino para hablarme más bajo. "Pero, Garrett y Emmett son los otros morenos, Emmett es el chico grande". Asentí con la cabeza, continuó, "Ben es el bajito, y Jasper es el rubio, el es uno con el que no debes involucrarte"

¡Oh, gracias! Grité en mi cabeza.

Jasper. Edward. Jasper. Edward. Dos nombres que grabé en mi cerebro.

Como si escuchara mi mantra mental Jasper levanto la mirada y luego la dirigió hacia nuestra mesa y directamente a mis ojos.

Me congele, no podía apartar la mirada de esos profundos ojos azules humo.

Jasper miró hacia Jacob y levantó la barbilla reconociéndolo y luego de nuevo a mí. Jacob le devolvió el gesto. De repente me sentí híper consciente de mi incapacidad para permanecer invisible.

Con este intercambio los demás miembros de la mesa de Jasper miraron hacia Jacob y a mí.

"Hey Jake, hombre, ¿cómo estás?" Emmett se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

¡Emmett era enorme! Se parecía a un oso pardo, sólo con una dulce sonrisa y hoyuelos.

Me di cuenta de que Jasper se había reclinado en su silla para poder ver alrededor de Emmett para verme.

"¿Maldición, Black estas en una cita con una muchacha blanca?" El muchacho llamado James gritó sobre la cabeza de todos en el restaurante.

Yo estaba inmediatamente furiosa por Jacob. Aunque la mesa de James estalló carcajadas, los amigos de Jasper estaban inmediatamente a la defensiva y al parecer tenían toda la intención de proteger a Jacob. Así como yo también.

Maldito racista pedazo de mierda. Pensé.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, tome un pedazo de pan de ajo y lo lance a la cabeza de James golpeándolo en plena cara.

El shock en la cara de James no tenia precio. Pero la risa histérica de todos los chicos de la mesa de Edward y Jasper incluyendo a Jacob me hizo sonreír por mi comportamiento inmaduro. Jacob sólo se inclinó hacia mí.

"Tú también eres divertida Swan" Jacob dijo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría James estaba furioso y también lo estaba su novia, quien me estaba lanzando puñales mientras su grupo se levantaba para irse. Los amigos de Edward y Jasper estallaron todos en carcajadas y aplausos para mí.

Emmett se habían acercado a mi lado de la mesa elevando mi brazo y comprobándolo como si el fuera un médico.

"¿Baby, donde ha estado este brazo?" Él me preguntó con una sonrisa y un guiño. "Necesitamos a este angelito en el campo con nosotros" Él gritó a sus amigos en la otra mesa.

Mi cara debe haberse ruborizado de cuatro diferentes tonos de rojo cuando el resto de la mesa se acercó para sentarse junto a Jacob y a mí

Tiraron de las sillas y se reían de la retirada 'del grupo de James' de pronto me encontraba en una experiencia totalmente ajena. Siendo el centro de atención.

"¿Quién es esta señorita tan encantadora con quien estas Jake?" Edward preguntó, guiñándome el ojo.

"Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a Bella Swan, la nueva senior de la secundaria de Forks, también, la única hija de nuestro ilustre jefe de la policía" Jacob dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mí y apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro, apretando ligeramente. Él sabía que esto era horriblemente incómodo para mí.

En los últimos meses Jacob había estado tratando en vano de conseguir que yo saliera de mi concha. Dijo que el que yo sea tan tímida no tenía sentido. Él nunca explicó su razonamiento para su opinión.

Jasper empujo a Emmett un poco para tomar asiento directamente a mi derecha.

"¿De dónde eres, preciosa?" Jasper preguntó. ¿Puede una voz gotear miel?

"Um, Phoenix" Me mordí el labio con timidez. Eso tuvo una reacción que no esperaba. De hecho, escuché a uno de los chicos decir, "demonios", aunque no estaba segura porque era. Fue porque me mordía el labio o el hecho de que dije Phoenix. Jasper levantó una ceja y miró mi boca. Miré hacia Jacob, quien al parecer había tenido una conversación silenciosa con Edward y estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. No estaba segura de si debía estar incómoda o qué. Pero estaba incómoda y se notaba un montón. Yo era el centro de la atención y el constante bombardeo de preguntas de estos chicos me estaba mareando.

Me preguntaron desde como era mi escuela, y cómo es ser la hija del jefe de la policía, si tenía un novio y si iba a romper con él pronto.

Una vez que respondí a la pregunta sobre un novio que vino de Edward, un nuevo montón de preguntas sobre mi vida amorosa pasada entró en juego. Como yo no tenía ninguna debería haber sido una ronda de preguntas y respuestas cortas. No fue así. Básicamente, sólo me hicieron las mismas preguntas de una manera diferente diez veces cada uno.

Además, estaba incómoda por una razón completamente diferente ya que Jasper parecía moverse más cerca de mí, y Edward me daba una mirada penetrante, con sus ojos verdes a través de la mesa.

Esto hacía vibrar mis muslos.

Francamente no sabía que mis muslos podían hacer eso. Ahora también sabia que el morder mi labio podía ser un problema o un arma para ser utilizada cuando no habían tantos hombres alrededor al parecer. Cada vez que lo hacia por vergüenza obtuve los mismos gemidos de mi público, lo cual me hacia sonrojar y a todos ellos reír. Incluyendo a Jasper que estaba mirando de mi boca a los ojos constantemente.

Cuando sus ojos recorrían mi cara, se sentía como una suave caricia.

Finalmente, el restaurante estaba cerrando y esto significaba que Jacob me podía llevar a casa, obviamente nos habíamos perdido la película.

Al estar fuera en realidad se sentía bien a pesar de que había empezado a llover.

"Jake, hombre deberías ir a buscar tu coche y no hacer que Bella camine bajo la lluvia". Jasper sugirió a Jacob.

Y él hizo lo que Jasper le dijo como si fuera una orden.

"Oh, voy a estar bien". Dije un poco tarde para que Jacob me escuchara. Jasper se apoyo de manera clamada y con facilidad contra el edificio, doblando la rodilla y apoyando el pie en la pared y Edward estaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos luciendo de lamisca manera. Yo en cambio se sentía como un animal en exhibición del zoológico.

"Voy a buscar mi SUV, hombre". Emmett dijo y empezó a caminar alejándose. Garret y Ben lo siguieron de cerca bajo la lluvia. Yo estaba de pie bajo el toldo con Edward y Jasper. Estos tenían que ser los dos chicos más hermosos en los que he puesto los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de horario tienes para mañana Bella?" Edward preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Dude y me ruborice hasta que le vi la sonrisa. Lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara y se pusiera también una sonrisa sobre la boca de Jasper. Yo estaba tan increíblemente incómoda de la atención que estaba recibiendo de estos dos chicos que era desconcertante y hasta se me olvidaba como hablar.

"¿Bella?" Edward preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué clases tienes?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"Oh, no lo sé, tengo mi horario hace un par de semanas, pero ya había tomado muchas de las clases que me solicitan como para volver a hacerlas, y así meterme en las avanzadas" Finalmente, ¿Puede el cerebro de Bella tirarse más adelante? Lejos de los chicos buenos.

"¿Así que estas en avanzado?" Jasper preguntó con una sonrisa devastadora todavía pegada en la cara, él estaba apoyado contra la pared y se veía como la cara de la relajación. Dios él estaba bien. Edward se quedó con una sonrisa torcida pegada en la cara. Dios, era adorable.

"Um, sí". Dije sorprendentemente, aunque no se puede saber bien por el hecho de que no puedo hablar coherentemente.

"Así que, probablemente tendremos algunas clases contigo" Edward dijo señalando entre él y Jasper.

"Oh" Fue mi respuesta ultra brillante, con una inclinación de cabeza. Bueno, no sonaba avanzada eso era seguro.

No les pareció importar, porque me mordí el labio de nuevo y me ruborice. Ambos me sonrieron y luego el uno al otro.

Empecé a recordar las palabras que Jacob me había dicho más temprano esa noche, que estos eran chicos con los que yo no quería salir. Jacob necesitaba cerrar su maldita boca.

Porque yo lo hice, era tan malo.

Sabía en ese momento también que tenía toda la razón.

Estaba tan asustada. Jacob afortunadamente se detuvo en ese momento y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del acompañante, fue Edward el que llego primero. Me despedí de ellos agitando mi mano y escuche mientras cerraba la puerta, "hasta mañana Bella". No tenía idea de cual fue quien lo dijo, pero realmente no me importaba. Sus voces cantaban en mi cabeza.

En el camino de vuelta con Jacob, seguidos muy de cerca la SUV de Emmett. Jacob estaba tratando de no decir nada.

Entonces Jacob de pronto se echó a reír.

"¡¿Qué? Le pregunté sorprendida. Su risa sonaba más como una carcajada.

"¡Estas e serios problemas Swan! No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte", Exclamó.

"¡¿De qué estás hablando Jacob?"

"¡Dos! ¡No uno sino DOS de los tres jugadores más grandes de tu escuela te quieren! No es ninguna broma Bella. Te quieren". Jacob me sonrió con una completa picardía en sus ojos.

"No entiendo de que estás hablando Jacob" Yo estaba tan feliz por la revelación, por lo menos no estaba loca al sentir esto, pero quería por lo menos mantener la ilusión de que todavía soy una buena chica.

"¡Oh mierda, Bella!" Se reía tan fuerte que empezó a desviándose ligeramente de la carretera. Grité. Jacob se rió aún más fuerte.

"¡Jasper Whitlock y Edward Cullen!" Jacob estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose. Todavía conduciendo como un idiota.

"¡No tengo absolutamente ni idea de lo que estás hablando! Y Jacob Black si no ves el maldito camino voy a hacer un arresto ciudadano. ¡Estás manejando como si estuvieras borracho!" Yo estaba furiosa con Jacob en este momento.

No podía dejar de reír. Yo solo tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a casa con vida en este momento. Fuera verdad o no que le gustara a dos chicos, en este minuto no tenia importancia. Estaba muerta de miedo por la incapacidad de Jacob de mantener el volante derecho.

Él pareció recordar algo y dejó de reír bruscamente.

"Sin embargo creo que los dos tiene novia" Dijo en voz alta, diciéndolo principalmente para si mismo.

"¿Así que sólo estoy haciendo enemigos a ambos lados no?" Estaba un poco sorprendida.

Salir de la casa hoy al parecer fue mi primer error. No me importaba que James o su novia idiota me odiaran, pero los desconocidos que me pudieran odiar me daban miedo.

Jacob seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero, afortunadamente, sin dejar de hablar en voz alta.

"Pienso que Jasper tiene dos novias, pero ninguna de las dos va a esta escuela, pero Tanya, que podría ser un problema para ti. Ella está en tu clase. Pero la novia de Emmett, ella es la hermanastra de Jasper y la hermana de Edward la odia" Él me miró "Tanya y Edward no han estado saliendo por mucho tiempo así que no estoy realmente seguro de qué tan serio es" Jacob termino.

Escuchar a Jacob era como ver la Fox News Network. Por lo tanto perturbador y a la vez tan difícil de alejarse. Al igual que de un accidente de coche. Mi vida era de pronto un accidente de coche.

"¡No voy a salir con chicos que tienen novias, sobre todo si es en plural!"

"¡Oh, Bella! ¡No tienes idea de cómo vas a ser la dueña de la escuela ahora! ¡Le voy a preguntar a mi papá si me puede transferir de la Rez!"

"¡Eso no es gracioso Jacob Black, si estás tratando de asustarme esta funcionando!" Le dije, haciendo un mohín.

"Muy bien, Bella" Jacob se estaba calmando, finalmente pensó que merecía una respuesta. "Esto es tan genial para mí como no tienes idea. Sé que este tipo de cosas es como estúpida para ti Bella, pero estar en el grupo de los populares en la escuela es en realidad un verdadero honor. Jasper tiene citas ocasionalmente, es por eso que todas sus amigas van a otras escuelas o están en la universidad. Edward sólo comenzó a salir con Tanya, porque, bien como que lo atrapo después de una vez que se enrollaron. Ella le dio un susto de muerte, así que para mantenerla con una correa más corta fue que el accedió a salir con ella de manera exclusiva"

Jacob me miró, midiendo mi reacción. Debía verme sorprendida. Y sentí ganas de vomitar. El número de chicas que iban a querer patear mi culo en las próximas doce horas era un poco escalofriante.

Él respiró profundamente y luego siguió con los detalles de la vida de Jasper y Edward en Forks que ya empezaba a ser mi pesadilla.

"James es un imbécil. Son Jasper, Edward y Emmett quienes dirigen la escuela" Él me miró, parecía un niño entusiasmado. "Pero James quiere ser uno de los que dirigen, él incluso no puede jugar tan bien. Bueno no puede hacer nada tan bien".

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Cómo empezamos a hablar de James?

"El papá de Edward es el jefe en el hospital, un cirujano realmente increíble. Se mudaron aquí hace casi cuatro años y comenzó a juntarse con Jasper y Emmett. Emmett ha vivido toda su vida aquí en Forks, pero Jasper se mudo aquí desde Texas alrededor de un año antes de que Edward llegara. Así que, obviamente siendo de Texas es un deportista muy bueno"

Realmente no estaba segura de cómo esto fuera a ser tan evidente.

Pero yo no iba a hacer una pregunta, todavía no. No podía creer lo rápido que el drama de la escuela secundaria se había convertido en algo interesante para mí, y ni siquiera había visto el interior de la escuela todavía.

"Emmett ha tenido una novia estable durante cuatro años, Rosalie Hale, ella es la hermanastra de Jasper, así es como Jasper terminó mudándose aquí. Su mamá y el papá de Rosalie se casaron. De todos modos, son buena gente. Rose es, personalmente pienso que ella te agradara. Sería bueno para ella que haya alguien más que le quite algo de la presión de ser la chica más linda de la escuela" Jacob estaba hablando tan rápido que casi me pierdo la mayor parte de sus palabras.

"¿Huh?"

"Bella, dos de los tipos más populares de la escuela te tienen ganas, ¿y tu todavía no te das cuenta de lo bonita que eres?" Me pregunto sonando un poco disgustado con mi respuesta. _¿En serio?, bueno yo…_

Nunca había estado realmente impresionada por mi aspecto. Pensé que era linda, pero eso era todo.

Finalmente llegamos a mi calle, la SUV de Emmett nos había seguido todo el camino y disminuyo ligeramente la velocidad a medida que pasaba por delante de nosotros cuando yo estaba saliendo. Vi las luces avanzar a medida que seguían su camino.

"Está bien Swan" Me acomode hacia atrás en la cabina de Jacob enfrentándome a él. "Vístete muy linda mañana. Enserio me voy a transferir aquí para ver el desarrollo de esto. Ya que es lo mejor que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera a ver soñado" Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré la puerta de su coche con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario.

Odio tener dieciséis años de edad.

Entré en la casa para ver que mi papá había estado esperándome. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Esta fue la verdadera razón por la que vine aquí, el resto sólo iba a ser un dulce. Tengo que ser una hija de verdad por primera vez en mi vida.

Mi papá se levantó y me dio un abrazo antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de sacar mi abrigo.

"Hola Papi". Le dije mientras me apretaba contra su pecho.

"Así que, ¿Te divertiste cariño?"

"Sí, conocí a algunos chicos de la escuela que son amigos de Jacob y al parecer debido a esto es la transferencia de Jacob a la secundaria de Forks". Le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.

Papá se limitó a sonreír. Él se podría dejar llevar solo mirándome.

Era dulce y molesto. Me dirigí escaleras arriba. Intentado descansar un poco sobre la cama.

Dormir en realidad no era una opción.

Yo no era nadie.

Sabía que eso no era verdad. Sabía que mi padre me quería y Jacob muy entusiasmado con mi presencia. ¿Pero por qué a estos dos chicos populares les gustaba?

Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño, donde teníamos un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Decidí que era tiempo de examinar la mercancía.

Bueno, soy baja. O podríamos decir pequeña.

Pelo de color café que cuelga como si fuera un trapo. O podríamos decir que es un pelo castaño con ondas, largo y que se ve sexy.

Tenía aburridos ojos color café. O se podría decir que eran de color chocolate con pestañas realmente largas. Hey te fijarías en eso. En serio, no tenía idea de que eran tan largas. Me refiero a mis pestañas. Practiqué agitando mis pestañas y mirando a través de ellas. También vi como funcionaba el pelo como arma. No es el tipo de ensayo como el que hacen las porristas. Nadie puede ser tan genial sin lecciones. Bien a excepción tal vez de Jasper y Edward.

Oh, no vuelvas a lo mismo señorita.

Tengo un cuerpo bastante bonito. Me quité el pijama y las bragas, miré mi cuerpo desnudo.

Estaba bastante delgada, y no era tan ágil como quisiera. Mis pechos eran bastante grandes para mi peso. Esas cosas tenían vida por si solas si no usaba un buen sujetador. Nunca dejaban de moverse, Otra cosa que podría usar como ventaja. Mis piernas eran largas teniendo en cuenta que era "pequeña".

Sí, tengo que encontrar mejores palabras para describirme a mí y a mi cuerpo.

Dios, hacer esto por sólo unos minutos realmente me ha hecho sentir mejor.

"Tú, Bella Swan, eres una caliente alucinada" Le dije a mi reflejo desnudo. Y mientras más lo digo más podría también creérmelo.

**Jasper POV**

¡Santo cielo! ¿Esa chica acaba de golpear a James con pan de ajo?

Me di la vuelta y mire a la preciosa chica sentada con Jacob Black. Demonios todos lo hicimos.

Maldita sea. Por favor, que no este saliendo con Jacob Black. Él es demasiado joven para ti señorita demasiado fina.

Emmett como siempre dio el primer paso para intimidar, pero yo no quería que asustara a esta chica. Lo que ella hizo fue el perfecto gancho.

Emmett solo agarre a la chica de hermosos ojos marrones y comenzó a hablar con ella. Mira esa sonrisa. ¡Ella se sonroja! Las chicas ya no se sonrojan más, quizás las chicas buenas si. Pero no he conocido a ninguna de ellas en un muy largo tiempo.

Miré a Edward. Mi mejor amigo, también conocido como "Mi hermano de otra madre". Él estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Una chica linda que es también una "buena" chica. Prácticamente corrimos a toda velocidad hacia la mesa de Jake.

Todo el mundo hablaba con esta pobre chica a la vez. Le hacíamos a propósito esta mierda a las chicas. Era la única forma de saber si estaban mintiendo cuando las conocíamos. Edward y yo siempre nos quedábamos con las mentirosas. Ellos eran más fáciles de coger y esquivar. Sin culpa.

Pero habíamos estado buscando esto.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo. Y creo que debo haber gemido en voz alta. Miré a Edward que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Bien, es tímida, no tiene la más puta idea de lo sexy que es, y tiene una innegable facilidad para ello. Edward y yo nos asentimos con la cabeza.

Bueno señorita Swan te hemos estado buscando. Le guiñe el ojo. Maldito sea ese rubor.

Nos pusimos de pie bajo la lluvia esperando por Jake y Emmett. Esta era la oportunidad para averiguar un poco más de nuestro pequeño misterio, Bella Swan.

Tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente nos dijo acerca de su horario de clases. Gracias a Dios, ella es inteligente.

Se mordió el labio una vez más, Edward y yo solo nos miramos. Esta chica es demasiado.

Edward asistió a nuestra pequeña belleza en el coche de Jake y luego los observamos irse.

"¡Oh mierda!" Edward exclamó.

"No te entusiasmes demasiado ella podría estar llena de mierda" Le contesté a la pregunta que todavía no hacia.

"Mentira, hombre, ¡ella es perfecta!" Edward no estaba dejando ir esto. Él ha estado teniendo más problemas con chicas de los que ha tenido nunca.

Por una noche que estuvo con la súper puta Tanya, lo llevo a tres semanas de completa tortura para el pobre. El susto del embarazo no hizo nada para ayudar a nuestra aversión sobre la población de zorras en el estado de Washington. Edward decidido, incluso, salir con ella sólo para aplacar a sus ideas delirantes. Él incluso me dijo que había puesto doble bolsa sobre su polla cuando la cogió, sólo para estar en el lado seguro.

Las chicas como Tanya y María, mi "novia" son una moneda de diez centavos por docena. Lindas. Seguras, hasta que se llegan a conocer. Luego se vuelven tan feas como su corazón. Actúan como si fueran chicos, cogiendo cualquier cosa, para conseguir lo que quieren. Las chicas necesitan ser diferentes de nosotros. Eso fue lo que las volvió mejores. Pero encontrar a una buena chica era como encontrar una aguja en un maldito pajar.

Edward ya estaba enamorado de la idea de Bella. Dulce y bonita. Tímido e inteligente.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Fue mi opinión.

Pero sólo podríamos tener que averiguarlo.

"Así que tenemos que jugar tan bien como con los chicos" Edward dijo mientras venia Emmett en la esquina a recogernos. Habíamos caminado al restaurante de la sala de cine.

"¿Crees que esta es la elegida? ¿eh?" Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

"Vamos, ¡¿dónde mierda has estado durante la última hora? ¡Ella es perfecta!" Edward estaba prácticamente que parecía que iba a reventar.

"¿Perfecta? Ya no creo en la perfección". Tenia que poner algo de lógica en el fuego. Pero Bella podría ser ella. Yo también lo había sentido. Sólo necesitaba estar seguro.

"Me tienes enganchado a esta chica que no existe desde hace dos malditos años. ¡Y ahora la hemos encontrado!" Edward insistió.

Tanto Edward como yo somos fanáticos del control. Controlamos todo a nuestro alrededor. Líneas rectas y círculos perfectos. La vida es mejor así.

Hace dos años nos enteramos que nuestros padres engañan a nuestras madres. Mi "papá" solo es mi padrastro, pero demonios esa mierda realmente me molesto.

Pero Edward adoraba a su padre Carlisle, y fue devastadora la constatación de que su padre era un imbécil. ¿Cómo podían estos tipos humillar a nuestras madres así?

Ambas Esme y Lilian son buenas mujeres. Sus maridos son unos idiotas.

Nuestras madres son mejores amigas, al parecer, habían logrado que pasaran la velada con nuestros padres. Convirtiéndose en adúlteras. Que nos jodió a los dos aún más. Nuestras versiones de la perfección femenina habían sido nuestras madres, ¿qué niño no adora totalmente a su mamá? Ahora ellos eran los hombres que las destrozaron. Eso actualmente nos hirió aún más. Nuestras Madres ahora eran zorras y prostitutas, solo que no les pagaban por ello.

Edward y yo hemos sido amigos desde que su familia se trasladó a Forks por el nuevo puesto de trabajo en el Hospital Memorial donde el padre de Edward es el jefe desde hace cerca de 6 años. Yo sólo había vivido aquí un par de años antes de que Edward llegara, hasta entonces no había encontrado totalmente mi camino. Yo era de Texas, y tuve una familia al instante con una hermanastra, después de pasar toda mi vida solo yo y mi mamá, Lilian.

Edward y yo nos unimos con nuestro amor por el deporte y nuestras versiones de cómo la vida debe ser. Los dos queríamos seguir los pasos de nuestros padres. Mi padrastro siendo la versión de mi padre. Decidí ser un abogado sería una buena carrera y él pareció quererme por eso. Pero él no era el hombre que pensaba que era. Sin embargo, quería el poder que tenía.

Ambos teníamos nuestra versión ideal de la chica perfecta. Nos gusta el mismo tipo. Tímida y dulce. A ambos nos gustan las morenas. Las chicas buenas son difíciles de conseguir, hemos descubierto que, incluso antes de la secundaria. Las chicas estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por un novio. Estaban convencidas de que necesitaban uno. Eso no tenía sentido ni para mi ni para Edward.

Nuestra pequeña pandilla estaba formada por nuestras hermanas y nuestros amigos, nadie nos podía penetrar. Nuestras hermanas estaban tan desesperadas como las otras chicas, así que para tenerlas a salvo Edward y yo tratamos de conseguir que estuvieran con nuestros amigos. Pero Rose y nuestro amigo Emmett fueron hechos el uno para el otro por lo que no tuvimos mucho trabajo en conseguir que estuvieran juntos. Ellos fueron fáciles.

Garrett fue otra historia. Alice se había enamorado de él desde que lo conoció. Siempre estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Edward no quería que su hermana terminara como las otras chicas de nuestra escuela, como una puta usada. Así que fuimos con Garrett y le explicamos lo perfecto que él y Alice estarían juntos. Garrett no siendo lo más brillante del candelabro no se había fijado en Alice. Así que fue una agradable sorpresa para él. El hecho de que resultara con tanta facilidad en la mente de Edward.

Ben estaba enamorado de Ángela Weber. Así que tuvimos que ir tras ella para él. Otra pareja perfecta.

Edward y Yo seguimos siendo los chicos con problemas.

Las chicas que nos gustaban eran putas. Simple y llanamente. Sabíamos que somos muy populares y bien parecidos. Ni siquiera tenemos que tratar de lograr llegar a las chicas. Ellos llegan a nosotros como moscas a la mierda.

Sí nosotros somos la mierda. Y en más de un sentido.

Pero eso no era lo que queríamos. No rechazábamos un polvo fácil. Salíamos o teníamos "amigas" para sacarnos a la familia de encima. Pero lo que queríamos, era algo muy específico. El hecho de que los dos queríamos lo mismo en una chica y de una chica, hizo que esta chica tendría que ser especial. Ella sería de los dos.

No nos juzgues a nosotros, maldición.

Tenemos razones muy específicas para esto. No sólo nuestros gustos en el sexo débil que habíamos descubierto. Nuestras madres están siendo tratadas como una mierda tanto en público como en privado, obviamente, significa que todos tienen que tener siempre un regulador en una relación.

Nosotros no lo vamos a joder como nuestros padres. Uno de nosotros siempre mantendrá a nuestra chica como la máxima prioridad. Uno de nosotros puede ser un idiota pero el otro que se encuentra bien debe asegurarse de que nuestra chica es bien atendida.

No estoy hablando sobre engañarla. Una vez que hagamos un compromiso con esta chica, le vamos a ser completamente fieles.

Además, yo estoy hablando de actuar como pendejos. Todos tenemos que hacerlo de vez en cuando. Eso solo es ser un chico.

Engañar, eso es de gente débil. Edward y yo no somos débiles.

Queríamos el maldito cuento de hadas también. Sólo un poco más NC 17 que la versión normal. Pero la chica sería la número uno. Eso era algo que tenía que tener. Así que la chica tiene que merecer ese tipo de trato.

Lo que significaba no putas. No chicas que se lanzan ellas mismas sobre nosotros. De todos modos a esas ya las teníamos.

Doble estándar, ¡Demonios sí! Aún somos chicos.

Pero ahora que sabemos quién es esa chica.

Su nombre es Bella.

Ella es hermosa e inteligente.

Bella es perfecta.


	2. Capitulo 2: So Far

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**_Diclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a _Stephanie Meyers...**

**N/T: Yes! Por fin lo termine y por Dios que me costo… jajajaja… bueno como siempre, disfruten de la lectura, espero que les guste y pues muchos saluditos a todas las chicas que me leen, han sido maravillosas y he recibido 16 maravillosos reviews… muchas gracias, han sido geniales y si no los he podido contestar es solo por falta de tiempo… Sorry!. Ok, ahora si me despido y a seguir con la lectura… Bye.**

**P.D: Si ven algún error porfa avísenme…**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

***FHS significa Forks High School (Escuela Secundaria de Forks).**

**Capitulo 2: So Far... **

**Bella POV**

Lo de anoche fue algo que me mantuvo la cabeza llena de pensamientos. Me preguntaba incluso si hoy lograría sobrevivir.

Jacob estaba tan excitado cuando llegó de vuelta a su casa en La Push que le suplicó a su padre que lo dejara cambiarse de escuela, ya que le dijo a su papá que así yo podría tener un amigo, pero él y yo sabíamos que era para que él pudiera tener un asiento en primera fila para ver los fuegos artificiales que al parecer yo había encendido.

Tomé el consejo de Jacob y decidí ponerme un bonito vestido. Yo tenía mis prendas importantes como lo son mis pantalones vaqueros, camisetas y zapatos tenis, pero con los años mi madre me había comprado grandes cantidades de ropa más elegante que había enviado conmigo cuando me vine a vivir a Forks. Así que después de llegar a casa anoche, lave alguna ropa y me decidí por un conjunto que podría acentuar lo que Dios me dio.

Comenzando en una nueva escuela y a punto de cumplir 18 años, pensé que ahora sería un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para cambiar mi imagen. De todas maneras mi imagen iba a mancharse al ir con eso. Mis heroínas literarias habrían hecho algo increíble, pensé vestir como he vivido en esta década. Era una pequeña y eficiente concesión.

Mi ducha duro un poco más de lo necesario pero seguí alargando lo inevitable, lo considere necesario.

Escogí una falda gris, que me llegaba aproximadamente cinco centímetros por encima de mi rodilla y botas altas de color negro con un ligero tacón, cuando Renee las compro yo no tenia ni idea al respecto, pero encajaban realmente bien con el traje. Yo llevaba una chaqueta corta de color negro con las mangas largas y una camisa blanca por debajo. Dejé la mayoría de mi pelo suelto a excepción de dos pequeños mechones que tome sobre mi frente y me puse un poco de maquillaje. Cuando terminé con mi arreglo y preparación, no lo podía creer, me veía bien. Estaba hermosa.

Al verificar mí reflejo en el espejo detrás de la puerta del baño, oí dos grandes golpes en la puerta. Mi estómago se apretó. Me encontraron. Todas las chicas que me iban a odiar por algo sobre lo que no tenía control. _Oh Dios._

Caminé lentamente hacia la escalera y escuche otro par de golpes en la puerta. Por último tomando una profunda respiración abrí la puerta.

"¡Hey!" Jacob se paró frente a mí con otro de sus amigos, "Este es Paul. Él ya iba a Forks en este año, así que mi papá me dijo que podía transferirme. Maldición, ¡Por fin podré jugar fútbol! Genial ¿no?". Jacob me empujó pasándome y yo mire a Paul. _Esta bien._

"Hola, Jake me dijo lo que te estaba pasando. Lo siento" Paul dijo estirando su mano hacia mi y yo se la estreche.

"Sí, gracias. Espero que todo sea una realización sólo de Jacob" Me encogí de hombros.

Paul me miró como si quisiera decir algo más y luego sacudió la cabeza. Yo lo tomé como un signo negativo.

Un gran ruido desde la cocina nos llevo a ver a Jacob hurgar dentro del refrigerador y comiendo lo que encontraba. "¿Cual es tu problema Black?" Le grité.

"Swan, ¿Quien cocino esta basura? Es un asco". Apuntando a un guiso que aún no había cocinado, sólo moví la cabeza y se fui a buscar mi chaqueta y mi bolso. Siempre era un poco frío cada mañana aquí, estaba contenta de tener dos chaquetas, pero estaba pensando que necesitaba conseguir un trabajo para poder comprarme más ropa y ahorrar para la universidad.

"Vamos a roquear nena". Jacob hizo hincapié en cada palabra y me dio una palmada en el culo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta del jeep de Paul. Le di una mirada asesina por el movimiento que hizo.

"¿No te importa llevarme también?" Le pregunté a Paul.

"No, podemos hacer este esfuerzo en equipo. Tengo que manejar desde la Reserva de todos modos, te parece si algunos días solo me estaciono aquí y tu conduces el resto del camino. ¿Te parece un buen arreglo?" Me agrado Paul. Parecía ser un buen chico.

"Hasta el momento esto es lo que sé sobre lo que está pasando, ¿estás lista?" Jacob me dijo girándose en su asiento para hablar directamente hacia mí en el vehículo.

"Lánzalo". Yo me encontraba inexpresiva. Jacob obviamente estaba en contacto con todo lo que tenía que ver con los dramas.

"esta bien, Rosalie escucho sobre lo que hiciste en el restaurante y te buscara en la escuela" él iba a continuar, pero necesite decirle algo al respecto.

"¡Pensé que te gustaba!, ¡¿De todas maneras de dónde diablos has sacado todo esto?"

"¡Leah y Rosalie lo hicieron! Ellas quieren ser amigas tuyas, ya le dijeron a Alice y se que te buscaran para que nadie se meta contigo"

"¿Quiénes son Alice y Leah?"

"Alice es la hermana de Edward, es su melliza. Ella y Rosalie son como las chicas principales de la escuela. Odian a Tanya"

"Alice esta con Garrett. Tanya es la novia de Edward", dijo Paul. Los chicos podían ser mas chismosos que cualquier chica. "Jacob está enamorado de Leah" Paul se echó a reír y Jacob le dio un golpe con su puño en el brazo.

Ahora sabia la verdadera razón para que Jacob viniera a FHS. Me puse a reír con Paul.

Oh, bueno ahora las cosas son cada vez más claras. Todos en esta ciudad estaban saliendo o estaban relacionados entre sí de un modo así que esto era como estar en "Peyton Place" **(N/T: Es un a novela sobre enredos en una pequeña ciudad, se adapto a una película y una serie de televisión.)** de terribles proporciones.

Me sentía en un loco paseo en un carrusel y mi vida giraba fuera de mi control a lo cual no podía coordinar o no me sentía lo suficientemente inteligente como para detenerlo. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Me di cuenta cuando no pude ir a dormir anoche que mi vida irrevocablemente estaba cambiando y de cierta manera me gustaba.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento y mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse cuando me di cuenta que no había comido nada esta mañana. _Dios espero no desmayarme._

Jacob, Paul y yo teníamos que hacer una parada en la oficina y como yo seguía a mis dos guardaespaldas me puse las gafas de sol así era capaz de mirar a mi alrededor y ver que habían niños, no eran tiranos, iba a estar bien.

Entonces oí a una chica decir "puta" mientras pasaba a su lado. Miré a mí alrededor hasta que me encontré con los ojos de la pelirroja de la noche anterior. En realidad no estaba segura de qué hacer, así que le sonreí. Oponerme a ella de alguna forma parecía apropiado. Mi sonrisa se quedó pegada en mi cara y seguí caminando, ahí fue entonces cuando los volví a ver. Viéndose casi exactamente igual a la noche anterior, sólo que de alguna forma más clara, estaban Jasper y Edward.

Mi corazón dio un salto. Eran hermosos. Les dio a ambos un pequeño saludo con mi mano, ¿por qué presionar un poco mi suerte?, ambos me devolvieron el gesto y me dieron grandes sonrisas.

¿Cómo es esto posible para una chica como yo? Dos de los chicos más populares en la escuela estaban mostrando interés en mí. El hecho de que no podía tener a ninguno de los dos no me importo, sólo saber que me gustaban y me encantaba mirarlos sería suficiente. Me volví para seguir a Jacob y Paul hacia la oficina. Todavía podía sentir que estaban mirándome. Visualice mi propio culo en este traje y me alegré de haberlo elegido.

Después de conseguir que todos nuestros papeles quedaran en orden, ya había comenzado el primer período, así que iba a llegar tarde a mi primera clase.

Me detuve frente a la sala de clases y tome una profunda respiración. Tuve que volver a aplicar brillo a mis labios y acomodar mi cabello, ahora si estaba lista. Dios quería que Edward o Jasper estuvieran detrás de esta puerta.

Abrí la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible hacia mi clase de Literatura Inglesa para enfrentarme al profesor y al resto de los estudiantes que estaban mirándome. Sonreí al profesor y le di mis papeles para que los firmara.

"Soy el señor Cane, hay un asiento disponible entre Jasper y Edward, te gustaría tomar ese asiento" Mi corazón casi vuela fuera de mi pecho cuando me di la vuelta hacia los estudiantes y vi a los dos sentados en la parte del fondo del salón esperando a que ocupara el asiento que obviamente habían apartado para mí. No lo pude evitar, mientras caminaba lentamente para tomar asiento en medio de ellos, me mordí mi labio de nuevo. Sus reacciones, bueno, por decir mucho. Fueron que Jasper amplio su sonrisa y Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Realmente tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que podría estar atrayendo mucha atención a mi boca.

"Hola. Bella. Te hemos guardado un asiento" Edward dijo gentilmente.

"Muchas gracias" Me senté en medio de Jasper y Edward, realmente no estaba segura de que demonios debía hacer, así que di una rápida mirada a cada uno y les di una leve sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?" Jasper me susurro.

"Cálculo dos" Lo miré, directamente a sus ojos azules, que eran de un color azul claro que casi parecía gris. Lo vi decepcionado.

"Hey, yo también Bella". Edward dijo. Tengo la sensación de que iba a tener a uno o los dos en todas mis clases.

No es que me este quejando. Ya que si me quejara seria una chica tonta, estoy más feliz ahora que estoy aquí.

"¿Después de eso?" Jasper preguntó.

"Oh, um" saqué mi horario y lo mire. "El tercer período es Biología avanzada y luego tengo un periodo de estudio, almuerzo, historia y luego gimnasia". Gemí mentalmente 'gimnasia'.

"Genial, así que todos tenemos el periodo de estudio juntos y tu tienes historia conmigo y Rose" Jasper dijo, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

"Pero tienes Biología conmigo después" Edward me terminar la conexión de mi mirada con la de Jasper. Y ahora estaba mirando los ojos verde oscuro de Edward. ¿Cómo podían ser tan hermosos?

"Genial". Dije simplemente al aire.

Fui intensamente observada por Jasper y Edward. Mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera saltándose latidos y no podía recuperar el aliento. Edward era increíblemente apuesto, Jasper era igual de guapo pero de aspecto más tosco y ambos parecían tener una pizca de peligro que me hacia perder el contacto con la realidad.

Claro que él tenia dos novias. El otro tiene a su novia embarazada. Eso tenía sentido. Por supuesto que me gustaban estos chicos. Nada más que el peligro y el potencial de romper mi corazón.

Pero aún, me dejaban sin aliento.

Me pregunto si conocían el poder que tenían sobre mí. Estaba rezando para que no se dieran cuenta. Jasper y Edward podrían tener a cualquier chica que quisieran. Ese tipo de conocimiento es poder. Cualquiera de los dos podía y me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos. No quería que las cosas fueran a ir tan lejos. Estaba esperando solo estar quieta en esta pequeña burbuja que lentamente estaba creando para ellos y para mí.

¿Por qué alguno de ellos me querría de todos modos?

¿Por qué quiero a los dos tanto?

Fui a mi siguiente clase con Edward sentado a mi lado y creando un grupo de estudio improvisado para nosotros mismos, y luego nos convertimos en compañeros de laboratorio en biología. Para el momento en que llegamos a la sala de estudio yo me había enamorado locamente de Edward. Él es encantador y amable, y tiene una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón estalle. Sus sorprendentes ojos verdes bailan a medida que él habla y es muy divertido. La sala de estudio iba a ser interesante porque como Edward me explicó conocería al resto de la "pandilla" que es como él lo llamo.

Era la misma ridícula palabra que Jacob había utilizado. Por alguna razón, sonaba bien al venir de Edward.

Caminamos dentro de la sala que estaba a medio llenar con otros estudiantes como nosotros, Jasper estaba sentado junto a Emmett y una hermosa chica rubia y una pequeña pero hermosa morena por la cual yo estaba muy nerviosa por conocer.

"Bella, siéntate aquí" Jasper sugirió que me sentara junto a él.

Me acerqué a donde él estaba, yo estaba siendo evaluada físicamente por las dos chicas. No estaba segura de qué hacer, así que les sonreí. Ambas inmediatamente me sonrieron de vuelta.

"Así que tu eres la chica de quien los chicos no pueden dejar de hablar" La chica pequeña comenzó. "Arrojar comida a la cara de James debe haber sido divertido". Las chicas se rieron.

"¿Así que Jacob es un Amigo o _un Amigo_?" La chica rubia me pregunto.

"Es un sólo un amigo de la familia. Él me ha estado mostrando los alrededores de la ciudad desde que me mudé aquí de Phoenix". Ambas chicas asintieron.

"Esta bien, bueno ya conociste a los chicos anoche Bella. Soy Alice, Edward es mi hermano, esta es Rosalie, simplemente llámala Rose" Miré a la rubia y ella me sonrió, me gustan estas chicas, Esperaba no estar interpretando mucho en su bondad, que fue bastante repentina.

"La chica de pelo rubio oscuro que esta ahí es Tanya, ella es la perra loca que está tratando de quedar embaraza..." Alice se cayó y le levante una ceja, Jasper empezó a reír.

"¿Crees que estoy bromeando Jazz? Marca mis palabras Eddie va a ser papá en esta fecha del año que viene si no tiene cuidado" Se volvió hacia mí y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, "Tu lo podrías detener ¿Lo sabes?"

"¿Disculpa?" Me sorprendió.

"Él piensa que eres hermosa" Ella me dio una sonrisa torcida y me levantó una ceja. Esta vez, Rosalie se echó a reír.

"¡Demonios chica!" Rosalie exclamó "¿Prefieres que Bella quede embaraza del idiota de tu hermano?"

"No, Bella debería salir conmigo". Jasper dijo sin tomarles atención a sus dos compañeras. Bien eso resolvió todo, agradecí a Dios en silencio. Realmente necesitaba que pusieran su atención en otra persona.

"¿De veras?". Alice se sentó y lo miró, Rosalie estaba con una gran sonrisa mirándome con un brillo bailando en sus ojos. Sólo miraba entre las dos chicas y Jasper.

"Sí, de verdad" Jasper le dijo a Alice, luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Bella quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?"

"Sí, claro" Tartamudee. Él sonrió ampliamente. Creo que mi corazón se salto un latido.

"Ok, Bueno solo siento curiosidad por saber algo" Alice le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Ella está tratando de preguntarte acerca de María, Jazz" Emmett puso su brazo alrededor de Rosalie y me guiñó un ojo. Se sentía como un hermano mayor que me protegía.

"Sólo para que conste Bella, he estado saliendo con una chica llamada María, que vive en Port Angeles, pero rompí con ella. Hace una semana, y mis amigos lo saben" Jasper hizo hincapié en la última frase. Se inclinó y puso un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. Su toque envió un choque a través de mi cuerpo como si fuera corriente. Nunca había querido besar a alguien tanto en mi vida.

"Esta bien, entonces tienes mi aprobación y de Rosalie para salir con nuestra nueva mejor amiga". Alice le dijo a Jasper y entonces ella me guiñó un ojo. Ella es adorable.

Una discusión había comenzado al otro lado de la sala en donde Edward estaba sentado junto a Tanya. Ella se veía que estaba tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando. Estaban en un rincón junto a la pared.

"¡Oh, espera!" Rosalie me miró y a Jasper, "aún puede que tengas competencia Jazz" Rosalie me guiñó un ojo. "Parece que Eddie definitivamente decidió cortar a la perra loca".

"Mierda". Jasper dijo en voz baja.

Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a reír mientras todos vieron como tomaba lugar la horrible ruptura que estaba tiendo lugar en la sala.

Cuando las clases, finalmente terminaron, todos nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, Jasper caminó junto a mí, no me había dado cuenta de lo alto que era hasta ese momento. Él me sonrió con dulzura y abrió la puerta para mí.

Jasper me llevo a la mesa que estaba siendo ocupada por todos sus amigos y algunas pocas personas más que no reconocí. Me di cuenta de que Edward y Tanya no se encontraban donde pudieran ser vistos, eso me hizo sentir mejor. Puedo ser ingenua pero no soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta del porque Edward estaba rompiendo con su novia. Sólo esperaba no ser la razón principal. También esperaba que Jasper realmente haya roto con su novia. Entonces recordé que tenía dos novias. Mierda. Esto iba a ser incomodo.

Yo estaba mentalmente flagelándome por aceptar la cita con tanta rapidez, pero mirarlo a los ojos me hacía casi imposible formar pensamientos coherentes. Yo era masilla en sus muy capaces manos.

"Muy bien, Bella ven aquí y siéntate junto a Rosie y a mi, tenemos algunas cosas que discutir contigo" Alice prácticamente me gritó a través de la mesa.

Miré a Jasper y le sonreí, él se encogió de hombros "Vamos a conversar en Historia" Jasper me susurró al oído. Me di cuenta de que su voz tenía un ligero acento que era encantador y que no había notado antes, era sureño, y su aliento caliente en mi cuello provoco que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

Me acerqué y me senté en medio de Rosalie y Alice. De repente estaba siendo tirada por dos enormes manos quedando frente a la cara de Jacob. No podía parar de reír.

"¿Swan, me estas ignorando?"

"No, es solo que tengo clases con personas inteligentes" Le dije en broma. Y él actúo como si le hubiera disparado en el pecho.

"Ahora que estás aquí Jake, ¿Vas a postular a algún equipo de deportes?" Jasper le tendió la mano a Jacob y se dieron un apretón de manos algo extraño que aparentemente hacen los niños pequeños y en secreto porque nunca podría haber recordado los movimientos.

Jacob se acercó hacia Jasper y Emmett y a los otros muchachos que eran obviamente todos compañeros de equipo. Comenzando su conversación le dio mi hombro un apretón suave. Él estaba mirando más allá aparte de mí, por eso se cambió de escuela, me pareció tan dulce y estaba contenta de que él encontrara su camino en la vida que siempre había deseado y no podía conseguir en la reserva.

"Ok, así que necesitamos contarte la historia de nuestro grupo, ahora que eres un miembro oficial" Alice bromeó. Pero Rosalie decidió tomar un camino distinto.

"Tú eres un poco zorra, ¿verdad Bella? Jasper y Edward nunca han querido la misma chica. Nunca". Rosalie advirtió. Debía parecer herida por su observación, tenía la esperanza de ocultarlo mejor. "¡Oh, yo no me quería referir a nada con eso! Es solo que han sido amigos desde que Edward se mudó aquí. Jasper aún era nuevo así que ellos desarrollaron este tipo de amistad que en realidad nadie puede penetrar. Emmett y Garrett son los únicos otros miembros de la pandilla" Ella levantó los dedos formando comillas cuando dijo 'pandilla'. "Las chicas nunca han sido un problema para ninguno de ellos y luego vienes tu y se están molestando el uno al otro como si estuvieran en sus días desde anoche" Rosalie y Alice se echaron a reír.

"¿Qué pasa con Ben?" Les pregunté.

"Es más como una mascota. A todos les cae bien y es un gran tutor para Em y Gary, pero en realidad no esta tan involucrado más que como un amigo" Alice explicó. "Gary y Emmett han vivido aquí toda su vida y cuando se conocieron con Eddie y Jazz, todos ellos solo encajaron"

"Está bien, volvamos a temas más importantes". Me hizo sonreír el que hablar de sus hombres no era la parte más importante de sus temas. "Tenemos que ir a tu casa y ver que tipo de ropa tienes, ¿tal vez se posible una excursión de compras?" Entonces me di cuenta de que yo era su tema favorito ahora. Alice me miraba con desesperación en sus ojos.

"Claro, eso me gustaría". En ese momento estuve de acuerdo. Alice empezó a aplaudir con sus diminutas manos y Rosalie me sonrió, al parecer les alegre su día.

Al ver hacia arriba vi a Edward caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los otros chicos, pero sus ojos recorrieron el resto de las mesas hasta que él encontró mis ojos, él movió su barbilla como saludo hacia mí y me sonrió.

Esto se esta poniendo muy complicado para una buena chica de Phoenix. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. No estaba seguro, pero hablar con estas dos sería mejor que nadie. Alice y Rosalie se inclinaron hacia mí conversándome sobre una muchacha llamada victoria sobre que ambas querían patearla, cuando interrumpí su conversación.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes chicas, es sobre Jasper y Edward". Debí haber sonado tan desesperada que como me sentía.

"¡Vámonos!" Rosalie agarró mi mano y salimos con Alice siguiéndonos de cerca. "Les traeremos a su mujer de vuelta en un minuto a usted dos. No es necesario que tengan una crisis de pánico. Geeze" Alice gritó sobre su hombro, obviamente a Edward y Jasper.

Fuimos hacia el baño de mujeres que estaba fuera de la cafetería, Alice y Rosalie revisaron cada puesto y esperamos hasta que las otras dos chicas que estaban allí se arreglaran, finalmente, lo suficiente como para salir y darnos algo de privacidad.

"¡No voy a salir con dos chicos!" Les dije fuerte.

Ambas comenzaron a reír.

"¡Por supuesto no lo harás! Es solo que ambos te quieren, la pelota está en tu lado Bella. Vas a tener que elegir entre ellos. Es tan sencillo como eso". Rosalie dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándome un guiño.

"Ellos no me conocen y yo no se cuando debo tonar esa clase de decisión".

"Ok, vas a salir con Jasper el viernes, podría salir con Edward el sábado" Sugerio Alice y Rosalie asintió.

"¡Chicas no pueden hablar en serio me veré tal como una puta! ¡Aún suena como que estoy saliendo con dos chicos!" Estaba conmocionada por mi propia voz de aumento.

"¿Por qué? No te vas a acostar con ellos aún ¿cierto?" Alice me pregunto indiferentemente "Aunque ellos te adorarían si lo hicieras" Alicia y Rosalie se rieron.

"Francamente creo que seria tan genial como la mierda si sales con los dos" Rosalie dijo con firmeza.

"¿Esto va a arruinar su amistad no es así?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntaron juntas.

"Deberían haber sido más inteligentes que querer estar con la misma chica. Em y Gary intentaron razonar con ellos todo el camino de vuelta a Forks anoche. Fue Ben quien sugirió que te dejaran elegir cual de ellos te gusta más y entonces él otro solo va a tener que superarlo". Alice me explicó. Eso tiene que ser lo más ridículo que he escuchado nunca.

"¿Así que este es un concurso?" Estaba mortificada. "¿Yo soy el premio?"

"¡Oh Si!" Rosalie sonrió. Ella y Alice se dieron los cinco con la palma en alto.

**Edward POV**

Después de que conocimos a Bella en Port Angeles Jasper y yo estábamos totalmente embobados y tratando de averiguar cómo poder convencer a la nueva chica para que tuviera interés en nuestros planes y no asustarla completamente para que huya.

Ella es dulce como ninguna otra chica he conocido. Jasper estaba intentando convencerme de que necesitábamos hacerlo lento, pero yo estaba en desacuerdo. Especialmente viendo la manera de que todos nuestros amigos e incluso Laurent reaccionaban hacia ella. Ella era el nuevo y brillante juguete de FHS y del pueblo en general, por lo que necesitábamos actuar lo antes posible.

Las dulces e inocentes tenían una corta vida.

Somos unos bastardos egoístas. Ella era demasiado hermosa, como para que alguno de los que se enamoren de ella y rápido. Así que ¿por qué no deberíamos ser nosotros?. Esta es la oportunidad que habíamos estado esperando. Una chica perfecta.

Bella se ajusta a cada especificación física que hemos tenido y ella es tan tímida que sus dos peculiares personalidades como el rubor constante y el morder su labio, lo que nos provoca a todos ponernos duros.

La discusión entre Jasper y yo en el camino de vuelta a Forks era más para preparar a nuestros amigos en nuestro pequeño juego.

Nosotros realmente no estábamos enojados el uno con el otro, sólo tuvimos que realizar una actuación. Para el público. Solo a ella le diríamos la verdad.

Esa era una de las cosas que estábamos cambiando sobre nuestros métodos. Nuestras usuales verdades a medias no serían una opción para esta chica o lo que íbamos a pedir de ella. Ella necesitaba el poder tener una salida si la alterábamos demasiado de mala manera, pero si ella trataba de utilizarlo contra nosotros, ella era nueva y todo el mundo iba a creernos a Jasper y a mí. Sí somos una mierda al pensar de esa manera, pero realmente el prepararnos es la única manera para hacer esto.

Recogí a Jasper temprano para la escuela el día después de que conocimos a Bella.

"¿Así que has cambiado de opinión?" Le pregunte incluso antes de que él cerrara la puerta de mi Volvo.

"Hombre, esta chica es nueva. Sólo déjame ver cómo se desarrolla todo hoy" Jasper intentaba calmarme.

"Además, ¿Todavía no has terminado con Tanya?"

"Hoy. Voy a terminar con ella hoy"

Recordé cómo esta mierda con Tanya ha jodido mi vida.

_Flashback_

_Tanya la chica más loca con la que he había follado. _

_Nos habíamos enredado terminado a finales de Mayo hasta Junio, luego ella vino a mi casa en el cuatro de Julio mientras toda mi familia estaba en la ciudad para una maldita reunión familiar, a decirme un montón de mentiras sobre que ella pensaba que se encontraba embarazada._

_"¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¡Dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora!" Le grite a ella, mientras que los fuegos artificiales se encontraban a nuestro alrededor._

_"Lo hacia. No siempre funciona. ¡Yo Te Amo!" Tanya lloraba y me suplicaba. Creo que ella realmente pensaba que iba a bajar una rodilla y proponerme. Estaba tan alterado que sólo me aleje caminando de ella. Dejándola con sus sollozos patéticos a esa excusa de chica de pie allí en medio del campo cerca de mí casa. Solo corrí, hasta llegar a casa de Jasper._

_La píldora no funciona si no la tomas o usas antibióticos. Esto es lo que pasa maldito idiota. _

_Cuando le dije a Jasper todo lo que paso, comenzó a reírse de mí._

_"¿Por qué demonios te estas riendo?" Le pregunte en estado de shock._

_"No hay ninguna manera que esa loca este embarazada y si lo esta no es tuyo. Usaste un condón ¿Verdad?"_

_"Pero se rompen". Intentaba ser la voz de la razón para aclarar mi vida._

_"Oh demonios no. Ella está jugando contigo. Ha hecho esto antes. Creo que a Laurent o Mike. No recuerdo a cual, pero lo hizo. Mierda probablemente fue a ambos"._

_"¿En verdad?, ¿por qué es esta la primera vez que escucho sobre esto?" _

_"¿Cómo podrías no haber escuchado acerca de esto? No siempre estas borracho" Jasper comenzó a reír de nuevo._

_"¡Jodeme! ¡La deje en mi casa, probablemente le esta diciendo a mi mamá y mi papá en este minuto que van a ser abuelos!" _

_Jaspe estalló en carcajadas. _

_"¡Cállate maldito!" Mi teléfono comenzó zumbar en mi bolsillo del pantalón, el id de la llamada me mostró que era mi hermana melliza Alice._

_"Hey Ali, ¿qué ocurre?"_

_"¿Donde demonios estas? ¡La psicópata que has estado picando es arruinando todo!" Alice dijo tranquilamente en el teléfono._

_"Estoy con Jasper. ¿Ella esta diciendo algo a alguien?"_

_"Ah, sí" Alice dijo sarcásticamente. "¡Rose y yo hemos escuchado todo sobre cómo va a dar a luz a tu primer hijo! ¡Y que pequeño angelito él va a ser!". Podía oír risas en el fondo. Sí, Rose estaba disfrutando de esto, mi dolor interminable._

_"No hay ninguna manera que esa puta vulgar este embarazada Eddie. Ella afirma que tiene como tres meses y ustedes no se enredaron hasta finales de Mayo, ¿recuerdas el fin de semana memorable en los muelles?" Rose había agarrado el teléfono de Alice y estaba tratando de calmarme. _

_"¡Sí, eso es verdad! ¡Gracias, Rose!"_

_"Si ella esta embarazada no es tuyo, así que relájate" Rose dijo. Ella sonaba igual que Jasper en sus afirmaciones. "Deberías ponerle una correa más corta, aunque esa chica es una loca. No sé cómo te vas a deshacerse de ella"_

_"Yo tampoco. Sólo dile a Ali que estaré en casa más tarde después de que Tanya se haya ido. ¿Se lo Puede explicar ella a mamá?"_

_"Por supuesto, eres un gallina y deseas que tu hermana limpie tu desorden". Luego Rose colgó el teléfono. _

_"¿Cómo esta mi hermana?" Preguntó Jasper. Finalmente terminó riéndose de mí._

_"Ella piensa que soy un miedoso"._

_"Sí, bueno, ella tiene una extraña capacidad de dejar fuera a los chicos populares. Es un don atemorizante que tiene esa chica"_

_"Ella sólo piensa que todo el mundo apesta"_

_"Sip" Dijo Jasper acentuando la p. _

_Asombrosamente, Rose y Jasper eran tan cercanos como Alice y yo, incluso siendo con mí hermana mellizos._

_Fin del flashback_

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento empezamos a trabajar en nuestros libros de juego que necesitábamos tener listos para la práctica de fútbol. No hemos estado fuera de la escuela este año todavía. La gente piensa ser un deportista es tan fácil, es un trabajo de tiempo completo que tiene que ir junto con ser un estudiante de tiempo completo. Esta mierda no es fácil, es un real dolor en el culo, pero nos dará a ambos, tanto a Jasper como a mí lo que queremos.

¿Qué es lo que queremos?

Simple, queremos todo. A nuestra maldita manera.

¿Les mencione que éramos un par de egoístas, cierto?

Si, bueno. A veces la vida es fácil y a veces es difícil, pero no importa qué camino íbamos a tomar tendríamos todo. Sólo a nuestro modo. Con nuestras reglas. Algunos lo odiaran, pero eso no era de nuestra preocupación.

Después que terminamos nuestro trabajo para la práctica comenzamos a mirar como se llenaba el estacionamiento con los otros alumnos de FHS. El hogar de los espartanos. Estupideces.

Esperábamos verla a ella.

Esperando a Bella.

Tuve una sensación que esto es algo que haríamos durante mucho tiempo. Querer verla.

Ella es la elegida.

Después de unos veinte minutos de aburridos rostros conocidos, Jacob y Paul se estacionaron justo frente a nosotros. Con la belleza de pelo oscuro, sentada en la parte posterior.

Jasper y yo salimos y esperamos al frente de mi coche para ver cuál sería su reacción.

Fue una buena señal. Ese rubor era demasiado perfecto en esa chica. Ella incluso nos saludo con la mano.

"Creo que tenemos una señal positiva". Dije a Jasper. Simplemente él asintió y sonrió.

"Y lindas piernas". Jasper, dijo.

Todavía necesitaba terminar con Tanya. Sabía que tendría un buen trabajo para cortarla

Jasper había terminado con María la semana pasada, antes de comenzar el año escolar. Él no quería estar saliendo con alguien de la escuela del equipo rival. María era una perra de todos modos. Todo el mundo piensa que Jasper tiene otra chica en Seattle también. Él no estaba saliendo con nadie más y no le preocupaba lo suficiente como para corregir a la gente.

Jasper es así. Amaba a su madre, Emmett, Alice y Rose. Ellos son su familia. Él se preocupaba por Ben y Garrett. Son sus amigos. Yo, Amo a mi hermana y a Rose y a mi mamá, los chicos son mis amigos. Pero él y yo, somos cortados por la misma tijera. Él es más que mi familia. Somos el uno para el otro nuestras conciencias.

Si nos resultaba lo que queríamos con Bella. Entonces ella tendría su propia categoría para nosotros. Ella seria lo más importante para nosotros. Sería nuestra vida.

Jasper y yo hablamos con Bella en clase. Ella tenía esta extraña forma de hacernos sentir desarmados. Y me gustaba, ella se ve tan auténtica. Tuve dos clases más con Bella de las que tuvo Jasper por lo que se puso histérico. Pude sentir su decepción. Pero todavía tenía el problema de Tanya, lo cual necesitaba terminar de ser posible hoy.

El salón de estudio significaba que tenía en movimiento mi plan. Tire a Tanya hacia la esquina más alejada del salón para poder hablar. Bien, así podía romper con ella de manera pública. Era un mal necesario. No podía soportarla de todas maneras. Ella sólo era fácilmente controlable si pensaba que era mi novia.

"¿Por qué?" Ella me pregunto, pero ella ya lo sabía. Tanya me había estado evitando toda la mañana.

"Esto nunca iba a funcionar de todos modos, Tanya" No quería ser cruel, pero necesitaba serlo para asegurarme que ella entendiera.

Al tomar el camino fácil cuando ella mintió acerca de estar embarazada y salir con ella sólo para mantenerla tranquila fue estúpido por mi parte a lo cual Jasper dijo que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Él estaba en lo cierto.

Por lo que el terminar con ella en público era la única manera para mostrar a todo el mundo que me encontraba soltero. Si Bella me elige no habrían dudas y ella no sufriría con las ramificaciones, y si ella elije a Jasper la gente me seguiría viendo soltero. Siempre había alguien observándonos.

"¡Yo soy buena para ti!" Tanya se estaba poniendo histérica. Dios por favor que alguien le ponga el tema musical de los Oscar, esta maldita chica va a ganar algo por su actuación. Me negué a tener sexo con ella desde que ella mintió sobre su embarazo, pero en su lugar obtuve constantemente muy buen sexo oral de ella. Ya les dije que era un completo imbécil verdad. Tanya no estaba obligada, pero lo esperaba, por lo que ella hizo lo que necesitaba hacer. Como odio a esta perra.

Una vez que terminó la clase camine alejándome de Tanya. No había necesidad de mirar hacia atrás. Lo había hecho, todo el mundo sabía y lo que fue la parte más importante. Las percepciones públicas eran lo que importaba, eso hace o rompe a un hombre, _Carlisle Cullen 101_, Lección básica.

Entonces, oigo a través del que Jasper ha tomado su oportunidad y le pidió a Bella 'la carne fresca' salir este fin de semana. Imbécil. Como si realmente va a esperar hasta este fin de semana. De todos modos, tenemos un juego fuera de casa.

La gente de esta escuela es tan estúpida. Lo obvio esta delante de sus caras, pero eligen a creer la mentira en su lugar.

Esto es porqué si Bella acepta nuestra propuesta, ella no va a sufrir su ira. Nunca nadie lo va a creer. Ella era demasiado buena e inocente y nosotros somos demasiado geniales para tener la necesidad de compartir.

Di las Gracias silenciosamente al rebaño de ovejas de esta escuela.

La práctica fue jodida. El maldito del entrenador Clapp y sus palmadas. Siempre ha sido un imbécil cuando tiene la facilidad para hacerlo. Sabíamos que él no estaría en las sucias fiestas que nuestros padres hicieron hace cerca de un mes.

Volviendo al vestuario después de los suicidios **(N/T: Es un ejercicio de resistencia que te deja muerto, lo se por experiencia propia...)**, tener el culo maltratado y caer vencido en el césped, estaba contento. Por supuesto fue por un breve momento. Mis amigos estaban allí, pero mi serenador no lo estaba.

"Jasper le pidió salir este fin de semana a la chica nueva". Garrett me dijo despreocupadamente. Jasper todavía tenía su puesto de Quarterback y estaba recibiendo mordidas en su culo por los entrenadores. Siendo yo el Running Back, conseguía mantenerlo claro.

Me encogí de hombros. A Gary no le importaba, pero Emmett veía demasiado. Intentaba evitar el tener que verlo a los ojos. El novio de Rose es el chico más decente en el planeta. Tenía una gran mamá y un papá decente. Hemos andado con su familia más de lo que nunca lo hemos hacho con la nuestra. Incluso dudo que él haya sido el incitador en el departamento de sexo cuando él y Rose comenzaron a estar juntos.

Él insistió en que respetáramos a las mujeres. Eso lo hacemos, es solo que respetamos a unas más que a otras.

"¡Qué McCarty!" Estaba bajo el ojo observador de Emmett.

"Simplemente siento curiosidad sobre qué mierda esta pasando con ustedes dos y la chica nueva". ¡Vamos! ¿En serio?

"Nada, Jasper llego a ella primero" Dije lo obvio.

"Si, correcto" Él no lo compro.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué podríamos posiblemente estar haciendo?" Jasper estaba de pie detrás de Emmett en ese minuto. Yo estaba malditamente aliviado. Emmett me había asustado totalmente con su actitud puritana. Él era un mejor hombre de lo que Jasper o yo nunca podríamos llegar a ser. A Jasper no le importaba por lo que a mi se me hacia mas fácil tratar con ello.

"Hey hombre, solo no te preocupes por lo que nosotros hacemos y preocúpate por proteger tu equipo, está bien". Jaspe le dijo a Emmett.

Emmett necesitaba ser redirigido como el niño grande que es. Pero si nos gustaba o no. Él era más inteligente de lo que nosotros pensábamos.

Jaspe me tiro hacia el lado para darme la primicia.

"Te tengo una noticia buena y otra mala, ¿Cual quieres primero?" Él preguntó, sabiendo que sólo quería saber la buena noticia, Me importaba una mierda la mala noticia. Ah, no importa, a Jasper le importa, es por esto que hacemos un gran equipo, él sólo quería las malas noticias y yo sólo quería las buenas. Balance.

"Las buenas, siempre las buenas". Sonreí. Esto se trataba sobre Bella, eso tenía que ser.

"La voy a recoger esta noche cerca de las siete". Ambos sonreímos.

"¿Cómo se lo vas a pedir? ¿Como lo discutimos o a mi manera?" Yo quería que uno de nosotros comenzara a salir con ella y cuando confiara en nosotros incluir al otro con la promesa de una pervertida fantasía.

Él levanto una ceja mirándome. No importa. A mi manera no.

"No podemos hacerlo a tu manera, Edward. Ella necesita estar dispuesta a confiar en nosotros" Jasper me regaño.

"Como sea, no le vas a decir esta noche de todos modos acerca de esto" Le advertí.

"Lo voy a hacer".

"¡No puedes decirle Jasper! ¡Lo vas a terminar antes de que empiece!" Demonios estaba enojado.

Todos los chicos están viendo nuestro intercambio. Jasper me sonrió. Esto era parte del plan para que pensaran que estábamos discutiendo sobre la misma chica. Le daba más credibilidad a la chica y a nosotros.

Jasper y yo, teníamos todo acerca de la manera en que nos presentaríamos.

"¿Aún quieres conocer la mala noticia?" Jasper cambió de tema.

"Como sea".

"Acaban de llevar a Tanya al hospital con una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir después de hacer un tren **(N/T: Esto quiere decir que tuvo sexo con uno y después con el otro y así sucesivamente)** con Mike, James y, Laurent después de la escuela hoy"

"Aw mierda" Me desplome hacia abajo.

Dios odiaba a esa chica.

"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?"

"Laurent, la llevaron a su casa. Consiguieron rendirla con alguna droga" Jasper se estaba preparando para su ducha. "Él espera que no estés enojado con él. Le dije que te importaba una mierda"

"¿Por qué me importaría si él follaba a Tanya?" Me senté.

"Él estaba esperando que sabríamos que no era una repetición de la situación de Lauren". Dijo bajando su voz.

Laurent. Nunca estuvimos enojados por eso. Él era un doble agente. Él andaba con James y Mike pero los odiaba a ambos. Él estaba con nosotros. Siempre lo ha estado. Así era más fácil controlar a ese par de psicópatas de James y Mike si no hubiera alguien alrededor de ellos todo el tiempo.

La situación de Lauren. Nos agradaba Lauren, ella resulto herida por nuestra causa. Le habíamos pedido ayuda a esta chica una vez antes. Lauren Malory, pero la pobre chica consiguió ser violada por esos dos monstruos y no ha sido la misma desde entonces. Aún habla con nosotros, pero ahora esta toda gótica y emo. Golpeamos a esos monstruos hasta el cansancio por ella. Eso la hizo sonreír. Pero que fue la última vez que la vi hacerlo.

_Flashback_

_Jasper, Emmett y yo habíamos llegado a casa desde el cine hace dos veranos atrás, cuando Lauren vino a hablar con Rosalie. Habíamos decidido escuchar pensando que eso iba a ser genial._

_"Oh Lauren, lo siento tanto" Rosalie, dijo. _

_Sollozo apagado._

_"¡Ellos fueron horribles Rosie! ¡Ellos me mantuvieron bebiendo y entonces... me sostuvieron contra el suelo!" Ella hablaba tartamudeando y prácticamente histérica. "¡No me podía mover!"_

_No necesitábamos mayores detalles que esos, fuimos directamente a la casa de James._

_Llevamos a esos dos jodidos al patio trasero, por su cabello y procedimos a golpear sus culos._

_Ellos sabían exactamente por qué estábamos allí._

_Si Lauren necesitaba algo, era que estos dos imbéciles se jodieran. Ella no se merecía eso. Nos sentíamos tan culpables. Ella sólo quería ser querida. _

_Emmett casi mató a Mike. Le pateo tan fuerte la cara que él perdió cinco dientes. Los dejamos sangrado en el patio trasero con una mujer gritando que iba a llamar a la policía._

_Cuando el jefe Swan vino a casa de Jasper esa noche, todos esperábamos que nos fuera a arrestar. En su lugar, escucho a Lauren contar su versión de los hechos, y decidió sobre la marcha que no había ninguna prueba de que nosotros fuéramos los culpables del ataque a James y Mike y se negó a indagar más haya._

_El Jefe Swan, entonces solo abrazó a Lauren mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá llorando. Intentó convencerla para presentar cargos e ir al hospital, pero ella se había negado. _

_Dijo que era mejor nuestra versión de justicia. Le daríamos justicia en cada oportunidad que tuviéramos con esos imbéciles. Le debíamos demasiado. Pensando que estábamos viviendo en una película. La gente realmente sale herida. Se trato de una píldora amarga para tragar en nosotros. _

_No sabíamos qué más hacer, nosotros tres sólo nos encontrábamos allí asustados como las pequeñas mierdas que éramos y sólo mirábamos. Esta pobre chica que quería ser popular, ahora toda su vida estaba jodida. _

_Nunca dejamos de proteger a Lauren después de eso._

_No parábamos ni un mes sin joder a Mike y James. Siempre dejamos saber a Lauren acerca de eso, así ella podía ver. Por lo general lo hacia._

_¿Por qué se mantenían intentándolo? era un misterio total, pero James y Mike nunca se han rendido al tratar de dirigir la escuela. Estúpidos jodidos._

_Fin del flashback _

Esta noche, Jasper iba a iniciar esto con Bella. Esperaba como la mejor expectativa lo peor. Pero tenía un presentimiento con ella. Creo que esto va a suceder. Creo que si hacemos esto correctamente Bella nos elegirá a nosotros.


	3. Capitulo 3: Next 2 You

_**La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte.**_

_**Diclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyers... yo solo proyecto mis perversiones con sus personajes**_

**N/T: Gracias por todos los rewiews han estado geniales! Y muchas gracias por la acogida a la historia, es muy linda, ¿Cierto?... Vi eclipse y me gusto mucho… mucho… mucho… más que luna nueva… hay que ver que pasara con Amanecer ¿no?... bueno acabo de terminar el capitulo, o sea, esta recién salidito del horno espero que lo disfruten y comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia o la odian… Ok, ahora si me despido y a leer… Bye. Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**P.D: Si ven algún error porfa avísenme…**

**AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Capitulo 3: Next 2 You... **

**Bella POV**

El día iba apenas a la mitad y ya estaba agotada. Había muchas cosas para que mi cerebro comprendiera.

Después del almuerzo, las chicas me acompañaron hasta historia, donde Alice nos dejó a Rosalie y a mí y se fue a su próxima clase. Me complacía que tenia una clase con una de las chicas. Necesitaba algunas interferencias femeninas. Esta era la clase que compartía sola con Jasper y él era el que me ponía más nerviosa. Rosalie era perfecta para esto ya que era la hermanastra de Jasper. Parecían llevarse realmente bien. Esta era otra parte del rompecabezas, pero parecía encajar ¿Quién se llevaba bien con sus hermanastros?

Cuando Jasper me miró me sentí débil. No sólo en las rodillas, sino como si fuera a arrojar todo lo que tenia en mi vida por la ventana, solo para estar cerca de él.

El chico tenía los ojos azules que te atravesaban como un cuchillo y una voz que acariciaba tu piel. Parecía un ángel, pero, obviamente, podía destruir mi vida. Él era una paradoja. El prototipo de chico malo que yo quería salvar. Pero probablemente acabaría teniendo el corazón roto.

¿Pero, valdría la pena el dolor? Probablemente. Tal vez.

Cuando miré alrededor de la habitación me di cuenta que no iba a ser el único que me pondría nerviosa.

Sentados en el otro lado de la habitación estaban dos de los amigos de James de la noche anterior. Uno de ellos, creo que se llama Laurent, me sonrió. Su sonrisa me hizo sentir un poco menos tensa, ya que su sonrisa parecía genuina. Me imagine, ya que lo que James había dicho era tan racista, él sentía algo de aprecio por mi comportamiento tan inadecuado. El otro, Mike, se veía tan enojado como la noche anterior. Su mirada me dio un tremendo susto.

"Hola damas" Jasper se puso de pie y permitió que Rosalie y yo nos moviéramos hacia los asientos que estaban a su alrededor. Él me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, este chico tiene muchos trucos bajos la manga para mi propio bien.

Estaba en grandes problemas. Pero, estando en su presencia, creo que en realidad me gusta mucho.

Estaba un poco abrumada por la atención que estos dos hermosos chicos me estaban prestando. Y sabía que no podía durar. ¿O si podría?

Después de la escuela me encontré con Jacob y Paul en el estacionamiento, Jasper caminaba a mi lado.

A pesar de que todo el mundo sabía aparentemente que íbamos a salir el viernes, Jasper me había sorprendido y me preguntó si quería salir con él esta noche. Lo vi como si fuera un cachorro que conseguía un nuevo juguete para masticar. Yo prácticamente estaba saltando arriba y abajo.

"¡Está bien!"

"Sí, genial". Jasper me sonrió. Con esa sonrisa podría conseguir que una monja se desnudara.

Jasper y yo negociamos los planes de nuestra cita, iba ir a buscarme a mi casa a las siete.

Cuando llegué a casa la tuve para mí sola. Desde que era, digamos completa y totalmente estúpida cuando se trataba de citas, llame a Alice. Afortunadamente, su apéndice extra estaba con ella personificado en la hermanastra de Jasper.

Tuve alejar el teléfono de mi oído cuando escucharon lo que les estaba diciendo.

"¡Cállate!" Alice exclamó "¡Él está haciendo trampa!" Pude oír Rosalie en el fondo riéndose histéricamente y entre su respiraciones diciéndole a Alice que iba a ser la dueña de su par de Manolo's porque Jasper me iba a tener primero. Bien, apostando por mí, incluso las chicas.

"Nadie me va a ten..." Realmente ni siquiera me estaban escuchando, sería un movimiento inteligente por mi parte el solo escuchar a esas dos antes de que quedara embarazada de forma inesperada.

"Oh, Rose, Ya basta" Alice seguía enojado con Jasper por adelantar la fecha. "Ni siquiera le puedo decir a Edward porque se supone que no lo sabemos"

"¿Por qué no le puedes decir a Edward?" Le pregunté.

"Porque, tontita, esto es un secreto tú y Jazz" Ella me explico.

¿Así que se suponía que debía mantener esto en secreto? Esto era nuevo para mí.

"Él nunca me dijo que no le dijera nada a nadie" Le dije.

Ellas no me hicieron caso y siguieron riendo a mi costa. Pero me hicieron prometerles que las llamaría una vez que Jasper llegara y después de que me trajera a casa.

Estaba sudando porque estas chicas me pidieran que les contara como iba a perder mi virginidad por teléfono. Así que fui a tomar una ducha y prepararme para mi cita con Jasper. Estaba realmente preocupara sobre que diablos sucedería con Jasper. ¿Realmente le gustaba o esto solo era un juego?

También estaba tratando de hacerme enojar, pero no parecía tener ninguna razón. Me gustaría salir con él, no es gran cosa. No era como si se tratara de una decisión para siempre.

Jasper llegó a buscarme luciendo como un pecado andante. Él había estado en la práctica de fútbol hasta aproximadamente una hora antes y dijo que se había apurado para llegar a mi casa a tiempo.

Todavía estaba un poco húmedo por la ducha o por la lluvia. Pude haber muerto por solo mirarlo húmedo, bueno así fue como me sentí.

Jasper entro en mi casa e insistió en hablar con mi padre. Estaba segura que con la reputación de Jasper mi padre y él ya se debían haber conocido. Pero esa es otra conversación. Cuando tuviera más tiempo y tal vez necesitara una distracción de arruinar mi vida. En este momento, la ruina estaba frente a mí y yo estaba feliz de estar allí.

Como se trataba de una noche de escuela no estaba segura hasta que tan tarde íbamos a estar fuera, pero a mi padre pareció que le agrado Jasper de inmediato.

Hablaron de deportes y sobre todos los chicos de la 'pandilla' de Jasper y Edward. Mientras lo hacían yo me excusé para llamar a Alice. Las muchachas habían insistido en que las llamara cuando Jasper se presentara para guiarme a través de la noche. Las chicas actualmente me tenían más estresada que mi cita.

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" Ella respondió su teléfono con la pregunta.

"Um, jeans y un suéter"

"¿Es un suéter apretado?" Alice me pregunto seriamente. Pude oír a Rosalie en el fondo diciéndole lo qué me tenía que decir, comenzaron a discutir y quejarse la una con la otra. "Rose, te lo juro..."

"¡No, no es apretado!" Finalmente le di mi respuesta. Rodé mis ojos, ¿Qué sucede con esta gente?

"¿De qué color es?" Rosalie estaba hablando por el teléfono.

"Azul".

"Demonios, deberías haber usado esa con Edward, el color favorito de Jasper es el rojo" _Ahora me lo dice._

"Hey, deja tu pelo suelto con Jasper, y úsalo tomado con Edward" Alice estaba de vuelta en el teléfono.

"¿Por qué?" Susurré.

"Porque a Jasper le encanta jugar con el pelo y Edward ama besar el cuello" Ellas se reían.

"Ustedes no quieren que esto termine ¿cierto?"

"En realidad no, son tan divertidos todos los que parlotean sobre ti. No pueden encontrar su culo ni con un guante de cocina. Edward se estaba volviendo loco aquí" Alice continuó riendo y explicando las reacciones de su hermano hacia mí y a la cita con Jasper. "Él termino con la psicópata y luego volvió a la mesa con Jasper y él ya te había enganchado. Oh, mierda, estaba tan enojado. Él y Jasper se ocuparon en eso de nuevo después de la escuela y en la práctica" Alice estaba muy seria de repente.

"¡Me dijeron que había hecho un tren y luego se puso toda dramática y trató de suicidarse!" Alice estaba histérica y Rosalie agarró el teléfono. ¿Y ahora que, quien intentó quitarse la vida? ¡Tanya! ¡Oh no!, ¿Y qué demonios es un tren?

"Cariño, ignórala. Necesitas hacer una elección consciente y responsable aquí. ¿Segura que no quieres dormir con ellos primero?" Las chicas han cambiado de caretas. El mal uno y dos.

"¡Santa mierda! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! Espera, ¿Tanya intentó suicidarse?"

"No sé cómo puedes tomar esta decisión sin ese conocimiento. Oh no te preocupes por Tanya, este es como su quinto intento, ella estará bien" Ella dijo algo amortiguado contra el teléfono y luego le escuche de vuelta. "¡Espera, oh! ¡Tu eres virgen Bella!"

"¿Sí?" ¿Por qué lo dije como pregunta? Prefiero hablar sobre el intento de suicidio.

"¡Oh cariño, tienes a los chicos incorrectos!" Rosalie exclamó en el teléfono. ¿Ahora está preocupada por mí, después de que acepte involucrarme con estos dos? ¡Obviamente tengo los chicos incorrectos! Son demasiado para mí.

"Muy bien, debes permanecer firme, porque no están acostumbrados a ser rechazados. _Ninguno de los dos_"

Un sonido amortiguado vino de mi teléfono.

Alice estaba de vuelta en el teléfono. Mi falta de experiencias sexuales finalmente les llevo a pensar con claridad y a mí a tener una sonrisa idiota.

"Jasper respetará eso, quiero decir que no va a intentar cualquier cosa". Pude oír a Rosalie en el fondo diciendo algo como, "¡Oh eso es mierda Ali!".

De pronto dos brazos calientes se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura y les dije adiós, muy segura de que mis nuevas amigas no lo habían oído y colgué el teléfono.

Jasper me atrajo hacia su pecho y sentí que me olía el pelo. La sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra mi espalda producía a mi cuerpo un temblor. El hecho de que mi ropa interior de repente se encontraba mojada en la entrepierna también demostró que me encontraba en grave peligro.

Este tipo ni siquiera estaba tratando y yo quería empujarlo sobre mi cama y montarlo como a un potro.

"¿Ya quieres ir?" Me pregunto con su sensual voz de dulce de miel.

"Sí, está bien" Le dije con voz ronca.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia un hermoso auto rojo y yo solo me quede mirándolo. "Es un Roush. ¿Sabes algo acerca de coches?" Jasper me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a subir en el auto.

"En realidad no" Respondí, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Él me sonrió.

"Bueno, es un Mustang, sólo lo dejaremos así" Jasper dijo. Todo lo que puedo decir sobre el auto y su dueño es que son rápidos y sexys. Sí y era de color rojo. "Sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo conversando contigo. ¿Tal vez pudiéramos dar un paseo alrededor del límite del condado?"

Estaba saliendo de la ciudad de nuevo, esta vez con un chico que estaba segura que era a quien le iba a dar mi virginidad, ¿Era esto una buena idea? No, definitivamente no lo era.

"Seguro". Le dije con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara.

"¿Sabes acerca de la cosa que Edward y yo estamos buscando, cierto?" Jasper estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

"Um, creo. Jacob me hablo de eso un poco anoche y Rose y Alice me dijeron algo más hoy". Lo mire interrogante.

"Bueno". Él dejó de hablar y pareció pensar en su respuesta, luego puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Edward es como un hermano para mí, hemos sido amigos siempre. Anoche cuando te conocimos" comenzó a reír un poco. "Cuando arrojaste ese pedazo de pan y golpeó a James en la cara, sabes yo estaba dispuesto a pedirte que te casaras conmigo en ese minuto, fue tan perfecto. Pero Edward y yo, tenemos algunos planes para nosotros mismos. Eso incluye todo, la universidad, la carrera que estudiaremos y la chica adecuada. Así que estamos actuando como una especie de hombre de las cavernas sobre ti, muy territoriales". Jasper me miró y sonrió.

Espera retrocede. _¿La Chica correcta?_

"El rompió hoy con Tanya para tratar de acercarse a ti. Por eso Tanya hizo toda es mierda como siempre" Él me miro y me sonrió con su devastadora y hermosa sonrisa. "Nosotros queremos llegara conocerte. A una buena chica" Él dijo convincentemente

"Me gustas Bella. A Edward le gustas también" Jasper dijo simplemente aún sonriendo.

No pude evitarlo, pero le sonreí de vuelta incluso con lo nerviosa que me estaba poniendo "Ni siquiera me conoces como para decirme que realmente les gusto" Le dije lo obvio.

"Y es por eso que estamos aquí. Quiero conocerte" Él me dio otra mirada que me dejo sin respiración, "Quieres conocerme, ¿Quizás conocernos?"

"Si, ¿Por que no lo querría?" Tartamudee un poco. Era un interesante desarrollo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mire la boca de Jasper y mis piernas se querían abrir de inmediato. Me estaba volviendo loca por mi obvia falta de autorrestricción alrededor de él. Solo espero que él no lo note, el problema es que soy un libro abierto.

También es muy extraño, que ha nombrado mucho las cosas que Edward ha hecho.

Quería averiguar todo lo que pudiera saber de él de todas maneras.

"He escuchado acerca de tu reputación" Le dije constatando un hecho. Dejando la historia sobre sus dos novias fuera de esto.

"¿Oh si? ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?" Jasper dijo arrastrando las palabras aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tienes dos novias"

Él se dio vuelta y me miro por un segundo tratando de calcular mi cuestionamiento. Debe ser verdad.

"Yo no estaba saliendo con dos chicas, pero rompí con la que estaba saliendo. Rompimos hace una semana atrás, te dije acerca de eso hoy en clases. Ella vive fuera del pueblo, así que nadie sabe lo que estaba pasando" Él sonaba sincero, se veía delicioso, tal vez realmente no me importaba.

Asentí recordando lo que me había dicho ese día temprano.

"¿Vas a salir con Edward mañana?"

¿Huh? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

"¿A qué te refieres?" estaba ligeramente atónita.

"También te iba a pedir salir con él"

"Hombre, me voy a ver como si fuera una grandisima puta huh" dije constatando un hecho.

"¿Por que dices eso?"

"Las chicas buenas no tienen citas con amigos y de hecho no con uno y al siguiente día con su mejor amigo"

"¿Así que, eres una buena chica?" Jasper me miro curiosamente.

"Si, lo soy" Me sentí como si me estuvieran poniendo a prueba, pero creo que la estaba aprobando.

Él sonrió aún más y sus ojos se veían hermosos.

"¿Pensaste que yo era otra cosa?" Estaba un poco herida

"No, tenia el presentimiento que si lo eras, también Edward. Las chicas buenas son raramente escasas, Bella" Su voz sonaba como un coro de ángeles cuando Jasper decía mi nombre.

Finalmente tenia que preguntar.

"¿Por qué sigues nombrando a Edward? Entiendo el asunto territorial, pero si él me quiere pedir salir, ¿no va a poner en peligro su amistad?"

"Edward y yo tenemos un acuerdo" Jasper admitió disimuladamente.

_Ah un acuerdo. Me pregunto de que se tratara este acuerdo. Un embarazo no deseado, ¿O un intenso caso de clamidia? _

"En serio y cual es el acuerdo, si se puede saber"

"Claro que puedes saber. Tú eres el acuerdo" Sentí que el auto comenzaba a desacelerarse.

Lo quede mirando. Mis reflejos se congelaron, lucharon o se dispararon de mí. O tal vez solo saltaría sobre él. En este momento me encontraba muy arriba en el aire. Porque él me dio el tremendo susto, pero él olía increíble.

¿De verdad era la hija de un policía? Tal vez solo soy una adolescente hormonal sentada en un Mustang con uno de los chicos de sus sueños.

Una vez que el auto dio una vuelta en un camino de tierra, dirigiéndose por otro camino en la oscuridad. Las luces delanteras del auto de repente se apagaron y quedaron las luces de estacionamiento y yo mire hacia mi depredador.

En realidad me estaba preguntando que era lo que me iba a ocurrir.

Mis palmas comenzaron a sudar.

Mi respiración se acelero, acompañado por el aumento de mi flujo sanguíneo en mi cuerpo. Y creo que también necesitaba de repente mear.

Lo mire. Y esperaba no verme aterrorizada. Pero Dios sabe que si lo estaba.

"Ambos te queremos, Bella"

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

"En serio que no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando ahora. ¿Pensaba que te gustaba el hecho de que soy una buena chica?" Probablemente sonaba histérica. No era mi intensión. Realmente quería mantener la compostura.

"Bella. Cálmate. No quiero mentirte. Este es el acuerdo que Edward y yo tenemos. Nada que tú no quieras te pasara. No somos malos chicos. Tenemos mala reputación, pero eso es más una actuación que la verdad".

_¡Oh, Dudo eso, Señor!_

Él estaba calmado. No hizo ningún intento de tocarme. Tal vez no iba a ser violada en esta cita.

Mis manos aún estaban sudando por montones.

Solo lo quede mirando. Esta no era la manera que esperaba que fuera la primera cita. No que tenga con que compararla. Tal vez todas apestaban igualmente.

"Bella anoche nos dijiste que nunca habías tenido un novio. ¿Es eso verdad?".

_Hey amigo, Yo soy quien esta haciendo las preguntas aquí._

"No, nunca he tenido un novio" _Wow en verdad eres dura Isabella. Necesitas una manera para hacerlo temblar en sus botas. La próxima vez amenázalo con un gatito._

Él sonrió de nuevo.

"Eso, junto al hecho de que eres dulce y tan hermosa, que es lo que a los dos nos gusta de ti"

"Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Van a jugar conmigo?" Si, aligera el ambiente antes de ser enterrada viva en el bosque.

"Bella" Su voz calmada era desconcertante. Lo mire.

"Te queremos" ¿Otra vez con esta mierda? "Queremos que seas nuestra" Jasper nunca quito sus ojos de mi. ¿Acaso no pestañeo?

Estaba aterrorizada "¡¿Qué?" No lo estaba cuestionando. Estaba horrorizada.

"¡Llévame a casa! ¡Ahora mismo!" No iba a llorar en frente de este insano que estaba sentado a mi lado. Jasper solo estaba ahí sentado mirándome. Realmente pensé que este chico me podía gustar.

Sin ninguna advertencia o alguna razón, Jasper se me acerco y me tomo por la parte trasera de mi cabeza acercándome a él más de lo que debería. Con seguridad y dominancia me beso. En este beso no había nada romántico o dulce. Era fuerte y seductor. No quería que terminara.

Creo que mi columna se derritió.

Su lengua paso a lo largo de mi labio inferior, demandando la entrada y yo perdí todo mi instinto de autopreservación permitiéndole la entrada a mi boca. El beso solo aumento de intensidad quemando mi alma y mi cerebro. Todo lo que quería o creía que necesitaba pensar se estaba yendo por el lado de la cintura.

Hablando de cintura, mientras una de sus manos estaba sosteniéndome por detrás de mi cabeza hacia él, su otra mano viajo hacia abajo hasta llegar a mi cadera y acercarme a su cuerpo. Después su mano continúo su descenso dejándola en mi regazo. De alguna manera mi cuerpo le estaba invitando a tener un poco más de diversión, mientras mis piernas sin mi consentimiento se abrían ligeramente.

Jasper con toda su obvia experiencia con chicas no cuestiono ni dudo sino que simplemente puso su mano sobre mi sexo cubierto por mis jeans y lo acaricio con su dedo medio. Él soltó mi boca y yo tome la oportunidad para poder gemir fuertemente y decir un par de maldiciones que nunca había dicho antes. La boca de Jasper se movió de mi cara hacia mi cuello, donde su boca y lengua encontraron un punto debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja y procedió a atacarlo con lentas y húmedas caricias. La sensación era indescriptible, lo cual era bueno ya que las palabras no tenían nada de significado en este momento. Estaba completamente enojada conmigo y al mismo tiempo totalmente excitada, no podría siquiera decir mi segundo nombre en este punto. Creo que comenzaba con M...

Él me alejo lentamente y me miro a los ojos. Me encontraba sin aliento y al parecer él se encontraba en el mismo estado.

"Lo decía enserio cuando te dije que ambos te queremos" Jasper dijo cortándome. Su mano izquierda continuaba con su presión sobre mi cubierto clítoris causando que me mojara más "¿Aún quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

Agite mi cabeza.

_Eso seria un no. A menos que me pudiera llevar tu mano conmigo._

Lentamente me pude alejar de esos ojos para ver lo que nos rodeaba fuera del vehiculo. Finalmente estaba recuperando mi aliento.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en casa de Edward"

Lo mire con lo ojos como platos. Ahora estaba aterrorizada, de nuevo. Como una oveja a punto de ser sacrificada, me dirigí directamente dentro de su juego. Que estúpida soy.

Viendo la desconfianza en mi cara, él acaricio mi mejilla "No te pasara nada Bella, solo necesitamos hablar contigo. A nosotros de verdad nos gustas y queremos esto"

Mire hacia la consola del auto y tome algunas respiraciones para calmarme.

"¿Qué hay sobre Alice?" No puedo creerlo, estoy considerando esto. Con el sonido de su voz, tome una decisión de ver que es lo que querían. No podía negar que estaba atraída a Jasper o a Edward en su defecto.

"Ella esta en casa de Emmett con Rose hasta cerca de las 10. No hay nadie más aquí" Él dijo dulcemente.

"¿Por qué no fueron los dos a buscarme?, o este es el acuerdo, tu cazas la presa y se la traes a él como un regalo" Mi intento de sarcasmo fue pasado por alto.

Jasper sonrió "Lo que necesitamos hablar contigo es sobre algo que posiblemente destruirá tu reputación. No nos pasara nada a notros ya que nuestra reputación ya esta arruinada" Él dijo tranquilamente.

Debo estar dentro de un capitulo de "La Dimensión Desconocida" **(N/T: Es un programa de TV antiguo, donde sucedían cosas extrañas y paranormales, las cuales asustaban mucho...). **Lo estaba permitiendo, no borra eso, estaba dejando a mi misma someterme a esto. _Sea lo que sea que esto es._

Estaba en vano tratando de juntar las piezas.

Jasper salio del auto y vino hacia mi lado tomando mi mano para ayudarme a salir del vehículo, llevándome en dirección de un camino , el cual ahora podía ver claramente que era un sendero, también me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

"¿Tienes frío ángel?" ¿De verdad se estaba preocupando por mi?.

Justo en momento en que estaba pensando en la pregunta sentí que ponía su chaqueta sobre mis hombros. La confusión se instalo en mí y no se iba a ir. Tengo que averiguar que es lo que quieren de mí.

Todas las personas que conozco saben con quien estoy. Excepto por Jacob. Pero nadie sabe exactamente donde estoy. Así que mi desaparición no va a pasar desapercibida. ¿Pero serán capaces de encontrar mi cuerpo? Decidí alejar ese sentimiento. Extrañamente, creo que no estoy asustada. Nerviosa pero no asustada. El infierno se puede presentar cualquier día de la semana para mí. En realidad nunca fui muy buena con el asunto de la autoconservación.

Podía escuchar esta locura y tranquilizarme ami misma y a ellos hasta que llegara a casa. Me había tranquilizado un poco cuando la tibieza de su chaqueta me envolvía por los hombros.

A medida que avanzábamos por el camino una casa apareció a la vista. En ella se encontraban algunas luces encendidas iluminando el bosque que la rodeaba. Ahora podía ver que era una casa monstruosa. Pero aún así era hermosa y no abusaba de la naturaleza a su alrededor, al contrario se veía adecuada para el ambiente. Grandes paneles de madera y una gran ventana abarcaba toda la entrada.

Jasper fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para mí dejándome entrar primero. Otro movimiento caballeresco.

¡Me confunde!

Él lentamente me saco la chaqueta de los hombros, la arrojo cerca de una mesa cerca de la puerta principal detrás de nosotros. Me tendió la mano indicándome para que subiera las escaleras.

Cuando lo mire a los ojos, No pude entender la paradoja que estaba viendo. Él tenía el rostro más amable que había visto, pero sentía como si fuera guiada hacia mi muerte. Él incluso me sonrió suavemente. Yo simplemente mordí mi labio.

Mientras nos acercábamos al final de las escaleras pude ver como la casa se abría hacia un loft que parecía una enorme sala de estar, un gran sofá de un hermoso color blanco se encontraba frente a una enorme televisión de plasma que estaba colgada frente a la pared de ventanas de vidrio.

Allí vi a la parte posterior del inconfundible cabello de Edward. Al parecer no nos había oído entrar o no le importaba porque no se dio vuelta. Jasper iba delante de mí, girándose para poner su dedo índice frente a sus labios indicándome para que me quedara quieta.

Como si eso fuera a ser un problema. El estar quieta era todo lo que podía hacer en este momento.

"¡Arrrgg!" Jasper agarro el hombro de Edward causando que el otro muchacho gritara del susto.

Jasper me miró, ¿cómo no iba a sonreír por este intercambio? Él me indico con su cabeza que me acercara hacia él.

"¡Eres un maldito imbécil Jazz, demonios!" Edward gritó.

"Hey, hey, no delante de la dulce Bella" Jasper regañó a Edward acercándose a mí, se giro para mirarme y me vio sorprendido. Se giro hacia Jasper y parecían estar teniendo una conversación silenciosa de la cual no iba a tener conocimiento también, al menos no hasta que me creciera un pene de repente, de eso estaba muy segura.,

"Hey Bella, wow, me alegro que Jasper pudo traerte hasta aquí". Parecía sincero y realmente contento de verme. "¿Quieres algo de beber o algo?"

Yo negué con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el otro lado de la sala.

"¿Por qué no te sientas Bella". Edward dijo, fue educado e increíblemente dulce como Jasper. Estaba tan confundida en este momento que no sabía si mi culo estaba detrás de mí.

Todavía no estaba dispuesto a decir nada a mis nuevos 'amigos'.

Me senté en el borde opuesto a ellos en la cama.

Ambos me quedaron mirando. Finalmente se empezó a formar una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper, mientras que Edward se mantenía inclinado hacia adelante sobre las rodillas y los codos. Traté de mantenerme lo más quieta posible. No estaba segura si estaba asustada o completamente excitada. Tenia que admitir que era una mezcla de ambos.

"Bella no hay ninguna razón para que estés nerviosa. Somos todos amigos aquí" Jasper comenzó y yo levante una ceja. No estaba tan segura de que podría ser incluida en esta categoría, sólo los había conocido por 24 horas y me ponían nerviosa entonces. Nada había cambiado excepto tal vez que la sensación se había intensificado exponencialmente.

Todavía no había dicho nada. Ellos empezaron esto, necesitaban decirme qué diablos es _esto_.

Se miraron el uno al otro y luego de nuevo a mí, ¿Otra conversación secreta de chicos?

"Bueno, no entiendo su código Morris **(N/T: Se refiere a la clave Morse, pero estaba escrito así…)** para chicos, no tiene sentido por que estoy aquí, ustedes querían hablar conmigo o explicarme algo, o ofrecerme algo..." Me quedé sin aire. Sonaba un poco loca en ese momento.

Los dos me miraron un poco sorprendidos. Luego ambos se pusieron de pie y se me acercaron, Jasper se sentó a mi derecha y Edward se sentó justo delante de mí en la mesa del café.

¡Mierda! Esto no ayudaba para nada, ahora estaba rodeada por el olor a chicos calientes y mirando a dos chicos hermosos con ojos de 'dormitorio'. Empecé a inquietarse.

Ellos me iban a preguntar algo, yo iba a actuar sorprendida ellos tendrían que decir algo más. Entonces me podría ir a casa o tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. En realidad aún no estaba segura qué que opción iba a tomar. ¡PARA! ¿Quién soy? ¡Me iba a ir a mi casa!

"Está bien". Edward se veía nervioso y respiró hondo. Jasper se sentó tranquilo a mi lado. Estaba mirando al nervioso Edward. "Hemos decidido anoche después de que te conocimos, que en realidad no queremos jugar contigo"

Uh huh. Realmente ahora. Me siento como un peón en un juego de ajedrez. Eso seguro sonaba como un juego para mí.

"A los dos nos gustas" Edward continuó. "Quiero decir que realmente nos gustas. Tú eres esta pequeña mujer perfecta, ya sabes y los dos te queremos". Repitió las palabras de Jasper, mire los ojos de Edward. "¿Para qué jugar, sabes?"

Levanté las cejas. Tratando de parecer firme. ¿Estaba funcionando? No tenía un espejo. Me decidí a decir algo. Entonces decidí no hacerlo. Podría llorar, pero entonces no obtendría lo que quería tampoco. Ellos dijeron que nada de juegos. ¿Debo tomarme esto en serio? La buena chica en mi interior y la chica mala estaban teniendo una conversación muy seria y me estaban causando dolor de cabeza.

"Desde el momento en que a ambos nos interesaste, ideamos este pequeño plan" Edward comenzó, "y tenemos la leve impresión de que te interesamos desde anoche y luego hoy, pero no queremos arruinar tu reputación. Ambos queremos salir contigo, pero para el resto, ya sabes para el publico, estarías saliendo solo con uno de nosotros". Él sonrió. Así que iba a ser una puta, pero una de la que nadie sabría. ¿Una puta secreta? Tal vez. Hmm, interesante.

Ellos hacían esto sonar lógico. Ellos hacían sonar esto muy bien. Golpee a mi conciencia. ¿Quién eres tú?

Realmente no estaba segura de qué decir. Sin juegos.

Jasper puso su mano en mi muslo y lo frotó con suavidad. ¿Se supone que me estaba calmando? Respiré hondo y traté de elegir mis palabras con cuidado.

"Entonces, veamos si lo entiendo. ¿Ustedes dos quieren salir conmigo? Ustedes dos son mejores amigos o me lo imaginé, los dos me quieren pedir salir con ustedes. Además, esta el hecho de que soy virgen que es realmente la mejor parte para ustedes dos. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no ustedes sólo trataron de encantarme como los chicos normales? Tiene que haber una verdadera razón para esto y no es la que ustedes me están diciendo"

¿Quiero decir por qué irse con rodeos? Presentándome la Banda de Chicos Honestos.

Se escucharon gruñidos y miradas alrededor de la habitación de mi hermosa audiencia.

"Por favor, Bella, eso hace que suene mal" Edward dijo suplicante.

"Sí, lo hace. Es bastante malo, pero lo que ustedes están diciendo es que al final va a ser malo de todos modos, Así que voy a admitir que han picado mi curiosidad. ¡Ustedes me han asustado como nunca antes!" Estaba emocionada de nuevo.

"Bella, no estamos interesados en salir con alguien más, ninguno de los dos. Nos gustaste desde el segundo que te conocimos. Y hay una razón específica por la que queremos salir sólo con una chica. Y tiene más que ver contigo que cualquier otra cosa" Jasper demostró empatia hacia mí "tu eres realmente especial"

"Está bien, ¿así que prometen que no me vana hacer daño?" Ambos sacudieron con su cabeza negando.

"Nosotros nunca te haríamos daño a propósito Bella". Edward dijo significativamente.

"Muy bien, estoy dispuesto a probar esto. Sea lo que sea" Les dije.

Iba a ser una participante dispuesta. Nunca he querido ser una víctima.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?" Edward me cuestiono. Jasper no pareció sorprenderse. Tiene que haber sabido que con lo que me hizo en el auto iba a querer más. Podría decir que tal vez hice lo mismo con él, pero estos chicos eran probablemente más experimentados con las mujeres que mi padre y su padre juntos.

"Lo irónico es que esto me hará más puta que nada" Les dije irónicamente, ambos negaron con la cabeza fuertemente y obviamente iban a decir algo, pero decidí seguir adelante con mi propio discurso. "Lo que realmente no entiendo es en realidad el verdadero por que. Ustedes son obviamente los chicos más populares de la escuela y pueden conseguir a cualquier chica que deseen. Así que ¿por qué yo, de verdad?"

Jasper con su voz dulce decidió hacerme frente en esto. "Hemos estado hablando sobre esto por un tiempo. Hemos jodido las relaciones que hemos tenido con chicas. Es como que no podemos hacer esta mierda bien o algo así" Me sorprendió la verdad en sus palabras.

Él continuó "para ser honesto contigo, cuando te conocimos anoche y estabas tan tímido y dulce y entonces hundiste al maldito de James, así que ahí supimos que eras dura. Solo pensamos que podrías manejarlo. No somos pervertidos sólo necesitamos a un cierto tipo de chica para poder salir adelante"

¿Está bien?

"Ustedes no me conocen en absoluto. Por otra parte, ustedes necesitan para darme algo de tiempo, porque ustedes han tenido mucho más tiempo para procesar esta idea de lo que yo he tenido" Me quedé sin aliento de nuevo y levante la vista hacia ellos. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera sentido totalmente ofendida por esta escena que han preparado y hubiera salido corriendo de aquí como una loca?"

"Honestamente, eso podría haber ocurrido, pero la razón por la que tuvimos que llegar a ti de inmediato es proteger a nuestros familiares. Si nos expones, a nosotros nos creerían y a ti te verían como una psicópata" Edward dijo con calma, pero también parecía avergonzado. Bueno, al menos tenían algunas emociones humanas.

Bueno, eso no es dulce. _Debemos protegernos a nosotros mismos_, me dije a mí misma con una voz de robot.

Esta es la supervivencia del más fuerte después de todo.

"Wow, ustedes han cubierto todas las bases ¿eh?" Levanté mis cejas hacia ellos. Ellos asintieron.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Edward exclamó de pronto y se puso de pie cuando oímos algunas puertas de automóviles cerrarse y la puerta de la cocina abrirse. Alguien estaba en casa y la cita más rara de mi vida había terminado.

Jasper se puso de pie y tendió la mano hacia mí. La tome y me puse de pie a su lado.

"Gracias por darnos una oportunidad con esto. Vamos a ser buenos para ti" Edward nos acompañó hasta la puerta principal.

La última declaración de Edward hizo que mi corazón se hinchara. Nunca espere que uno de ellos dijera algo así.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, Edward me cogió la mano y se la llevó a la boca besando el interior de mi muñeca izquierda.

Jasper me cogió la otra mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Puso su abrigo de vuelta alrededor de mis hombros.

Le sonreí. Y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Voy a estar allí en unos pocos minutos" Edward le dijo a Jasper. Volvimos al lugar donde Jasper estacionado su auto. Dándome cuenta que donde se estaciono era un lugar en donde nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba estacionado.

Mientras nos acercábamos a su auto, lo mire al pararnos frente a la puerta, viendo su cara. "¿Va a explicarme todo ahora?"

"Bella, cariño" Se inclinó y me besó. Era un beso bruto. Él empujo su cuerpo contra el mío, podía sentir su erección contra mi abdomen. Su lengua comenzó a rozar mi labio inferior. Dios se sentía tan increíble contra mí. Gemí en su boca. Se detuvo y me miró a los ojos. "Bella, esto va a ser increíble. Nosotros juntos. Te quise desde el momento en que te vi"

"Sí, yo también"

Él me sonrió, sus ojos bailaron sobre mi cara. Me sentí libre de repente.

"¿En serio?" Sus ojos suplicantes.

"Dios sí". Me impulse a mi misma hasta alcanzas sus labios.

Edward vino a través de la oscuridad que ocultaba su casa de la carretera principal. Pude sentirlo. Cuando Jasper rompió el beso, se apartó para permitir que Edward tomara lugar Esta era una locura pero la forma en que ambos me miraron con pura lujuria, no pude evitar mis emociones. Estaba feliz y me sentía querida por primera vez en mi vida.

Edward se inclinó y por fin tuve mi primera probada de él. Era tibio y tan apetecible. Me agarró de la cintura y me llevó a ponerme de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo. Su prominente erección contra mi estómago.

Todavía estaba esperando que ellos me dijeran más sobre lo que se trataba nuestro pequeño acuerdo.

Edward se apartó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Y se puso serio.

"¿De verdad estas bien con todo esto, cierto cariño?"

"Creo que sí, aunque tengo algunas preguntas más" Le contesté.

"Sí. Entonces entremos al auto antes que te congeles, ángel" Le oí decir a Jasper mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado para entrar en el lado del conductor. Edward abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a subir en el asiento trasero.

Jasper hizo rugir el motor y encendido la calefacción.

Ambos se giraron en sus asientos para mirarme hacia atrás.

"Siento que hemos cometido un delito" Edward dijo y se rió un poco.

"Bella, ángel, ¿hemos cometido un crimen?" Jasper sonrió.

"No lo creo, pero todavía no sé cómo va a funcionar. Ah, y no voy a dormir contigo. Ni con ninguno de ustedes" Los dos se reían de mi declaración.

"Me pregunté cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pusieras un obstáculo en el camino, ángel" Jasper rió.

"Nada sucederá hasta que tu nos quieras Bella". Edward me sonrió. Nosotros. Wow. Sonreí.

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué diablos es esto? Ustedes obviamente no son gays por lo que no necesitan la interferencia de sus padres" Le dije un poco para molestarlos.

"Bella, no puedes hablar en serio. ¿Por qué… pensarías que somos gays?" Edward sonaba sorprendido y luego se echó a reír. Rápidamente se le unió Jasper.

"No ángel, no somos gays. Para los padres de uno de nosotros tu serás la novia, para tranquilizarlos y el otro de nosotros tendrá que encontrar una sustituta para sus funciones y todas sus mierdas" Jasper dijo.

Estos dos estaban increíblemente bien organizados, estaba realmente muy impresionada.

Él me miró con seriedad en sus ojos. Tenía la esperanza de que eso significara que tendría algunas respuestas reales.

"Bella, ¿sabes quienes son nuestros padres?", Me preguntó.

"Nop". Acentúe la p para darle énfasis.

"Mi padrastro es un juez federal, que solía serlo de Clallam County DA **(N/T: Es otro sector cerca de Forks y Port Angeles**). Y el papá de Edward es el jefe de cirugía en el hospital"

Bueno, eso explica la casa y el auto.

"Con tu padre como el jefe de policía, básicamente somos indestructibles" Edward dijo y Jasper y él chocaron sus nudillos.

"¿Así que se trata de salirse con las suyas?" Todavía estoy confundida. Estoy de acuerdo con salir con estos chicos sin oír los detalles. Sabía que ambos podían besar genial y hacerme débil en las rodillas, pero aparte de eso todavía estaba completamente perdida.

"¡No cariño! Sólo los necesitamos para que nos dejen nuestros culos tranquilos. Créenos Bella, apreciarás la falta de supervisión paterna porque estás con uno de nosotros. Pero esto ha sido pensado por nosotros. Esto es perfecto" Edward dijo con entusiasmo. Él y Jasper movían la cabeza el uno hacia el otro.

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con ser popular?" Les pregunté.

"Sí, es algo así como un trabajo a tiempo completo. Luego agrega a eso toda la mierda de los padres. Sólo tenemos que ser un equipo acerca de esto" Jasper dijo enfáticamente, pero sonando agotado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?" ¿Por qué no preguntar lo obvio? Bueno, yo pensaba que era obvio. Los dos me miraron como si me hubiera crecido una cabeza extra y al parecer la cabeza extra no se veía muy bien. "¿Qué?"

"Bella queremos que esto sea para siempre" Jasper simplemente dijo y Edward solamente asintió con la cabeza.

_Bueno, permítanme reflexionar sobre el minuto en que les dije que no iba a dormir con ellos. Sí, eso es algo que se puede rayar ahora de la lista de NO._

"Muy bien. Esto aún es nuevo, así que tengo que explicar esto. Aunque sin embargo esto es totalmente incómodo, así que, ¿esta tu papá en casa, Bella?" Edward preguntó. Me encogí de hombros. Mi papá se había ido mucho debido a su trabajo, pero siempre fue algo al azar.

"Vamos así podemos estar un poco más cómodos. Mis padres están teniendo una fiesta" Jasper dijo alzando la ceja a Edward. _Me pregunto qué significa eso. Bueno, pregunta estúpida._

"¿Qué hay de malo en la fiesta?"

"Nuestros padres hacen esta cosa llamada polla y cola, ángel" Jasper dijo en voz baja. Creo que él pensó que debería saber lo que eso significa, solo estaba más confundida... oh ¡espera!

"¡Oh!" Ambos comenzaron reír por mi revelación, sólo me ruboricé.

Mientras Jasper conducía empecé a poner algunas piezas juntas por mi misma. Si estos dos hablaban de verdad yo no estaría sola nunca más. Siempre habría alguien que se preocupara por mí. Esto nunca podría ser sobre el amor así que no había peligro de un corazón roto. Podríamos estar juntos hasta altas horas de la noche, nadie podría adivinar lo que estaba pasando porque siempre parecería que tendríamos un chaperon, me emocioné pensando en las perspectivas de dormir con los dos. Estaba desesperada por tener relaciones sexuales con un chico.

El auto de mi papá no estaba cuando llegamos hasta la pequeña casa de color blanca y azul de mi papá.

Cuando entramos a la casa ambos chicos me esperaron pacientemente en el sofá.

"¿Chicos, quieren algo? Creo que tenemos soda"

Ambos me dieron sus sonrisas individuales, rompedoras de elásticos y capaces de hacer caer bragas, asintieron. Estoy bastante segura de que si no estaba jodida antes, ahora lo estaba.

Entonces me fije que en realidad eran como hermanos. Eran muy parecidos. Me puse a pensar sobre programas de crímenes, a veces cuando dos personas se conocen y se convierten en asesinos en serie es porque la combinación de personalidades es letal. La combinación entre Edward y Jasper era letal para mí. Me había comprometido a renunciar a todo lo que pensaba que era real y tradicional por seguirlos a ellos hacia el fuego o a una tormenta de mierda, lo que ocurriera primero.

Me siguieron hasta la cocina. Jasper estaba detrás de mí y me agarró de las caderas suavemente cuando me incliné dentro del refrigerador. Tengo la ligera impresión de que todavía me pone a prueba. Viendo cual seria mi reacción. No estaba segura de qué reacción tener ya que me gustaba que me tocara, pero también estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué luchar contra esto?, fue una sorpresa para mi. Sorprendentemente, esa fue la reacción que les hizo sonreír.

"Lo siento". Le dije a Jasper. "No estoy acostumbrado a eso" Le admití a ambos. Con eso la sonrisa de Edward se amplió y Jasper se inclinó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"Necesitas saber el por qué queremos una relación tan poco convencional contigo Bella". Jasper dijo de pronto.

_¡No me jodas Sherlock!_

"Los dos tenemos una vida de mierda en casa Bella" Edward dijo con actitud. "Nuestros padres han engañado a nuestras madres y las han tomado como algo seguro y a nosotros, sus hijos como una mierda en repetidas ocasiones, son pendejos. Han humillado a nuestras madres en privado y públicamente. Nuestras madres a su vez han engañado a nuestros padres. Ellas en cambio, nunca nos han dado la espalda a nosotros. Así que estamos del lado de nuestras madres esos asuntos, obviamente"

Arrugué la cara mientras escuchaba como describían a sus familias.

"Tratan a sus familias como mierda. Pero tenemos que vivir a la altura de una cierta reputación inalcanzable que es aceptable para ellos. Por que otro de los riesgos es que nos pateen en el culo" Él dijo con tristeza.

Estaba conmocionada y afligida al instante por ellos. Lo podían ver en mis ojos. Sus rostros se tranquilizaron cuando me vieron. Estos chicos también eran sobrevivientes. Al igual que yo. La gente se convertía en una mierda que vivía y respiraba y al parecer nunca tuvieron un control de natalidad.

"No queremos que eso nos suceda Bella". Jasper se hizo cargo del discurso que estaban pronunciando. "Esperamos seguir los pasos de nuestros padres, yo voy a ir a la universidad y convertirme en abogado, Edward se convertirá en un médico. Vamos a darles esto a nuestras familias, a nuestros padres. Sin embargo no vamos a tomar parte en sus vidas" Él respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió se vio esperanzado, "Es por eso que se nos ocurrió esto. Sin embargo teníamos que encontrar a la chica perfecta para esto" Jasper se detuvo y se inclinó para acariciar suavemente mi mejilla, se sentía como algo más que cualquier beso, la forma en que me toca.

"Decidimos hace unos dos años hacer esto, encontrar una chica. Después de ver a nuestros padres poner en ridículo a nuestras madres y ver a nuestras madres caer en sus propios juegos malvados, a causa del estatus de nuestras familias, se sentían con la obligación de no dejar a nuestros padres. No querían arruinar nuestra reputación ante la comunidad. ¡Absurdo!" Jasper dijo incrédulamente.

Esto era algo que encontraban ridículo, ya que tenían la misma expresión escéptica en sus rostros.

Encontré todo esto trágico.

Creo que estaba estúpidamente sorprendida.

"Bella, nunca te vamos a engañar, esto es una promesa que te podemos hacer ahora. Nunca te faltaremos el respeto o te dañaremos. Nunca te vas a sentir sola, uno de nosotros siempre estará contigo, bebé" Edward dijo con dulzura. Los ojos de Jasper estaban suplicando.

"¿Me están pidiendo que pase mi vida con los dos?" Estaba sorprendida por decir lo menos, creo que tengo algo de personalidad de puta, porque pensé que sólo iba a cumplir alguna de sus fantasías pervertidas. Lo cual sorprendentemente no me molesto ni la mitad de lo que debería molestarme que dos chicos me pidan pasar el resto de mi vida con ambos en algún tipo de matrimonio a tres bandas. "¿Ustedes me están tomando el pelo?"

"No, Bella, no estamos bromeando". Edward dijo. Jasper no era el único que tenía un discurso hecho para el dúo Pero siguió con el tema de la vida que habían planeado para nosotros. Tenia que escuchar esto.

"Bella, las chicas se comportan como chicos en algún punto y se entregan fácilmente. Edward y yo hemos tenido a tantas chicas a nuestros nombres que ninguno de nosotros quisiera decirte. No estamos orgullosos de nosotros mismos, pero también no continuaríamos haciéndolo ahora. Queríamos encontrar una chica perfecta para hacerla nuestra para siempre, Bella" Estaba mirando a sus impresionantes ojos que me quitaban el aliento y me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

Ambos se estiraron y me tocaron. Esos toques enviaron descargas a través de mi, ¿puedo hacer esto?

No puedo creer que estaba pensando en decir que sí, de nuevo, a esta locura. Pero lo estaba pensando. ¿Es este el tipo de vida que quiero? Nunca quise ser tomada como algo seguro o ser usada y tampoco quería tomar por segura a mi pareja o usarla, si alguna vez tengo una. Había tomado una decisión a conciencia hace mucho tiempo, la de no dejar que un chico me toque, tampoco me bese y definitivamente no tener sexo con él porque quiero algo más.

Algo que no estaba segura que fuera posible. Lo que estos dos hermosos chicos describían era lo que quería.

"¿Por qué yo?" Les pregunté con sinceridad. "¿Por qué unos chicos como ustedes quieren a una chica como yo?"

"Bella no te ves claramente. Eres hermosa, dulce y genuina. No es sólo porque eres virgen. Honestamente no nos habíamos imaginado que conoceríamos a la chica correcta hasta que entráramos a la universidad. No nos malinterpretes pero el hecho de que eres virgen, nos da aún más un cuadro perfecto para nuestras vidas". Todavía estaba sorprendida de mí misma, discutiendo sobre mi falta de experiencia sexual con estos chicos. No me gustaba hablar sobre eso con las chicas.

"Bella, lo que estamos pidiendo es algo que necesitas aceptar por completo en este momento. Queremos que esto funcione, más que nada, ángel. Este es un compromiso. Para ambos y vamos a hacer el mismo compromiso contigo. La vida no se trata de declaraciones de amor con flores y diamantes. Es el conocimiento y la verdad. Te protegeremos con todo lo que somos. Sin embargo no voy a mentir, ambos nos preocupamos mucho por ti, puede o no convertirse en amor, Bella. El verdadero amor no existe. Pero el compromiso verdadero si" Jasper dijo con convicción y pasión, de repente me di cuenta que había elegido una carrera perfecta para él.

"Ustedes me están pidiendo que pase mi vida con ustedes, pero no saben nada sobre mí"

"Sabemos eso y queremos llegar a conocerte" Edward dijo con dulzura.

Esa declaración era lo suficientemente convincente. No se habían preocupado acerca de sus antiguas conquistas. No sabían nada de ellas, pero conmigo, ellos querían saber. Esto era real. Confiaba en ellos por completo.

Quería llorar. Pero estaba adormecida.

"Está bien". Dije en voz baja. Ambos se veían sorprendidos.

Luego me sonrieron. ¡Demonios esas sonrisas!.

A los pocos minutos de tranquilidad y yo mirándolos fijamente y ellos mirándome de vuelta, Edward rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres Bella? ¿Qué quieres de la vida?" Edward preguntó con dulzura.

_Muy bien. Salvo que no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero._

"Nunca he tenido realmente las cosas claras sobre algo, solo que simplemente me gusta escribir"

"¿Alguna carrera?" Edward preguntó.

"Sí, es solo que no sé qué, todavía. Pensé que iría a la universidad y ahí lo descubriría, sin embargo, algo como para poder escribir. Tal vez enseñar". ¿Como ellos estaban tan seguros de sí mismos?, yo era completamente todo lo contrario.

"¿Tienes algo escrito?" Jasper me preguntó mientras jugaba con mi mano derecha. Edward estaba acariciando mi antebrazo izquierdo con la punta de sus dedos. Estaba en el centro del escenario y no estaba tomando esta oportunidad al máximo. Ellos necesitaban que les demostrara que estaba tomando esto en serio.

"Sí. ¿Les gustaría leer algo de mis cosas?" Mantuve mis ojos en lo que sus manos me estaban haciendo. "Nunca le he mostrado mi trabajo a nadie" ¿Esto les demostraría que confío en ellos? Porque ya confío en ellos.

Confío en ellos como lo hago con mi padre. Estaba empezando a ponerme al descubierto de la misma manera que ellos conmigo.

"Nos encantaría Bella". Edward dijo con dulzura mirándome a los ojos.

Después de eso, les expliqué acerca de conocer a mi padre y lo que había pasado con mi madre. La dinámica de mi familia era todo lo contrario a la de las suyas. Mi padre hace poco se enteró de mí y que mi madre realmente nunca me quiso. No había expectativas por mí nacimiento.

Ambos me miraron con bondad.

Respiraba de una manera entrecortada. Les estaba mostrando mi alma también, ellos lo sabían. Simplemente no tenía mucho que decir. Pueden confiar en mí también. Algún día, cuando no estuviera tan expuesta necesitaría encontrar respuestas a mis otras preguntas.

Les sonreí y les pregunte lo qué pensé que era otra pregunta obvia, "Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto? ¿Quién va a ser mi pareja y quien va a fingir? ¿Lanzamos una moneda?" La ráfaga de preguntas salio de un tirón.

Jasper metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una moneda.

"Dejaremos esta parte al azar, para el público. Nadie necesita saber lo que sucede entre nosotros tres, excepto nosotros. Pero la gente se dará cuenta con el tiempo. Te protegeremos Bella". Jasper me dijo. Edward ya estaba allí, sólo necesitaban escucharme decirlo.

Me miraron, esto era para siempre. Asentí con la cabeza. Confiaba en ellos por completo. Me estaba enamorando de ellos también. Sabía que no estaban enamorados de mí, pero se preocupaban de mí. Eso sería suficiente, creo. No necesitaba una declaración de amor. Yo sólo los necesitaba a ellos para ser sincera.

Jasper tiró la moneda al aire y la tomó, cubriéndola con la otra mano. Miró a Edward y luego a mí.

"Cara". Edward dijo confiado.

Jasper levantó la mano para revelar quién seria mi novio en público. Todos miramos la parte posterior de la mano de Jasper.

"Sello".

**Jasper POV**

Gane.

Bien.

Ya quería mostrarla a todos. Bella era adorable.

Mi crianza sureña sería buena en este sentido. Tenia que recordar cómo hacerlo bien. Pero podría funcionar. Nunca había tenido citas aquí en Forks. Eran demasiadas complicaciones, un ejemplo de eso eran Edward y Tania. Pero ahora, con todo en su lugar se sentía bien.

Estaba realmente muy sorprendido de que Bella lo tomara tan bien. No dimos cuenta que habíamos escogido a una chica que se parecía más a nosotros de lo que pensamos. Ella estaba dañada. Pero no tanto como para no ver la belleza en el mundo. Necesitábamos eso.

Ella estaba muy asustada al principio, cuando la besé en el coche. Me sentí mal. No por besarla, sino que por causarle pánico. Tenía que conseguir que se tranquilizara. Pero entonces yo era el que estaba fuera de control.

Olía tan bien y entonces sólo quería probarla. Así lo hice y me dejó tocarla. De cualquier forma esto iba a funcionar para mí y Edward o por lo menos me iba a acostar con ella. No era mi intención tratar a Bella de manera irrespetuosa, pero hasta que no me sentara y hablara con ella para poner todo sobre la mesa para ella, no estaba seguro para que la quisiera.

Edward la quería como novia no importara qué. Estaba se estaba haciendo el tipo bueno de todos modos. Así que definitivamente estaba enojado porque no gano con la moneda. Pobre tipo. Se la hubiera concedido, pero él hizo el mismo acuerdo que yo. No era como que ambos no íbamos a estar con Bella. En la escuela y todo lo que fuera en público eran los únicos lugares donde ella era mía. Pero Edward tenía más clases con ella. Pensé que al final estábamos bien igualados.

Se veía tan linda con lo sorprendida que estaba al principio que me hizo reír. No me podía imaginar que tan jodida le debe haber parecido a ella al principio. Pero ella era una chica inteligente con los mismos problemas que nosotros.

Sobrevivir. Ella también apenas y lo estaba haciendo.

Podríamos hacerlo juntos.

Lo pude ver en los ojos de Bella cuando estaba debilitando a la idea. Entonces, ¿cómo empezó a mirarnos con algo más? Ella tenía el corazón en la mano. Esos ojos eran realmente una ventana a su alma.

En tan sólo unas pocas horas ella no tenia nada más que aceptación y dulzura en sus expresiones para nosotros.

No me atreví a pensar que era amor.

**Edward POV**

Ahora bien, esto era increíble.

Bella estaba bien con esto.

Estaba tan asustada al principio. Me sentí tan mal por ella. Ella realmente es muy pequeña y delicada.

Ella es tan bonita.

Sabía que Jasper era el incorrecto para iniciar esto, es malditamente demasiado intimidante para las chicas. Especialmente las inocentes. Nunca pone un filtro a su boca.

Prometió que no lo iba a arruinar. Así que estuve de acuerdo en dejarlo ir para preguntarle primero. Todavía estaba todo enredado con Tanya de todos modos.

Pero supongo que no la asusto demasiado. Ella se presento y se quedó y lo más importante es que nos escucho.

Bella podría haber pensado que éramos unos totales psicópatas y le diría a toda la escuela al día siguiente lo que sucedió. Podríamos haberle bajado los humos y así protegernos a nosotros. Mentir. Lo cual tendríamos que hacer, incluso a su costa. Eso a ambos nos parecía una mierda pero nos teníamos que proteger.

Podríamos haber comenzado a salir con ella cada uno por su lado y luego de cuando confié en nosotros, incluir al otro. Pero eso parecía ser demasiado morboso, lo que podría herirla y causar que perdiera su confianza en nosotros.

Confianza.

Necesitamos que ella confié en nosotros.

En eso es en lo que esta relación se tenía que basar, así que se debía explicar desde el principio.

Tanto Jasper como yo sabíamos que la chica que estábamos buscando sería casi imposible de encontrar. Ella tenía que ser perfecta.

No una "Esposa Sumisa" perfecta. ¡Demonios no! Me gustaban las chicas que pudieran luchar. Me encantaba discutir y debatir, también a Jasper. Teníamos la leve impresión de que a Bella también. Tenía una tenacidad dentro de ella que estaba profundamente arraigada.

Nuestra versión de la mujer estaba inclinada hacia la perfección, porque los dos venerábamos a nuestras madres por completo. Ambas adoraban a sus hijos y de regreso nosotros las adorábamos a ellas.

Pensaba que mi madre, Esme, era una asombrosa diosa. Ella era tan buena con Alice y conmigo. Ella nos ha apoyado incondicionalmente.

Quería a una mujer como mi mamá. Antes de que mi padre, Carlisle empezara a tirase a todas las enfermeras e internas del hospital. Antes de que mi mamá fuera humillada y destruida. Antes de que mi mamá se volviera hacia el alcohol y a la jardinería en busca de felicidad. Antes de que mi madre se convirtiera en una prostituta.

Jasper estaba de la misma manera. Era sólo él y su madre Lillian desde que el tenia cinco años, cuando su verdadero padre y ella se separaron. Lillian lo amaba y lo había convertido en un niño consentido. Cuando Lillian conoció a Robert Hale, el fiscal de distrito, en nuestra feria del condado, mientras ella estaba trabajando como periodista independiente. Había llegado hasta aquí para hacerle una entrevista cuando él estaba trabajando con el gobernador y prometía limpiar el mundo o alguna mierda como esa, haciéndose básicamente un nombre político para él y poniendo a Lil a sus pies. Ella se enamoró de él, picando el anzuelo y trasladándose a sí misma y a su único hijo a Forks, donde Hale era un gran personaje, llegando a ser un personaje mayor siendo un Juez Federal, pero manteniendo su hogar todavía aquí.

Jasper quería y respetaba al Juez Hale de la misma manera que si él hubiera sido su padre biológico, de la misma manera en que yo adoraba a mi padre, el gran y admirado en todo el mundo, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, cardiólogo. Éramos tan estúpidos como nuestras madres.

Nuestras madres se hicieron buenas amigas, porque nuestros padres eran los más grandes pendejos. Pues sí. Ahora nuestras madres eran alcohólicas, porque se sentían viejas y usadas, pero no podían dejar a esos malditos, porque querían que Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y yo tuviéramos estas increíbles vidas, estando en estos círculos sociales. Porque demonios no se ven todos tan malditamente feliz.

¡Demonios no! Jasper y yo sabíamos lo que necesitábamos y seguro que una mierda como esa no lo era. Necesitábamos a esta gente para llegar a la universidad y lograr surgir, pero nuestra vida hogareña sería completamente diferente. Sería perfecto.

Ahora, podríamos tener a la chica de nuestra visión.

Bella.

Queríamos tener una vida poco convencional. Jasper y yo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro porque somos hermanos.

Los dos éramos impulsivos y teníamos problemas de control.

Los dos teníamos un temperamento terrible que salió a la luz cuando el mundo de nuestras madres se vino abajo. Empezamos a perder la paciencia con nuestros padres. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que usar esos hijos de puta para lo que queríamos. Pagarían por nuestra educación y todo lo que pudiéramos sacar de ellos. Luego de eso se pueden ir a la mierda.

Si nuestras madres van a vender sus almas por nosotros, lo menos que podemos hacer es conseguir lo que quieren para nosotros. Y también por nuestras hermanas.

Pusimos nuestras cabezas juntas y usamos nuestra inteligencia y nuestras social y psicológicamente perturbadas mentes para el bien en lugar del mal.

En verdad que fácilmente nos podríamos haber convertido en los psicópatas de esta ciudad. Nos habríamos salido con la nuestra también. Solo hay que ver a James y Mike. Totalmente lunáticos.

Realmente nosotros respetamos a las mujeres. Me doy cuenta de que no lo parece. Nos vemos como los típicos adolescentes de nuestra edad con hormonas aumentando sin parar y quizás aún peor por lo que hemos pedido a Bella. Pero no es así.

Hemos conseguido lo que queríamos de las chicas al igual que las chicas obtuvieron lo que buscaban. Ahora Bella, ella es la primera de la lista.

Sin embargo, podemos decir que con las chicas con las que salíamos podíamos usar los mismos adjetivos para nosotros mismos. Ambos, Jasper y yo nos dimos cuenta de eso.

Pero la mujer que queríamos sería completamente querida. Nos obsesionamos con esto hace unos dos años. Creando los perfectos escenarios. Nos enfocamos hasta el último gramo de nuestro tiempo libre a planificar esta vida.

Necesitábamos estar juntos como hermanos, de esta manera nos manteníamos al otro normal.

Así que encontrar una mujer que estuviera con los dos se había convertido en nuestra prioridad número uno. Ella se quedaría de esa manera.

En realidad habíamos pensado lo de tener relaciones normales y que esas mujeres fueran las mejores amigas. Si, eso hubiera sido bueno. Más fácil. Pero esa no era la forma que nosotros éramos. Vivir fuera de los límites de la normalidad, también era una necesidad.

Compartir a una chica, era más caliente que el infierno.

Extrañamente las chicas buscaban eso también. Así que si podíamos encontrar esa buena chica quien quería lo que nosotros queríamos, sería una gran victoria.

Lo hicimos. Bella.


	4. Capitulo 4: Everything

_**La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__** Crepúsculo pertenece a **_**Stephanie Meyers... yo solo proyecto mis perversiones con sus personajes**

**N/T: Chicas lamento demorarme tanto... me he tomado este día para actualizar... ya que estoy de vacaciones y el lunes vuelvo al trabajo... Gracias por todos los rewiews, en verdad se les agradece mucho y se que hay muchas chicas impacientes por este cap... Bueno aquí viene algo de las vidas de los chicos... espero que lo disfruten y nos comunicamos… OK, ahora si me despido y a leer… Bye. Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**P.D.: Lamento no contestar los rewiews, prometo que les pondré más atención…**

**AVISO****: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Capitulo 4: Everything... **

**Bella POV**

Le pertenezco a Jasper, al menos públicamente.

Jasper me pertenece por completo así como también Edward. Me prometieron que no habrían otras chicas. Edward saldrá con alguna chica como una cita casual si necesita llevar a alguien en su brazo por el bien de sus padres o algo por el estilo.

Ellos no me dieron declaraciones falsas de amor. Nos comprometimos entre los tres con la misma intensidad. Si el amor viene después para ellos en realidad no me importa. Los quiero. Ellos me quieren. Y estoy bien con eso. Ellos están extasiados. Y si soy honesta conmigo misma pues yo también lo estoy.

Me sentía completamente a gusto con la afirmación de Edward y Jasper sobre que éramos una pareja o lo que sea.

Caminamos hasta la puerta principal después de que afináramos algunos de los detalles. Podría besar a Jasper en la escuela, pero Edward quería que le prometiera que recibiría el mismo trato una vez estando solos. Le hice esa promesa. Jasper le dijo a Edward que mientras no estuviéramos por nuestra cuenta eso seria injusto pero debía superarlo. Yo mentalmente me prometí que haría sentir a Edward tan amado como lo haría por Jasper.

Con toda la charla sobre besar mientras se marchaban, Jasper sintió la necesidad de besarme otra vez. Estábamos de pie fuera de mi puerta de entrada, a pesar de que estábamos ocultos por un arbusto grande que cubría el porche delantero. Jasper me arrincono contra la casa y libero mis labios, pero no mi cuerpo, los labios de Edward estaban esperando. Mientras que Edward y yo nos besamos Jasper se trasladó a mi cuello.

Sentí la erección de Jasper, dura contra mi estómago, mientras sentía su rigidez bajar hacia mí.

En realidad no me importaba. Ellos iban a ser los únicos hombres que me tocaran. Ahora sabía esto. Nunca querría a nadie más. Me presione hacia adelante moldeándome a mí misma con el cuerpo de Jasper.

Edward se puso detrás de mí e hice lo mismo. No podía acercarme lo suficiente a ninguno de ellos.

Nuestra discusión sobre sexo en realidad fue muy dulce. Ellos querían esperar hasta que estuviera lista, dijeron que tratarían de no poner ninguna presión sobre mí. Me pregunté en voz alta como estos dos conocidos play-boys de Forks podrían manejar no ser sexualmente activos, si yo no estaba preparada por un tiempo. Porque realmente tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Jasper y Edward estaban duros por todas partes. De los músculos de sus brazos y piernas al pecho y hombros anchos. Eran magníficos. Físicamente impecables. El aliento de Jasper y su sabor era como la miel y el almizcle. Edward sabía a sol y caramelo. Eran como lo que yo pensaba que el sexo olía y sabía. Algo que he estado buscando toda mi existencia. Es por esta razón que nunca he querido a nadie más antes. Estaba destinada a encontrarme con Jasper y Edward. Querían a una chica que estuviera intacta. Estaba destinado a ser de ellos. Esto me excito tanto como ellos, estaba bastante segura.

Unos faros comenzaron a estacionarse al lado del Mustang de Jasper. El auto de mi papá. Deben de haberlo llamado después de que salimos antes. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente, me habría dado cuenta de que no estaba en casa y hubiera llevado a Jasper y Edward a mi habitación. _Tacha eso... sí, ya no importa esa hubiera sido una idea idiota._

Los tres nos separamos y gemí por la pérdida, miré a Jasper en primer lugar, parecía que estuviera en agonía. El bulto en su entrepierna estaba muy marcado. Me miró y se ajusto a sí mismo y se tapo con su camisa abotonada por delante. Ser herido de bala por mi padre era definitivamente una opción que aún podría suceder.

Miré a Edward que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Hey Jefe Swan" Jasper de alguna manera había recuperado la capacidad de hablar. Me impresionó. Todo lo que quería hacer era correr para tomar una ducha fría.

"Jefe, ¿cómo está esta noche señor?". Edward dijo.

"Hey Jasper. Bella". Creo que él sabía lo que estábamos haciendo. "¿Edward?" Parecía confundido cuando vio a Edward. Ningún padre quiere pensar en su hija con dos chicos. Estoy segura de que era lo suficientemente estresante pensar en mí con uno. Este era un problema que iba a presentarse, necesitamos tener más cuidado.

"Hola papá". Me aparté de la puerta para dejar a mi padre pasar. Necesitaba no mirarlo a los ojos. Era demasiada presión. No culpa. De hecho, pensaba que iba a reír si miraba la cara de mi papá.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en Jasper.

Hizo lo mismo hacia mí.

Era hermoso.

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward a mi lado. Tenía una mano bien sujeta en mi cintura.

Los necesitaba cerca de mí, dentro de mí. Estaba en llamas, no había manera en el infierno que esperara mucho tiempo. Esto debía ser pensado con mayor claridad. Por lo que a mi concernía podríamos tener sexo mañana mismo.

"Bella, es noche de escuela" Mi padre me dijo después de que entró en la casa.

_Maldita sea._ "OK papá, voy a entrar enseguida, solo déjame despedirme"

Los ojos de Jasper estaban ocultos y sexys, se veía como un depredador de nuevo. Dios me alegré de que yo fuera su presa.

"Ven aquí ángel" Hice lo que se me dijo. No había ninguna pregunta. Bese los labios de Jasper. Edward rápidamente beso mi mejilla y luego lentamente se engancho a mi cuello.

Tan rápido como eso se alejaron de mí.

"Vamos a estar aquí mañana por la mañana para llevarte a la escuela, esta bien". Jasper habló en voz baja. No era una petición.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me agarró del cuello y tiró de mí hacia él de nuevo. Jasper olio mi cabello. Esto me dio la oportunidad de oler su embriagador perfume una última vez hasta mañana. Entonces lo miré a la cara. Se inclinó y me besó suavemente por primera vez esta noche. Era casto y con la boca cerrada y me sentí amada.

Vagué mis ojos entre los dos. Quería besar a Edward también, pero yo sabía que mi papá estaba muy cerca. Edward me agarró la mano, la apretó y me acarició la palma de la mano con su dedo índice. Ese simple toque hizo tanto para mí como había hecho el beso de Jasper.

Abrió la puerta de malla metálica y me ayudó a entrar. Me volví y los miré de nuevo alejándose de mí y de la casa de mi padre hacia el coche de Jasper. Me vieron mientras entraban en el auto, salté cuando el auto dio rugido y se alejaba.

Me volví y grite al ver a mi padre viéndome. Era por eso que se fueron. Estaríamos todavía mirándonos si la sombra de mi padre no hubiera sido visible para Jasper y Edward.

"¡Lo siento cariño! ¡Por Dios Bella!" Él se echó a reír de mi reacción.

"Oh, lo siento papa. Es solo que no te estaba esperando, me refiero a que estuvieras ahí"

"Sí, bueno, tu novio y su amigo necesitaban irse a casa. No estoy seguro de que debas besar a tu novio de esa manera cuando sus amigos están cerca. Te podría provocar algunos problemas" Me dio una mirada intensa. "Esos chicos son bastante salvajes" Parecía querer eliminar una imagen de su cabeza. Entonces él me sonrió, "no me hagas abuelo antes de tiempo, Bella" Mi padre vio mucho. Y de nuevo pensé que no lo ocultamos muy bien. Él me sonrió, nos dijimos buenas noches, y yo corrí escaleras arriba. Tenía que hacer algunas llamadas.

Primero llame a Jacob para decirle que él y Paul podían ir a la escuela sin mí. Ya tenia quien me llevara. Un transporte realmente impresionante... oh si el auto de Jasper era genial también. Como sea.

Jacob no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. No iba a mantener la telenovela que al parecer yo estaba creando en la Escuela Secundaria de Forks. Ya había hecho una elección. No tenía necesidad de entrar en todos los detalles. Jasper Whitlock era mi novio.

Antes de que los chicos se fueran me dijeron que dijese a tantas personas como me fuera posible acerca de Jasper y yo. Pensé que parecería una tonta, pero al parecer esto tenía algo que ver con la familia también. _¿Aquí no debería sonar el tema principal de los Soprano?_

Ellos pensaban que tenía que dormir un poco.

_Sí, como si lo pudiera hacer._

Jacob parecía decepcionado, pero prometió que iba a venir con otro drama que lo mantuviera ocupado. Incluso me felicito por tomar la decisión correcta. Me sorprendió. A Jacob parecía que le agradaba más Edward. Dijo que le agradaban los dos, pero él pensaba que estaría mejor con Jasper. Él no tenía ni idea.

A la próxima que llame fue a Rosalie. No me respondió. Así que llamé a Alice. Las chicas estaban siempre juntas. No tenían idea de que había estado en casa de Alice hace poco más de una hora. Cuando les dije lo que había pasado me colgaron y luego aparecieron en la puerta principal de la casa de mi padre a los diez minutos.

Las tres terminamos en mi cuarto.

"¿Ni siquiera consideraras salir con Edward?" Rosalie preguntó.

"No" _No había necesidad._

"¡Él termino con una chica que tenia segura y ahora ni siquiera va a conseguir una oportunidad!" La hermana de Edward y obviamente, la gemela malvada se reían socarronamente por esta revelación. Las dos chicas ahora se reían a carcajadas. Yo sólo sacudía mi cabeza.

"¿Te acostaste con él?" Rosalie preguntó.

"No" No di más detalles. Ni siquiera me sentía sucia. Esto me parecía natural y hermoso.

"Bien. Deberías hacerle rogar un poco, demonios" Alice sonrió.

"Bella, vas a ser una leyenda. Tiraste todo por la borda, por amor o lujuria. ¿Por cuál?" Rosalie bromeó.

"No importa". Le dije con una simple sonrisa. Un poco de ambos.

Las tres gritamos como niñas viendo un vídeo de nuestra banda favorita.

Una vez que mis nuevas mejores amigas se fueron, dándome un abrazo y deseándome suerte para dormir. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Era una canción que nunca había oído, "_Nothings going on I've been gone to long/ I'll be back in your arms don't be afraid" _**(N/T: La canción se llama "Carousel" de Buckcherry, esta genial)** No reconocí la voz del cantante así que tuve que mirar el identificador de llamadas y pude ver su nombre. Jasper.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey Bebe". Su dulce voz era como una caricia. Al instante me sentí relajada.

"¿Cómo programaste tu número y una nueva canción en mi teléfono?" Tenía que saber.

"Algún día, te lo diré". Sonreí a su respuesta. Quería un montón de días con ellos.

"¿Aún estas con Edward?"

"Sí, estábamos hablando de ti."

"¿Cosas buenas?"

"Cosas realmente extraordinarias. ¿Le dijiste a la gente?"

"Sí, llame a Jacob y a Rosalie y a la hermana de Edward. Vinieron para obtener la primicia". Me eché a reír. Jasper le estaba diciendo a Edward. Les oí hablar sobre mis nuevos amigos.

"Ya te extraño" Le dije en voz baja, ni siquiera sabía si quería que él lo escuchara.

"Sí, ¿Quieres que volvamos?" Se rió un poco. Le dijo a Edward.

"Estaremos allí en un momento bebé." Edward gritó desde el otro asiento.

"Claro, ¿Acaso desean morir?" Jasper se comenzó a reír fuerte y de nuevo le repitió a Edward.

"No ángel, no lo hacemos. Tenía la esperanza de que tu padre no estuviera demasiado molesto por vernos a los dos allí."

"Parece que lo han engañado, por lo que tú y tu amigo le quieren hacer a su única hija." Yo bromeaba.

Silencio.

"¿Jasper?"

"Bella, ¿qué quieres que te hagamos?" Oh no, no voy a tener esta conversación ahora. Tome mi almohada y me cubrí la cara con ella. "¿Qué es ese ruido ángel?"

"Nada, sólo me estoy metiendo en la cama." Le dije inocentemente.

Silencio.

"¿Jasper, colgaste?" Me preocupe.

"Bebe, tienes que dejar de decirme esta mierda o estaré escalando la pared de la casa de tu papá para llegar a ti". Me dijo con una voz seductora.

"Y él no estará solo" Edward dijo a lo lejos, pero aún así pude oírle.

Tal vez podría tener sexo telefónico. Iba a tener que cambiar mi ropa interior después de esta llamada de teléfono de todos modos.

"¿Me extrañas?" Probé mi carta de seducción. Pensé que fracasaría miserablemente.

"Sí", dijo entre dientes el fin de la palabra. Le estaba imaginando que se tocaba pensando en mí. "Pero bebé necesitas dormir un poco. Así que vamos a dejarte..."

"Espera, ¿pueden venir más temprano para que pueda hacerles el desayuno?" ¿Estaba desesperada? De repente quería cuidar de ellos.

"¡Demonios Si!" Sonaba realmente feliz y sorprendido. Jasper le dijo a Edward los planes.

"¿Les gustan las tostadas francesas o los huevos con tocino?" Le pregunté antes de saber si tenía todo lo necesario para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

"Sorprendemos ángel." Me acarició con su voz de nuevo.

"Está bien, ¿Los veo mañana a las siete?"

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí Jasper?"

Silencio

"Jasper, ¿estás ahí?"

"Me gusta escuchar como respiras" Él dijo de pronto.

"Adiós Jasper. Dile adiós a Edward por mí" Me quedé sin aliento por su última revelación.

"Hasta pronto ángel."

Con eso la señal se cortó. Bajé corriendo las escaleras para asegurarme de que tenía todo lo necesario para hacer ambas opciones. Eran mis chicos y deben de tenerlo todo. Así fue como estaba empezando a vivir mi vida. Yo estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de los dos. Viviría y moriría solo por ellos.

**Jasper POV**

"¡No puedo creer que ella está de acuerdo con esto!" Edward prácticamente gritó.

Tuvimos que irnos de la casa de Bella, después de pasar varias horas presentándole nuestro caso y ver cual seria su reacción.

"Yo tampoco hombre." Le dije "Espero que no cambie de opinión después de una noche de sueño y desarrollar una mojigata conciencia". Me eché a reír.

Realmente fue sorprendente para mí que Bella estuviera de acuerdo. Ella estaba calmada y lógica que era bastante grande también. La mayoría de las chicas lloran cuando se ponen nerviosas. A Bella le entro pánico un par de veces. Pero ella puso sus sentimientos bajo control y volvió a centrarse de inmediato.

Estábamos muy impresionados.

Esto realmente podría funcionar.

Bella no era demasiado emocional, pero, evidentemente era una cuidadora. Una vez que tomó la decisión, se puso muy tenaz con sus preguntas. Fuimos honestos. Justo como lo habíamos planeado. No comenzamos con nuestra basura habitual. Por eso necesitamos del otro para ser el hombre correcto, para mantenernos en una dirección. De esa manera ni Edward o yo podríamos estar llenos de mierda. No queríamos arruinar esto.

"Ella es realmente increíble". Le dije un poco sorprendido. Edward se limitó a asentir.

No podía creer que le dije que me gustaba escuchar su respiración. Era cierto, pero demonios esta chica era como un suero de la verdad. Me puse nervioso

"La voy a llamar esta noche. Esto es una mierda sobre que no puedo besarla" Edward estaba haciendo un mohín.

"Llámala. Quiero decir, mierda, hombre, nos quiere a los dos." Demonios como si nosotros no la quisiéramos.

De alguna manera esto fue más difícil de lo que alguno de nosotros había anticipado y aún no era público todavía. Ella nos puso duros cuando acabamos de hablar con ella. Se suponía que debíamos estar en control.

Después de una hora deje a Edward en su casa y volví a la mía. La "Fiesta" estaba en pleno modo de swingers. Tenía que llegar y asegurarme de que Rose y mi madre estaban bien. El Doctor, El Juez y el resto de los pervertidos de mierda de esta ciudad estaban tratando de follar entre sí a las esposas de los otros y posiblemente también a las hijas.

Entré por la puerta principal como un invitado, oh cómo odiaba El Juez eso. Su familia siempre necesitaba utilizar la entrada lateral. Maldito demente.

Entré en la guarida donde las parejas comenzaban a tomar una copa. Quería celebrar _"Acabo de encontrar la chica de mis sueños también, idiotas"_. Pensé para mí mismo.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, hijo?" El Juez me preguntó tratando de parecer como si no estuviera a punto de ir abajo del Director de la Cámara de Comercio. Saltó de sus rodillas hasta ponerse de pie y situarse en la barra a mí lado.

"Hey Papa, abotónate, mientras que estas hablando conmigo ¿está bien?" Le señalé a su entrepierna casi al descubierto. "Sólo necesitaba una botella de 'Tierras de ensueño', ¿de acuerdo?"

Tómalo y vete Jasper. Por favor, también tienen que mantenerse arriba Rosalie y tu por el resto de la tarde ¿está bien?" Parecía desesperado.

"Sí, no creo que una vez que los gruñidos y jadeos se inicien queramos bajar aquí. Pero gracias por la advertencia de todos modos." Incliné mi sombrero imaginario y me dirigí a la cocina. Después tomé algunos de los deliciosos platos que mi madre había preparado para la fiesta de sexo, di una mirada más a la orgía que estaba en pleno apogeo. No vi a mi madre, que era probablemente lo mejor de todos modos. Dios, cómo odiaba a toda esa gente.

Con eso me fui escaleras arriba, en realidad estaba tomando una nueva botella de Jim Beam para Rosalie, ella estaba juntando alcohol para ella y Emmett para tener en su pequeño nido de amor. Pensé que era dulce la forma en que cuidaba de él así que le ayudaba a salir cada vez que podía. Siempre me ha gustado más cuando el viejo tenía que comprar nuestras cosas.

"Hey linda flor." Le dije a Rosalie a través de su puerta cerrada. La oí abrir un par de cerraduras. Se las instale para ella cuando la "Fiesta" comenzara a ser de tipo X.

"Te tengo un regalo" Alcé la botella. Ella sonrió con dulzura. "¿Así que cuando le vas a decir a Emmett sobre el apartamento?" Rosalie odiaba a su padre mucho más que yo y se iba a mudar tan pronto como nos graduáramos.

Ella se encogió de hombros: "No lo sé todavía. Tal vez sólo voy a esperar hasta que seamos aceptados en la universidad y luego mudarnos allí después de la graduación."

"Suena como un plan. Iremos todos."

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?" Volvió a sentarse en su cama.

"Bien. Convincente." No pude evitarlo, le sonreí.

"¿De veras? Será mejor que seas amable con esta". Parecía enérgica.

"Wow, ¿Así que te gusta Bella?"

"Así es. Alice y yo fuimos a verla después de que la dejaras en su casa. ¿Dónde fuiste de todos modos?"

"Fui a hablar con Edward." Le dije.

Levantó una ceja. Realmente creo que Rosalie y yo nos conectamos bien. Ella me entiende casi tan bien como Edward.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con ella? Me refiero ¿realmente te gusta ella?" Rose era demasiado curiosa.

"Sí, lo creo. Ella es muy dulce". No estaba mintiendo, realmente me gustaba. Realmente me gustaba mucho.

"Sí, bueno, a ti realmente nunca te han gustado las buenas chicas. A Edward sólo le gusta convertirlas malas chicas. Así que tengo curiosidad por lo que estás haciendo." Ella no iba a dejarlo ir.

"Me encontré muy atraído por ella." Le sonreí y hable despacio.

"Sí, estoy segura de que estas. Muy. Atraído. Por. Ella. Además, estoy apostando que Edward también esta muy atraído por ella." Ooh no, Rose vio mucho más de lo que pensé que haría. Lo que podría poner una vuelta en nuestra fachada.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" Traté de bromear.

"Me agrada ella. Me agrada mucho. Creo que ella ha pasado por algo de mierda y no quiero que salga jodida". Maldita sea.

"No tengo intención de hacerle daño. De hecho, me gusta Bella."

Ella estaba pensando en lo próximo que me iba a decir. Ella me conocía muy bien.

Rose optó por un silencio misterioso. Ella me miraba con recelo. Se limitó a asentir y nos dimos las buenas noches.

Sabía que Edward iba a llamar esta noche a Bella. Necesitaban hablar también.

Fui a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama. Miré a mi alrededor. Nunca había personalizado este cuarto. No de la manera en lo hacen la mayoría de los chicos. Probablemente yo era el raro. Tenía mi guitarra y mis libros. Esas cosas eran personales. El equipo de audio y la televisión eran necesidades, así no tenia que dejar mi cuarto tan seguido para ver a la familia.

No iba a dormir bien esta noche de todos modos. Mi polla seguía estando dura por estar cerca de Bella. Podría acariciarme a mi mismo, pero no estaba de humor para desperdiciar mi tiempo. No tenia la intención de pensar en ella de nuevo, así que eso sólo me puso duro de nuevo. Tomé mi guitarra y comencé a rasguear algunas cuerdas.

Esta cosa con Bella iba a ser increíble. Me siento muy bien acerca de esto. Bella fue increíble. Sonreí, pensando en Bella otra vez. Mierda no, realmente voy a tener que hacerme cargo de esta mierda. Mi polla me estaba matando.

**Edward POV**

Después que Jasper me dejara en mi casa me di cuenta que mi hermana y Gary estaban aquí, por lo que fui a la sala de cine para hablar con ellos. Gary siempre estaba aquí. Mis padres apenas sabían lo pasaba en casa.

Mientras que Jasper y Rose siempre trataban de escapar de su casa, ya sea aquí o en casa de Emmett, Alice y yo por lo general teníamos este tremendo lugar para nosotros solos. Incluso la criada sólo trabajaba mientras estábamos en la escuela.

"¡Hey hombre!, ¿dónde demonios has estado?" Gary me preguntó.

"Acabo de salir por un momento"

"¿Con quién?" Preguntó Alice.

"¿Por qué he venido aquí, para jugar veinte preguntas? Sólo quería decir hola y..." Alice me interrumpió.

"Oh, lo que sea, Eddie. Tenía curiosidad si hablaste con Jazz, para ver cómo fue su cita con Bella. Ella me agrada"

"Hablé con él. A él le gusta" Actué molesto y salí de la habitación. Gary y Alice se echaron a reír después de mi partida. Todo esto era parte de la fachada.

Daría cualquier cosa por estar con Bella en este momento. Estaba pensando seriamente sobre meterme en mi auto e ir de una carrera a su casa. Pero ahora, con el Jefe teniendo el conocimiento sobre mí, esa era la idea más tonta que he tenido.

¡Maldita sea!, esto iba a ser difícil, al menos para mí.

Decidí llamar a Bella ahora y hablar con ella.

"¿Hola?" Sonaba como si fuese una niña pequeña.

"Hey bebe".

"Hola Edward". Me di cuenta que estaba nerviosa, me pude imaginar como se estaba mordiendo su hermoso y relleno labio inferior. Daría cualquier cosa por estar lamiéndolo en este momento. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo quería hablar contigo, Jasper tiene acaparada, necesito pasar algún tiempo contigo también. Incluso si sólo estamos hablando"

"Me gusta eso"

"¿Qué, Jasper acaparándote?" Me reí entre dientes.

"No, el que quieras hablar conmigo" Bella tenía una voz que sonaba tan gentil.

"Tú eres demasiado linda ¿lo sabes?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Parecía preocupada.

"Bella, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras"

"No te enojes ok". Tuve que sonreír, su voz sonaba nerviosa.

"No me voy a enojar, bebe, esto es mucho para que lo asimiles rápidamente"

"Sí, no me digas. Pero esto realmente es de verdad, ¿Ustedes no están jugando conmigo?"

Mi corazón se hundió, ella todavía tenía que confiar en nosotros. Ella era inocente sí, pero no era tan ingenua para que no pudiera ver. Ella había escuchado suficiente de nosotros para ver que planeábamos jugarretas. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que íbamos a tratar bien a Bella.

"No estamos jugando contigo. Te lo juro. Creo que sonamos como monstruos..."

Ella me interrumpió.

"No, no es eso, yo sólo quería... no lo sé, después de que Jasper y tu se fueron, Me dio algo como pánico" Tendríamos que habernos quedado con ella.

"Bella, no te lo podemos demostrar de la noche a la mañana, ya lo sabes. Es por eso que estamos tomando las cosas poco a poco" Le estaba hablando sobre el sexo pero no quería intimidarla más. "Por favor, sólo danos la oportunidad de poder cuidar de ti. Estamos siendo serios". Tomé una respiración profunda, deseando poder ver sus ojos. "Bebe, tú eres la única. Sé que Jasper estaba hablando sobre que no hay amor y esas mierdas, pero ese realmente no es el caso, él es mucho más analítico de lo que necesita ser. Pero creo que al final si lo habrá".

Ella no dijo nada. Me quede escuchando su respiración.

"Bella, bebe vamos a cuidar de ti"

"Quiero cuidar de ustedes también" Mi corazón se llenó. Ella era un ángel. Probablemente lo único que podría salvar Jasper y a mi era Bella.

Nos despedimos. Oí algo de ruido por las escaleras. El encantador Dr. y la Sra. Cullen estaban en casa temprano de su pequeña "Fiesta" y no parecían estar felices de estar en casa.

Fui al descanso de la escalera y me puse contra la pared para poder escuchar.

Me pregunté si Alice y Gary estaban escuchando la pelea.

"Eres una puta repugnante" Mi inútil padre le estaba gritando a mi madre que lloraba. No se debe haber cogido uno de sus amigos como el quería.

"¡Los niños están en casa!" Mi madre le estaba rogando.

"¿No te he dado todo? ¿Qué más podría alguien tan despreciable como tu querer? Todo lo que él quería... me refiero. Jesucristo Esme, no eres nada especial". Las palabras de mi padre la herían profundamente, escuchaba a mi madre llorar como si no pudiera respirar.

En ese momento, sabía que mi madre probablemente estaba perdiendo la razón. Escuchar a mi padre hablándole de esa manera me estaba llevando al borde. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a ella? Este hombre a quien había amado desde la universidad. Ella incluso abandonó sus estudios universitarios para poder trabajar y poder ayudarlo en la escuela de medicina.

Sabía que mi madre estaría devastada si sabía que Alice o yo habíamos escuchado lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Lo hice una vez. Me puse frente a la cara de mi padre y logre que se detuviera de gritarle a mi madre. Cuando finalmente se echó para atrás, como el pedazo de mierda asustado que es, vi el rostro de mi madre. Estaba tan humillada que no me miro a los ojos durante un mes. No podía hacerle eso de nuevo.

Volví a mi cuarto antes de alguno de ellos vinieran hacia arriba. Si Alice había oído algo se iría con Gary por el resto de la noche. Al menos ella no tenía por que oírlos más.

Me tire en mi cama y deje a mi mente preguntarse.

Había sido un real imbécil con las chicas a través de los años. A ninguna de ellas las he tratado con un mínimo de respeto. Mis intenciones eran buenas al principio. Pero se convertían en mierda al poco tiempo. No estaba seguro si iba a ser completamente capaz de sobrellevar eso con Bella. ¿Podría tener un desliz y lastimarla?

Ese es el porque teniendo a Jasper ahí se suponía que ella estuviera protegida. Nuestro plan era para protegerla de nosotros mismos. Ambos sabíamos que éramos como nuestros padres al final. ¿Cómo no lo íbamos a ser? Estos hombres viles nos habían criado para ser los hombres que somos ahora. ¿Seríamos capaces de soportarlo juntos? ¿Mantener al otro normal para nunca tratar a Bella como si ella no fuese especial?

He tratado a todas las chicas con las que he salido como mierda. No era mi intención, pero siempre acababa odiándolas al final. Puse mis manos en mi cara. ¿Estaba destinado a hacer eso a Bella también? Ella nunca se lo merecería. Mierda, ninguna de ellas lo merecía. La mierda que salía a veces de mi boca era como veneno.

Igual que las palabras de mi padre a mi madre esta noche. Mi madre se dejaba ser sometida a algún tipo de estilo de vida pervertida que mi padre había comenzado a insistirle.

¡Ahora Jasper y yo acabábamos de hacer lo mismo a Bella!

Pero ella no fue forzada o influenciada.

¿Hicimos lo correcto?

Ella era muy dulce y posiblemente muy inocente para saber lo que le estábamos pidiendo.

Cogí el teléfono.

"¿Qué?" Jasper dijo, molesto.

"¿Hicimos lo correcto?"

"Oh, por Dios Edward, deja de ser tan cobarde. La pelota está en su lado si nos quiere, ella nos tiene. No vamos joder esto" Él respiró hondo, apuesto a que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo estaba pensando. "Bella va a tener tiempo. No va a ser lastimada. No la voy a dejar y tu tampoco. No vamos a joder esto" Él dijo enfáticamente al final.

"¡Mierda Espero que tengas razón! Mi papá acaba de llegar haciendo su mierda. No le quiero hablar a Bella de esa manera nunca"

"¿Estás planeando en hacerla coger con tus amigos y filmarlo. ¿Llamarla tu puta todo el tiempo y reírte de ella mientras llora?" Jasper fue directo al punto.

"No"

"Ahí tienes. No eres como tu papá"

"Pero le estoy pidiendo que este contigo así como también conmigo"

"Le preguntamos a ella. Le dijimos el porque. Ella no tiene que hacer nada que no quiera. Ambos la protegeremos. Vamos a protegerla del uno al otro cuando sea necesario" Ahora sonaba enojado. "Ella es una chica inteligente, sabía lo que estábamos pidiendo. Ella necesita algo más que un matrimonio o un noviazgo. Vamos Edward pudiste verlo en sus ojos, en su expresión"

Jasper era bastante perceptivo. A veces podía sentir las emociones de la gente antes de que siquiera estuvieran presentes. Él siempre parecía saberlo. Era raro.

"¿Pero que pasa si los dos nos enojamos al mismo tiempo y la atacamos juntos?" Yo estaba sintiendo pánico.

"Nunca sucederá". Empezó con calma. "Tú y yo no nos molestamos por la misma mierda. Además no voy a dejar que le grites o la ataques y tu no me vas dejar hacer mi mierda pasiva agresiva con ella" Él tenía razón. Jasper no grita, pero le gusta apretar los botones correctos de la gente y yo tenía un genio de mierda.

"Edward, tenemos que crecer, esta bien, hombre. Ella confía en nosotros. Este no es tiempo de joderlo, esta bien. Tienes que mantenerte controlado. Vamos a verla mañana"

"Está bien". Le dije.

Colgamos. Jasper me dio la maldita bofetada verbal que necesitaba. Espero no joder esto.


	5. Capitulo 5: Sunshine

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**_Diclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a _Stephanie Meyers... La canción en la que se basa este capitulo es "_Sunshine" de Buckcherry_**

**N/T: Sorry… Sorry… Sorry… Chicas se que no tengo perdón por no actualizar en… ¡Oh Por Dios, 2 meses! En verdad lo lamento pero como todas saben el mundo real es demasiado absorbente, además que había perdido la inspiración ya que tuve que eliminar las otras historias que estaba traduciendo a pedido de la autora… pero prometo ahora seguir firme con esta historia. Gracias por todos los rewiews y gracias a las chicas que se preocuparon el porque no actualizaba, en verdad se los agradezco mucho y bueno esto cada vez se pone mejor... Espero les guste el cap a ver que les parece… ¡PUES A LEER!… Bye. Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**_AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…_******

**Capitulo 5: Sunshine... **

**Bella POV**

Me levante temprano y di una vuelta por la casa de mi papa tratando de dejarla limpia.

Maldición, ¿como demonios, pueden dos personas que están rara vez en casa hacer semejante desorden?

Me metí en la ducha y después fui a mi armario. Alice había traído una camisa nueva para mí y me sugirió que usara una falda de nuevo hoy en la escuela. Así que me puse mi nueva camisa blanca con una camisola blanca debajo y una falda de color rosa. Mi sujetador y bragas a juego eran de color blanco virginal, como toda mi ropa interior. Rosalie y Alice habían elegido varios conjuntos para mí la noche anterior, después de mi "reunión" con Jasper y Edward.

Mi padre ya se había ido para comenzar su día, así que cocinar para los dos chicos no sería un problema.

Me decidí por hacer tostadas francesas y salchichas. Ellos eran atletas y necesitaban mantener su fuerza durante toda la mañana.

_¿Eh? _

_¿De dónde salio eso?_

No sabía cómo cuidar de los chicos. Apenas y podía cuidar de mí misma. Pero de alguna manera me parecía natural el querer hacerlo. Supongo que esto era normal. El que una novia le haga el desayuno a su novio. A su novio y a su amigo que resulta que es su otro novio.

Bueno no vamos a estar hablando de esto. Hoy va a ser un buen día.

Miré hacia el banquete que había preparado para ellos. Pobre Charlie, nunca iba a tener comida en la casa si seguía cocinando para esos dos. Necesitaría conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial solo para comprar víveres.

Oí como el Mustang se estacionaba frente a mi casa. Mi estómago comenzó a dar vueltas y de inmediato comencé a sudar. Estos chicos por si solos cada uno ya me ponían nerviosa, pero juntos me ponían mucho más nerviosa. Tome un par de profundas respiraciones, mientras oía los pasos acercándose y finalmente la apertura de la malla y luego un golpe.

¡Mierda! No es como si no supiera que ellos estaban en la puerta. _¿Qué, acaso vas a alimentarlos a través de la ventana?_

Fui hacia la puerta. Tome una respiración profunda y luego abrí la puerta.

Cuando se abrió completa allí estaban. ¡Demonios, ellos son tan hermosos!

Jasper con sus rizos rubios que ondulan suavemente en el viento. Sus ojos azules brillantes. Llevaba una camisa de color negra que se ajustaba a su pecho en la forma más maravillosa. Su pecho cincelado fue estaba expuesto completamente a la vista a través de la tela. Vestía jeans desteñidos y botas de caña alta. Dios se veía increíble.

Edward llevaba una camisa de color azul profundo sobre una camiseta de color blanco que estaba metida en sus vaqueros oscuros y unas Nike's de color blanco y azul. Las mangas de la camisa se encontraban dobladas por sobre sus codos, ¿cómo alguien puede tener los antebrazos sexys? ¡Dios esos ojos verdes, probablemente podría dar un paseo en ellos! ¡Oh Por Dios!

Después de analizarlos, finalmente les hable dejándolos entrar en la casa. Los dos me besaron a medida que traspasaron la puerta. Edward se atrevió a algo más al apoyarme contra la pared tomando mi cintura y acercarme más a su cuerpo. Wow eran muy buenos besadores.

Cuando me libero me quedé sin aliento y le sonreí.

"¿Tienen hambre chicos?" Les pregunté mientras caminábamos a la cocina. Ellos me sonrieron y luego el uno al otro al ver la comida que había preparado para ellos. No estaba segura de si lo había hecho bien, pero se rieron y se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

"¿Vas a comer con nosotros, ángel?" Jasper me pregunto indicando que me sentara en una silla. Había pensado estúpidamente el quedarme donde estaba y verlos comer. Realmente me alegro que no estén tan nerviosos como yo todo el tiempo. Ambos parecían tan genuinamente tan tranquilos, especialmente Jasper. Se reían con facilidad y se burlaban de mí. Bromearon sobre la escuela y sus amigos.

Me informaron que sus hermanas, ambas estaban de acuerdo en aceptarme en su grupo, lo cual me hizo feliz. En verdad me agradaban las chicas. Me hacían sentir bien.

Una vez que Jasper y Edward terminaron de comer, me dijeron algo que dejo muy sorprendida. Dado que yo había cocinado ellos iban a limpiar y ya que yo era un desastre para cocinar, les desee suerte con eso.

Edward limpiaba mientras que Jasper lavaba los platos. Les insistí en hacer algo ya que yo los había invitado a ellos y ambos se negaron diciéndome que necesitaba acostumbrarme a que ellos hicieran cosas por mi también.

Lamentablemente ya era hora para ir a la escuela. Me gustaba cuando solo éramos nosotros tres. Ellos eran tan dulces y divertidos, en especial conmigo, aunque entre ellos manejaban un lenguaje secreto. Entre ellos se conocían tan bien que incluso terminaban las frases del otro. Son algo fascinante de mirar. Ambos usaban mascaras cuando estaban con otras personas, incluso dentro de su grupo. Sentía como si pudiera ver al Jasper y Edward verdaderos cuando estaba sola con ellos.

Edward se sentó en el asiento trasero del auto de Jasper, de lo cual me di cuenta que era cruel ya que el tenia unas largas piernas. El asiento trasero estaba hecho para gente más baja como lo soy yo. Me tengo que asegurar de sentarme en la parte trasera al término de la escuela.

"Hey ángel, necesitas saber algo antes de que lleguemos a la escuela" Jasper comenzó y yo asentí. "Un pequeño pajarito nos ha dicho que la ex de Eddie se trago una botella de "Somníferos" después de haber follado con la mitad de la segunda cadena de mando". Estaba confundida. Y no tubo que ver muy lejos para ver mi confusión.

"Tanya, hizo un tren con James, Mike y Laurent y después se tomo un montón de píldoras para dormir" Como me pude haber olvidado de Tanya.

De verdad debería ponerme al día sobre el idioma en ellos hablan. Mire a Edward preocupada. A él no le parecía importar. Me vio a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

El que él fuera de esa manera rompió mi corazón. En realidad que ellos dos fueran así.

"Esta no es la primera vez que ella hace esto, Bella" Jasper dijo.

"Pero aún así es triste" En realidad no me preocupaba acerca de sus hazañas sexuales. Eso era entre ella y su ropa interior. Ella se veía como una pequeña niña perdida cuando la vi ayer.

"Todo eso es una mierda" Edward dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Me pregunte el porque él salía con ella si le desagradaba tanto. Me preguntaba acerca de la manera en la que él me hablo anoche contra la manera en que lo hacia hoy. Eso era desconcertante. ¿De que manera él me veía cuando no estaba cerca?

Esperaba tener respuestas a mis preguntas después sobre Tanya y Edward por Rosalie y Alice quienes estaban esperándonos en el estacionamiento de la escuela junto con el resto de la pandilla. Las chicas casualmente vieron mi atuendo y lo aprobaron. Ellas lo eligieron. Lo habrán olvidado.

Jasper sin embargo no me dejaba alejarme para poder acercarme a las chicas. Él se paro detrás de mi y no soltó mi cintura. De todas maneras no me estaba quejando. De hecho, me gustaba el ser manejada por estos chicos.

Él se apoyo en el lado del pasajero de su auto y me atrajo hacia él. Podía sentir su erección en la parte baja de mi espalda. No estaba segura que quera hacer. Podría ser cruel y frotarme contra él, pero tenia miedo de parecer un cachorrito montando su pierna, podría ignorarlo. O podría solo estar aquí aterrorizada, que era el estado en el que en este minuto me encontraba. Sentía que él era enorme. Por lo que decidí hacer una combinación de todo. Moví mi espalda hacia él un poco más cerca, esperando que nadie notara mi movimiento, él lo hizo, el gemido en mi oído fue ensordecedor. Me acerque hacia su oído para hacerle una pregunta.

"¿Como puedes decir que vas a esperar a que estemos juntos?"

"Estaba planeando llevarte a una habitación de hotel lo más rápido que fuera posible"

"Pero entonces ya no seria más tu buena chica" Susurre en su oído.

"Tu estas con Edward y conmigo, nosotros somos los únicos con los que puedes ser una chica mala. Así que eso te hace para siempre una chica buena" Eso debió haber sido la cosa más erótica que jamás he escuchado.

La sequedad de mi garganta de repente fue recubierta con saliva que quería utilizar para lubricar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando lo mire a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lujuria. Edward obviamente vio la conversación que mantuve con Jasper y se puso delante de nosotros evitando que alguien más se diera cuenta. Esta era la parte más difícil. Podía sentir el calor y la rigidez de Jasper y ver la expresión sexy y oculta en el rostro de Edward. Sintiendo su mirada junto con la presión en mi espalda y francamente la humedad en mi ropa interior era demasiada.

Necesitaba el no tener una mala opinión de chicas como Tanya. Porque en este momento estando entre estos dos chicos y dejándolos tener algo conmigo sonaba como la mejor y más lucida idea que jamás he tenido. Sin saber actualmente si lo podía hacer o no, esa era otra historia.

Yo solo no me estaría tomando un montón de píldoras después. Oh no, yo no. Estaba muy segura que lo único que querría después es un cigarrillo y yo no fumo.

La conversación de nosotros tres fue sin decir una palabra, solo estaba llena de tensión sexual. Sabia y no lo estaba imaginando que la mano de Jasper estaba masajeando mi trasero donde nadie podía mirar.

La primera campana sonó mientras mi segundo día de escuela comenzaba, mi mundo entero cambio. Yo era miembro de un grupo de gente. Nunca hubiera recibido una segunda mirada de gente como esta en mi vieja escuela, solo porque ellos me hubieran tratado como si fuera invisible, ahora era una de los miembros principales, con dos de los chicos más hermosos los cuales se hacían llamar mis novios. Me debería sentir como una puta, pero no lo hacia.

Las clases durante el día estuvieron bien. Me hice una nota mental sobre que Tanya no se encontraba en la escuela. Mi corazón se rompió por ella ya que había sido humillada. Nadie merece eso. Las chicas seguimos ciegamente a los chicos que nos gustan. Yo lo estaba haciendo ahora. No pensé que era algo malo, pero nadie podía verlo desde afuera, ellos no podían ver como esto tenia sentido para mí, incluso si solo fuera por poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, ambos Jasper y Edward decían que querían que esto duraría, no podía esperar que para siempre. Ellos no parecían haber sido hechos de esa manera. Ellos eran más del tipo de estar con alguien y dejarla que de formar una pareja. Si ellos no lo hicieran, eso seria una agradable sorpresa, pero en realidad es que esto va a terminar dejando mi corazón roto. Incluso si yo lo disfruto. No va a durar. Pero lo voy a disfrutar. Yo quiero seguirlos. Me siento como un perrito jadeando tras ellos.

Supongo que no me veo como uno, así que eso es positivo. Pero de seguro me siento como uno. La falda que uso hoy le dio a Edward un fácil acceso a mis muslos en clase hoy, cosa que no esperaba. Sin embargo, se supone que estábamos experimentando con planarias, Edward descubrió un punto en mi muslo interno y tras mi rodilla que me causaba cosquillas y me estaba volviendo loca. Atrajimos la atención del profesor más de una vez con mi risita esporádica y sus acciones que no paraban de volverme loca. Eso no era bueno.

La hora de estudio la pasamos solo las chicas ya que los chicos tenían una "reunión" del equipo con el entrenador, ya que el día viernes tenían un juego.

Alice y Rosalie me explicaron sus razones por las cuales nunca les han gustado ninguna de las "chicas" de Edward o Jasper antes de mí. Era extraño ya que estas dos chicas no eran concientes sobre mi relación con los chicos, ellas se referían a ellos como si fueran una sola persona. Jasper y Edward eran dos personas totalmente diferentes para mí. Pero para saber eso yo no los conocía lo suficiente.

Alice esta convencida que todos los chicos de "la pandilla" habían tenido sexo con Ángela, por lo tanto Rosalie y Alice la odiaban. Esto me hizo fruncir el ceño internamente, porque era otra chica a la que se culpaba por el mal comportamiento de los chicos. Ángela se veía tan tímida y dulce, como podría ella ser así... Oh no importa.

¿De verdad son siempre las tranquilas, no? Otra chica marginada que no juzgaría demasiado pronto. Yo iba a ser arrojada en ese grupo de chicas cuando las cosas terminaran. Ya había aceptado eso. Ser una indigna realmente no era tan malo. Después de un tiempo la gente te ignora y simplemente te dedicas a estudiar. En realidad no me importaba. Pero por ahora estaba cansada de jugar a la chica quieta y asustada. Quería vivir la vida por un rato, al menos hasta que la vida de diera la vuelta y me mordiera en el trasero.

Incluso conocí a la chica de la cual Jacob estaba enamorado, una chica adorable de ojos negros y cabello negro de nombre Leah. Ella era de último año como nosotras, pero parecía que también sentía algo por Jacob.

El almuerzo todo volvió a la normalidad con los chicos de vuelta de su "reunión". Todos ellos parecían tener buen ánimo, al parecer iban a tener un buen hotel para quedarse después del partido. Edward se acerco hacia mí y me dijo bromeándome.

"Tenemos un secreto"

"Ah si, ¿Cual es?"

"No puedo decirte. A menos que nos dejes a Jasper y a mi hacerte cosquillas luego"

La curiosidad no iba a matar a este gato. No iba a dejar que ambos me atacaran usando esta falda. Estaba muy segura que mi virginidad seria una cosa del pasado muy pronto.

O sea, ¿que tan estupida me veo? Voy a tener que mirarme en el espejo del baño.

**Jasper POV**

"¡Levántate Pendejo!" Le grite en el buzón de voz a Edward. Bella nos iba a hacer el desayuno esta mañana y no pensaba llegar tarde.

Finalmente Edward salía de su casa caminando dormido hacia mi auto.

"¿Por que no vamos en mi auto?" Él se quejo.

"No seas una nenita. Mi auto es más genial" Le dije constatando un hecho.

Encendí mi I-pod y deje que la canción sonara fuerte dentro del auto.

_Baby you're so fine you gotta play with me_

_(Nena estas tan bien, que tienes que jugar conmigo)_

_I know you're gonna agree_

_(Se que vas a estar deacuerdo) _

_Your mama's never gonna believe_

_(Tu mama nunca lo va a creer)_

_Your daddy thinks I'm a freak_

_(Tu papa piensa que soy un fenómeno)_

Esta canción me hizo pensar en Bella.

Después de ese increíble desayuno, Edward y yo felizmente descubrimos que Bella era una pateadora de traseros al cocinar.

Todos nosotros decidimos el tratar de estar tranquilos en la escuela.

Eso se fue volando por la ventana cuando vi que el viento movía su pequeña falda dejando ver la parte superior de sus muslos. Mi pene se puso duro y ella me miro con esos ojos de corderito. Y mordió ese maldito labio.

Esos labios y esos ojos.

Edward incluso lo hizo más retorcido cuando él nos miro como si fuéramos un maldito show de sexo en vivo.

Pensé que solo seriamos Edward y yo los que tendríamos difíciles tiempos por la falta de sexo. Al parecer nuestra pequeña, dulce Bella, aunque es inocente no seria una frígida, lo que nos emociono por completo.

"¿Ella apretó su trasero hacia ti?" Edward me pregunto mientras caminábamos lentamente al campo de juego para la reunión con los entrenadores.

"Oh Hombre, ese pequeño y apretado trasero. No puedo esperar para follar su trasero con mi lengua" Yo gruñí.

"No lo podía evitar, tenia que tener mis manos sobre ella en Bio".

"Ella va a salir jodida no nosotros" Estaba hablando calmadamente, pero demonios, estaba muy enojado. Estaba listo para darle un golpe en la cara. Él ni siquiera se sentía mal, solo me sonrío. Ella va a salir lastimada con estos malditos chismosos en esta escuela.

Sabia que era una mierda, esto era demasiado duro. Tres adolescentes cachondos, vamos a tener que terminar con eso y pronto.

La reunión era una estupidez, como lo son todas las reuniones de deportes y todos debemos mostrar nuestro apoyo a la escuela y a nuestro equipo. Por lo menos nos quedaríamos en el Raddison de Seattle en lugar de algún asqueroso motel. Todos tienen que compartir la habitación. Hey ahora, esto debe ser justo lo que necesitamos para alejarnos de miradas indiscretas.

El departamento de deportes de FHS (Forks High School) rento un montón de habitaciones para nosotros, pero Edward y yo vamos a rentar otras y redirigir los teléfonos a estas habitaciones. A los entrenadores les importa una mierda a menos que estemos de locales. ¿Por que les importaría?, el licor y las chicas estarían algunos pisos más lejos. Y en cuanto la escuela no tuviera conocimiento, no nos preocupábamos.

¿Por que esperar?, cuando Bella uso su cuerpo como indicador de que estaba bien al sentir mi pene presionando en su trasero, podríamos continuar más allá. Nunca había querido a una chica en toda mi vida.

Nuestra pequeña virgen iba a ser follada este fin de semana y sabíamos exactamente como hacerla sentir bien.

"Digo que Bella venga con nosotros este fin de semana" dije mientras caminábamos a la cafetería a ver a nuestra chica.

"¡Aw Demonios Si!" Edward era como un niño cuando iba a follar "Crees que lo hará, ¿apenas comenzamos a salir con ella?"

"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es preguntar. Tal vez tener algo de diversión y jugar un poco, ella no tiene porque llegar hasta el final" Él asintió entusiastamente.

Mi pene aún tenía en la memoria de su trasero presionado contra el durante esta mañana. Estaba muy seguro que ella diría que si. Pero si no, habían otro tipo de juegos a distancia, siempre había una solución a cualquier problema que tuviéramos. Incluso si no fuera este fin de semana, igual podríamos divertirnos con ella.

Cuando entramos en la cafetería mis ojos fueron directamente a sus hermosos ojos cafés. Demonios, era demasiado raro el sentir cualquier cosa por esta chica tan rápido. Pero no podía negar que lo sentía. Todo sobre ella me hacia querer más. Quería ver, sentir, oler y probar más. Ella tenía todo ahí, bajo esa pequeña camiseta blanca y definitivamente bajo esa hermosa y pequeña falda rosa, esos hermosos ojos de corderito y esos labios.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa por cualquier cosa, estaba eternamente hinchado, _Justo como mi pene desde que la conocí._

Necesitábamos reclamarla como nuestra y pronto. Estaba pensando en algo como ponernos unos tatuajes de su nombre en mi maldito cuello y el otro ponerlo en su trasero, poniendo algo que diga:

**_Propiedad de Jasper Whitlock y Edward Cullen._**

_Tócala y te joderemos tanto que ni siquiera te recuperaras._

Dudo que ella nos dejara hacer eso, pero demonios eso seria perfecto.

Me senté por detrás de donde Bella se había sentado, poniendo mis piernas alrededor de ella, para así poder apretarla contra mi entrepierna otra vez. Se que era enfermo e infantil, pero si no estuviera tocando a Bella seria más fácil provocar mi ira. Estaba esperando que la necesidad de patearle a alguien en el trasero se acabara por si sola. Preferiría no tener otra anotación en el libro de su papa. El tipo ya sabe malditamente demasiado sobre mi jodido pasado.

Bella tomo la oportunidad de alimentarme con una pequeña zanahoria. Juro que esta chica puede leer mi mente

Conozco a esta chica. Era como mirar en un espejo o ver a Edward. Ella fue hecha para nosotros.

Fue rápido y fácil. Tal vez esto era lo que de verdad es el amor. Edward y yo somos familia, nunca querremos jodernos el uno al otro, pero fue tan fácil el habernos hecho amigos, fue como si hubiésemos juntado unas piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas. Nada por que pelear. Ahora teníamos a nuestra chica y lo que necesitábamos de ella y lo que ella necesitaba de nosotros, ha sido tan fácil. Ahí no hay nada por lo que pelear tampoco. Excepto contra la sociedad y más que nada nuestras familias.

Si, no importa, era perfecto dentro de nuestra pequeña burbuja. Mire a Edward y supe que se estaba muriendo de envidia por tener el mismo trato de Bella.

Como nuestra chica lee mis pensamientos y los de él, con un rápido movimiento y manos ágiles le dio a Edward una zanahoria mirándolo directamente a los ojos de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo. Demonios, nuestra chica era irreal. No pude evitar sonreír ante esto.

El escondernos parecía ser algo de lo que nos estábamos olvidando.

**Edward POV**

Bella me alimento con una zanahoria, yo solo podía ver su boca mientras lo hacia. No podía sacar mi vista de su pequeña lengua de color rosa. Ella era tan dulce, que apenas pude sentir el sabor en mi boca por verla tan fijamente.

No podíamos detenernos por nosotros solos. Ella era como heroína.

Los tres lo íbamos a tomar con calma al rededor del papa de Bela. Él no me quería ahí, es un hombre inteligente, Yo no querría a dos tipos como nosotros alrededor de mi niñita. Demonios, yo no querría ni siquiera a un solo tipo como yo cerca de mi niñita. Pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella tanto o más que Jasper. Ella era mi chica también. Ella lo sabía. Y le gustaba tanto como nos gustaba a nosotros.

¡Espera! ¿Acaso acabo de pensar en hijos? ¿Me pregunto si eso es algo que podremos hacer más adelante? ¿Como los criaremos?

Un pequeño bebe con grandes ojos cafés.

¡Arrggh!

Agite mi cabeza eliminando este pensamiento.

Estaba demasiado excitado por este fin de semana. Puede que no follemos con ella, pero estaba seguro de que pasaríamos un buen tiempo con ella. Honestamente, eso me hizo sonreír. De repente la necesitaba a mí alrededor. No podía mantener mis ojos o manos lejos de ella.

Cuando por fin llego el final del día y podíamos por fin estar solos los tres, juntos, le preguntamos.

"Hey ángel, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a Seattle este fin de semana por el juego?" Jasper le pregunto dulcemente, a nuestra chica quien insistió en sentarse en la parte trasera del auto para este viaje.

"Seguro, um ¿donde...?" Ella se estaba preguntando sobre los arreglos para dormir, ella tenia que ir.

"Con nosotros" Ambos la miramos para medir su reacción.

Bella se puso roja y mordió su labio. Demonios, es tan linda.

"¿Todavía vas a venir?" le pregunte.

Ella asintió.

Aún tan tímida y hermosa, pensé. Jasper me miro. Él también estaba sonriendo.

Aún así la íbamos a follar, incluso sabiendo que era nuestra. Dudo que seamos capaces de cambiar esa parte de nosotros. Estábamos un poco mejor. Pero Bella aprenderá a como lidiar con nosotros y a ponernos en nuestro lugar. Se que lo hará. Y no puedo esperar a que comience a hacerlo.

Rosalie y Alice iban a ir a Seattle con Bella después de que nosotros nos fuéramos del pueblo así todos podríamos pasar un rato juntos. Jasper y yo ya teníamos otro grupo de habitaciones registradas para nosotros y nuestros amigos. Nos quedaríamos ahí todo el fin de semana. Pedíamos las habitaciones extra para así poder beber, mientras no bebiéramos en las habitaciones que nos daban por el departamento de deportes de FHS, podíamos hacer lo que malditamente quisiéramos.

Todo el mundo va a estar borracho y festejando, a nadie le va a importar si Bella esta en la misma habitación con nosotros. Mierda Alice va a estar con Gary y Rosie con Emmett. Y por supuesto la pequeña zorra de Ángela con Ben.

**Bella POV Viernes, la noche del juego.**

Me fui con Rosalie y Alice a Seattle para el juego. Estaba nerviosa sobre este fin de semana. Pasaría la noche con ellos. Ambos me dijeron que no tenia porque preocuparme por este fin de semana ya que no esperaban que pasara nada. Ellos solo querían estar solos conmigo. Mi papa nos comenzaba a poner a todos de los nervios. No teníamos un lugar en donde estar tranquilos.

Cuando le dije a mi papa que iba a ir a una excursión de compras con las chicas a Seattle, él sabía que estaba mintiendo. Yo iba a Seattle para estar con dos chicos y como segundo asunto podría comprar un par de jeans o zapatos.

Si, ese era el plan.

_Papa, lamento que tu pequeña y dulce niña ahora es una puta._

Después del juego, nos fuimos directo al hotel con las cosas que compramos para nosotras y los chicos. Nos encontramos con Ángela en el lobby. Quise preguntarle porque ella no fue con nosotros, pero no estaba de humos para empezar los problemas esta noche.

Los Espartanos ganaron. Y aparentemente siempre lo hacían, eso era nuevo para mí. _Probablemente debería prestar más atención._

Fui a buscar la tarjeta de la habitación que los chicos habían dejado para mí en la recepción. Por mi visión periférica vi a Alice y Rosalie y estaba muy segura que ellas sabían que iba a compartir habitación con los mejores amigos. ¿Paranoica?

El piso completo estaba registrado por Edward y Jasper y supuestamente era para una fiesta para los jugadores. Jasper, Edward y su pandilla le iban a dar a todos licor.

Así que limpie la habitación lo mejor posible asegurándome que sus cosas o cualquier otra cosa no pudiesen ser robadas. Llamaron a la fiesta "Alrededor del mundo". Supuestamente cada habitación tenía bebidas especiales y comida representando un país. Yo pensé que era algo creativo para estudiantes de secundaria.

La habitación de Jasper y Edward era Italia, así que nos traje pizza. Los chicos traerían vino para la habitación, pero yo les pedí que solo trajeran cerveza, Ellos estaban felices de que no quisiera nada con sabor a frutas. La habitación de Rosalie y Alice que compartían con Emmett y Garrett era sobre México, así que tenían cosas de Taco Bell y de un puesto de burritos en el que paramos antes que llegáramos al hotel.

Todas las bañeras estaban llenas de hielo. Creo que todas las maquinas de hielo del hotel quedaron vacías por la fiesta que había en el piso 11.

Tenía que reírme, el involucrarse con deportistas definitivamente diferenciaba los sexos entre él cazador perfecto y los del prototipo atractivo. Mientras los chicos salían a ganar sus batallas y reclamar sus premios, sus mujeres estaban en casa preparándoles la comida, en este caso serian los deportes, comida rápida y habitaciones de hotel. No podía creer como mi vida ha cambiado en solo una semana. La parte más extraña de todo, es que me gusta.

La mayoría de las novias de los jugadores estaban allí, incluyendo a victoria. Ella estaba en el otro lado del piso donde estaba mi habitación. Ella no me había notado aún, lo que me tenia aliviada. Apenas hace una semana atrás hice ver a su novio como un idiota frente a mucha gente. Ella se me queda mirando constantemente en la escuela. Ella es hermosa pero me asusta de muerte.

Rosalie entro en mi habitación y se arrojo sobre la cama mirando el cielo.

"¿Ssiii...?" Arrastre la palabra tratando de sonar divertida.

Ella me miro perspicazmente "¿Estas con ellos dos?" Mis ojos se agrandaron. Mi corazón se cayó. Yo era tan cuidadosa ¿no?, Tal vez ellos no.

¿Qué se supone que debería decir? Adoro a Rosalie y Alice y quiero ser amiga de ellas, pero mi lealtad se la debía a Jasper y Edward.

"Esta bien Bella. Ya se la verdad. He estado observando. Solo ten cuidado, ¿esta bien cariño?" Con eso, ella encontró el control remoto de la televisión y la encendió.

Ella me miro, yo estaba congelada en mi lugar. Y aún no le había dicho nada.

"Bella, cuando ninguna chica se presento aquí por Edward, pues no me fue difícil comprender porque" Oh Gracias a Dios, ella sabia sobre lo que estaba preocupada. Este era nuestro primer tiempo de verdad juntos y yo pensaba que íbamos a hablar sobre nosotros.

Solo le asentí y me fui a sentar en la cama a su lado.

"¿Estas tomando la píldora, verdad?" Ella pregunto.

"Si" La había estado tomando desde que tenía catorce, para regular mis periodos.

Ella asintió "Solo quiero protegerte cariño. Ellos se cuidaran el uno al otro antes de cuidar a alguien más" eso acerca de ellos lo pude ver, esperaba que ellos pudieran sentir lo mismo por mi pronto "Pero creo que ellos si se preocupan por ti" Bueno eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor "*PTI, Alice no tiene ni idea" Rosalie me informo guiñándome un ojo.

De repente se escucharon sonidos de saltos y gritos en el pasillo, Rosalie me sonrío y apago la televisión. "Ahora puede comenzar la fiesta" Sonrío ampliamente y me arrastro con ella hacia el pasillo. Vi alrededor a los hombres que traían a casa la nueva copa de la victoria. Capte fugazmente las figuras de Jasper y Edward haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco en mi pecho y en mi garganta. Se veían tan felices.

"Esta es la primera vez que ellos hacen esta fiesta para nosotros" Rosalie susurro en mi oído "Generalmente es algo privado y todos están de mal humor, solo bebiendo y follando en sus habitaciones, Bella" Quería decirle que la estaba escuchando pero no podía quitar mis ojos de ellos, así que tome su mano y se la apreté suavemente "Tu hiciste esto, ellos de verdad ahora están felices" ella apretó mi mano de vuelta y finalmente la mire. Ella me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y fue corriendo hacia los brazos de Emmett.

Finalmente Edward y Jasper llegaron a nuestra habitación y a mí. Jasper se inclino atrapando mi boca con la suya. Su sabor era asombroso.

Sentí que él me tomaba por la cintura y me arrastraba hacia la habitación. Entonces escuche que en el pasillo se cerraba las puertas. Obviamente, primero era follar y después venia la comida y las bebidas.

Una vez que la puerta de nuestra habitación estuvo cerrada, me encontraba en los brazos de Edward besándolo, otro sabor. Yo estaba siendo acostada en la cama cerca de la ventana, Jasper ya se encontraba allí sentado esperándome. Mi ropa interior se encontraba empapada ahora mientras sentía que alguien comenzaba a tocarme.

Edward paro de besarme y se acerco a mi oído, "Bebe, nada pasara a menos que tu lo quieras. Dinos lo que quieres, ¿Esta bien?" Él novio sus labios justo bajo de mi oreja. Uso su lengua en ese punto sensible mandando a mi cerebro a volar. Su peso sobre mi era algo más de lo que no tenia suficiente. Gemí fuertemente.

Jasper estaba moviendo una de sus manos por mi pelo y besaba mi cuello suavemente.

Yo me encontraba en una total paz y completamente excitada. La música se comenzó a escuchar en el pasillo, indicando que la fiesta volvía a comenzar.

Pero a nosotros no nos importaba, en cambio a los que querían comer pizza si les importaba. El golpeteo en la puerta se volvió insistente y no pude seguir pretendiendo que era mi corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Todos nos levantamos y arreglamos nuestras ropas. Jasper fue a abrir la puerta la cual estaba siendo golpeada por fuera. Él miro a Edward y a mí y me sonrió.

Podría haber muerto en ese minuto.

La puerta se abrió y la fiesta se invito por si sola.

Nuestros amigos estaban bebiendo hasta quedar sin sentido. Me quede cerca de mi habitación del hotel, mi timidez estaba aún bien y viva, mientras los chicos hacían sus rondas a todas las habitaciones con Emmet y Garrett.

Alice, Rosalie, Leah y yo estábamos sentadas en la puerta de la habitación bebiendo cerveza. Leah vino para estar con Jacob, estaban saliendo desde que Jacob entro al equipo. Jacob me dijo que habían reunido sus mentes. Lo que sea, yo solo estaba feliz que él encontrara a alguien, ella era agradable y obviamente estaba loca por él.

"Ok, Victoria va a hacer una movida por Edward esta noche" Alice dijo de la nada. Trate de tragarme mi lengua.

"¿Qué? Um... ¿Por qué?" Un gran signo en tu frente con luces brillando a su alrededor seria de mucha utilidad ahora.

Rosalie me miro y me dio una gran sonrisa.

"Solo mira. Ella esta muy enojada por todo el asunto de Tanya. Así que ella piensa vengarse pareja por pareja" Alice dijo usando sus dedos formando comillas sobre su cabeza por esa declaración.

"Ella es ridícula" Rosalie dijo para mi beneficio, estoy segura. Comencé a tomar un poco de mi cerveza.

"No lo se, a menos que Bella este dispuesta a follar con ambos..." Dijo Alice. Produciendo que esta vez si me atorase con mi cerveza escupiéndola con fuerza por mi boca mojándome toda la parte delantera de mi camisa.

"Demonios ¿Estas Bien?" Leah dijo con una sonrisa de sorpresa mientras Rosalie se caía dentro de la puerta riéndose de mí.

"¡Ouch!" Rosalie se estaba frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Um... eso es lo que consigues" Le dije limpiando la cerveza de mi cara y mi camisa.

Alice se dio vuelta hacia la acción en el pasillo, mirando hacia el lugar opuesto en donde estaban Jasper y Edward conversando con Victoria. Ahora, no estaba celosa pero si molesta, este era un buen momento para poder cambiar mi camisa que esta empapada de cerveza, en realidad no quería ver a mis chicos conversando con una hermosa pelirroja de todas maneras. Así que me pare y camine hacia mi bolso para sacar una camisa limpia. Me fui al baño para cambiarme rápidamente.

Me mire en el espejo. Me pase el cepillo por el pelo e incluso me puse algo de lápiz labial. Esto puede ser tan bueno como se ponga.

De repente sentí ruidos, corridas y gritos mientras salía.

"¡Oh mierda, ahora no puedo ver nada!" Dijo ahora Alice parada aún mirando en la misma dirección

"¿Qué estas mirando?" Le pregunte cuando salí. "Hey ¿Donde se fue Rosalie?".

"James acaba de conseguir que Jasper lo echará a patadas, creo" Alice dijo sin rodeos y regreso a la habitación.

"¡Qué!" Grite mientras corría a la puerta.

"Oh no te preocupes Bella. Incluso sin Edward y Emmett él siempre gana. Pero ellos estaban ahí de todas maneras. Nunca va a ser una pelea justa. Que es lo que el imbécil se merece de todas formas".

Podio ver a los chicos caminando devuelta por el pasillo. Rosalie venia colgando en la espalda de Jasper, revolviéndole el cabello.

"¿Qué paso para que cambiaras tu camisa?" Fue la primera cosa que Jasper me pregunto, se veía enojado, mientras sacudía su mano derecha, del obvio dolor en sus nudillos.

"Escupí cerveza sobre mi misma. ¿Necesitas hielo?" No espera por su respuesta y corrí hacia el baño y tome una toallita poniéndole hielo y mojándola por fuera.

Poniendo la toallita en sus nudillos lo más suavemente que pude, aún así hizo una mueca de dolor y luego me sonrió. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me tomo y me puso en su regazo besándome en la frente.

"Así que ¿Por qué fue la pelea?" Le pregunte.

"Nada. Él es solo un pedazo de mierda" Jasper dijo aún sonado enojado.

"Victoria olvido su lugar en la cadena de alimentos" Rosalie dijo al mismo tiempo. Causando que todo el mundo excepto yo riera. Tengo que aprender mucho sobre esta gente. Aún me sentía fuera de lugar con ellos.

"Maldición ¿Cuanto más tenemos que pretender que nos preocupa esta gente?" Garrett dijo mirando fuera de la puerta. "¿Podemos solo volver a nuestras habitaciones y ver HBO?"

"Ah ese es mi introvertido fenómeno de la naturaleza" Alice le dijo a su novio. Garrett rara vez hablaba, pero cuando lo hacia, sus ideas eran las más sensatas. Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo.

Con eso Rosalie, Emmett, Garrett y Alice salieron de nuestra habitación. Edward fue hacia la puerta inmediatamente y le puso seguro.

El extraño sentimiento en el fondo de mi estomago que comenzaba a desgarrarme mientras sentía que estaba siendo observada. Mantuve mi cabeza hacia abajo, más por el miedo a mi misma que a ellos. Pensaba que si veía a alguno de ellos iba a perder.

Estaba aterrorizada y excitada. Ellos me darían tiempo. Me gritaba a mi misma. No estaba segura si quería tiempo, pero tampoco estaba segura de que ellos no me abandonarían una vez que obtuvieran lo que querían.

No estaba lista. Y no sabía si quería saber la verdad aún.

Mis problemas de falta de confianza estaban desenfrenados. Tenía muchos de ellos. Ellos sabían eso.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, se acercó y encendió la televisión cambiando de canal hasta que encontró un canal de deportes, luego se acercó a la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Se acercó hasta la cabeza de la cama y sacó una almohada para poder acomodarse en la cabecera.

Debo verme ridícula para ellos, jugando con un hilo suelto de la toallita que cubre la lesión de Jasper.

Jasper había empezado a frotar pequeños círculos en mi espalda baja y finalmente levante la vista, más por instinto que queriendo.

Cuando mis ojos y los de Jasper se encontraron él se inclinó y me besó castamente. Me levanto lentamente de su regazo para poder ponerse más cómodo. Repitió las mismas acciones que Edward sólo que en el otro lado de la cama. Agarró un par de almohadas de la otra cama king size que había en la habitación y los colocó en la misma posición en el centro de la cama, obviamente para yo quedara entre ellos.

"¿Cuál era el problema de Victoria, de todos modos?" Decidí que tenía que hacer que me hablaran. El sonido de su voz me hacia calmarme.

"Ella tenía en su mente que yo iba a hacerle compañía este fin de semana, después de que James estuvo con Tanya. No se dio cuenta que Tanya era una mujer soltera cuando ella follo con su novio y sus amigos" Edward dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios mirándome directamente a los ojos. Él no parecía hacer esa afirmación con maldad, en realidad sonaba dulce, él solo tenía una boca sucia.

Asentí con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Tu mano está bien?" Me gire hacia Jasper.

Asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió.

Necesito que mis chicos me hablen más. Si no mi corazón podría explotar. Yo les estaba gritando en mi cabeza. Edward y Jasper no estaban cooperando. Silencio.

Esto estaba muy tranquilo para mí y no estaba ayudando a mis nervios.

Me cansé y decidí ponerme más cómoda también.

Me saque los zapatos y los calcetines, me subí entre ellos dos en la cama y ambos se acomodaron sobre mi mientras me apoyaba en la cabecera. Jasper opto por bajar y poner su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras que Edward eligió mi hombro izquierdo.

Esto era agradable. Esto era más que agradable, esto era perfecto. Incliné mi cabeza hacia Edward para que nos tocáramos y comencé a jugar con el pelo de Jasper entre mis dedos.

En algún momento todos nos quedamos dormidos.

En algún momento durante la noche uno de ellos apagó la televisión y la luz de noche y se aseguró de que todos estuviéramos tapados con el edredón de la otra cama.

Esta fue la primera noche que dormí con ellos. Nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida. Nos habíamos olvidado de cerrar la cortina anoche y el resplandor del cielo era fuerte y nos despertó. Cuando abrí los ojos, me recibieron dos grupo de ojos, un conjunto de azul y un conjunto de bellezas verdes que bailaban con malicia.

"Despierta bebe vamos a despertar al resto de imbéciles y a buscar algo para desayunar" Edward dijo y me besó en la frente.

Pasamos el día juntos. Todos nosotros. La "pandilla" en completo. Sí, Edward y Jasper, sus hermanas, los novios de sus hermanas, Jacob, Leah y yo. Por alguna razón, Ben y Ángela no fueron con nosotros, ellos se fueron directo a Forks después del desayuno.

Fuimos al centro comercial. Rosalie, Alice, Leah y yo fuimos de compras y luego íbamos a reunirnos con los chicos para ir a ver una película, quienes al parecer querían ir a jugar golf. ¿Cómo se puede jugar golf con este tipo de clima? Quería preguntar, pero también no tenía deseos que se rieran de mí.

Mientras me probaba ropa Rosalie entró conmigo en el cambiador.

"Así que. ¿Estás bien?" Ella me preguntó dulcemente.

"Nada sucedido"

Ella me miró sorprendida. "Eres una mujer sola que durmió con Jasper Whitlock y Edward Cullen toda la noche sin que su ropa _no_ fuera rasgada y... oh, es solo que no quiero decir, ¡¿qué parecía que esos chicos malos te querían hacer?" Rosalie se echó a reír histéricamente.

"¡Basta! No pasó nada. Ellos fueron muy dulces"

"¡Dulces! ¡¿Estás bromeando, no han sido dulces, desde que tuvieron diez!" Ella sólo se reía.

"No sé, creo que realmente se preocupan por ti" Rosalie comenzó a clamarse un poco y me miró con sinceridad. "Ellos parecen estar haciéndolo bien, quiero decir que nunca he visto a ninguno de ellos tan feliz. Ellos solo sonríen todo el tiempo. Incluso en casa, Jasper siempre está sonriendo. Es loco". Ella miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "¿Vas a estar con ellos?"

"No creo que este listo para llegar hasta el final, estoy muy nerviosa" Le dije en voz baja.

"¡Debes estar nerviosa! No estoy segura que estos dos chicos tengan la palabra _gentil _en su vocabulario" Tomó mi mano y me hizo sentarme a su lado. "Está bien, para cuando decidas que es lo que vas a hacer, te voy a contar algunas cosas. Estar con dos hombres es algo muy difícil. Nunca lo he hecho. Pero sé de un par de chicas que lo han hacho. Nunca en su primera vez, bueno, excepto esta..." Se interrumpió y luego negó con la cabeza.

Estaba dando gracias a Dios en el Cielo que Rosalie se había apiadado de mí.

"No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Son los primeros chicos que incluso he besado". Estaba desesperada.

"¡Whoa, en serio! No es de extrañar que les gustes tanto. Eres como un lienzo en blanco que pueden pintar de cualquier manera que deseen. Ellos te pueden enseñar de que manera les gusta" Ella me miró, "pero tu necesitas asegurarte que también obtengas lo que tu deseas. Serán intimidantes. Mantente en el suelo. Hablo en serio Bella". Ella hablaba muy enserio. "Debes decirles que vayan despacio y que no te apresuren, es mejor que ellos sean muy sensibles contigo"

"Bueno, me estás asustando"

"Bella, deberías estar asustada. Has decidido tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez con dos chicos. Eso en sí mismo es una locura. ¡Es monstruosamente doloroso!" Ella me grito en un susurró.

"¿Así que duele mucho?" Había sentido a ambos así que sabía lo suficiente sobre lo que estaba reservado para mí.

"Bueno, sí, quiero decir, sí. Pero necesitas estar realmente relajada. No te tenses. Cuando te tensas hace que sea más doloroso, creo. Alice ni siquiera lo sintió porque estaba demasiado excitada"

"Así que tal vez si solo me concentro lo suficiente. Tal vez no me duela" Estaba tratando de convencerme a mí misma. Estaba aterrorizada.

"Bueno, la parte buena de esto es que ambos son _muy experimentados_" Hizo hincapié en las palabras _muy _y _experimentados_. "Así que por lo menos saben cómo hacer que acabes. Tienes que acabar. Solo mueve las caderas mientras está en ti. Eso te hará acabar" Lo dijo con convicción. Eso era lo que me estaba asustando.

Bueno, podría hacerlo algún día. "¿Algo más?" Estaba asustada.

"Solo se honesta. Si te lastiman en lo que sea, diles. Los chicos no son como nosotros, ellos no leen las pequeñas señales. Ellos necesitan carteles y megáfonos. ¡No estoy bromeando, los hombres no tienen ni idea! Ellos Necesita saber si tu no quieres hacer algo o si te duele. Muy bien. Prométemelo". Rosalie miró con tanta dulzura.

Ella había agarrado mi mano y la apretó.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Te lo prometo" le devolví el apretón.

Nos encontramos con los chicos en el cine después de las compras. Al parecer se había ido y jugado Glo Golf y al parecer aún tenían una disputa por el marcador y seguían luchando por ello.

Me senté entre Edward y Jasper en la última fila cerca de la esquina, en el cine y ambos obviamente me tocaban dulcemente y me daban besos. Jasper tenía su brazo alrededor de mi hombro jugando con mi pelo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza y Edward se inclinaba y susurraba en mi oído como él quería besarme ahora mismo. Incluso acarició mi cuello un par de veces.

La mano izquierda de Edward estaba moviéndose a lo largo de mi muslo hacia abajo y hacia arriba. Jasper estaba usando su otra mano para tocar levemente mi escote que mostraba por mi camisa.

Ellos me estaban volviendo loca y lo sabían.

Después de la película y de ponerme molesta, nos fuimos todos a cenar. Me senté en medio de Jasper y Edward en la mesa del restaurante. Alice, Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron frente a nosotros con Garrett en el extremo de la mesa.

Edward estaba haciendo obvios intentos de coquetear con nuestra camarera y cualquier chica que pasara al azar por detrás de nuestros compañeros de cena, pero mantuvo contacto con mi pierna debajo de la mesa como lo hizo en el cine.

Jasper me susurró al oído "¿No podemos relajar un poco esta noche?" 'Tomé una respiración profunda y luego asentí. Se inclinó y besó el hueco detrás de mi oreja.

Estaban volviéndome loca. Estaba a punto de gritar para pedir la cuenta cuando finalmente trajeron la comida. Junto con el número de teléfono de la camarera para Edward. Ella lo había escrito en una tarjeta del restaurante y se la entregó a él. Todos los chicos le dijeron la buena suerte que tenia.

Edward hizo una de las cosas más dulces e inesperadas que hubiera pensado. Él hizo como si guardara la tarjeta con el número de teléfono en su bolsillo, pero en su lugar me la entregó a mí por debajo de la mesa y se inclinó para susurrarme al oído: "Sólo tú Bella". Podría haber llorado. Pero en lugar de eso le sonreí y rompí la tarjeta botándola bajo la mesa.

Cuando volvimos al hotel, algunos de los fiesteros de la noche anterior todavía estaban en el suelo, pero nosotros no íbamos a participar. Le dije a nuestros amigos que estaba cansada, después que Edward dijo que tenía que ir a su auto. Jasper y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta me di la vuelta y trague en seco al mirarlo.

"¿Estas bien ángel?" Preguntó con dulzura "Edward estará de regreso pronto. ¿Estás segura?"

"No, yo estoy bien" Me sorprendí lo mucho que confiaba en ellos. Cuánto los quería. Se habían convertido como si fueran oxígeno. Los necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Lo miré a través de mis pestañas y mordí mi labio de nuevo. Obtuve la misma reacción que siempre obtenía.

Jasper se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme. Se sentía tan bien. Que podría haber gritado

"Bella dejar que nos encarguemos de todo ¿esta bien, bebe?" Él me susurró al oído y poco a poco me frotó los brazos con sus manos. "Podemos hacer esto muy lento. Nosotros no vamos a ir a ninguna parte esta noche. Y no tiene por que ser todo esta noche" Él me sonrió, se inclinó y comenzó a besar mi cuello otra vez.

Oímos el sonido de la cerradura abrirse y mire hacia esa dirección, por donde Edward venia entrando por la puerta.

Él entró y me sonrió. De inmediato pensé que mi cerebro iba a explotar. ¡Oh, no!

¿Cómo diablos estuve de acuerdo con esto?

¡Estoy empezando a entrar en pánico! ¿Dónde esta mi resolución de hace 30 segundos atrás?

Necesito mantener la calma o me voy a volver loca y salir corriendo de la habitación gritando como loca.

Edward llevaba alcohol. _¡Dulce Señor en el cielo gracias!_

No me importa lo pudieran decir, ¡Necesito un poco de alcohol y pronto! Traía una botella de cerveza y Tequila "Patron Silver", bueno _¡Aleluya!_

"¿Dónde están los vasos?" Creo que lo dije en voz alta, a pesar de que no era mi intención.

Comencé a mirar a mí alrededor. Lo jodí, voy a estar durmiendo con ellos muy pronto y haciendo quien sabe qué más, ¡lo puedo beber directamente! Agarre la botella de Edward y fui hacia la cama donde dormimos anoche y me senté.

Los mire. Ellos me miraban fijamente. No podía decidir si estaban felices o confundidos. Aunque se veían hermosos.

"¿Estas bien Ángel?" Jasper dijo caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa que podría obtener las bragas de una reina. ¡No soy una reina! ¡Oh no, estoy entrando en pánico de nuevo!

Asentí y tome un sorbo e inmediatamente empecé a toser. "¡Oh Dios, me olvidé de lo fuerte que es esto!" Me atore.

Edward me entregó la cerveza y me quito la botella de Tequila. "Bebé, solo mantente con las cosas suaves por ahora, demonios" Él dijo fingiendo irritación.

Jasper sólo me sonrió y frota mi rodilla. Agarró la cerveza y la abrió para mí. Al entregármela de vuelta él se inclino hacia mí y me besó dulcemente en la boca. Luego, se levantó y comenzó a jugar con la televisión. Edward fue a llenar el mini bar con lo había comprado.

¡Bueno, es mejor que no piensen que voy a hacer el primer paso! ¡Voy a fallar!

Me senté ahí mirando sus traseros.

Santo Dios, tienen unos grandes traseros. _¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso?_ Eso es porque patéticamente estabas en trance por sus rostros, _que cabeza hueca_. Me regañe a mi misma.

¿Había cosas peores que hacer un sábado por la noche en Seattle, cierto? Salir con dos chicos guapos que quieren hacer ciertas cosas conmigo. Las que más probablemente sean cosas legales, morales, sí no pienso ir por ese camino. No hoy.

Edward se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Lo que significaba que iba a estar cerca de la cama y de mí en 0,5 segundos. Tomé un gran trago de mi cerveza tragándola con un poco más de fuerza de la esperada.

Creo que mis ojos estaban tratando de salirse de mi cabeza.

Se agacho frente a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis muslos.

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?" Él sonreía, pero se veía sincero.

"No sé lo que estoy haciendo" Le dije en voz baja. Lo mire a esos encantadores ojos verdes, que se veían tan cuidadosos. En mi visión periférica pude ver que Jasper había encontrado un canal de música y se apoyaba sobre la cómoda viéndonos.

Edward movió sus manos hacia mí cara y empezó a acariciar mis mejillas y las sienes con sus pulgares, poniéndose a sí mismo más cerca e inclinándose hacia mí. Solo centímetros nos separaban y podía sentir su dulce aliento.

"Lo sabemos bebé. Te prometimos que nos tomaremos esto tan lento como quieras" Entonces él estaba en mi boca, persuadiendo a mis labios a abrirse con su lengua. Me obligue a hacerlo. Él tomó la cerveza que tenia en mis manos dejándola en el suelo.

Yo estaba deseando un poco el ser la botella de cerveza.

Se inclinó de nuevo y comenzó a besarme otra vez, esta vez fue más profundo. Sus brazos buscaron su camino alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a empujarme para quedar acostada sobre mi espalda en la cama.

Me había tenido en esta posición ayer por la noche cuando habíamos llegado del partido. No entre en pánico pues, yo lo quería. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica? Porque lo único que quería esta vez era llorar.

Él de alguna manera nos estaba empujando a llegar más allá en la cama.

Entonces sentí su peso sobre mí.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse en mi espalda, a agarrar y apretar mi trasero. Él se apretó a sí mismo más a mí y pude sentir su erección contra mí. Bueno, si aún no estaba en estado de pánico, Creo que iba a comenzar ahora.

Pero, Dios se sentía tan bien también.

Tuve que tomar una decisión. ¿Mantener el modo de pánico o seguir con esto?

Movió su boca a mi cuello y empezó a besar y chupar la piel sensible en ese lugar.

Empezó a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, gemí en voz alta, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

Ese debió haber sido el incentivo que estaban buscando porque Jasper se acercó a la cama a continuación.

Sólo podía ver a través de las rendijas que eran mis ojos, porque lo que Edward estaba haciendo era increíble.

Jasper se había quitado la camisa y probablemente sus zapatos, pero esa era la única cosa coherente que podía imaginar mientras sentía el colchón hundirse un poco más cuando él se subía a la cama con nosotros.

Edward no dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Me di cuenta que mis brazos se habían envuelto sin querer alrededor de su cuello y mis manos y dedos estaban enredados en su pelo.

Uso sus rodillas para persuadir a mis piernas que se abrieran y así él quedo en una posición nueva. Una vez más, me obligue a hacerlo.

La nueva sensación del cuerpo de Edward sobre mi, hizo que mi pánico desapareciera. Yo ahora estaba actuando por puro instinto animal. Apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Se sentía como si no pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca. Otra señal de lo que quería o necesitaba, y él empujó su erección más profundamente contra mi centro aún vestido.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo poniéndose más caliente.

Edward movió su boca hacia la mía, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando directamente a mi alma.

"¿Estas bien bebé?" Edward preguntó sin aliento, así como yo me sentía, sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Sus ojos vagaron por todo mi rostro y luego alzó la vista hacia un lado. Yo también.

Ahí al mirar hacia arriba se encontraba un Jasper sin camisa. ¡Oh Dios!

Edward se inclinó y me besó profundamente una vez más. Luego salió del lugar que estaba sobre mí. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho, porque no podía recuperar el aliento.

Jasper se acostó a mi lado y me sonrió. "¿Te quieres mover un poco más hacia acá ángel?" Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y él me ayudó para cambiar mi ubicación, sin embargo fue un poco.

Acostada junto a Jasper provocaba que mi corazón latiera desbocado otra vez. Él debe haber sentido eso y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo. Mirándome directo a los ojos al mismo tiempo. Tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para calmarme.

Con mi respiración más regulada, se inclinó y comenzó a besarme. Partiendo suavemente al principio y a continuación con más fuerza y exigente. Su mano se movió hacia arriba y con movimientos suaves empezó a acariciar mis pechos. Esto comenzó a hacer girar mi cabeza. No podía concentrarme en nada.

Jasper movió sus labios a mi cuello y sentí que mi camisa comenzaba a ser sacada hacia arriba. Podría detener esto ahora. No estoy segura de lo que quiero. Con mi sujetador aún puesto cubriendo mis pechos Jasper puso sus labios sobre mis pezones y comenzó a lamer a través de la tela de encaje.

Se puso sobre sus rodillas y saco la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza. En un instante estaba de vuelta en mi pecho y Edward estaba besando mis labios, se había quitado la camisa también.

Pude sentir a Jasper lentamente tratando de bajar la tela de mi sujetador para tener un mejor acceso a mis pechos.

Uno de ellos, que no estoy segura cual, tenía bajado el tirante del sujetador.

En verdad no podía detenerlos.

No quería.

Esto se sentía demasiado bien.

Una vez que mis pechos quedaron completamente expuestos por Jasper, él lentamente envolvió mis pezones con caricias lentas y tortuosas de su lengua.

Mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo sin mi consentimiento. Arquee mi espalda para hacer que mi piel estuviera en contacto con su boca. Él estaba muy dispuesto a cumplir. Con uno de sus brazos me rodeo, para mantener mi cuerpo pegado al de él. Mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a tocar los botones de mis vaqueros.

Edward estaba jugando con su mano izquierda sobre mi otro pecho descubierto. Manteniendo su boca en la mía, todo lo que podía hacer era gemir en su boca.

Mis manos estaban retorcidas en el cabello de Edward empujándolo hacia mi lo más cerca que podía. Jasper estaba devuelta en mi cuello. ¡Dios! ¡Esto me estaba matando!

Estoy empezando a sentir pánico de nuevo.

¡Oh, Dios me he permitido ir demasiado lejos! ¿Cómo puedo detener esto sin enojarlos? Ellos dijeron que iban a esperar, ¡pero eso fue antes de que sus erecciones salieran de sus pantalones!

Yo no lo deseo, pero uno de ellos lleva una de sus manos hacia el botón de mis pantalones. Finalmente tome esa mano con una de las mías, como reflejo de auto preservación. Ahora estoy segura de que es Jasper. Él detuvo su avance hacia mi pantalón, llevó la mano a mi estómago y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos.

Jasper se sentó y Edward y yo nos pusimos aparte mirándolo.

"¿Quieres para ángel?" Jasper susurro.

"Um..." Realmente no tenia idea de debería. "Está bien cariño. Vamos a estar bien" Edward dijo.

"¿Qué pasa con... eh?" Deben haber sabido que yo estaba hablando acerca de ellos y sus evidentes dificultades, porque los dos sonrieron y sacudieron sus cabezas.

"Que tu pequeña y linda cabecita no se preocupe acerca de esto Bella. Vamos a estar juntos, no tiene que ser esta noche o mañana" Jasper dijo dulcemente.

Edward se había levantado y yo me estaba poniendo los tirantes de sujetador donde correspondía. Edward había puesto su camiseta sin abotonar sobre mis hombros para aliviar mi vergüenza y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Olía como él. Dios, yo olía como ellos.

Edward fue al baño y Jasper me puso más cerca de él en la cama. Me acurruqué en su pecho.

"Vamos a ver si encontramos algo bueno en HBO" Dijo entre mi pelo.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que yo eh...?" Todavía no me atrevía a decir las palabras.

"Bebe, ¿alguna vez has hecho alguna de esas cosas antes?" Jasper me sonrió con sus ojos bailarines. Lo miré hacia arriba y como normalmente lo hago me ruborice y mordí mi labio.

Edward salió del cuarto de baño y se puso a mi lado agarrando el control remoto y cambiando los canales.

"No" Le di respuesta a Jasper.

"Vamos a tener que enseñarte todo, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo malditamente caliente que es eso Bella?" Jasper me preguntó.

"¡Sin duda!" Edward dijo que mientras él se acurrucaba a mi otro lado. Agarró mi otro brazo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello.

"Supongo". Me reí.

"Por favor, no dudes de nosotros. Nosotros te cuidaremos. Cualquier cosa que necesites. Te lo prometemos". Jasper se inclinó y besó mis labios dulcemente dos veces, luego me empujó hacia Edward y fue al baño, por lo que me imaginé a liberarse.

Con el brazo de Edward a mi alrededor, usando su camisa, acostada en su pecho desnudo empecé a sentir sueño. Me puse a escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando Jasper volvió nos acostamos en la cama de la misma manera que la noche anterior en donde ahora yo estaba sobre el pecho de Edward y Jasper se acurrucó detrás de mí, mientras veíamos una comedia en HBO, me quedé dormida escuchando a mis chicos riendo.

Ese era el sonido más feliz que quisiera escuchar por siempre.

**_*_****_PTI= para tu información_**


	6. Capitulo 6: All of Me

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**_Diclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a _Stephanie Meyers... **

**N/T: Bien por fin termine, si lo sé... lo sé... me he demorado un siglo... pero a mi no más se me ocurre hacerle caso a mi marido y meterme al Gym que me quita aún más tiempo que antes.**

**En verdad Sorry… Sorry… Sorry… Pero ahora se vienen las vacaciones y todo será más fácil... Gracias por todos los rewiews y gracias a las chicas que han agregado la historia a favoritos últimamente y pues subo pasado las fiestas... por eso les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado... Espero que les guste este cap, ya que tiene un entretenido Lemon y adivinen quien deja de ser virgen... así que lo ultimo que les digo, que tengan unas geniales vacaciones y nos leemos... Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**_AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…_**

**Capitulo 6: All of Me... **

**Bella POV**

Una vez que regresamos a Forks en la tarde del domingo. Yo ya estaba enamorada. Completamente. Probablemente antes también lo estaba, pero ahora estaba perdida.

Ellos eran tan dulces y divertidos durante todo el día conmigo. Jasper, quien siempre se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, contaba los chistes más tontos que he oído y no podía dejar de reírme. También me enteré de que Jasper y Edward podían tocar varios instrumentos. Sin incluirme. Pero ambos podían tocar la guitarra acústica y eléctrica, Edward también podía tocar el piano. Pero lo más atractivo de todos los dones musicales de Edward es que él también podía cantar. Le gustaba cantar en mi oído y volverme loca.

Una vez que me dejaron en mi casa estaba lista para llorar. No iba a poder verlos hasta mañana por la mañana. Tendría que aprenderme el horario de mi papa si les iba a preparar el desayuno. La situación era impredecible, pero Edward y Jasper parecían nunca quejarse. Ambos pensaban que el que Charlie me sobreprotegiera era la forma en que un padre debe actuar hacia su hija. Así que quejarme con ellos había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Les di a ambos un beso y me enfrente a la cara de mi padre con pruebas de mi fin de semana de compras con las chicas y definitivamente no mostrando que dos chicos habían quitado mi camiseta ni que había dormido con ellos dos veces. Algunas de las cosas que mi papi probablemente querría mantener en ignorancia.

"Hey Bella. ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?" Se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

"Bien papa. Ganaron, sé que tú sabes, pero fue muy divertido" Le sonreí con timidez.

"¿Compraste ropa de marca cuando estuviste en el centro comercial?"

"Sí. Creo que voy a tener que conseguir un trabajo para mantener el nivel de los hábitos de compra de las chicas. A mi me gusta Target y a ellas les gusta Macy's" Sonreí mirando la ropa que encontré en Macy's en la parte de liquidación.

"Oh, bueno, eso suena como una gran idea. Puedo preguntar y averiguar quién necesita un poco de ayuda, ¿esta bien?". Mi padre dijo.

Bueno, eso fue fácil.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se llevan Jasper y tu?" Viejo mañoso.

"Bien". Sonreí.

"¿Él está siendo bueno contigo?"

"Sí, ¿por qué?" Esto lo tenía que escuchar.

"Solo tengo curiosidad, he estado hablando con la gente y parecen pensar que realmente te gusta. Eso es todo. Solo me estoy asegurando que él te trate bien. Él tiene una familia realmente jodida" Tomo una respiración profunda y me miró. "Solo dime si alguna se porta mal contigo o se pasa de la línea. Sé que te preocupas por él. Pero, él tiene una mala reputación por una razón"

"Papá, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Él ha sido un completo caballero cada vez que he estado con él"

"¿Qué pasa con su amigo, Cullen? ¿Qué hace cuando está con ustedes?"

_Oh, bueno aparte de hacer exactamente las mismas cosas que Jasper me hace... por favor para, no hables de ellos de esa manera._

"Edward es un buen amigo. Es muy agradable también papá"

Mi papá quería decirme algo. Simplemente no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

"Papá, está bien. En realidad yo estoy muy bien" Trate de tranquilizarlo. Tenía muchas ganas de escuchar las historias de Jasper y Edward cuando estuvieran listos para decírmelo. De esa manera las cosas malas sólo serían la verdadera historia y no los rumores.

"¿Ya conociste a la familia de Jasper?" Preguntó probando y a la vez alejándose de mí.

"Solo a Rosalie. Me he vuelto muy cercana a ella" Eso no era un eufemismo ya que ella sabe todos mis más oscuros y profundos secretos.

"Bueno Cullen y Whitlock, sus padres, quiero decir el padrastro de Jasper, son verdaderas obras arte". Se volvió hacia mí y me miró muy serio, "No han hecho nada ilegal. Sin embargo, son hombres moralmente condenables y _sus hijos_. Pues déjame decir que estoy bastante seguro de que la manzana no cae muy lejos del el árbol si sabes lo que quiero decir Bella"

Ahora me estaba enojando.

"¿De verdad papá? ¿La manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol? ¡Si eso fuera verdad yo seria igual que mi madre! ¡No soy como ella!" De cualquier manera o me iba a ir a gritar al área de balística o comenzaría a llorar. "En serio, papá, las personas son producto de su entorno sólo hasta cierto punto y luego se convierte en una elección. Tanto Jasper y Edward tienen una vida difícil en casa. Tú nunca dices nada malo sobre Alice y Rosalie y ellas viven en el mismo ambiente. ¿Es simplemente una filosofía de género o se basa en hechos reales?"

Necesitaba recuperar el aliento, pero nadie ni siquiera mi papa iba a hablar de Jasper y Edward despectivamente. "¡Sucede que de verdad me preocupo por ellos!" Me calme antes de decir demasiado. "¡Por todos ellos y voy a ayudar a mis amigos tanto como me sea posible. Así que deberías saberlo en caso de!"

No podía creer que acababa de gritarle a mi padre. Yo rara vez alzo la voz. Estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Ambos nos tomamos unos minutos para respirar y calmarnos. Finalmente se giro a mirarme, su posición parecía haber cambiado.

"Tienes razón cariño, pero me preocupo un poco acerca de los dos chicos y tienes razón sobre que s sus hermanas no se han metido en problemas, pero ellos si lo han hecho y algunos de sus amigos también" Él era sincero con sus palabras.

"La gente cambia"

"Bella, no quise que te molestaras por tu novio. Sé que te preocupas por él. Yo sólo quiero que tengas cuidado" Él dijo con dulzura y derrotado.

"Lo sé papá. Estoy teniendo cuidado" Me acerqué y le dio un abrazo.

Quería que él supiera que lo perdonaba. Él me ama y me quiere proteger. Lo poco que sabia sobre la vida de Jasper y Edward en sus casas eran horribles. Los padres de ambos eran horribles y abusivos con sus esposas y sus hijos. Así que por eso se merecen nuestra comprensión y no nuestro juicio.

Pero yo había dicho lo suficiente y decidí dejarlo solo. Mi padre parecía haber dicho su parte y lo iba a dejar también.

El resto del día fue tranquilo lo que era bueno ya que necesitaba terminar mi tarea.

**Jasper POV**

Después de haber estado con Bella ayer por la noche, estaba teniendo problemas para mantener mi mente concentrada.

Verla ayer por la noche, sobre la cama y enredada en las sabanas. Su cuerpo es increíble. Tuve la oportunidad de sacar sus pantalones antes de que comenzara a sentir pánico. Que probablemente fue la razón por la que se asusto. Me moví rápidamente. Pero mantener las manos lejos de ella ahora va a ser imposible. Para Edward también.

Bella es demasiado hermosa. Ella es inocente, pero ella nos quiere. Ella besa como una mujer necesitada y su cuerpo. ¡Joder, ese pequeño cuerpo! Sus tetas son increíbles. Ese culo bien formado, vientre plano y caderas hermosas. Es demasiado caliente. Los ruidos que hacía también. Dios, sonaba como si fuera una diosa. Cada gemido hacia que mi pene creciera un centímetro más.

Tuve que detenerme.

Tuve que detenernos, a mi y Edward.

Ella era nueva en esto. Demasiado inocente.

Con cualquier otra chica no me hubiese importado, si ella estaba dando un poco yo iba a obtener mucho.

Pero Bella necesitaba ser tratada mejor que eso. Siempre mejor que en la forma que lo hacíamos antes. Ella ahora significaba tanto. No podía hacerle daño.

Joder, ahora me preocupaba por ella mucho. Estaba cagado de miedo por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Edward y Yo ni siquiera hablamos después de dejar a Bella en su casa. Creo que sólo queríamos tener nuestro propio tiempo para poder recordar la noche anterior.

Cuando llegué a casa de nuestro fin de semana en Seattle, supe que iba a tener que lidiar con Rose.

Ella me había estado dando algunas señales de que ella sabía que algo nos traíamos entre manos. De todas las personas Rose era en la única en la que podía confiar, aparte de Edward por supuesto. A ella le gustaba Bella. Pero Rose nos quiere a Edward y a mi como si fuéramos sus hermanos de verdad. Ella tiene una feroz lealtad hacia nosotros.

"Hey Rosie". Le dije cuando entré en la sala de estar. Ella estaba viendo la televisión sola.

"Jasper, ¿qué clase de extraño pervertido eres?" Me preguntó fingiendo enojo. Alejándose con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, no sé Miss Thang, ¿cuantas versiones de pervertidos hay?" Le dije hablándole con algo de mi acento sureño.

"¡Santa mierda Jazz! ¿Están teniendo cuidado con ella?" Ella prácticamente me gritó. No pude evitar sonreír. "¡No te rías de mí imbécil!"

"¿Cuál es el problema? No hemos herido a Bella. Y hemos sido completamente honestos con ella"

"¿Pero por qué?"

Hice una rápida decisión de un segundo para poder ser honesto con mi hermana. Esta debe ser la influencia de Bella. Debido a que la honestidad nunca fue mi primera opción antes de conocerla.

"Porque siempre metimos la pata y lastimamos a la gente. De esta manera, pensamos que si uno de nosotros siempre es protector con ella, podría durar" No puedo creer que tenga que explicar esto a mi hermanastra. ¿El por qué estoy haciendo un equipo con mi mejor amigo por ella?. Eso es exactamente lo que parece, pero no lo es. No era para hacer daño a Bella, pero era para protegernos a todos.

Mi cerebro estaba a punto de explotar.

"¿Ustedes piensan que no van a hacerle daño? Ustedes de verdad no tienen los recursos para hacer otra cosa. Ella es muy frágil, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y esa es probablemente la razón por la que esta de acuerdo con esto"

Asentí. Nosotros sabíamos esto, pero teníamos la esperanza de que Bella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. Hasta el momento no nos había decepcionado ni a Edward ni a mí, de hecho, estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario. Ella era más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos o cualquier otra persona en nuestras vidas.

"Rose, no es como si la estuviéramos usando, está bien. Le dijimos la verdad. Ella sabe de Bob el pervertido y Lil con su mierda. Ella sabe de Carlisle el sádico enfermo y Esme. Bella sabe que Edward y yo estamos jodidos hasta el tope. _Ella sabe que estamos bien dañados_" Y todavía nos quiere.

Hice hincapié en la última frase. Sabía que nosotros éramos el mayor problema de esta relación. Ella era demasiado dulce para ser parte de este lío.

Pase mi mano por mi pelo gracias a la frustración que sentía.

Bella.

Pero incluso después de oír todo sobre nosotros ella aún nos veía a ambos de manera devota. ¿Cómo no se lo íbamos retribuir? Ella lo sabía todo y no nos juzgo.

"Oh, Jazzy, ustedes no están completamente dañados". Rose me dijo con tristeza en su voz. "No debería haber dicho nada. Es solo que ella me gusta y no quiero que salga dañada. Creo que ella esta..." Rose se detuvo y miró hacia atrás a la televisión.

"¿Qué? ¿Bella esta qué?" Si era lo que estaba pensando. Iría a su casa ahora mismo.

"No importa". Rose estaba tratando de ignorarme.

"No, dime" Me dijo con severidad.

"Pienso que ella está enamorada de ustedes"

Le sonreí y me levante. Definitivamente iba a ver a Bella.

Justo en ese momento mi madre llego a la sala de estar con nosotros. Se veía como mierda.

"Hola chicos, estaba pensando en pedir pizza para cenar" Miró directamente a través de mí. Sus ojos tenían una fina capa vítrea sobre ellos.

Mi madre se traía algo. Estaba completamente drogada.

"Mama Lil, ¿estás bien?" Rose se levantó y estaba tratando de ayudar a mi madre a sentarse.

"Oh, nena, ¿cómo estás?" Mi madre arrastraba las palabras escupiendo pequeñas partículas de saliva a medida que hablaba. Ella se veía sorprendida de ver a Rose y a mi ahí. Como si se le hubiese olvidado que en ese minuto hablaba con más gente.

"Por Dios Mamá, ¿qué tomaste?" Le pregunté. Me quedé de pie en estado de shock.

Ella tomo una respiración profunda y después miró al techo. Al igual que ella estaba tratando de no llorar.

"Sólo algo para el dolor, cariño" Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró mi camisa atrayéndome a su lado. Nos había sentado a ambos lados de ella en el sofá, como si fuéramos niños pequeños. Y nos comenzó a apretar. "Sólo algo para el dolor" Y entonces empezó a llorar.

No había nada que pudiera quitar el dolor de mi madre.

Me quedé en casa para ayudar a Rose con mi madre.

Nunca ordenamos la pizza, sólo traté de llevar a mi madre arriba a su cuarto ante que el Juez llegara a casa y viera a su perfecta pintura de Norman Rockwell goteando en el suelo.

No sabíamos su horario, así era como a él le gustaba. Para así siempre poder sorprendernos con su presencia.

Maldito loco.

El juez nunca apareció de todos modos.

Entre mi madre llorando y su comportamiento delirante, Rose y yo no llegamos a la cama hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Ni siquiera pude llamar a mi chica. Y ahora era demasiado tarde. Tenía la esperanza de que Edward lo hiciera. Pero estaba demasiado agotado para llamarlo y preguntar.

Pero veré a Bella mañana.

Oler su dulce aroma y pasar mis dedos por su sedoso pelo.

Entonces me sentiría seguro, una vez que estuviera con Bella estaría bien.

Ella me hacia bien.

**Edward POV**

El domingo por la noche en la casa Cullen era una maldita mierda de puta madre.

No importaba que mi padre fuera un monstruo y mi madre fuera un conejo asustado. No importaba que mi hermana pasara cada segundo que pudiera fingiendo ser otra persona. No importaba que yo quisiera pasar la mitad del tiempo golpeando una pared hasta hacerla mierda.

Era domingo. Y teníamos que comer con los abuelos.

Nana y Pop Cullen venían acercándose dominando a su hijo y diciéndole lo inútil que era su familia.

Maldición vengo de una horrible familia.

Todos los pensamientos que tuve sobre eventualmente tener hijos con Bella desaparecieron, solo esperaba que fuera Jasper quien la embarace. Por lo menos él tenía algo de sangre decente corriendo por sus venas por Lilian. Provengo del montón más despreciable de personas en el planeta.

Entré en la cocina porque oí a mi padre no ser tan sutil al castigar a mi madre por una estupida mierda como siempre.

"Edward, tal vez podrías esperar en el comedor" Mi padre ni siquiera giro su cara hacia mí, él estaba mirando a mi madre fijamente y girado hacia ella, que estaba temblando.

Iba a patear a este hijo de puta algún día. Sólo necesitaba tener un lugar donde vivir, o estaba bastante seguro que el Jefe Swan me encontraría alojamiento, definitivamente no me gustaban esas posibilidades.

Yo lo estaba soportando mejor que nunca. Me había puesto más tranquilo desde que conocí a Bella.

"Papá, ¿por qué no te vas de una puta vez y dejas que mama termine de hacer esta mierda, porque Nana y Pop están aquí. Acaban de estacionarse"

Carlisle comenzó a acecharme a mí. De hecho, vi a mi madre por fin tomar una bocanada de aire.

Me acerqué a mi padre haciendo que nuestros pechos se tocaran.

_Por favor, papá pégame. Sólo necesito un golpe tuyo_. Rogaba en mi cabeza. _Te puedo golpear, si tú me das el primer golpe_.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hijo de puta? ¿Me vas a golpear?" Me acerque a su cara con una sonrisa en la mía. "Te voy a devolver el golpe. No te tengo miedo. Pégame, papá. Te prometo, que no te volverás a levantar" Le dije con calma.

"Esme tal vez tengo que enseñarle a tu hijo algunos buenos modales" Mi padre amenazó a mi madre, él no me iba a enseñar nada a mi. Maldito cobarde.

Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

"Solo déjame saber cuando me quieras enseñar esos modales. Porque creo que te podría enseñar algunos modales a ti también" Le dije a mi padre.

Él rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Mi madre hizo algo que no esperaba.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

"Lo siento tanto Edward. Nunca quise que esta fuera tu pelea. Nunca tuve la intención de que esta fuera tu vida y la de Alí" Mi madre empezó a llorar. Siempre se me rompía el corazón cuando comenzaba a llorar. "Te juro por Dios. Él era un hombre bueno. No sé lo que pasó. ¡No sé lo que me pasó!" Ella estaba llorando sobre mi camisa ahora.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y le frote la espalda, tratando de consolarla.

"Mamá, no tienes que quedarte con él. Mierda, si te piensas quedar aquí por mí y Alí, entonces no nos hagas ningún favor. Nos iremos contigo, tienes que saber eso"

"¡Me dijo que nunca obtendría la custodia!"

"¡En serio! Mamá, acaso no te has dado cuenta que Ali y yo ahora somos legalmente adultos. Podemos ir a cualquier lugar que queramos" Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Quería hacerle entender.

Mi pobre madre solía ser esta mujer hermosa y fuerte. Me rompió el corazón al ver en lo que se había convertido.

"¿Qué pasa con la universidad? Él no va a pagar por los dos" Ella se alejo y me miró a la cara.

"Mamá, voy a conseguir una beca completa siempre que sea para fútbol o baloncesto. Yo no soy un problema. Alice, va a la escuela comunitaria debido a Garry que ni siquiera se acordó de tomar la examen SAT **(N/T: Prueba de selección universitaria, conocida en Chile como F&%$· PSU)** el año pasado. Y se olvidó de nuevo este año" Me reí, incluso mi madre sonrió sobre sus lágrimas. "Nosotros no somos problema mamá. Necesitas dejarlo. No vamos a ninguna parte sin ti"

"Es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo" Mi mamá se alejó de mí y se apoyó en el mostrador.

"Sólo toma tu equipaje, nos vamos esta noche" Esto es algo que había estado planeando para mi hermana y mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo. En el fondo yo sabía que no lo dejaría, no todavía. "Alice puede ir a quedarse con Rosie, y tú y yo ir a un hotel"

"No tu debes quedarte con Jasper. De esa manera tu también estarás con un amigo" Como si fuera a dejar que mi madre enfrentara sola a mi psicópata padre.

"Ah, no mamá. Me quedaré contigo. ¿Crees que ese demente te va a dejar tranquila tan fácil?" La realidad llego a sus ojos.

"Tal vez entonces debería ir a un refugio o algo. No quiero que corras ningún peligro"

"Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo, está bien" Le bese en la frente. "Sólo dame una señal para poder hacer esto bien. Quiero tener todo listo antes de irnos" Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_Finalmente_. Yo sólo esperaba que realmente lo llevara a cabo.

Algún día iba a volver a estar de pie. Ella se pararía derecha nuevamente. Yo lo sabía.

"En verdad lo siento hijo" Ella dijo cuando comencé a caminar hacia el comedor.

"Deja de sentirte culpable. Ya te dije, estoy bien. Te amo mamá"

Entré en el comedor. Alice ya estaba ahí siendo castigada verbalmente por la dulce e inocente mujer de edad sentada en el sofá de damasco.

"Bueno, ahí estás Edward, así que ¿cómo van los deportes" Nana había decidido dejar a Alice sola porque ella pensaba que yo era perfecto. Ella no tenía idea de lo mucho que la odiaba.

"Genial Nana, los deportes son increíbles" Comencé a reír entre dientes y me senté al lado de mi padre en el sofá. Estaba disfrutando de esta intimidante sesión. Él iba a intentar alejarse, pero se encontraba muy cerca del brazo del sofá. _No puedes ir a ninguna parte, imbécil_.

Miré a Alice y ella me veía como si estuviera loco. Estar en la misma habitación que mi padre era algo muy difícil para mí y ahora prácticamente estaba tratando de sentarme en su regazo, debería estar en el infierno.

Moví mis cejas hacia ella. Ahora ella sabía que lo estaba jodiendo. Alice empezó a reír suavemente.

"Bueno Edward, ¿Ya has decidido dónde vas a ir a la universidad? ¿Has enviado tu carta de postulación ya?" Pop preguntó con un trago en su mano.

"No. Estaba pensando en San Diego o Texas". Pero ahora que sabíamos que a Bella le gustaba Michigan. Habían venido llamando a mi puerta y a la de Jasper también. Así que puede que hagamos un ajuste de planes. "Tal vez Ann Arbor" Le dije.

"¿Michigan? ¿Por qué tan lejos?" Mi padre preguntó. Lo miré como si estuviera loco. Sí definitivamente iba a considerar Michigan si es que siquiera se le había pasado por la mente el visitarme en el campus.

"Me gustan los Wolverines. Además, es una gran escuela" Le dije.

"Bueno, tienen un excelente programa de pre-Med y eso es lo único que importa" Pop dijo.

"Estaba pensando en ver otras opciones" Sabía que tendría entretenidos a los hijos de puta con esto. También, le daba a mi madre más tiempo para tener la cena lista.

Los dos jodidos viejos y el idiota iban por mí y apenas dejando que los demás hablen. Ni siquiera me escuchaban cuando decía algo. Alice estaba mirándonos con incredulidad.

De hecho, había estado pensando en alguna otra cosa que convertirme en médico. No quería pasar ocho años en la universidad y otros cuatro años más antes de que mi vida comenzara con Bella. No iba a permitir que se diera por vencida, como lo había hecho mi madre. Quería comenzar nuestra vida con Bella, tan pronto como sea posible. No más hoteles. No más escondernos de su padre. No más autos.

Quería comenzar con esto de verdad.

Pensar en Bella comenzó a ser mi pasatiempo favorito.

Comencé a ignorarlo y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

Empecé haciendo caso omiso de ellos y mire por la ventana.

Estaba lloviendo. Y yo necesitaba escuchar su voz. Salí de la sala hacia el vestíbulo.

Saqué mi celular y marque su número.

"Edward". Sonaba como si ella estuviera sonriendo.

"Hey bebé. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mi padre estará en casa mañana, así que no les puedo hacer el desayuno"

"Esta bien, tal vez podríamos desayunar fuera. Así podemos estar juntos desde temprano"

"Eso seria bueno" Ella sonaba tan dulce.

"Bueno bebé, la cena familiar está a punto de empezar, así que te voy a llamar antes de ir a la cama"

"Está bien. Hablamos más tarde"

"Bye". Cerré el teléfono y escuche a las familiares cabezas de las hienas en el comedor de mi madre. Me aseguré de sentarme al lado de mi padre. No pensaba intimidarlo todavía.

Cuando me fui a la cama llame a Bella otra vez, ella estaba haciendo su tarea. Tenia la esperanza de que ella consiguiera una beca académica completa. Se lo merecía tanto por trabajar duro por sus calificaciones. Jasper y yo apenas lo intentábamos. Ni siquiera sabíamos si saldríamos bien de esta mierda o si era a causa de los deportes. Como con casi todo lo demás en nuestras vidas, solo hacíamos lo que teníamos que hacer para conseguir lo que queríamos. Todo era una mierda.

Después de colgar pensé en como Bella se veía debajo de mí la noche anterior. Su pelo y la sensación de su cuerpo.

Necesitaba estar cerca de ella pronto.

Mi madre iba a ser débil, pude verlo por su expresión en la cena. Ya no podía juzgarla más. Simplemente voy a empezar a enfocarme en Bella desde ahora. Eso me hizo sonreír.

**_N/A: Después de esto voy a avanzar un par de semanas... estamos casi en Halloween._**

**Bella POV**

Después de varias semanas de pasar mi tiempo en público con Jasper y algunos momentos robados con Edward, me encontraba rápidamente exhausta de estar escondiéndome.

De la única manera en que estábamos juntos de la forma en que queríamos era cuando iba con ellos en los juegos que eran fuera del pueblo o si mi padre no se encontraba en casa.

Yo quería estar con ambos todo el tiempo. Ellos querían estar conmigo. El nivel de frustración que teníamos me provocaba dolores de cabeza. Pero de laguna manera, para ellos parecía funcionar bien. No me podía imaginar como era esto posible. Pensaba que los chicos era más difícil el asunto de la frustración sexual. Y al parecer era la única que estaba gruñona al respecto.

Jasper siempre era tan relajado y tranquilo. Él solo podía jugar con mi pelo o acariciar mi cuello.

Edward siempre se veía sonriendo y queriendo jugar conmigo o hacerme cosquillas de cualquier manera. Él decía que era porque nunca tenia suficiente de tocarme.

"Cuando te tocamos Bella, se siente como si el mundo tuviera sentido" Edward me explico cuando le pregunte si estaban felices con nuestro acuerdo. Él me sonrío dulcemente mientras estábamos sentados en biología.

Las familias eran un problema para nosotros. Edward y Jasper estaban pasando casi todo el tiempo en casa de Emmett y si no era así estaban conmigo. Sus vidas hogareñas eran cada vez peor. Me habían llevado a casa de Emmett un par de veces. Los padres de Emmett eran las personas más amables en el planeta y no tenían prejuicios.

Ellos vivían en un remolque de ancho doble, que se sentía como si estuviera lleno cuando todos los chicos y el padre de Emmett estaban allí. Todos se veían tan grandes en este pequeño espacio.

El día antes de Halloween Jasper había llegado a mi casa y vimos una película juntos bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie. Era molesto. Edward había optado por ser voluntario en el hospital de su padre para obtener algún crédito extra curricular.

Jasper y Edward aún estaban tratando de decidir a cual universidad querían ir. Yo estaba esperando pacientemente mi aceptación a la Universidad de Michigan, sólo para poder enmarcarlo, porque nunca sería capaz de pagarla.

Cuando Jasper se fue me fui directamente a la cama. La frustración sexual que sentía me tenía en el límite. ¿Cómo puedo tener dos novios y ser completamente arruinada sexualmente?

Mi teléfono estaba sonando al lado de mi cama.

Todavía era de noche.

Estaba tan cansada, que no podía encontrar el sonido. Estaba temblando de miedo ya que la llamada me había abierto los ojos de mi sueño profundo.

"¿Hola?" Finalmente. El reloj marcaba las 4:03am.

"¿Isabella Swan?" Preguntó una voz desconocida.

"Sí soy Bella, ¿quién es?"

"Mi nombre es Phil, soy tu padrastro. Pero eso no es importante. Bella. Lamento mucho decirte esto, pero tu madre ha muerto" Dijo, este desconocido que aparentemente era mi padrastro.

"¡¿Qué?"

"Lo siento mucho Bella, tu mamá estaba bebiendo y creo que se fue directo hacia un muro en la carretera"

"¿Hay alguien más herido?"

"No, ella era la única en el coche. No hay otros vehículos involucrados" Él también sonaba aliviado.

"Um, bien, gracias ¿Phil? verdad" Pensé que debería querer a llorar. Las lágrimas no llegaban.

"Sí, lo sé. Perdón por esto Bella. Juntare sus cosas y te las enviare si lo deseas"

"No, está bien, mi madre y yo no éramos tan cercanas"

"¿En serio? Ella nunca dejó de hablar de ti" Dudó un segundo. "Sabes qué, llámame si cambias de opinión ¿de acuerdo?" Me dio su número de teléfono que no anote. Si lo necesitaba podía guardarlo del historial de mi teléfono.

_¿Ella habló de mí? ¿En serio?_

"Gracias por llamarme" Colgué el teléfono.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba desesperada ahora. Tratando de recordar como se veía mi madre. No tenía fotos de ella. No tenía nada para recordarla. Eran las 4:10 de la mañana y no podía recordar como lucia mi madre.

Ahora ella estaba muerta y nunca tendría una segunda oportunidad de verla.

Me había ido sin despedirme de ella.

Entonces me pude permitir el poder llorar.

Lloré por alrededor de una hora cuando mi padre debió haberme escuchado.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó mi amor?"

"Renee murió en un accidente de auto" La chille.

"Oh, Bella, lo siento" Se acercó a mi cama y se sentó. Obviamente, él no tenía idea de lo que necesitaba. Aún así era dulce.

"¿Por qué no te quedas en casa hoy, me quedaré contigo. Tendremos que hacer algunos arreglos para que puedas ir al funeral en Phoenix" Dijo.

"Su marido no me dio la impresión de que fuera a haber un funeral. Sólo se ofreció a enviar a sus cosas" Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos.

Me recosté en mi cama y de pronto me volví a dormir. Mi padre me cubrió y salió de mi habitación.

Debo de haber dormido profundamente porque no desperté hasta entrada la tarde. Tenía llamadas perdidas tanto de Jasper como de Edward. Ambos habían dejado mensajes de voz, ambos estaban muy preocupados por mí.

"Ángel, Bella ¿estás ahí? Tu papá dijo que no vas a ir a la escuela, que tenías una emergencia familiar. Por favor llámame tan pronto como te despiertes" Jasper dijo suplicante.

"Oye nena, por favor llámanos cuando te levantes. Mierda, estamos tan preocupados por ti. Tu padre no quiso decirnos que pasó"

Me levanté e inmediatamente marque el número de Edward.

"¿Bella?"

"Sí, lo siento, no quise preocuparlos chicos"

"No te preocupes por eso. Bebé, ¿tu papá esta en casa?"

Miré por la ventana, su auto no estaba.

"No, él no esta. ¿Él fue malo con ustedes cuando me vinieron a buscar?"

"No más de lo habitual. ¿Qué pasó de todos modos?" Se rió un poco.

"Mi mamá murió en un accidente automovilístico anoche" No tenía intención de hablar del tema de esa manera.

"Oh cariño, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?"

"En realidad no. No me agradaba, pero no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ella" Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando por esta mujer? Pensé que ella me odiaba.

"Voy a buscar a Jasper y vamos para allá. Te llevo los apuntes de la clase de historia. Te volveré a llamar. Esta bien bebé, adiós" Colgó el teléfono.

Estaba viniendo por mí. Me sentí mejor al saber que estaban en camino.

Me levanté de la cama y corrí al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Estaba rezando para que mi papa no llegara por un buen rato. Necesitaba ver a Edward y Jasper.

Diez minutos después me había cambiado y con mi pelo goteando corrí por las escaleras para abrir la puerta a mis chicos. Mi padre me había dejado una nota diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar y no estaría en casa hasta tarde esta noche y cuánto lo lamentaba por dejarme en un momento como este. En un pequeñísimo block también mencionaba que mi novio y su amigo habían venido para llevarme a la escuela esta mañana.

Jasper fue el primero en entrar, me levantó y me abrazó acercándome a su cuerpo. Ahora, con ellos aquí, con Jasper y Edward cerca, me sentí completa. Sentí que todo estaba bien por primera vez en mi vida.

Jasper me agarró de la cabeza, me acercó y empezó a besarme. Eran besos suaves.

Jasper me llevó al sofá y me puso en su regazo. Acariciándome el pelo mojado.

"De verdad estoy bien. Fue inesperado. Lo siento, no te llame, cuando me volvía dormir, creo no me volví a mover" Me acurruqué en su fuerte pecho. Edward me estaba mirando de manera reflexiva. "Lamento que mi papa a fuera malo con ustedes"

"No nos preocupa eso ángel. Solo estábamos preocupados por ti" Dijo Jasper, Edward se inclinó y toco mi otro hombro.

Entonces Edward se inclinó, me besó en la boca y comenzó a tirarme hacia él. Jasper me estaba liberando así que me fui hacia Edward por voluntad propia.

Edward me tiró hacia donde estaba sentado sobre su regazo. Había algo que les pasaba a ellos también. Lo pude ver en sus ojos.

Bajé mi cuerpo hasta quedar a horcajadas por completo sobre él.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté sin aliento. "Ustedes dos ¿están bien?, algo pasó, ¿qué es?"

"Problemas familiares también bebé. Igual que siempre" Edward dijo y luego agarró mi cabeza atrayéndome a su boca con rudeza. Él quería terminar con el tema. Si esto era lo que necesitaba, entonces esto es lo que le daría. La madre de Jasper se estaba drogando e iba cuesta abajo rápidamente. La madre de Edward estaba siendo abusada por su padre y se negaba a dejarlo. Yo estaba devastada por los dos.

Algo había pasado a cada uno de nosotros. Eso sólo confirmaba la necesidad que teníamos del uno por el otro.

Su preocupación por mí esta mañana y la voluntad que tuvieron de aguantar algún abuso de mi padre para verme. Ellos me necesitaban tanto como yo los necesitaba a ellos. Esto era evidente ahora.

Tuve que alejarme de su boca para tomar aire. De mala gana él libero mis labios, pero de inmediato se pegó a mi cuello y clavícula. Podía sentir como mi excitación crecía.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a moverse. En primer lugar por debajo de mi camisa llegando a los broches de mi sujetador. Sus dedos dudaron jugando con ellos. Él tenía el dilema de desenganchar los broches o no. Decidí tomar la decisión por él.

Me separe de él y me levante. Tomando su mano y agarrando a Jasper también llevándolos hacia las escaleras con dirección a mi cuarto.

"¿Ángel?" Jasper dijo.

Me di la vuelta al llegar a mi pequeña habitación que tenia mi pequeña cama. "Está bien, quiero esto. Quiero estar con ustedes ahora" Le di un beso y luego me moví hacia Edward y lo bese también. Jasper cerró la puerta de mi cuarto. Levante mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza. Estaba cansada de esperar. Ellos también debían de estarlo.

Los miré y ambos se permitieron repasar mi cuerpo. Hasta ahora ambos me han visto desnuda y yo también los he visto como Dios los trajo al mundo.

_¡Por cierto, Dios hizo un trabajo realmente bueno!_

Puse mis pulgares en el interior del elástico de mis pantalones de yoga y comencé a bajarlos. Jasper y Edward parecían estar aturdidos, congelados. Iba a estar desnuda delante de ellos en cuestión de segundos. Será mejor ver algo de acción de parte de mis compañeros pronto.

"Hey, um..." No estaba realmente segura de qué decir.

"Oh, lo siento" Edward dijo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Jasper comenzó a desvestirse lentamente.

Una vez que saque mis pantalones. Me quedé solo con mi sujetador y bragas como lo había hecho una docena de veces antes, sólo que esta vez no los detendría.

Ambos se habían desnudado hasta quedar en ropa interior. Edward tenía unos boxers ajustados y Jasper unos boxers normales. Como siempre.

Todos nos quedamos parados allí. Ellos me miraban y yo los miraba a ellos. Sabían que esto iba en serio y me sonrieron. Edward se veía aliviado. Y como siempre Jasper se veía como que ya lo sabía.

Edward decidió dar el primer paso. Gracias a Dios que alguien lo hizo. Nunca habíamos hablado sobre esto. Yo realmente estaba esperando que hubieran decidido entre ellos. ¡Yo no podía! Me sentía de igual manera respecto a ambos. Los amaba tanto que casi no podía respirar.

Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas y se acerco para besarme apasionadamente. Empezó a empujar los tirantes de mi sujetador y dejó que sus manos rodearan mi espalda y finalmente, aprovechó la oportunidad que le había negado en la planta baja para desenganchar el sujetador. Y deje que cayera a nuestros pies.

Jasper se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a besar mi cuello le permití que sus manos se adueñaran de mis pechos.

Edward tomo mi ropa interior y la saco bajando suavemente por mis piernas. Se quedó de rodillas y acercó su rostro hasta mi calido centro. Se permitió darme una mirada y luego puso su boca sobre mi centro lamiéndome profundamente.

No pude evitar la sensación que me produjo, enviando una corriente a través de mi cuerpo y me hizo gemir en voz alta. Jasper estaba acariciando mis pezones, además de masajeando mis pechos y lamiendo mi cuello.

Edward abrió mis pliegues y comenzó a chupar mi clítoris. Me incliné más hacia atrás sobre Jasper que se había cambiado sus caricias hacia el hueco detrás de mi oreja. Mi cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar. Empecé a jadear y sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo agarre con mis dedos el pelo de Edward y grite.

"Eso es bebé, solo disfruta. Vamos a hacerte sentir tan bien ángel" Jasper me susurraba al oído.

Edward se levantó y me tomó por la cintura poniéndome sobre mi cama. Todavía estaba jadeando por el clímax que atravesó mi cuerpo. Me hizo subir aún más en la cama y luego me miró a los ojos. "Bebe ¿estás segura? Lo necesitamos saber ahora. Ambos te haremos el amor Bella, y no sé que tan adolorida eso te dejara. Pero ambos necesitamos estar contigo" Él hablo tan rápidamente que casi me pierdo algunas de sus palabras.

"No, yo quiero esto. Los quiero a ambos"

Eso fue todo lo que necesito, Edward se posiciono sobre mi y lentamente, comenzó a abrirse paso en mí. Cerré los ojos apretándolos. Luego se detuvo de repente. Abrí los ojos para ver si había hecho algo mal.

Él estaba sentado poniéndose un condón. "Lo siento nena, casi se me olvida" Él y Jasper me sonrieron.

"Yo no lo voy a olvidar esta bien" Jasper dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, que estaba parado junto a la puerta. Comencé a reír un poco y me senté.

Tal vez eso era justo lo que necesitábamos. Los tres nos reímos. Vi a Edward deslizar el condón sobre su pene erecto. Él me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

Mi sonrisa se agrando.

Me volví a acostar.

Edward avanzo de nuevo hacia mí y se posiciono nuevamente sobre mí. Empujándose un poco más rápido hasta que llegó a mi barrera, donde se detuvo y me miró a los ojos. Él apartó el pelo de mi cara. Se quedó mirándome a los ojos. No pude reprimirme. Tenía que confesarlo ahora.

"Te amo Edward. Los amo a ambos".

"Oh, Bella, Te amo, bebé" Fue entonces que él se deslizó hasta el fondo dentro de mí. Lloriquee por el ligero escozor, pero no algo tan horrible como lo había imaginado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó sin aliento. Él había dejado de moverse.

"Sí, estoy bien"

Luego empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí con movimientos cortos que luego hizo más largos. Me acordé de lo que Rosalie había dicho así que empecé a mover mis caderas con él. Eventualmente ajustando mí ritmo con el suyo. Todo el miedo que sentí había sido finalmente borrado. La sensación de su empuje dentro de mi cada vez era más profunda y se sentía increíble.

Ahora finalmente pude entender de qué se trataba todo este escándalo.

Esto era increíble. Sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a alcanzar la altura a la que ya estaba familiarizado y podía sentir movimientos de Edward más fuertes y más rápidos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando como el suyo. Sentí que me empezaba a tensar y luego grité mientras todo en mi cerebro comenzaba a caer a mí alrededor. Edward me siguió de cerca mientras gritaba obscenidades sobre mi pelo.

Nuestra respiración era dificultosa, se quedó sobre mí hasta que recupero el aliento. Apoyándose en sus antebrazos, me miraba con una sonrisa que era más brillante que el sol. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

"¡Demonios, bebe! ¿Estás bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Realmente aún no tenía palabras.

Edward rodó sobre su costado, pero mantuvo su cuerpo cerca al mío y empezó a besarme otra vez. Sacando el pelo de mi frente y besándome profundamente una vez más.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Dijo con incredulidad mirándome a los ojos. "¿Segura que estás bien?" Asentí con la cabeza nuevamente.

Todavía estaba sorprendida de mi misma.

Edward salió de la cama y se quitó el condón tirándolo en mi pequeño basurero al lado de mi escritorio.

Se dio la vuelta y entonces me di cuenta que Jasper no estaba en la habitación. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Dónde había ido? Edward debe haber notado mi miedo. Se sentó a mi lado sobre la cama donde yo también estaba sentada tapando con la colcha mi pecho desnudo, se acerco y me besó profundamente.

"Bebe, él sólo quería que estuviéramos solos. Yo voy a hacer lo mismo para ustedes"

"Oh, está bien. Wow" Yo estaba un poco aturdida por todo.

Edward se rió entre dientes, "Sí bebé. ¡Wow!"

Me besó otra vez haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugaran.

Justo en ese momento, Jasper entró por la puerta y me sonrió. Todavía llevaba puestos sus boxers, y llevaba unas botellas de agua. Me dio una a mí y luego le lanzó una a Edward.

"Ángel, no tenemos que hacer nada aún, si no quieres" Jasper dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

¡Sí, como si eso fuera posible! ¡Vamos. Por favor! Le agarre por el cuello y lo acerque a mí. Se rió un poco mientras nos besábamos.

"Demonios, Eddie, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has creado un monstruo?"

Todos nos reímos y Edward se puso sus jeans, dándole un saludo en silencio a Jasper y un guiño a mi mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"Esta bien, ¿Segura, que no estas demasiado adolorida?"

"No, estoy bien" Le sonreí y él se puso de pie sacando sus boxers. Agarró sus pantalones y sacó un condón. Todavía no miraba su erección y él sabía que no lo hacia. Él me sonrió mirando mi cara ruborizada sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Sabes que estas loca cariño?" Sí, lo sabía.

Levante la colcha para permitirle el acceso a mí. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó.

"Ven aquí ángel, quiero poder verte completa. Todo de ti".

Me levanté hasta quedar de rodillas y gatee hacia él. Él quería que lo montara. ¿Qué diferencia había ahora? Así que pase mi pierna derecha sobre su regazo abriendo mis piernas para ponerlas a cada lado de sus piernas. Él me acerco más a él tomándome del trasero, posesionándose bajo mi entrada hinchada.

Jasper me atrajo hacia él y entró en mí con un movimiento rápido. Grite. Dolió, pero no tanto como lo que Edward me había hecho al principio, así que eso me hizo sonreír. Me agarre de sus hombros y él hizo el movimiento de su cadera de nuevo. ¡Lo que se sentía increíble ahora!

"Oh, ángel" Jasper gimió en mi cuello. "Eres increíble".

"Te amo". Le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"Bella, Yo también te amo".

Y entonces lo sentí. Ellos me amaban. De verdad me amaban.

Ahora, ¿cómo diablos íbamos a hacer esto otra vez? Porque yo quería repetirlo. ¡Y mucho!


	7. Capitulo 7: Crazy Bitch

_**La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__** Crepúsculo no es mío**_**... **

**N/T: Ok he terminado el siguiente capitulo y creo que ha salido bastante más rápido que los anteriores… Pues solo espero que les guste y me avisan cualquier horror ortográfico o cualquier problema… así que ahora a leer… Ah se me olvidaba, se vienen algunos Lemons por si acaso, nos leemos... Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

_**AVISO**__**: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**_

**Capitulo 7: Crazy Bitch... **

**Bella POV**

La escuela consumió mucho de mi tiempo en las semanas siguientes con la preparación de exámenes parciales.

Estudié con Edward y Jasper y el resto de su grupo, pero fue solo Rosalie la que se mantuvo con nosotros. Alice se sintió frustrada y se fue a ver una película. Garrett se reunió a ella después de obtener algunas de las peores notas que jamás había visto en ensayos de pruebas. Aparte de esos tres Emmett fue el único que continuó, por lo menos a tratando de estudiar. Sabía que a Rosalie le va a ir bien y va a ir a una buena universidad y él quería ir con ella por sus propios méritos y no solo por sus méritos atléticos.

Paul había comenzado a salir con nosotros. Jacob se había enamorado de Leah y eran inseparables.

Estudiábamos en cualquier lugar donde pudiéramos tener algún tiempo sin padres. Mi casa era por lo general la mejor opción y aunque mi padre estaba allí él se mantenía fuera de nuestro camino, dedicando a trabajar en su garaje.

Él sabía que yo quería ir a la Universidad de Michigan. Ann Arbor, había sido un sueño para mí desde que era niña. Pero económicamente, era más probable que fuera a Kalamazoo y visitara Ann Arbor.

Fue muy dulce que Jasper y Edward Dijeran que la Universidad de Michigan era donde siempre habían soñado con ir mientras volvíamos de Seattle y la fiesta del hotel.

Ellos eran atletas estrella y las universidades se acercaban a ellos, así que no estaban bromeando cuando me dijeron que un reclutador de la Universidad de Michigan iba a venir a hablar con ellos acerca de becas completas por fútbol o por baloncesto en el próximo par de semanas. Ellos sólo necesitaban que estuviera segura que era donde quería ir, porque tenían que firmar cartas de intención. Yo estaba segura, ese había sido mi sueño, era el campus más hermosos que había visto nunca. Mi madre había estado saliendo con un hombre que vivía en Michigan, cuando fuimos a visitarlo allí y necesitaban mantenerme ocupada, por lo que me llevó al campus. Sólo pensé que se veía como se suponía debía ser una universidad. El lugar más hermoso en la tierra. Y a partir de entonces me empezó a fascinar cualquier cosa relacionada con los Wolverine.

Les declare a Jasper y Edward lo mucho que amaba a los Wolverines cuando estábamos viendo un juego del equipo contra la Universidad de Illinois. Los muchachos estaban discutiendo sobre el mejor equipo y por primera vez les di mi opinión. Sólo porque me encantaba el equipo, no porque supiera algo sobre el deporte. Ambos me miraron asombrados y me dijeron que iban a ser reclutados por la Universidad de Michigan. Yo quería ir, sí, pero no les dije que nunca iba a poder pagarla.

Me había emocionado tanto, que debería haber sabido que algo como esto pasaría. Al parecer les encantaba verme sonreír.

Rosalie y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanas desde el viaje a Seattle y estaba haciendo su meta personal el ir a Ann Arbor, así ella y yo podríamos ser compañeras de cuarto.

_Genial más gente para decepcionar._

Más tarde, después de que todos se habían ido, mi papá me llamó a la sala para hablar con él.

"Sé que estás asustada por la universidad cariño, pero tengo algunos ahorros y siempre puedo hipotecar la casa" Él lo dijo como un hecho. _Bueno, no eso va a suceder._

"Papá, no. Voy a conseguir algunas becas, ayuda financiera y voy a trabajar también. No quiero que renuncies a cualquier parte de tu jubilación" No lo haría. Esa no era una opción. Él era un buen hombre que merecía disfrutar sus años dorados.

Me reí de mí, pero pare cuando recordé cuando Alice me dijo por qué ella y Garrett no iban a la universidad. Al parecer, a Garrett se olvidó presentar el examen de admisión. Al parecer se quedo dormido el día que tenia que presenta el examen. Me sorprendió cómo él siempre adormilado Garrett y la siempre híper Alice funcionaban juntos, pero lo hacían. ¿Quién era yo para juzgar de todos modos?

El sábado antes de Acción de Gracias estaba pasando lentamente. Por lo general veía a Jasper y Edward en mi casa, porque mi papá se iba a La Push para pescar todo el día con su mejor amigo. Pero yo sabía que en esta ocasión estaban reunidos con el reclutador de la Universidad de Michigan por tercera vez.

Después de que hicimos el amor por primera vez, uno o ambos, Jasper y Edward se quedaban conmigo por la noche. Estábamos muy tranquilos, pero Jasper tenía razón cuando le dijo a Edward que habían creado un monstruo. Lo hicimos un sistema regular. Edward comenzó a quedarse con más frecuencia porque siempre estaba enojado con su padre y ahora parecía que también con su madre. Él solo se limitó a decir que él se había ofrecido a ayudar a su madre para dejar a su padre, pero ella no lo había hecho todavía.

Cuando Edward vino el viernes antes de Acción de Gracias, me dijo un poco más.

"Mi papá, es muy cruel con nosotros" Edward me susurró al oído. Estaba entre sus brazos en mi pequeña cama. Cuando vino todo lo que quería hacer era abrazarme y jugar con mi pelo.

No sabía lo que le debía decir así que me dedique a besar su cuello y tratar de estar allí para él dándole mi apoyo.

Yo sabía que mis dos chicos tenían vidas terribles en casa. Se me rompía el corazón. Ellos eran tan miserables, como lo eran sus hermanas y lo que todos ellos querían era escapar. Yo les daba siempre a Jasper y Edward un puerto seguro. Siempre fui sensible a sus estados de ánimo y trate de ser amable con mis palabras. Pero en realidad yo estaba enojada con sus padres también. Quería que mi padre los arrestara a los dos. Pero sabía que verbalizar mi disgusto por sus padres o por sólo la situación en general no serviría de nada.

Después de unos minutos de estar allí en silencio y tranquilamente, las manos de Edward comenzaron a vagar. Yo llevaba sólo un simple camisón y las bragas, las manos de Edward se deslizaron perezosamente hasta sacar mi camisón por sobre mi cabeza, dejándome desnuda en solo segundos.

Edward se puso de lado sobre su lado izquierdo y me miró mientras me encontraba acostada de espalda. Mi respiración era cada vez más dificultosa cuando sus dedos ligeramente comenzaron a trazar diseños a lo largo de mi piel sensible.

"Dios, eres hermosa Bella" Él suspiro las palabras. Y en seguida su boca choco con la mía. Su lengua se deslizo a través de mis labios entreabiertos. Siempre cediéndole el control sobre ellos con el tiempo, esa era mi naturaleza, pero yo sabía que la verdad era que yo tenía el control y lo disfrutaba.

Empecé a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa para levantarla por encima de su cabeza.

También me di cuenta que él había desabrochado sus pantalones y su erección se estaba asomando. Sonreí por eso. Al menos yo no era el único monstruo del sexo en la habitación.

Edward se movió hacia mi sexo caliente y inmediatamente comenzó a besar y lamer mi clítoris. Él sabía que esto iba a hacerme ir más rápido que cualquier otra cosa. También, tenia un problemita con el asunto de no gritar cuando me venia, que había descubierto recientemente. Cuando Edward comenzó a sentir que estaba llegando a mi clímax cambio su lengua por sus dedos y comenzó a besarme.

No dejo que me recuperara de mi clímax, puso mis piernas en sus hombros y me envistió con su erección hasta el fondo. Manteniendo mis piernas en alto Edward me follo duro. Puso sus dedos en mi boca, así que tuve algo en lo que centrarme en lugar de gritar

Después de que Edward se corrió se desplomó sobre mi pecho y ambos tratábamos de recuperar la respiración. Fue cuando oí que la puerta delantera era abierta y nos congelamos los dos.

¡Dios, por favor no me dejes que mi padre llegue a casa aún!

Pasos se sintieron por fuera de mi habitación y oí como la puerta de mi padre se cerraba.

Miré a Edward y casi muero de risa. Para ser un tipo grande él se veía aterrorizado. Él me dio un beso de hacerme para de reírme de él, pero él también comenzó a reír.

Llamé a Jasper antes de nos durmiéramos para desearle dulces sueños. Era increíble para mí que ninguno de mis muchachos pareciera tener celos cuando estaba a solas con el otro. Jasper y Edward me dijeron que lo habían esperado.

Dormí en brazos de Edward hasta que mi despertador sonó y sabía que iba a tener que empezar mi turno de la mañana en la tienda de Newton.

Edward se estaba vistiendo, ambos mantenían un par de cambios de ropa escondida en mi armario. Yo hacia el lavado de la ropa, así que no creo que mi padre alguna vez lo fuera a averiguar. Estaba sentada en mi cama viéndolo, pensando en ellos yendo a la universidad y separándonos en tan sólo unos pocos meses.

"Nena, ¿estás preocupada por algo?" Me preguntó con dulzura.

"No" Le hice un mohín.

"Está bien. Mentirosa". Empezó a reír y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

"Es sólo que los voy a extrañar a ambos" Realmente estaba haciendo un gran mohín. Incluso una beca parcial no me iba a ayudar para estar en cualquier universidad a la que fueran ellos.

Edward se estaba riendo ahora. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no vamos a la misma universidad?"

"Oh, no sé, un montón de razones" Yo estaba haciendo un mohín muy en serio ahora. ¡Él se estaba riendo de mí! Idiota.

"Bebe, creo que tendrás que elegir. Espera a que firmemos las cartas y luego te vienes con nosotros" "¿Cómo siquiera es eso posible? Podría trabajar en la estúpida tienda de Newton todos los días a partir de ahora hasta la graduación y aún así no sería capaz de cubrir los libros"

Él me sonrió y me besó en la frente.

Finalmente, tuvimos que separarnos ya que él tenía que ir a reunirse con Jasper y yo tenía que ir a trabajar. Lo acompañé escaleras abajo, mi padre ya se había ido para comenzar con su día así que Edward salio por la puerta principal para llegar hasta su auto que se encontraba una cuadra de mi casa. Jasper pensó que era necesario el burlase de mí cuando le llame mientras estaba conduciendo hacia mi trabajo. Siempre se unen en mi contra. ¡Argh! Hombres.

Después de mi turno me fui directamente a casa, mis chicos aún no habían vuelto y no me habían llamado, estaba aburrida, así que me senté a cambiar canales en la sala de mi casa cuando oí como era abierta la puerta de pantalla frontal y le daban un fuerte golpe a la puerta. Así es como mis chicos se anunciaban.

Me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta para verlos.

"¡Hey bebe!" Edward me tomo en sus brazos al momento que entraba a la casa. Me besó con dulzura en los labios.

Se encontraban en serio de muy buen humor.

Yo no podía evitarlo, pero quedaba atrapada por sus humores por lo que comencé a reírme.

Jasper se echó en el sofá y continuó viendo mientras Edward me giraba alrededor como una muñeca de trapo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Edward me sentó en el regazo de Jasper, donde fui recibida con un exquisito beso y con sus fuertes brazos envolver mi cintura. Mi cuerpo entero se sentía como si lo recorriera agua caliente, cuando estaba con los dos.

Miré hacia un muy emocionado Edward.

Comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco y me miró con sus brillantes ojos, sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero. Me entregó un sobre grande con mi nombre escrito en el frente con el sello de la Universidad de Michigan, en la esquina izquierda.

Lo miré con mi cara de pregunta, su rostro resplandecía de alegría. Me volví y miré a Jasper, él se inclinó y besó suavemente mi mejilla. Él tenía una sonrisa igual de grande.

Abrí la carta que era un documento de dos páginas felicitándome por mi aceptación a la Universidad de Michigan y se me otorgaba una beca de cuatro años para estudiar Licenciatura con mención en Literatura.

Salte lejos del regazo de Jasper. No estaba segura de qué demonios estaba pasando.

Estaba empezando a enloquecer. Había querido ver esta carta desde que tenía diez años y es por eso que me había convertido en una fan obsesionada por todas las cosas de los Wolverines.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?" Finalmente grite.

"No iríamos allí a menos de que fueras con nosotros. Así que hicimos que eso sucediera", Jasper dijo como siempre estando calmado, tranquilo y sereno.

"¿Entonces cómo?" Estaba entrando en el modo de pánico.

"Cariño, ya nos decidimos a firmar las cartas y les dijimos que si nos querían con ellos tenían que darte una beca completa también. Y ya fuiste aceptada de todos modos" Edward explicó. "Necesitan dar becas por méritos académicos también de otro modo se verían como idiotas"

¡Ya estaba aceptada!

¡Estaba aceptada en la Universidad de Michigan! ¡Mierda! Iba a ir a la ciudad de los Wolverines. Estaba saliendo con dos Wolverines ya oficiales. Mi groupie **(N/T: Es otra definición para fan)** interior estaba saliendo a jugar.

¡Pero ellos obtuvieron mi beca! ¿Debería sentirme extraña por esto? En realidad no es como si ellos estuvieran pagando por mi universidad. Solo usaron sus contactos y sus influencias. Como que es algo realmente genial. ¿Debería besarlos? Porque siento que debería hacerlo. Ellos mantuvieron su promesa. Nos mantendremos juntos. Sabía que habían cambiado sus planes cuando se enteraron de a que universidad yo quería ir. Tenía que tomar esta decisión y rápidamente.

Primero salte a los brazos de Edward y lo bese en los labios. Oí que Jasper se levantó y se puso de pie detrás de mí y cuando Edward me bajo me encontré inmediatamente en los brazos de Jasper. Este beso era mucho más apasionado, Edward se acercó por detrás mientras besaba la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Edward me dio vuelta quedando frente a mi, por lo mis chicos cambiaron de posiciones, ahora me estaba besando a Edward con Jasper en mi cuello. Parecía que siempre estaba dando vueltas en un carrusel por la forma en que siempre me hacían circular.

De verdad estaba empezando a gustarme esto, cuando oímos que la puerta principal era abierta.

_Genial, papá llegó a casa temprano... Oh por el amor de..._

Nos estábamos volviendo realmente buenos en esto, separándonos rápidamente y luciendo tan inocentes, pero mi padre es un hombre inteligente y no lo estaba comprando en absoluto. Él no estaba muy emocionado con Jasper o Edward. Pero entonces otra vez no era sobre mí al parecer.

"Hey Bells, chicos" Su tono bajo hasta ser casi inaudible cuando dijo la última palabra.

"Hola jefe Swan" Jasper fue derecho a saludarlo con la mano extendida. Mi padre se vio obligado a ser un caballero.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué tienen ustedes tres esas sonrisas tan grandes?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada hacia mí.

"¡Yo, quiero decir que los tres vamos a ir a la universidad de Michigan!" Estaba demasiado excitada como para no saltar.

"¿Ustedes dos también?" Mi padre preguntó mirando a Jasper y Edward.

_Mi papá como que estaba perdiendo el punto._

"Sí, señor" Jasper dijo. Y Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Al jefe Swan no le gustaba ninguno de los dos por igual. _Sí, papá sabía mucho._

"Eh, ¿cómo sucedió eso?" Mi papá dijo mirando a los chicos.

"Um ¿papa? ¿No es genial que haya entrado en la maldita Universidad de Michigan? ¿Una maldita gran universidad?"

_Trata de llegar al hombre y poner el tema de nuevo en la conversación._

"Bueno, por supuesto, cariño" Finalmente, se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

Yo estaba muy orgullosa de Edward y Jasper por no dejar que el disgusto de mi papá por ellos les afectara.

Jasper me había dicho que no le había agradado a ningún padre nunca y todos los padres terminaban odiando a Edward. Estaban acostumbrados a eso. Termine cambiando el tema ya que sus experiencias pasadas generalmente me ponían de mal humor.

Con mi padre siendo siempre un dolor en el trasero para mis chicos, habíamos comenzado a pasar el tiempo en la casa de Emmett. Sorprendentemente este chico enorme y su gran padre igualmente, su madre era pequeña, todos vivían en un remolque de doble ancho, este era el lugar más cómodo al que todos podíamos ir.

Así que los chicos me esperaban en el auto mientras mi padre se iba a la cocina refunfuñando.

"Dios se está poniendo peor. Creo que a veces está a punto de estallar" Les dije desde el asiento trasero del Volvo.

"Bebe él sólo esta preocupado por ti. Tu padre..." Edward bajo la voz "es un buen tipo y sólo quiere cuidar de ti. Él está preocupado por lo que estamos haciendo contigo"

"No puedo culparlo tampoco" Jasper dijo, asintiéndose con la cabeza el uno al otro.

"Bueno, de todas maneras igual es molesto" Les puse mala cara.

"No te preocupes, pronto vamos a estar juntos ángel. Sólo nosotros" Jasper me sonrío.

Eso me animó.

"¿Podremos vivir fuera del campus?"

"Sí, el juez y el doctor Han hecho enormes donaciones. ¡Maldición tenemos derecho a vivir fuera del campus!"

Estaba tan emocionada, pero un poco preocupada por las ramificaciones de esto para Charlie. Nunca había estado preocupada por defraudar a alguno de mis padres antes. Pero mi corazón estaba con Jasper y Edward y yo tenía que estar con ellos.

Llegamos a la casa de Emmett y fuimos a ver que los McCarty estaban viendo fútbol en su sala de estar. Me fui directamente a la cocina con Rosalie, Alice y la madre de Emmett, Clair. Ya les había dado a mis chicos sus besos en el auto antes de entrar.

"¡Ahí esta mi otra niña!" Clair me dio un abrazo enorme cuando entré

"Hola Clair, ¿qué haremos hoy?" Le pregunté.

Antes de que ella pudiera decirme algo. Los chicos metieron su cabeza dentro de la cocina para darle a Clair un abrazo. "Necesitas conseguir una buena chica como Bella, Edward" Clair lo regaño y él le sonrió tímidamente a ella.

"Creo que Edward necesita encontrar una novia pronto, pasa demasiado tiempo con Jasper y Bella. Ellos necesitan un poco de privacidad" Alice dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de su revista. Yo solo mire a Rosalie y nos sonreímos la una a la otra.

Clair volvió su atención hacia nosotras. Centrándose en una pequeña libretita delante de ella. Después de unos segundos se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

"Bueno, voy a necesitar que todas ustedes me ayuden con al cena de Acción de Gracias este año. Tenemos demasiadas bocas y sólo tengo un horno. Así que van a tener que elegir un plato y prepararlo, ¿Esta bien dulzura?" Asentí con la cabeza.

Me encantaba estar aquí, Clair y John McCarty han hecho su hogar tan cálido y acogedor. Nos trataban a todos como a sus hijos. No nos trataban como amigos o iguales, nosotros éramos sus hijos y les respeto y quiero por eso.

Otro auto se estaciono, Jacob y Lea también estaban aquí.

Bueno otro grupo de manos para ayudar con la enorme lista que Clair había hecho para nosotros.

Jacob entró como un buen chico, al igual que Edward y Jasper. Clair le dio un abrazo antes de que él fuera a ver el fútbol con los otros hombres. Sin embargo, antes de irse desordeno mi cabello con mano gigante antes de ir a ver el fútbol en la sala.

"¡Ya basta!" Le grité.

"Estas demasiado bonita Bella, necesitas despeinarte un poco". Leah me dijo mientras que Jacob me ignoraba y se fue de la habitación.

"OH, esta bien, gracias" Le dije con sarcasmo.

Cuando una jugada salía bien o mal y si había algún tipo de reacción por parte de los hombres en la otra habitación, la casa, literalmente se movía. El suelo se inclinaba y las paredes vibraban. Era para matarse de la risa. Todas teníamos que aferrarnos a la mesa de la cocina como si estuviéramos en un terremoto.

Decidimos todas las preparaciones para la comida y pregunté si mi padre podía venir también. Y recibí una reprimenda adecuada por si quiera preguntar. "¡Por supuesto, que tu padre puede venir dulzura! ¡¿Por qué no?" No estaba segura si él podría, pero yo quería que estuviera conmigo aquí.

Mi tarea fue la de preparar los postres para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Haciendo por lo menos tres tartas y una docena de galletas. Esto iba a ser divertido. Tenía la esperanza que Jasper y Edward me ayudarían.

Después de pasar unas horas más allí, el juego había terminado y era hora de volver a casa. Cuando llegamos a mi casa la patrulla de Charlie no estaba en la entrada, por lo que probablemente iba a estar trabajando hasta tarde esta noche. Decidí correr el riesgo y le pedí a los chicos que entraran conmigo.

**Edward POV**

Nuestra mierda en común dentro de nuestras familias, la escuela, o el hecho de que Bella ahora trabajaba en la tienda de Newton tres tardes a la semana y los fines de semana. Nos inventábamos formas cada vez más ingeniosas para estar juntos. Su deseo de probar cosas nuevas, había crecido a pasos agigantados desde Halloween.

Ella nos tenia de cabeza básicamente todos los días y a estas alturas era una maldita profesional. Pero uno o ambos estábamos pasando con ella prácticamente todas las noches.

Ella estaba recibiendo consejos de sus amigos, de mi hermana y de la hermana de Jasper, pensé que era para partirse de la risa. Él maldito de Jasper pensaba que era muy lindo. Yo no podía dejar de lanzarle mierda.

Ambos estábamos enamorados de Bella, pero la personalidad de Jasper estaba tan melosa a esta altura que pensé que le iba a dar un coma diabético.

"Mírate, todo relajado y meloso. Tienes que terminar con ella para que yo pueda salir con ella en publico, para entonces yo poder ponerme todo meloso" Le dije.

"¡Jodete!" Él me respondió como si fuera un puñetazo en el estomago. Yo había pensado que era una gran idea.

Pero en lugar de enojarme como lo hacia normalmente, empecé a ver más a Bella. Pasaba fuera de mi casa de todas maneras, por lo que Bella había comenzado a dejar la puerta trasera que daba a su patio, abierta para mí. _Ella lo hacia para ambos, pero da lo mismo._

Habíamos creado un sistema, nuestra chica era un pequeño genio, su mentalidad creativa era un regalo diabólico. Manejaba por fuera de su casa y si ella tenia la lámpara de su escritorio encendida la cual estaba justo en frente de su ventana, podía entrar, si estaba apagada era porque su padre estaba allí, así que eso significaba: _sigue manejando o el viejo te va a disparar._

Quedarse con Jasper estaba fuera de cuestión porque su madre se estaba volviendo loca de remate y ni se inmutaba mientras se hacia adicta a las metanfetaminas. Jasper había comenzado a venir con Bella más frecuentemente también, pero no tanto como yo. Él estaba preocupado por su mamá. Pensó que el juez la iba a internar.

Yo estaba enojado con mi madre por seguir con el maldito abusivo que tenia de marido.

Esta noche íbamos a ver una película y comer palomitas en el salón le gustase o no a papá Swan. Bella había insistido.

Hey, lo qué esa chica quiere, entonces estábamos seguros que se lo íbamos a dar. Ella estaba tratando de obligar a su padre que aceptara a Jasper y sólo para conseguir que su papá nos aceptara a todos juntos.

Ella sólo quería ser sutil. Ella seguía siendo la dulce chica que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera conocido. Ella de verdad no quería hacerle daño. Pero estábamos haciendo muy bien como una unidad y ella solo quería que le agradáramos a su papá.

Teníamos un poco más de cinco meses que esperar para poder salir del techo de nuestras familias e ir a Ann Arbor. El juez iba a comprar una casa cerca del campus para todos nosotros. Bueno, no para nosotros, sino que para sentirse menos como un maldito idiota sin valor de padre para Rosalie y Jasper.

La escuela iba a ser un viaje para nosotros tres.

No sé si producíamos un ambiente distante o qué, pero a los únicos con los que hablamos eran los que estaban en nuestro grupo. Literalmente, no tomábamos en cuenta a ninguna otra persona. De todas maneras teníamos otros tres miembros en el grupo, Laurent, Leah y Jacob, todos permanecíamos juntos. Laurent se había cansado de las mentiras de James y sólo andaba con nosotros ahora. Siempre estaba viendo a Bella, lo cual nos irritaba a Jasper y a mí hasta el extremo. Íbamos a tener que hablar con él acerca de que desviara sus ojos de sus piernas y tetas.

Tanya ya no era un tema ya que decidió salir con Mike Newton y él la compartía a menudo con sus amigos. _Como sea._ James y Victoria estaban sufriendo una crisis, ya que ella estaba embarazada, lo que todos pensamos era gracioso como la mierda, a excepción de Bella, ella se sentía mal por Victoria, todavía demasiado dulce. Pero al menos Victoria ya no me comía con los ojos y ya no le daba miradas sucias a Bella eso terminó por completo.

Esta noche fue interesante, cuando digo interesante me refiero extraño como la mierda. Bella se quedó dormida con la cabeza en mi regazo mientras Jasper le daba un masaje en sus pies. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos por demasiado tiempo, porque estaba siendo sacudido por el Jefe Swan para que despertara, con los créditos de la película en la pantalla de la televisión.

"Oh, lo siento señor. No me di cuenta" Le dije perezosamente tratando de despertar. Entonces me di cuenta de que la cabeza de Bella estaba sobre mí, literalmente sobre mi polla.

"Hijo, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que se queden aquí con mi hija, incluso si sólo es para dormir. No se vería bien, ¿sabes?" Él me dijo en voz baja. Él estaba a punto de sacudir Jasper para despertarlo, cuando me miró. Y sabía que esto iba a ser algo rudo.

"¿Ustedes la aman?" Tal vez no iba a recibir un balazo en mi culo.

"Sí, señor lo hacemos" Le dije con sinceridad.

Miró a su hija. Era obvio que la amaba. Quería decir algo más. Pero se vio envuelto en una especie de crisis emocional.

Luego volvió a hablar.

"No sé por qué este mundo tiene que ser tan duro con algunos de ustedes chicos. Sin embargo, ustedes tres han pasado por cosas muy grandes. Demasiado jóvenes". El Jefe Swan sacudió la cabeza. Él sabía los secretos sucios de todo el mundo en esta ciudad, nunca fue envuelto por nada de eso. "Mientras ustedes dos no la hieran, tienen mi bendición. Tal vez ser cuidada por dos personas es lo que se merece. Porque sé que ella se merece más de lo que ella jamás ha conseguido" Entonces él me miró con sus ojos ardientes. "Pero si alguno de ustedes le hace daño, los voy a matar" Me miró con una mirada letal. "Y no voy a ser atrapado"

Él ni siquiera pestañeo.

Le creí sus palabras.

_¡La amenaza fue escuchada y entendida, puta madre!_

Me tomó cerca de treinta segundos de no respirar, pero por fin pude volver a hablar.

"Señor, yo haría cualquier cosa por Bella. Y Jasper también lo haría". Realmente no sabía qué más decir.

Pensé que me iba a orinar en los pantalones.

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sacudió Jasper para despertarlo.

"Es hora de que ustedes dos se vayan a sus casas. Tu amigo necesita decirte algunas cosas, ¿esta bien?" Él Jefe Swan dijo a Jasper.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y me miró con miedo en sus ojos. Nos levantamos sin mover a Bella demasiado. Ella se mantuvo dormida.

Jasper estaba a punto de tomar a Bella en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, cuando el Jefe Swan volvió a entrar en la habitación con una manta y solo nos miro.

"Usted tendrán un montón de tiempo para cuidar de ella. Eso todavía es mi trabajo por ahora" Él dijo en voz baja.

Él amaba a su hija. Nosotros amábamos a su hija. Eso era realmente lo único que importaba. Salimos en silencio mientras él se acercaba hacia la forma dormida de su hija en el sofá.

Cuando llegamos al auto de Jasper ambos estábamos aún temblando de miedo. Charlie Swan no era un hombre grande, tanto Jasper como yo éramos unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, pero ese pequeño hombre podía acabar con los dos.

"¿Qué dijo?" Jasper preguntó mientras sacaba el auto de la casa de nuestra chica.

"Me dijo que si no la lastimábamos que él va a estar bien con esto" Yo aún estaba pasmado. Él lo sabía. ¡Sabía que los dos estábamos con su hija! los ojos de Jasper estaban tan abiertos como los míos cuando el Jefe Swan me dijo.

"¡No te creo!"

Solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza. "Pero si la lastimamos también dijo que nos va a matar"

"Sí, bueno eso es un hecho"

"Hablo en serio, me dijo que no lo iban a descubrir. Mierda, me asusto" Jasper se echó a reír de mí. Con lo que yo también me puse a reír. "¡Es solo que puramente me paso a mí! Puedo estar con Bella en su casa ahora" _Oh demonios sí._

"¿Crees que esa mierda va a ser fácil? Su padre esta tras mi culo cada segundo que está ahí. Bien, puedes disfrutarlo ahora por un tiempo" Seguimos riendo.

**Jasper POV**

Edward me dijo que el Jefe Swan no nos iba a matar, al menos no hasta que lo jodiéramos, eso era música para mis oídos. Había comenzado a depender de Bella cada vez más y más y Edward también lo hacía, y sabía que era difícil para ella porque no quería decepcionarnos o avergonzar a su padre.

No importa que tan jodida fuera esta relación, ella todavía era realmente una buena chica.

Yo solo quería que no arruináramos lo que teníamos con ella. Ya que estaba cuidando de nosotros y hacia un gran trabajo. Ella no estaba durmiendo mucho en las noches por culpa de uno de nosotros o de ambos y las noches que no estaba con nosotros las ocupaba estudiando todo el tiempo.

Hacer el amor o follar a Bella ahora era algo normal. La pobrecita solo tenía descanso cuando estaba teniendo su período. Aunque no me hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo, pero ella necesitaba un descanso de nosotros entre sus piernas.

Revisando mí lista mentalmente sobre las mierdas que teníamos que arreglar, si pudiéramos hacer frente a nuestros jodidos padres, todo sería genial. Todos íbamos a ir a la Universidad de Michigan, el juez iba a comprarnos una casa para nosotros, así que no teníamos que vivir en el campus. Tendríamos que tratar con Emmett una vez que estuviéramos allí, él era mucho más inteligente de lo que nadie había pensado y había que darle crédito por eso.

Sabía que estaba empezando a perder la calma con más frecuencia últimamente. Y sabía que me iba a quebrar pronto. Le dije a Edward, él me dijo que me mantuviera en casa y lejos de Bella cuando me sintiera molesto. Es por eso que él ha sido capaz de estar con ella más que yo. He estado demasiado enojado últimamente.

Tuvimos nuestra primera necesidad de apoyo el día antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias.

Vi a mi víctima con su largo cabello castaño ondulado y sus bonitos ojos sentada en un banco al otro lado del patio leyendo su libro. Ella me sonrió cuando me vio acercarme. Su rostro en realidad se iluminó. ¿Acaso no sabía que yo era un maldito monstruo?

Mi mamá estaba siendo forzada a internarse en un hospital psiquiátrico por su marido haciéndome preocupar más por ella.

Bella siendo el ángel que es, trató de hacerme sentir mejor y yo me comporte como un idiota y estoy bastante seguro de que la hice llorar. En realidad estaba enojándome con ella por no darse cuenta del pedazo de mierda que soy.

¿Qué demonios está mal con ella? ¿Acaso no tienen ningún instinto de conservación en absoluto?

"Cariño, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?" Bella me pregunto.

"No" En realidad sólo quería que me dejaran solo. Si me seguía preguntando sabía que iba a agredirla. Debí haber llamado a Edward o solo irme. Pero no, me quedé porque quería una pelea. Quería una pelea que iba a ganar. Yo quería pelear con la dulce chica, a la que amo.

Estaba jodidamente enfermo porque quería ver sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de tristeza y miedo. Quería a alguien que se sintiera tan mierda como yo.

Conseguí lo que quería cuando le dije que era demasiado estúpida para comprender lo que yo estaba sintiendo. No hice caso a sus palabras y finalmente, me reí de ella cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer y se fue.

Yo era un maldito monstruo. Cada palabra que salía de mi boca era como una daga en su corazón. Ella me quiso y yo le escupí veneno como si ella se lo mereciera. La luz en los ojos de mi ángel se había atenuado.

Todo el mundo estaba diciendo que mi madre era una perra loca.

El Maldito Dr. Cullen y el Idiota Juez Hale los imbéciles. La habían puesto sin miramientos en un centro psiquiátrico por un período indeterminado de tiempo. Yo veía todo rojo. Quería matar a alguien. En lugar de eso fui a la escuela y vi a mi ángel. El blanco más fácil, porque ella confiaba en mí.

Bella ni siquiera vio venir el mal acercándose. Yo era sigiloso y vicioso. Ella estaba descorazonada.

Más tarde ese día estaba esperando para que Edward pateara mi culo.

"¡Una maldita hora era todo lo que tenías que esperar pedazo de mierda! Tenia que dar el maldito examen. ¿No me pudiste llamar, o solo alejarte de ella?" Ahora iba a pagar mi deuda a mi mejor amigo y protector de mi ángel. Él necesitaba patear mi culo, por todas las mierdas que le dije a esa hermosa chica. Y no necesitaba nada menos. Me lo merecía y mucho.

"¡Tenías que decirle las mierdas más crueles a ella!" Él me estaba dejando procesar todo en el vestuario. Todavía nos estábamos preparando para la práctica.

"Vamos, hombre" Emmett se acercó por detrás de Edward, tratando de calmarlo. Me lo merecía. Él necesitaba patear mi culo. Él necesitaba sujetarme y dejar que Bella me diera unos golpes también. Hacerlo fácil para ella. Me quedaría parado allí ahora, ya no importaba. Si tenía que pegarme, que lo hiciera.

"¡No, no me voy a tomar con calma esto, idiota! ¡Bella estaba llorando!" Se puso a la altura de mi cara "Nunca vuelvas a hacerla llorar otra vez" Él escupió tranquilamente en mi cara.

Bella había llorado.

Demonios odiaba cuando lloraba.

Ella lloró por mí causa y por mi boca y mi cabeza enferma.

Ella lloró porque mí corazón se volvía de hielo cuando me encontraba enojado. Ella lloró porque ella me ama.

¡Dios me odiaba a mí mismo en este minuto!

Mi madre no merecía la mierda que tenía que aceptar del hombre al que amaba y Bella no merecía la mierda que tenía que le di porque ella también me quería.

Después de la práctica en donde Edward me utilizo como saco de box, nos sentamos en mi auto. Estaba ensangrentado y golpeado, pero se sentía bien. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer lo correcto. Edward se sentó a mi lado y no me dijo nada. Él había sido mordido en el culo por los entrenadores, por la manera en que estaba golpeándome en el campo. No le importo ni una mierda, ellos nunca tocarían a ninguno de los dos.

Probablemente todos pensaban que él quería a mi novia. Lo que sea, estúpidas ovejas.

"Tengo que hablar con ella esta noche" Le dije a Edward sin mirarle.

"No lo sé hombre, ¿crees que puedas tratarla bien?" Él estaba sacudiendo su cabeza hacia mí.

"Tengo que hacerlo bien. Déjame estar con ella, solo ella y yo" Era la primera vez que uno de nosotros tenia que pedir permiso. Era la primera vez que uno de nosotros lo había jodido.

"Está bien, pero si la dañas de nuevo, eso va a ser todo. Bella sigue estando herida por la muerte de su madre y todas las otras mierdas" Él puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y la empujo con fuerza, haciendo sonar mi cuello hacia atrás. Él estaba enojado todavía. Y quería joderme. Esto iba a tomarme algo más que ser amable. Lo había jodido muy bien.

Unos veinte minutos después me presenté en la puerta delantera de la casa de Bella.

Bella abrió su puerta con los ojos tristes.

"Hola". Ella me dijo en voz baja. No hizo ningún movimiento para dejarme entrar

Alcance y agarre su pequeña mano. Ella no me apartó, lo cual era una buena señal.

"Me siento tan condenadamente mal Bella. Actué como un idiota" Le dije con todo el sentimiento que pude. "¿Puedo entrar y hablar contigo?" Asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Entré y ella se apretó contra la puerta lo más lejos de mí.

¿Qué había hecho? Nunca me quedaba alrededor de alguien y me importaba una mierda, cuando hería los sentimientos de alguien. Ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias de mis palabras.

A pesar de que nunca había estado enamorado antes que llegara Bella, habían existido chicas que me amaron. Ahora podía ver el daño que había hecho. De primera mano. Tenia que hacer esto bien.

Me pare con Bella junto a la puerta, esperando. Mirándola, mirando sus bellos ojos tristes.

"Ángel". Le dije y di un paso más cerca de ella. No se movió. Puse mis manos en su bonita cara tomando sus mejillas con ellas. "Bella, nunca debería haberme descargado mi mierda contigo. Por favor" No sabía qué más decir. ¿Me perdonaría o diría que me vaya?

"Jasper está bien. Sé que estás sufriendo" Me sentí tan aliviado por sus palabras, pero todavía había duda en su voz. No le había dicho que la amaba desde la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Tenía que decírselo ahora y nunca dejar de decirlo.

"Te amo ángel" Quería decirle que era la primera chica y la última a la que amaría, pero ella me beso en lugar de decirle. Tal vez ella ya sabía, pero algún día tendría que decirle.

Él Jefe Swan estaba en casa, pero estaba hablando por teléfono acerca de una situación de emergencia que iba tener que atender, mientras nos reconciliábamos en la puerta. Nos sentamos en el sofá viendo la televisión y esperamos que él se fuera a trabajar.

Esta noche iba a ser solo Bella y yo. No estaba seguro de que quisiera hacer el amor, pero yo haría cualquier que ella quisiera. Si quería azotar mi culo por en el patio con la manguera, podría hacerlo.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y acarició mi pecho. No merecía su perdón. Ella confiaba en mí y yo le escupí en la cara hace apenas tres horas. Sabía que yo me seguía sintiendo culpable.

"Te juro que ya no estoy enojada Jasper. Te lo prometo"

"¿Por qué me perdonas?"

"¿Por qué no? Te amo"

En ese momento el padre de Bella entró en la habitación. "Hey Bells, me tengo que ir, tienen una emergencia en la planta y no estoy muy claro que diablos está pasando. Así que ustedes dos..." Se calló, todavía no confiaba en que estuviera con su hija. Demonios, no podía culparlo, ella era su pequeña niña.

Me miró durante unos segundos. "Solo pórtense bien, ¿de acuerdo?" Esas palabras no deberían haberme atemorizado, pero Dios si lo hicieron. Así que asentí con mi cabeza. Si Bella quería tener sexo esta noche, no estaba totalmente seguro de poder hacerlo ahora.

Bella se paro de un saltó y le dio un abrazo a su padre acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Cuando regresó tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, ¿quieres pedir una pizza o algo así?" La senté en mi regazo.

"Por supuesto. O podría cocinar algo" Tengo la leve impresión de que quería cocinar.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres cocinar?" Me levanté y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Estaba pensando que me podrías ayudar y podríamos hacer una pizza" Se veía muy orgullosa de su idea. Y dado que esta noche no le iba a negar nada, aunque me pidiera que cocinara vestido con un tutú rosa y nada más, Le asentí con mi cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina para que Bella sacara todos los ingredientes que íbamos a necesitar. Y me dio la tarea de preparar la carne y los vegetales, mientras ella preparaba la masa. Dulcemente me enseñó cómo realizar mi tarea. Después de un tiempo realmente me interese en mi misión. A pesar de no ser un experto en la cocina podía hervir agua y podía calentar una comida para microondas, pero cocinar con Bella se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi segunda actividad favorita con ella.

Hablamos de mi mamá. Bella ya no estaba enojada conmigo y sabía que tenía que decirle lo que me había puesto tan molesto. Así que lo hice. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de dolor por mí, no había compasión sólo tristeza.

Ella realmente me ama.

Me besó y me preguntó si quería hablar de otra cosa. Estuve de acuerdo con todo mi corazón. Esta chica comenzaba conocerme cada vez mejor.

Comimos nuestra pizza y bebíamos nuestros refrescos en el suelo delante de su sillón, ignorando completamente la película que estaba reproduciéndose. Estaba tan envuelto por su dulce voz y sus risitas, que no pude evitarlo.

Me incliné y capture su boca con la mía. Me devolvió el beso, sin ninguna vacilación. No había perdido a mi chica y era lo único que importaba.

Nos quedamos atrapados por el momento y comenzamos sacarnos la ropa incluso antes de llegar a su dormitorio. En el momento en que llegamos a ahí todo lo que tenía puesto era su sujetador y las bragas. Me saque mis boxers y luego la agarre por la cintura arrojándola sobre la cama.

"¡Jasper!" Bella gritó mi nombre y se echó a reír.

"Quiero que te pongas sobre tus manos y rodillas ángel" Ella sonrió y se inclinó para quitarse el sujetador. Jesús nunca me cansare de ver sus tetas. Por pequeños que fueran sus pechos eran del tipo que las mujeres pagarían por tener. Bella tal vez pesaba 50 Kg, ¡pero sus tetas eran grandes y hermosas! Ella se volteó y mis ojos quedaron a la altura de su culo. Agarre sus bragas y prácticamente las arranque de su culo. Haciéndola reír de nuevo y que me mirara por encima de su hombro.

¿Podría ponerse esto más caliente? Demonios, esta pequeña niña se había convertido en una maldita gatita sexy.

Ella había empezado a salir con nosotros de manera tan inocente.

"Soy un hijo de puta con suerte ¿lo sabias? Puedo tener este hermoso cuerpo durante toda la noche" Alcance por debajo de ella sus pezones y comenzó a jugar con ellos y a masajear sus pechos. Movió su culo por las sensaciones. No podía esperar más y agarre mi polla, empezando a masajear su coño mojado.

"Oh, Jasper... Por favor" Sonaba desesperada. He iba a usar esto para mi ventaja.

"¿Que Bella? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño?" Estaba arrastrando las palabras. A ella le encantaba cuando usaba mi acento sureño.

"Dios por favor..." Ella gimió.

"Pídemelo Bella. ¡Dilo!" Le exigí.

"Follame bebé. ¡Por favor!" Así que lo hice. Introduje mi polla totalmente de un solo golpe. Abrió la boca y se tensó un poco. Le di un segundo para que se ajustara. Entonces me salí y volvía a entrar por completo. Comencé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, pero ¿dónde estaba la diversión en eso?, yo quería que Bella gritara.

Empecé a empujar dentro de ella más rápido usando sus caderas como soporte, empujando y tirando de ella hacia mí con toda la fuerza que estaba usando. Ella perdió el equilibrio y se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su pecho. Su culo aún más alto hacia mí, produciendo una nueva sensación increíble, le empujó la espalda para que permaneciera hacia abajo. Estaba gritando mi nombre. Podía sentir las paredes de su vagina comenzar a apretarme y mi clímax se acercaba, así que deje que su jugoso coño me apretara dejándome ir en el condón que tenia puesto.

"¡Ah mierda!" Dije y me deje caer sobre su espalda. Ella se echó a reír y deje que sus piernas se deslizan por la cama. Ahora estábamos acostados en su cama frente a frente.

"Fue agradable no tener que estar en silencio, ¿eh?" Me reí, sólo mi chica podía pensar algo inocente después de que la follara hasta sacarle los ojos. Me incliné y la besé. No había nada más hermoso que esta chica, especialmente después que ella tenia su clímax. Sin aliento y hermosa.

"¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?" Preguntó ella inocentemente.

Le arquee una ceja a ella. "Querido Ángel, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Además quiero tener una repetición, después de que pueda sentir mis piernas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ambos nos echamos a reír. Se puso una camisa y un par de pantalones cortos negro haciendo que mi polla se pusiera dura de nuevo por la forma en que se curvaba en su culo. Ella quería limpiar el desorden que dejamos abajo antes de que se nos quedáramos dormidos o que hiciéramos cualquier otra cosa.

Me puse mis boxers y mis pantalones vaqueros, saliendo tras ella haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. De repente tuve la extraña sensación casi como un deja vu mientras ella estaba limpiando la sala de estar de nuestro desorden, fingiendo ser regañado como si fuera un niño pequeño. De hecho, vi a Bella como una madre. La visión se fue tan rápida como llegó y tuve que parar sólo para mirarla por un segundo.

"¿Qué Jasper? ¿Estás bien cariño?" Bella me pregunto.

"¿Quieres tener hijos?" Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes que pudiera detenerme.

"¿Hoy día?" Sonrió. Ella decía bromas terribles.

"¿Algún día?" De verdad quería una respuesta. Que creo me podría decir.

"Sí, me encantaría tener hijos algún día" Ella me miró sin verbalizar la pregunta y supe que quería una respuesta de mí.

"Yo también". Nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Este asunto fue pasado completamente por alto, cuando Edward y yo planeamos este escenario antes de conocer a Bella. Nunca se me ocurrió. ¿Cómo diablos lo podríamos hacer?

Pero con Bella siendo tan cuidadosa y amable, era imposible no imaginarla siendo una madre. Lo siguiente que tenia que hacer era hablarlo con Edward.

Después que Bella y yo limpiamos la cocina, fui a mover mi auto algunas cuadras, así su papa no se enojaría.

Después de otra ronda de sexo, donde creo que casi perdí la cabeza por follarla tan fuerte, nos quedamos dormidos. Profundamente. Mañana va a ser un gran día. Habíamos prometido a Bella ayudarla a hornear pasteles y galletas. Ni Edward ni yo estábamos muy a gusto en la cocina, pero Bella dijo que nos enseñaría y eso era algo de lo que no tenia ninguna duda.

Ella siempre cuidará de nosotros. Seamos buenos o malos.

Ella hacia eso. El amor hacia eso.


	8. Capitulo 8: Broken Glass

_**M, La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__** Crepúsculo no es mío... Pero como me gustaría que lo fuera…**_

**N/T: ¡AHHH! ¡PORFIN TERMINE! Y bueno lo único que les puedo decir es: ¡COMO ODIO WORD!... Pero de ahora en adelante voy a tener que hacerle cariñitos para que no me elimine los documentos… Jajajajaja… Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura… Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

_**AVISO**__**: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**_

**Capítulo 8: Broken Glass…**

**Bella POV**

Todo estaba yendo bien para nosotros. Era raro, pero bueno. Si eso tiene algún sentido.

Los chicos terminaron su temporada de fútbol al ganar la estatal.

Otra vez.

Ambos decidieron dejar el basketball, ya que ambos jugarían fútbol en la Universidad de Michigan, dijeron que era por sus estudios.

De alguna manera, mi padre estaba más… mmmm, no puedo encontrar la palabra justa, ¿tolerante?, tal vez, pero estaba siendo más agradable con Jasper y Edward. Aunque todavía se negaba a sonreír cuando estaban cerca. Pero él estaba siendo más tolerante de que estuviera con ellos. De hecho, ahora lo podía escuchar cuando hablaba, ya que no lo estaba haciendo con los dientes apretados. Eso era un relajo. Siempre me estaba preguntando sobre ellos, lo que me hacía sentir algo mejor.

Pero en la escuela era otra la historia. En la escuela era raro. Me encontraba completamente envuelta en lo que Jasper y Edward hacían, que apenas sabía lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Yo seguía obteniendo buenas calificaciones, pero en cuanto a todo lo demás, apenas podía dar un paso sin uno de ellos o ambos a mi lado. A mí no me importaba, pero el resto de los estudiantes parecían mirarnos de manera extraña.

"Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer Jasper para ti el día de San Valentín?" Leah me pregunto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Argh, la celebración del Día de San Valentín, es la fiesta más tonta que puede existir, es mañana.

Odio esta festividad, y le había dicho a los chicos que no hicieran nada. Ni siquiera estaba interesada en recibir una carta. Ellos habían estado de acuerdo con mi decisión y con un poco de alivio.

Leah había comenzado a trabajar en la tienda de los Newton conmigo justo antes de Navidad. Se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, junto con Rosalie y Alice.

"No creo en San Valentín, así que no espero nada" Le dije a medida que acomodaba los señuelos de pesca. "Le dije que no hiciera nada de todos modos"

"¿Cómo no puedes creer en San Valentín? Eso es tan poco romántico Bella".

"El romance no existe" Le dije en tono de broma.

"Bueno... Quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Puedo?" Ella me dijo jugando con las cañas de pescar.

Levanté la vista de la caja que estaba a punto de acomodar y le asentí con la cabeza.

"¿No te molesta Edward?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hay sobre Edward?" Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de la tienda.

"La forma en que te mira"

Me detuve en seco y me di vuelta para enfrentarla. "Jasper te mira de la misma manera. Es raro, el que sean los mejores amigos y Edward te ve como si estuviera enamorado de ti o algo por el estilo, y Jasper ni siquiera se ve enojado. Jacob y yo hemos hablado de ello" Leah continuó con su revelación. "Jacob dice que él los observa y son siempre tan silencioso y crípticos cuando están con todos los demás y cuando están solos y ellos piensan que nadie los está viendo, están relajados y tranquilos. Pero, um... ambos te miran. ¿Eso no te asusta? ¿Qué Edward te desee?"

"Edward no me desea. Ha estado saliendo con un montón de chicas". Yo esperaba sonar convincente.

"Si él ha salido con muchas chicas, como una vez. Ni siquiera las folla. Para un caliente como Edward Cullen, eso es algo sorprendente. Él se preocupa de ti de la misma manera en que Jasper lo hace. Él también te ayuda aquí también ¿cierto?" Ella se rió un poco, me sentía como si estuviera un coágulo en el cerebro. "Todo el mundo piensa que él tiene una erección por ti. Jacob estaba pensando en enfrentarse a él, pero no quiere que Jasper se vuelva loco por si acaso no lo sabe. Es seguro que él no quiere hacerte daño". Ella me miró inspeccionando mi rostro.

"¿Mucha gente habla de esto?" Jacob era un chico dulce, pero más que a nadie le gustaba el chisme, me entere la noche que conocí a Edward y Jasper.

"¡Oh, sí! No estoy bromeando, la gente piensa que eventualmente se van a pelear o algo raro. Piensan que estas tan enamorada de Jasper que no te das cuenta. ¡Supongo que eso es verdad, porque me estas mirando como si estuviera loca!" Leah se estaba riendo.

Entonces Leah me miró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero dejó de reír, "Ahora que todos van a ir a la misma universidad, la gente está preocupada que no esté cerca tu padre, ¡piensan que te van a compartir o algo! ¡No es asqueroso!" Ella prácticamente gritó.

Mi corazón se volvió de piedra. Estamos en esta inexplicable y extraña relación. Edward, Jasper y yo tratando de ser cuidadosos, pero Edward y yo sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro, y lo mismo sucedía entre Jasper y yo. Era complicado. Pero, ¿cómo lo que sentía por ellos era asqueroso?

Ellos eran mi vida.

Estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzando a sentir vergüenza. Avergonzada de mí misma y mis amores.

Leah no había terminado conmigo todavía.

Ella me estaba matando lentamente.

¿Acaso ella no tenía idea?

"Jake está preocupado por ti, él piensa, es decir, no puede decidir si están enamorados de ti o te están usando. Lo han hecho antes" Yo solo me quede mirando a Leah en estado de shock.

_¡Aww Demonios no!_ Le robe una de sus frases favoritas a Edward.

El monstruo de ojos verdes quería salir a jugar. _Dijeron que sólo era yo_.

"¿Quién? ¿A quién ellos han...?" Le pregunté. _Ahora no había duda, estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios._

"Había una chica llamada Jane, creo que era de Portland. Además, sé que solían follar a Ángela Webber. ¡Juntos!" Ella comenzó a acomodar las estanterías de basketball. Podía sentir mi cuerpo comenzar a calentarse.

Me estaba mareando. Ellos parecían siempre evitar a Ángela. Empecé a sentir que el aire me faltaba. Mis pulmones se estaban comprimiendo. Tal vez no es un ataque de nervios, creo que estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

"¿Qué pasó con Ángela?" Pregunté cuando por fin pude respirar.

"Bueno, ella trabajaba en el restaurante que está en la carretera interestatal, y al parecer después de los partidos ellos iban a allá y la follaban como perros en celo. Eso era después de cada partido el año pasado"

Leah sólo continuó trabajando, sin saber que me decía lo idiota que era.

"¿Qué pasa con Ben?" Le pregunte en voz baja.

"No estoy muy segura de él. Empezó a salir con ella en mayo. Supongo que habían terminado con ella para entonces. ¡Ella era fácil y estaba toda arruinada!" Entonces ella se volvió a reír, "Pobre Ángela, creo que una vez la filmaron y mostraron el video en una fiesta"

_¡Esto tenía que ser una mentira!_

"¿Por qué Ben sigue siendo amigo de los que perjudicaron a Ángela así?" Yo estaba horrorizada.

Por todo. Pero especialmente por mí misma.

"¡Lo sé verdad! ¡Pero a lo mejor a él le gustan las chicas así de calientes!" Parecía que acaba de comenzar con la vida de Ángela como si fuera una telenovela. "Una persona que vio la cinta, dijo que ambos la estaban follando, oh, como es que lo llamó, algo de Finger algo..." Leah se silenció por un segundo.

Yo sabía de qué posición estaba hablando, los chicos querían que lo hiciera con ellos cuando estuviera lista.

"¡_Finger Cuff!_" **(N/T: Deje esta frase en ingles ya que no le encontré traducción ni sentido, y eso que busque y busque…)** Leah se echó a reír, obviamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Decidí hacerme la tonta.

"¿Qué es eso, Finger Cuff?"

"Tú sabes, cuando a la chica la están follando al estilo perrito y mamando al otro"

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

_¿Mi cara acaba de explotar? No tengo un espejo. ¿Alguien tiene?_

"¿Cuántas personas vieron el video?"

"Supongo que fue antes del baile de graduación del año pasado. Se lo mostraron a todo el mundo. Lo siento Bella, pero tu hombre es la mitad de un dúo anormal de perros alfa. O tal vez de cerdos. De todas formas, al parecer lo has cambiado. Sólo tienes que tener cuidado, porque Edward podría querer un pedazo de tu lindo culo y Jasper podría no ser capaz de negarse a ofrecerte como postre" Mientras ella se reía, yo estaba a punto de llorar.

"Ellos iban allí y la follaban sobre el mesón de preparación hasta no dar más. Dejé de comer allí después de oír al respecto. ¿¡Te imaginas! ¿Eh? ¿Te gustaría vello púbico en tu ensalada? ¡Tal vez algo de semen seco salpicado!" A esta altura tenía un ataque de risa histérico. "¡El especial de ADN debe ser sabroso!"

¡CALLATE CON UN DEMONIO! Le quería gritar a mi amiga.

"¡Me tengo que ir a Leah! ¡Vas a tener que cerrar esta noche!" Me cubrí la boca. Agarré mi bolso y salí de la tienda. La oí gritar detrás de mí que lo sentía por hacerme sentir enferma. No tenía idea de lo enferma que realmente me sentía. Edward vendría a ayudarme a cerrar esta noche. Uno de ellos siempre venía a la tienda cuando estaba sola. Dijeron que siempre se preocupaban de mí. Las personas que Leah acaba de describir no podían ser los chicos con los que estaba. Los chicos a los que me había entregado.

Conduje por los alrededores por al menos una hora buscando una señal. No estaba segura de que tipo de señal, ¿de Dios? No de Jasper y Edward, mi teléfono estaba vibrando cada tanto con sus incesantes llamadas.

Hasta que obtuve mi señal, la luz del motor de mi camioneta estaba parpadeando. ¡Maldita sea!

Me salí del camino y me estacione en la orilla de la carretera. Finalmente había parado la lluvia torrencial y ahora era sólo una llovizna, perfecto para mi estado de ánimo. Había estado llorando con tanta fuerza hasta que se me empezaron a producir arcadas.

Una vez que compuse salí de mi camioneta y comencé a caminar por el bosque. Mi camioneta sólo necesitaba un descanso de mi mala conducción. Yo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y un tiempo para pensar.

Seguí caminando, a pesar de tropezar con cada rama y piedra en mi camino, aunque no estuviera directamente frente a mí. Finalmente alrededor de un cuarto de milla de la carretera me torcí el tobillo. Decidí sentarme donde estaba y solo llorar. Llorar por mi estupidez y mi amor.

Por supuesto que había otras chicas como yo. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo les duraban? ¿Toda la temporada? Bueno, yo les había ganado, había durado dos. Fútbol y basketball. Y ellos querían que fuera a la universidad con ellos, así que los tenía para otro año por lo menos.

_¡Sí!_ Entonces el próximo año me filmarían follando con los dos y lo mostrarían a toda la universidad. Toda una vida de inseguridad me estaba abrumando.

¡Jasper y Edward no me harían eso a mí! Tenía que creerlo

Comencé a llorar más fuerte.

¡Ellos me Amaban!

¡Maldita sea yo moriría por ellos!

La oscuridad envolvió el cielo gris. La llovizna se detuvo. No había nubes.

Había dejado mi cartera y el celular en la camioneta. Sabía que tenía que volver a mi camioneta. El tobillo me estaba matando y estaba deprimida y tan cansada. Tenía que hablar con Jasper y Edward.

Ellos vendrían esta noche a mi casa. Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Mi padre no iba a estar en la ciudad, ¡así que por supuesto los dos querían venir a mi casa! ¡Y yo iba a follar con los dos! ¡Otra vez! ¡Igual como las otras lo habían hecho!

Tape mi cara con mis manos y me puse a gritar.

**Edward POV**

Entré en la tienda de deportes de los Newton a las 7:00 pm sorprendido al encontrarme con que Leah continuaba aquí y mi niña se había ido. Había ido para ayudar a Bella a cerrar la tienda. Jasper o yo la ayudábamos cuando ella abría o cerraba la tienda ella sola.

"Hey Leah, ¿dónde esta Bella?" Le pregunté.

Leah me miró con una pequeña sonrisita petulante en la cara. _Ah, aquí tenemos una perra._

"Ella se molestó mucho y simplemente se fue. Tal vez deberías decirle a _Jasper"_ Leah se burló de mí.

Las chicas no se dan cuenta de lo increíblemente feas que se ponen cuando hacen esa cara.

_Pequeña perra complaciente_

Le di una de mis sonrisas de "Follame" que siempre funcionaba en chicas como ella, que por me hizo obtener su sonrisa devuelta que siempre me daban, pero me fui de todos modos.

¡¿Qué carajo? Prácticamente me fui corriendo a mi coche. Mi chica estaba molesta o enferma y eso me estaba molestando. Ojala, Bella estuviera con Jasper, quien no me estaba respondiendo su teléfono. Imbécil.

Encontré a Jasper en la casa de Emmett, estaban jugando a las cartas con Jacob, Garrett y el papá de Emmett.

Le hice señas a Jasper para que me encontrara afuera.

Él se veía molesto. _Demonios, supéralo._

"¿Qué? Tenía una buena mano" Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la sala de la casa de los McCarty.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" De verdad tenía la esperanza que él supiera. Seguí caminando hasta el porche. Y él me siguió.

"En el trabajo. Además tú la ibas a ayudar a cerrar esta noche"

"Ella no estaba allí cuando la fui a buscar y Leah me dijo que se fue porque estaba molesta por algo hace aproximadamente una hora"

Nunca hemos querido que nuestra chica estuviera sola o con Mike y su cabeza enferma.

"Espera, ¿qué diablos le dijo Leah?" Jasper me pregunto.

"Ella me dijo que Bella se molestó y se sintió enferma, y que se acaba de ir" Le dije.

"Bella nunca deja el trabajo temprano, incluso si está enferma, ella preferiría infectar a todo el pueblo antes de dejar el trabajo" Él dijo todo de manera despreocupada, la mierda Whitlock habitual, pero ahora él se estaba poniendo a mi velocidad.

_¡Ahora por fin él estaba saliendo de la brigada de los tontos para tomarme enserio!_

O nuestra chica estaba embarazada y tenía nauseas mañaneras a las 7:00 de la noche, o tenía gripe, lo que significaba que le podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa, por lo que definitivamente no debiera estar conduciendo. Estaba putamente preocupado por ella.

"¿La has llamado?"

"¡¿Qué mierda? ¡Por supuesto que la he llamado!" Le escupí.

"¿Acaso la hiciste enojar?" Me preguntó mientras sacaba su celular.

"¡Maldición, cállate la boca! ¡¿No la has llamado en todo el día?"

"Pues sí, La llame alrededor de las 3:00, ella estaba bien entonces. Le dije que ibas a ir a ayudarla a cerrar la tienda"

Los dos sacamos nuestros teléfonos. Si le marcamos ambos lo más probable es que ella se preocupara y nos contestara.

"¡Su papá está fuera de la ciudad esta noche!" Jasper estaba por completo en modo de pánico junto conmigo. "¿Cómo demonios la vamos a encontrar si algo le ha sucedido!"

_¡No queríamos que el padre de Bella se metiera en esto de todos modos! ¿Qué demonios está pensando?_

Miré por encima del hombro de Jasper y vi a Jacob allí de pie observándonos desde la puerta de vidrio.

"¡¿Oye Jake, tu sabes lo que le pasó a Bella?" Le pregunté.

Él salió lentamente de la casa, Jasper y yo solo nos limitamos a mirarlo.

"Leah acaba de llamar y dijo que acababas de ir a buscarla" Jacob se veía bastante molesto por algo.

"Sí, no quiero que este sola con Newton" Jasper le dijo poniéndose al nivel de la cara de Jacob.

Jacob se limitó a asentir y apretó sus labios. Él estaba enojado y no estaba seguro si quería decirnos.

"Escucha hombre, solo dile a Jasper lo que sabes" Tenemos que mantener la puta compostura.

_Ella no es mi chica aquí._

Estaba tratando de mantener mi cabeza fría, pero esto era tan malditamente frustrante. Bella era la chica más responsable que he conocido. Si ella había desaparecido, no era su idea o algo realmente malo le había pasado.

"¿Por qué mierda tendrías que ir a la tienda?" Jacob me preguntó y él estaba realmente molestó.

"¿Por qué no lo haría, ella es mi chica y yo tenía que estar esta puta noche con Emmett" Jasper respondió por mí.

"Sólo quiero saber qué demonios están haciendo con ella. Bella es una buena chica, ¡no es Ángela!"

_¡Oh diablos, no! ¿Acaso acaba de comparar a nuestra chica con esa pequeña zorra?_

Agarré a Jacob por el cuello de la camisa y lo arroje sobre el capó de mi coche. Yo estaba tan putamente cabreado. Jasper estaba justo detrás de mí. Si teníamos que golpear a alguno de nuestros amigos lo haríamos. Apestaba que tuviera que ser Jacob. Pero así es como están las cosas.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Jake?" Empujé su cara sobre el capó. Estaba tan furioso que sentía como empujaba cada vez más su cara en el capó.

"¿Qué mierda has hecho Jake? ¿Acaso tu o tu novia le han dicho alguna mierda a Bella sobre nosotros?" Ahora era Jasper el que empujaba su cara. "¿Dónde está ella?"

"¡No sé dónde se fue Bella!" Él estaba empujando contra nosotros, pero solo uno de nosotros era más fuerte que él, si lo empujábamos entre los dos y él iba a terminar con la espalda rota. "¡Supongo que Leah le estaba diciendo la mierda que todo el mundo ha hablado siempre de ustedes! ¡Yo debería ser el que debe estar molesto, yo se las presente!"

"¿Qué demonios significa eso Black? Nadie ha estado diciendo ninguna mierda" Jasper le dijo entre dientes a Jacob.

"No en tu cara. Pero todo el mundo piensa que al final vas a compartir con Edward a Bella. ¡De la misma forma que con las demás! ¡Y Bella es como una hermana para mí!" De repente vi movimiento en la cocina, el resto de los chicos estaban escuchando la pelea que teníamos aquí. Dejamos que Jacob se pusiera de pie.

"Métete en el coche. Te vienes con nosotros" Le escupí a Jacob. Todos nos metimos en el Volvo y salí disparado justo cuando Emmett, Laurent y Garrett venían saliendo.

"Entonces, ¿qué demonios crees que sabes?" Jasper le pregunto de nuevo a Jacob con los dientes apretados.

"Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó con Ángela y la chica de Portland..." Empecé a acelerar a medida que Jacob hablaba. Ángela era una chica que follaba con todo el mundo.

Ángela Webber tenía problemas con sus padres o problemas al no tener suficiente amor propio, ¿a quién mierda le importaba?

A ella no le importaba, por lo tanto a nosotros tampoco nos importaba. Ella follaba con uno tras otro, hacia tríos, hacía de todo, ella sólo quería follar hasta que Ben decidió que estaba enamorado de ella y quiso tratar de presentarle a Dios. Después de eso todos dejamos de estar con ella. Pero Jasper y yo no éramos los únicos que nos montaron en ese carro.

"¿Qué putas crees que sabes? Tú no sabes ni una mierda Jacob. Ángela Webber ha follado con todo el mundo y en cuanto a la chica de Portland, Jasper y yo hemos follado con un montón de chicas allí. Había por lo menos quince chicas en la fiesta y todo nuestro equipo follo por lo menos a dos de ellas. ¡Lo entendiste!" Le grite a Jacob.

"Ahora, en cuanto a Bella, ¿qué es lo que tu estúpida novia le dijo y que puta mentira voy a tener que enfrentar a causa de eso?" Jasper siseó.

Él hizo un maldito puchero.

"¿Qué demonios? Bella no contesta nuestras llamadas telefónicas ni nada. ¿Qué demonios le dijo Leah?" Esta vez Jasper prácticamente le gritó.

"Búsquenla en su casa" Jacob dijo en voz baja. Yo ya estaba en camino a su casa. Pero ya sabía que no estaba allí, Jasper también lo supo.

"Bueno, su puta camioneta no está aquí, ahora ¿dónde?" Yo todavía estaba enojado. A Jasper lo reinaba su ira y estaba jodido por las pequeñas mierdas que había hecho. Él se podía mantener tan quieto y se veía como si estuviera muerto.

Luego él solo explotaría, como si fuera una bomba atómica en el culo de alguien. Eso era algo puramente freak. Es por eso por lo que nunca hemos perdido. Nuestros enemigos me miraban mientras yo los golpeaba y Jasper los noquearía para que cayeran al suelo. Si estuviéramos con Emmett y Garrett allí también, bueno, solo digamos que obtenían más de lo que merecían. No luchábamos justamente. No, pero siempre ganábamos. Eso era realmente lo único que importaba.

"No lo sé hombre. Tal vez se fue a La Push" Jacob se veía nervioso. "¿No quieren saber qué más le dijo Leah?"

No le respondimos.

"Edward, todo el mundo en la escuela piensa que estas tras Bella, por lo que todo el mundo piensa que ustedes la están compartiendo. ¡Su reputación esta jodida, incluso si no lo han hecho! ¡¿Saben eso?"

"¡Para el coche!" Jasper dijo. Me estacione al lado de la acera frente a una rampa de descarga. "Llama ahora a Bella, Jake" Jacob sacó su teléfono y marcó. No había respuesta.

"Ella te contestaría no importándole si estuviera enojada contigo. Algo le paso" Jasper aún estaba usando su voz tranquila.

"¿Siquiera te preocupas por ella, Jasper?" Jacob estaba caminando por hielo delgado.

"¿Sabes que Black? No sólo me preocupo por ella, estoy puramente enamorado de ella. ¿Me entiendes? Lo que Bella y yo hagamos o no, no es de tu puta incumbencia. Ahora, si algo le ha pasado a ella, por causa de esa perra estúpida que te estás follando. Te lo digo enserio Jacob, si Bella tiene aunque sea un pequeño rasguño, tú vas a ser él responsable" Jasper aún no había terminado con su discurso.

"Bella no necesita que toda esta inútil ciudad hable de ella, o de mí, o de Edward, y un verdadero amigo de ella no hubiera permitido que esto sucediera de todos modos. Así que te apuesto que has estado ayudando para que estos rumores vayan aumentando, ¿verdad? Así que el lunes vas a arreglar las cosas con mi novia. Tú y tu perra. Después de eso, vas a mantener la boca cerrada de aquí en adelante. ¿Entiendes Black?"

Jacob solo asintió con la cabeza.

"No Jake, necesito escuchar que me lo digas"

"Voy a arreglar las cosas con Bella. Solo estaba preocupado por ella"

"¿Estabas preocupado por ella, así que tú y tu novia han hablado mierdas sobre ella? Eso es mentira"

"No he estado hablando mierdas y Leah tampoco. Leah estaba tratando de bromear un poco con Bella y ella se molesta y sale corriendo de la tienda" Ahí se dio cuenta de su error.

"Entonces, ¿qué es _exactamente_ lo que le dijo Leah a Bella". Hablé lentamente para que Jacob me entendiera.

Jacob tomó una respiración profunda. "Leah le dijo sobre el video" Él me dijo.

_¡Oh demonios no!_ Jasper y yo nos quedamos mirando. Nuestros ojos estaban como platos.

_Bella pensaba que estaba siendo usada._ No importa lo compenetrados que estuviéramos con esta relación, este tipo de mierdas podrían destruir rápidamente todo lo que hemos logrado

Ella todavía estaba muy insegura sobre que ambos estuviéramos enamorados de ella. Dos tipos que realmente solo quisieran estar con ella.

No habíamos protegido nuestra chica para nada. Incluso nuestros propios amigos jodiendonos.

Nuestra pequeña burbuja acaba de estallar.

**Jasper POV**

¡El video!

¿Por qué a esa imbécil se le ocurrió nombrar eso?

Ni siquiera existe. Alguien dijo eso en una fiesta a la que Edward y yo ni siquiera fuimos, pero al parecer Ángela si fue, y de alguna manera, todos terminamos protagonizando una película porno amateur. Eso fue el año pasado. Aún no conocíamos a Bella, por lo que no detuvimos el rumor. A Ángela no pareció importarle el rumor, así que lo dejamos pasar. Me había olvidado totalmente de eso.

Ahora estaba más que listo para golpear a Jacob Black hasta matarlo que incluso su madre no va poder identificar el cuerpo.

Mi niña estaba por allí, estaba molesta y era nuestra culpa.

Edward y yo si habíamos compartido algunas chicas.

Pero, sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver sobre lo nuestro con Bella.

Pero, ¿cómo diablos ella podía saber eso? Nosotros nunca le contamos nuestras historias sexuales. Hay varias opciones sobre esto. A) Bella se puso celosa, y eso era lago que amábamos, B) Ni Edward, ni yo queríamos verla triste, C) ¿Por qué diablos íbamos a querer revivir esa mierda? Éramos unos idiotas, y yo no quería que Bella que estaba con dos de los más inútiles de todo Forks. Ella tenía que saber que era amada por dos chicos que tenían un gran futuro. Que no eran sólo unos perdedores.

Pero la mayoría de los tipos hicieron comparten chicas. No hemos comenzado una nueva moda por aquí.

Pero era diferente con Bella, esta era sobre nuestra vida. Le había hecho tanto daño hace un par de meses que necesite la ayuda de Edward. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que estábamos juntos en esto. El hecho de que Bella se enamorara tanto de nosotros y lo aún más loco de que nosotros nos enamoráramos de ella y no quisiéramos matarnos era increíble.

Lo que realmente me estaba molestando era lo que teníamos que hacer ahora. Bella probablemente va a tener que romper conmigo. Va a ser una mentira para el público. Ella se vería fuerte y nosotros solo seriamos los dos pendejos que queríamos follarla. Bueno Pues eso es verdad, ¿alguien le ha mirado el culo? No importa, ese es mi culo. A cualquiera que se atreva a mirarlo, lo voy a joder. Todavía nos verían como los chicos geniales, esa parte era una mierda. Los chicos pueden hacer este tipo de mierdas y aun así quedar como si nada. Las chicas tienen que cuidar sus reputaciones.

Ahora no voy a poder estar con ella en la escuela. Ahora voy a estar con Edward en el mismo barco. Si Bella nunca nos vuelve a hablar de nuevo, vamos a tener que esperar a estar en Ann Arbor para salir con ella de nuevo. Tendríamos que escondernos. En cualquier minuto iba a golpear la pared, o tal vez Jacob Black por esta mierda.

Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar.

Ni siquiera con Bella. Sabía que me preocupaba por ella, un montón, es solo que no me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella hasta la primera vez que tuvimos sexo.

L primera vez que tuvimos sexo, estuve a punto de morir. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y mi cerebro estaba tan borroso, que casi olvido como follar.

Después de que ella estuvo con Edward, pensé que estaría demasiado adolorida para estar conmigo. No quería presionarla. Ella es una muchacha dulce que tiene que ser capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Sabía que Edward era mejor con las vírgenes, de todos modos, él es más suave. Yo había estado con una virgen antes de Bella. A esa pobre chica la folle demasiado fuerte. Apesto para todo eso de las cosas suaves. Edward adora romper cerezas. Él buscaba a las vírgenes. El ser todo gentil y amable es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, así que, por supuesto que iba a estar con Bella la primera vez. Mierda, ni siquiera tuvimos que discutir por ello. Eso era un hecho. Si Bella hubiera dicho que quería estar conmigo primero, probablemente hubiera hablado con ella para no hacerlo.

Pero cuando Bella estaba sobre mí, dejándome estar en su interior, no podía contenerme. Eso suavizaba mis movimientos. Ella se sentía tan bien. Cálida y apretada como nunca antes había sentido. Seguía pensando que tenía una vagina magia o algo por el estilo. De esa manera no estaba jodido.

Ella al principio se había movido lentamente y luego me dejó marcar el ritmo y manteniéndome el paso.

Bella nunca dejó de mirarme. Directamente a los ojos, Demonios, ella miraba directamente a mi alma.

Su pequeño cuerpo se sentía putamente perfecto. Cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía mucho mejor que la vez anterior. No me importaba si Edward estaba allí o no. Cuando estaba dentro de ella todo era perfecto. No voy a mentir, verla follar con Edward era increíble también. Ella se lo estaba pasando en grande. Era perfecta para nosotros.

Pero lo que Edward y yo teníamos con Bella no era lo que estos pedazos de mierda estaban haciendo pensar.

Demonios, iba a tener que terminar con mi chica, al menos públicamente

Bella se había convertido en mi aire. Malditos imbéciles de esta pequeña ciudad de mierda. Mi padrastro había enviado a mi madre al manicomio y comenzó a follar a todo el Club de libros de Oprah Winfrey en el patio trasero haciendo competencias como Calígula, pero lo llamo el gobernador para darle un asesoramiento estratégico y que se declarar como una víctima de sus desgracias conyugales, pero no puedo estar con mi chica de la manera que lo queremos.

Esta mierda no es justa.

_¡Ahora donde mierda esta Bella! Demonios esta pequeña mujer nos está dando un susto de mierda._

"Dónde quieres ir Jake, porque putamente no quiero que estés más aquí" Le dije claramente.

"No tenía intención de que esto se fuera a pique de esta manera Jasper. Yo realmente estaba preo..."

"¡Cállate de una maldita vez y sal del auto! Bella necesita estar con nosotros. Eso es todo lo que ella necesita, eso es todo lo que nosotros necesitamos. Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, y ella cuidara de nosotros. Malditamente bastante simple. No metas tus polla donde no pertenece" Yo solo lo solté todo, Edward no me detuvo. Era necesario decirlo. Todos estos malditos con su alta moral, ¿qué demonios sabían ellos? Ella era nuestra chica y le gustaba de esa manera.

¿Acaso ellos eran mucho mejores que nosotros? Acaso no se jodian ellos entre sí, y luego hablan mierdas sobre nosotros.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Tomé una respiración profunda.

_Finalmente_. "¡Ángel!, ¿dónde demonios estas?" Estaba enfadado y fue entonces que oí su voz de asustada.

"Creo que la batería de mi auto está muerta. ¡Y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde estoy Jazz!"

"Está bien ángel, Trata de describirme el lugar donde te encuentras" Dejé que mi voz se suavizara. Necesitaba que ella estuviera bien. Y si ella no lo estaba pues yo tampoco.

"¿Esa es Bella?" _Jacob haciendo preguntas estúpidas._

"Cállate Black, ¿A quién demonios crees que él le estaría hablando así? ¿A tu novia?" _Edward le respondió sarcásticamente._

Le sonreí a Edward.

Bella me describió la carretera donde quedó varada, era cerca de una antigua granja de caballos en donde solía montar. Le dije a Edward a dónde teníamos que ir.

"Está bien bebé, quédate dentro de la camioneta y mantente caliente. Vamos en camino"

"Estoy muy molesta con ustedes chicos" Ella lloriqueo un poco.

"Lo sé, tenemos a Jake con nosotros y se siente realmente mal por toda la mierda que ha causado" Miré de nuevo hacia Jake y le di una mirada asesina. Imbécil.

Jacob se dejó caer y se veía derrotado en su asiento.

"Bella, Yo voy a volver contigo. Tenemos que hablar sobre toda esta mierda"

"Tengo que saber qué es lo que realmente está pasando Jasper" Ella empezó a llorar. "¡Pensé que ustedes no habían hecho esto antes!"

"Bebé, no le des tanta vuelta al asunto. Vamos a estar allí dentro de quince minutos" Tomé una respiración profunda, hacer esto frente a Jacob estaba mal. "Espera hasta que lleguemos, ¿está bien? ¿De acuerdo, Ángel?" Estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Está bien. Te amo" Mi estómago finalmente se relajó, mi chica todavía me amaba.

"Te amo". Le dije en voz baja. Mi corazón comenzó a hincharse.

Miré de nuevo a Jacob. Colgué mi teléfono.

"¿Quién comenzó los rumores?"

"Laurent dijo que fueron James y Victoria" Laurent también estaba hablando sobre esta mierda. _Eso es bueno saberlo._

Laurent estaba saliendo con nosotros como si nada. Pero ha estado vigilando a Bella como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Todo el mundo lo sabía. Tal vez pudiéramos lidiar con ello. Bella no se merecía los susurros y rumores, pero no estaba seguro de que podría dejarla ir, aunque sólo fuera en la escuela.

**Bella POV**

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de Emmett en silencio. Edward, Jasper y Jacob trataron de hacer funcionar mi camioneta durante unos veinte minutos, pero la había matado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo.

Cuando llegaron a recogerme, Jasper y Edward vinieron para sacarme de la cabina. Estaba muy sorprendida ya que sabía que Jacob estaba con ellos. Pero Jacob solo paso a mi lado y levantó el capó de mi camioneta. Ni siquiera me hablo. Eso fue suficiente para confirmarme sobre que sabía de mi relación con Jasper y Edward. Eso causo una punzada en mi corazón el saber que él no aprobaba nuestra relación, y en definitiva nuestra amistad ya era algo del pasado.

"Bueno, vamos a deshacernos de él, después iremos a tu casa y hablaremos. ¿De acuerdo?" Jasper me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos y me frotó la espalda fuertemente. Era como si no me pudiera tener lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Edward camino junto a mí hasta su auto y me besó en la frente. Lo miré y le di una pequeña sonrisa. Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Odio que ellos te hayan hecho llorar, amor" El nuevo nombre cariñoso casi me noqueó.

Ambos me acercaron al auto de Edward. Como si me estuvieran protegiendo de algo.

"Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto" Les dije después que me sentara en el Volvo de Edward. Edward se puso en cuclillas a mi lado, me agarró la mano y sus dedos jugaron con los míos.

Sus ojos se veían tan tristes.

Si había una cosa a la que no me podía resistir era a sus ojos. Ellos Tienen los más hermosos y expresivos ojos que haya visto en mi vida. Sus ojos eran completamente diferentes, pero aun así contenían las mismas cosas que yo quería del otro par. Era increíble.

"No vuelvas a desaparecen así de nuevo. ¿Qué sucedería si estuvieras herida? No creo que hubiéramos venido a ver por aquí primero"

"No lo volveré a hacer" Le prometí. No pudieron hacer funcionar mi camioneta de nuevo, así que todos tuvimos que volver al pueblo en el Volvo de Edward. Jasper se sentó en la parte trasera y sentía como estaba mirando a Jacob. Sabía que Edward lo estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Nadie hablaba.

Luego fuimos a dejar a Jacob, ambos Jasper y Edward salieron con él y lo acompañaron hasta su auto. Emmett salió y preguntó qué había sucedido. En ese momento me di cuenta que mi dramática salida de la tienda de artículos deportivos había tenido mucho más repercusiones.

Yo no era una chica demasiado dramática, y necesitaba no volver a actuar nunca de esa manera otra vez.

Esto fue suficientemente vergonzoso.

Me pregunto, ¿Podremos graduarnos antes y salir corriendo?

Jacob se fue, dejando a Jasper y Edward hablando con Emmett. Ninguno de ellos miró hacia mí, por lo que yo esperaba que no estuvieran hablando de mí. Todo mi drama de esta noche era una estupidez.

Finalmente Edward y Jasper comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el Volvo. Edward se metió en el asiento del conductor. Jasper vino a mi lado, sabía que él iba a ir en su auto, así que baje la ventanilla.

"¿Quieres algo?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"¿Todavía quieres que ambos vayamos a tu casa?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

Edward puso su mano en mi rodilla y comenzó a hacer suaves círculos en ella. Jasper se inclinó y me dio un beso.

Yo estaba yendo a casa con Edward. Esto no debería haber sido una gran cosa. Pero lo era.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward me preguntó mientras conducía, Jasper nos seguía en su auto.

"Leah me acaba de decir algunas cosas acerca de ustedes que me tienen muy molesta".

"Sí, bueno, Leah es una perra" Ah, en verdad. ¿Así que ahora todas las chicas son unas perras? Necesitamos discutir esto.

"¿Y qué hay de Ángela Webber?" No debería estar haciendo este tipo de preguntas, ya que sólo me harían enojar más. Y si me iba a enojar, quería tener a los dos frente a mí. Ambos se merecen una patada en el culo.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

"Ángela..." Él se calló y me miró.

"Sólo dime, ¿Ella fue como yo?"

"¡No!, ¡Tú no eres para nada como Ángela Webber!, quiero decir, mierda Bella, vamos no hay punto de comparación"

"Bueno, todas las demás personas del pueblo no están de acuerdo contigo. La única diferencia es que al parecer estoy saliendo con uno de ustedes"

"¡Eso solo son un montón de habladurías de mierda!"

"¿¡Cómo pueden ser habladurías! ¡Actualmente lo estamos viviendo Edward, vamos! Al parecer, no es la primera vez tampoco" Podía ver sus manos tensas en torno al volante.

Para ahora nos encontrábamos estacionados en la esquina de la casa de mi padre. "¡Oh, sólo estaciónate en la entrada! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe de todos modos!" Le dije con mucha frustración. Realmente debería haberme controlado, sabía que él estaba muy enojado.

Edward puso su Volvo en neutro y se inclinó hacia mí. Estaba un poco intimidada. "Tratamos lo máximo posible de protegerte de esta mierda" Él dijo en voz baja pero con convicción. Su mirada era desconcertante.

"Sí, yo entré en esto con los ojos abiertos Edward. Pero no se me comunicaron todos los hechos" Traté de contraatacarle, pero probablemente me veía más como un cordero que como un león.

"¿Quieres saber algunos hechos?" Él me preguntó fríamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Edward se inclinó muy cerca de mí, por mi visión periférica pude ver que Jasper se acercaba a nosotros desde donde se estacionó, cerca de mi casa. Él solo se quedó allí mirándonos.

"Somos unos imbéciles crueles, a quienes nunca nos ha importado una mierda alguna chica desde que comenzamos a follar. Conseguimos lo que queremos. Lo tomamos y nos alejamos, Bella" Su voz fue como agua muy fría salpicando directo en mi cara.

"Pero contigo. Contigo es muy diferente. Los dos nos enamoramos de ti _antes que te follaramos_. Cuando te dijimos esa primera noche que cuidaríamos de ti, lo decíamos enserio, y todavía lo hacemos. La única cosa buena acerca de nosotros es que no somos unos idiotas al mismo tiempo. Ahora, este es otro hecho Bella. Hemos follado a otras chicas. _Muchas chicas_. Era malditamente obvio que ninguno de nosotros era virgen. Pero nunca te mentimos. Queremos cuidar de ti. Si quieres casarte, uno de nosotros se casara contigo. ¿Quieres un hijo?, uno de nosotros estará feliz de dejarte embarazada. ¿Quieres criar malditos antílopes entre las malditas montañas?, vamos a escalarlas contigo. Pero no nos cuestiones y no cuestiones lo que tenemos. Porque nunca te mentimos Bella. Ni una sola vez" Él me estaba diciendo lo obvio, lo sabía.

De repente se volvió muy suave y limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla con su pulgar. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Dejé que mi mirada bajara a mi regazo, y él me levantó el rostro por la barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

Negué con la cabeza. Nunca quería que se fueran.

Mi puerta se abrió. Jasper me tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir del auto de Edward. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero ellos estaban conectados de alguna extraña manera, como si fueran hermanos gemelos que sabían cuando el otro terminaba de hablar.

Me había olvidado de mi tobillo herido, por lo que puse una mueca de dolor cuando salí del auto. Sin siquiera preguntar, Jasper simplemente me tomo en sus brazos y apretó mi cuerpo contra su pecho mientras caminábamos a la ahora vacía casa de mi papá.


	9. Capitulo 9: Dirty Mind

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**_Diclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío_... **

**N/T: Wiii! Termine… Me demore menos, no?... Chicas en verdad les agradezco todo sus comentarios que siempre han sido muy lindos. **

**Pues les quiero dar las gracias a mis más fieles lectoras y a las que se integran a la lectura…**

**Mentxu Masen Cullen, lagrima negra, .Cullen, zujeyane, AniiiiCullen, MaxiPau, Aiiram, Nia Masen, fer93vulturi, Panchis. **

**Gracias ami queridas que se vienen integrando…**

**MELI8114, nany87, IsisBelikov, Ericastelo, Solemalbec. **

**Y con respecto a este capitulo lo unico que puedo decir es que se vienen problemas y algunas cosas que ni se imaginan… Bueno disfruten… Ah, AVISO QUE HAY LEMON... Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**_AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…_******

**Capítulo 9: Dirty Mind...**

**Bella POV**

Entramos en mi casa y llegamos hasta la sala sin incidentes. Jasper me llevó en brazos a causa de mi tobillo lastimado, que realmente no estaba tan lastimado. Pero eso era totalmente dulce.

Desde que mi madre murió, yo estaba con uno de ellos o con ambos constantemente. No podía creer la forma en que había actuado antes.

¿Por qué no llame a Edward o Jasper?

Porque sabía que ellos estaban molestos conmigo. Que había sacado conclusiones por mi cuenta. Pensando lo peor antes de saber la parte de sus historias. La bola que sentía en mi estómago me estaba haciendo mal. Jasper me sentó en el sofá y tomo mi tobillo hasta dejarlo descansar en su regazo, sentándose a mi lado. Edward fue directamente a la televisión y encontró un canal de música.

Necesitaba decir algo. Yo había empezado los eventos de esta noche con mi drama. Pero no sabía qué decir. 'Lo siento' lo sentí muy forzado, y aunque de verdad lo sentía, todavía no estaba segura de cómo lo iban a tomar.

Jasper decidió comenzar de todos modos. "Ángel, tal vez deberíamos terminar"

Mis ojos deben haberse salido de mi cabeza y por lo que pude ver, Edward, que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón de mi papá, estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

"¿¡Por qué!" Casi grite.

"Sí, ¿por qué? ¡Vamos Jazz!" Edward dijo dándose vuelta completamente hacia nosotros.

"De esta manera te vas a ver fuerte en la escuela. Y así no tienes que sentirse avergonzada" Él dijo mirando al suelo.

"¡No estoy avergonzada!" Sin embargo estaba sorprendida. "¡Solo me enoje hoy!, quiero decir, Dios la mierda que Leah estaba diciendo, ¿pero en serio quieres terminar conmigo porque me enojé?" Las lágrimas fluían libremente ahora.

"Oh bebe, vamos. Esto no es bueno para tu reputación". Se inclinó hacia mí lo suficiente como para acariciar mi mejilla.

Yo me aleje de él.

"¡No me importa! Solo me sorprendió lo que la gente sabe, quiero decir, ¿cómo no se va a dar cuenta la gente?, siempre estoy con ustedes y bueno, supongo que no todo el mundo es un completo idiota en esta ciudad, y tal vez han estado observándonos. Me refiero a que mi padre lo sabe..." No estaba respirando a medida que hablaba y me sentí a punto de desmayarme. Tanto Edward como Jasper me miraban sorprendidos por mi discurso y creo que estaban preocupados.

Deberían estarlo.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Bebé te estas poniendo histérica o algo por el estilo?" Edward preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

"¡No lo sé!" Grité. "Eso es lo que parece, ¿no?"

"Bella no es como si fuéramos a terminar de verdad, sólo será para el público" Jasper comenzó a explicar. Pero yo ya había terminado con esta conversación.

"¿Qué acaso te vas a postular para un cargo público algún día Jazz? ¿Qué, acaso crees que me importa? ¡Te prometo que ya no voy a enloquecer más!" Bueno, eso era una mentira, ya que estaba siendo presa del pánico, mientras le hacia esa afirmación.

¡Se suponía que tenía que verlos a _ambos_ salir con otras chicas! _¡No lo creo!_

"¡Me pongo totalmente celosa cuando tengo que ver a Edward con otras chicas!" Edward me levantó una ceja.

Jasper se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá como si estuviera desesperado por decirme algo. En su lugar, todo lo que podía decir era que él estaba entre mis piernas y por alguna razón de pronto me encontraba totalmente excitada.

"¡No vamos a terminar!" Le dije con voz firme.

Y con esa declaración lo agarre de la camisa y lo tire hasta que quedo sobre mí, lo bese con toda la ferocidad que fui capaz.

Jasper no era un chico estúpido, sus manos fueron directamente a mis pechos y por debajo de mi espalda hasta que alcanzo mi culo.

No dijeron nada más. ¡Gracias a Dios! Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero sabía que Edward estaba a mi lado, bajando por mi cuello dándome besos con la boca abierta.

Jasper se alejó y se sentó sobre sus tobillos entre mis piernas. Edward estaba arrodillado a mi lado en el suelo junto al sofá.

¡Dios como los deseaba!

Edward se movió hacia el lado del sofá donde descansaba mi cabeza, llevó sus manos hacia mi pecho y empezó a desabrocharme la blusa, con su aliento en el costado de mi cara. Jasper comenzó a desabotonar mi pantalón. Estaba en un gran problema esta noche y estaba esperando con ansias cada minuto.

En muy poco tiempo no me encontraba en nada más que mi ropa interior, y mis chicos rápidamente deshaciéndose de sus propias prendas.

Me senté en el borde del sofá y puse mis piernas en el suelo observándolos. Me había vuelto más audaz recientemente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sexo entre nosotros. Donde antes había tenido dudas, hoy solo quería que hicieran de todo conmigo. Tome los tirantes de mi sujetador y los saque de mis hombros y también lo desabroche sacándomelo y me puse de rodillas frente a ellos, alcanzándolos por su ropa interior para encontrar sus duras pollas que necesitaban ser liberadas, tome cada una de sus pollas en cada una de mis manos y comencé a acariciarlos.

Estar con ambos no era tan difícil como pensé que sería una vez que estuviera en el momento. Generalmente estaba terriblemente asustada hasta que alguno de ellos comenzaba a besarme o solo me miraban con sus ojos sexosos. ¡Esos malditos ojos!

A pesar de que era evidente que esta noche estaban siguiendo mis indicaciones.

Yo era quien hacia las reglas en este momento. No estaba segura sobre qué demonios estaba haciendo. _Pero de todas maneras_.

Los dos estaban duros como piedras y yo estaba totalmente empapada, así que por lo visto estaba haciendo algo bien.

Tomé la polla de Edward y comencé a lamer su punta, sin dejar de acariciar Jasper con mi mano derecha.

Jasper se movió a mí alrededor y se sentó detrás de mí. Sus manos fueron suavemente hacia mi ropa interior y comenzó a sacarla por sobre mi culo y hacia debajo de mis piernas. Y entonces, sus manos estaban en todas partes.

Edward me facilito el trabajo cuando se puso de rodillas delante de mí mientras lo mantenía en mi boca.

Jasper acercó su rostro a mi entrepierna y comenzó a lamer mi clítoris tan lentamente que era algo asombroso.

No podía dejar de gemir lo que causaba una gran vibración contra la piel de Edward, al que aún estaba siendo devorado por mi boca.

"¡Demonios, Bella!" Fue todo lo que logre oír de mi chico de pelo más oscuro, sus manos y dedos se enterraron más profundamente entre mí cabello.

Mi chico rubio dejo de hacer el trabajo que estaba haciendo alejando su cara y remplazándola por su polla y comenzó a arrastrarla a lo largo de mi hendidura asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo. Cuando sintió que estaba lista, Jasper comenzó a introducir su polla dentro de mí de manera lenta y suave, lo cual me estaba volviendo loca contra la piel de Edward.

Las manos de Jasper se aferraron a mis caderas mientras aumentaba la presión y sus movimientos, lo que causaba que yo también aumentara mis movimientos sobre Edward.

"Ángel, te sientes tan malditamente bien" Oí que Jasper decía en una exhalación.

Podía sentir como ambos comenzaban a vibrar, Jasper alcanzo mi sexo con su mano y comenzó a rozar mi clítoris, Y eso me estaba volviendo más loca aun.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente encendido y sentía como yo misma me empujaba contra Jasper, apretándolo fuertemente dentro de mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo aumentaba los movimientos de mi boca sobre Edward mientras él rociaba toda su semilla caliente en mi garganta.

Los tres terminamos en un montón justo en el centro del piso de la sala de la casa de mi padre.

"¡Mierda Bella!" Edward exclamó y comenzó a reírse. Me incliné y le acaricie el cuello, mientras él ponía sus brazos alrededor de mí para darme un abrazo. Jasper comenzó a besar mi espalda. Todavía era temprano, y aun ellos no se cansaban. Demonios y yo tampoco

**Jasper POV**

Después de cuatro horas sin parar de follar simplemente mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. Si Bella no estaba follando con alguno de nosotros o le estaba haciendo una mamada a uno de nosotros o nos estaba masturbando con su mano.

Yo estaba bastante seguro de que era su manera de pedir perdón por desaparecer más temprano, ni Edward ni yo estábamos enojados de verdad sobre eso, pero si habíamos estado preocupados. Y si esta era su manera de compensarnos, Entonces ¡a la mierda! Yo iba a mantener mi boca cerrada.

"¡Demonios!" Necesitaba dormir un poco. Pero Bella no tenía ningún síntoma de sueño. Si veía una polla, ella saltaba sobre ella aunque estuviera flácida. "Bebe, no puedo creer que estas palabras salgan de mi boca, _¡pero no puedo follarte más esta noche!_" La miré, mis ojos deben haber estado suplicando. Ella me hizo un mohín.

Maldita sea esta chica y sus labios.

Finalmente llegamos a su habitación y estábamos todos desparramados por el suelo de su dormitorio.

"¿No estás cansada Bella?" Edward le preguntó medio dormido. Estaba acostado sobre su estómago, lo que sabía tenía un propósito.

Bella de pronto se había convertido en un monstruo sexual.

Dios nos había abandonado por alguna extraña razón, ¡ella nos había desgastado por completo a dos chicos en la cumbre de su plenitud sexual! ¿Cómo diablos era eso posible?"

"No, no estoy cansada. Ustedes son unos bebés"

"¿De dónde viene toda esta energía?" Le pregunté, Edward estaba roncando antes que Bella respondiera la pregunta.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Todavía quieres romper conmigo?" Mi hermosa niña estaba sentada a mi lado, entre Edward y yo enfrentándonos. Ella estaba sentada allí, mirándome, completamente desnuda.

Ella se veía increíble y totalmente audaz.

Ella podría ser capaz de ponerme duro una vez más.

"Nunca quise romper contigo. Simplemente no quería que tu mundo se desmoronara" Estaba siendo sincero y esperaba que ella no llorara de nuevo. Realmente odiaba cuando ella lloraba. Me jode la cabeza. Siempre he pensado que soy un imbécil, pero en realidad solo soy un cobarde que quiere llorar con ella.

"Entonces ¿por qué me lo dijiste? Me refiero a que ustedes chicos _son mi mundo_" Ella nunca dejó de mirarme directamente. Esta chica con todas sus emociones, allí mismo, en sus ojos.

"Bella, te prometimos que no te pasaría nada y ha pasado. De esta manera no pasaras una vergüenza y podrás ir a la escuela sin que nadie hable mierdas sobre ti"

"Ellos van a hablar mierdas sobre mí de todos modos" Ella tenía razón sobre eso.

_¡Sí, ella tenía mucha razón!_

"Muy bien, ¿qué pasa con tu papá?" Sabía que ella nunca iba a querer avergonzar a ese hombre. Mierda, ella lo adoraba.

"Después que él hablara con ustedes, habló conmigo y me dijo que nunca se iba a avergonzar de mí"

¿Esta chica podría alguna vez perder una discusión? Tal vez debería preguntarle si el cielo es azul y ver qué es lo que me responde, lo más probable es que me discuta y me diga que es más como un tono de gris con índigo

"Ángel, yo no quiero terminar contigo. Pero todo el mundo va a ser apestoso sobre lo que estamos haciendo".

"Pero todavía no lo saben, son sólo insinuaciones y rumores. Es solo la mente sucia de Jacob" Ella dijo inclinándose para darme un beso, sus hermosas tetas se convirtieron en mi principal objetivo. "Una mente sucia que conocemos bastante bien". Comenzó a reír y se levantó.

¡Demonios, ese cuerpo! ¡Tetas, culo y esas piernas directo desde el puto cielo! Mierda iba a tener una erección otra vez.

"¿Así que realmente estas bien con esto?"

"No quería que esos idiotas lo supieran solo porque no me agradan. Nunca me han agradado. Rosalie lo imaginó como una semana después de conocernos" Bella se dirigió a la puerta. "Ya vuelvo, tengo que hacer pis"

No pude evitar reírme de ella. Pequeño demonio ninfómano.

"Me alegro que ella no quiera que nos vayamos. ¿Por qué eres tan imbécil sobre esto de todos modos?" Edward murmuró en su casi sueño.

"Yo no quiero dejarla tampoco, es solo que no quiero que lo lamente después".

Edward comenzó a darse la vuelta para hablar conmigo cuando Bella volvía a la habitación, pero se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo, acostándose sobre su estómago nuevamente antes de que ella pudiera llegar a él. Por lo que ella se dio cuenta.

"Dios, eres un bebé Eddie"

"Por favor no me llames Eddie, Belly" Bella se detuvo frente a su cómoda y saco una camiseta de dormir y un par de bragas. Verla vestirse era casi tan caliente como verla desvestirse.

"¿Por qué?, necesito apodos para ustedes de todos modos" Se acostó en medio de nosotros de nuevo esta vez con la cabeza sobre la espalda de Edward y sus piernas las puso sobre mi cuerpo, gracias a Dios ahora estaba vestida. Ella me sonrió. "Pueden llamarme Belly"

"Yo puedo llamar a Jasper, Jazz, ¿por qué no te puedo llamar a Eddie o Ed?"

"Porque suena tonto. Y resulta que me gusta mi nombre" Edward estaba gritando, o al menos él creía que lo estaba haciendo. Sonaba como si estuviera borracho. Bella estaba disfrutando al torturarlo. Ella estaba de buen humor y lo estaba jodiendo. Yo solamente quería verla. Ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

"Vamos, tengo que llamarte de alguna manera". Ella estaba mirando al techo, ella estaba emocionada por demasiado sexo. No podía parar de reírme de ella.

"¡Llámame Edward!"

Ella se rió. Como si alguno de nosotros le fuera a ganar alguna vez.

Nuestro pequeño angelito terco.

Todos nos dormimos poco tiempo después.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, al otro lado de la habitación. El maldito suelo estaba vibrando.

_¿Por qué no tengo una almohada? Tenía una en mi cabeza cuando me quede dormido._ Maldita sea Bella.

¡Mierda! Ahora tengo que levantarme.

Gruñí. Miré por Bella y Edward, y ya se habían ido.

Mantas y almohadas por todo el lugar. Obviamente Bella había robado mi almohada en algún momento de la noche y es por eso que mi cabeza había estado sobre la alfombra.

Ella siempre me robaba la almohada. Mierda, ella siempre robaba la de Edward también. Pequeña ladrona.

Por fin encontré mi teléfono y vi las llamadas perdidas. Cinco. Todas de Rosalie. Eso no es bueno.

Me puse a escuchar mis mensajes.

¡Mierda! Garrett, Laurent y Emmett tuvieron un accidente de auto.

A Emmett lo arrestaron por conducir ebrio.

_¿Cómo putas no podemos evitar estas mierdas cuando estamos saliendo con la hija de un policía?_

Devolví la llamada.

"¡¿Dónde demonios has estado Jasper? ¡Te he estado esperando!" Ella gritó. Una vez que se tomara un respiro podría hablar. Escuché a mi hermanastra divagar y balbucear hasta que finalmente tuvo que tomar un necesario respiro.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté.

"Emmett estaba conduciendo el jeep de Laurent..." Sollozos. "¡Oh, Dios mío, Emmett fue arrestado y su mano esta esposada a la cama del hospital!"

_Mierda, necesito una foto de eso_. Me puse a reír en silencio.

¿A quién demonios se le ocurre conducir borracho? Al maldito estúpido, a él se le ocurre.

"¿Dónde está Edward? ¡Ali lo ha estado llamando toda la noche también!" Rosalie gritó.

"No tengo idea dónde está Edward. ¿En qué hospital? ¿Estás en la ciudad?"

"No, estamos en Port Ángeles en El Mercy"

_Eso no está bien._

Por lo menos aquí el Jefe Swan tiene algo de influencia. Bella podría por lo menos preguntarle.

"Está bien, voy a buscar a Edward y vamos para allá. ¿Alguien de ustedes está herido?"

"No, están bien, estaban tan borrachos que prácticamente se desmayaron. ¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS!" Ella gritó. De todos ellos el único con un futuro era Emmett y lo dejaron conducir. _Jodidos idiotas._

Me vestí rápidamente, agarrando mis zapatos y calcetines, baje corriendo las escaleras buscando a Bella y Edward.

Los encontré en la cocina comiendo y discutiendo sobre los sobrenombres otra vez.

"¿Dónde está tu teléfono?" Le pregunté a Edward.

"En mi auto, se me olvidó anoche cuando entramos ¿Por qué?" Él estaba de pie detrás de Bella.

"Arrestaron a Emmett por conducir ebrio. Tuvieron un accidente en Port Ángeles"

"¡Mierda! ¿Estaban Ali o Rose en el coche?"

"No. Solo Laurent y Gary"

"¿Por qué mierda no fue uno de esos hijos de puta el que conducía? Ellos no están haciendo nada bueno de sus vidas" Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo.

"Vamos, tenemos que llegar al hospital. Rose esta como loca y Alice te está buscando imbécil".

Bella se veía confundida. _Dios como la amo._ Ella es demasiado linda.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles en mi coche.

Por alguna razón, ninguno de nosotros hablamos en el camino.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor a mi ángel. Pelo castaño en ondas, sus inocentes y grandes ojos marrones mirando por la ventana.

Bella se veía triste.

El verla así hizo que mi corazón doliera.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar el día que desperté junto a ella por primera vez, estuve toda la noche con ella después de Acción de Gracias.

Aquella vez cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que entráramos a su casa por la noche.

Habíamos creado un pequeño monstruo adicto al sexo.

Ella siempre quería que uno de nosotros estuviera con ella. Esa noche, solo yo fui.

Solo éramos ella y yo.

Me había puesto a discutir con el Juez y Bella dijo que iba a dejar la puerta trasera abierta para mí y que me podía quedar con ella. Me había estado quedando en casa de Emmett o en la de Edward, pero cuando a Bella se le ocurrió esta idea, estuve mucho más feliz.

Ella había cambiado de lugar su pequeña lámpara de escritorio cerca de su ventana y cuando la tenía encendida eso significaba que podíamos entrar por la puerta trasera e ir directamente arriba.

Ella me esperaba en la puerta de su dormitorio. Saltando en mis brazos y atacándome.

Era el jodido cielo. Besar esos labios y tener sus piernas y brazos alrededor de mí como si se fuera a morir si me soltaba.

Amaba a esta chica con todo mi corazón.

Nos caímos en su cama.

Bella estaba debajo de mí.

Agarre su camiseta de Ramones en vivo en el CBGB y se la saque por la cabeza dejando que sus brazos quedaran atrapados en ella. Y ella me libero de sus piernas que estaban alrededor de mi cintura para poder sacarle el resto de su ropa.

¡Mierda! Ya quería estar dentro de ella.

Finalmente lo hice. Se estaba convirtiendo en una desesperante necesidad el estar envuelto por Bella. El sentir ese increíble calor entre sus piernas. O tocar sus pechos suaves y llenos. El que sus pequeños dedos acariciaran mi pecho. O sus manos acariciaran mi polla. Ya no podría vivir sin ella nunca más.

Aun nos dirigíamos a Port Ángeles, dejé que mi vista vagara al asiento trasero de mi coche, otra vez para ver esos inocentes ojos mirarme de vuelta.

'Ángel'. Susurre en mi cabeza.

**Edward POV**

Maldito, estúpido Emmett. Esta no era su primera en enredarse con la ley.

Y lo más probable es que él podría perder su beca.

Imbécil.

Si hubieran estado con mi hermana o Rose, en este minuto estaría listo para matarlos. Estos imbéciles si quieren se pueden ir todos juntos a volar una cometa, pero no nuestras hermanas. Por lo menos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no estar en el auto con ellos.

Habíamos tenido este tipo de fiestas. Pero aun así nunca he manejado borracho. Tampoco Jasper. Preferíamos caminar. Nunca he sabido que encuentran de emocionante en emborracharse y después manejar. No se puede ver nada, Tu auto se puede joder y tú puedes morir. ¡Mierda estaba putamente enojado!

Yo iba a golpear a Emmett de todos modos, Ese imbécil me ha estado fastidiando con mi _"Enamoramiento"_ por Bella.

Siempre la estaba buscando a ella en la escuela.

¿Por qué todo el mundo me estaba prestando atención a mí de todos modos?

A quién mierda le importaba si yo estaba buscando a ese hermoso pedazo de culo.

Bella tiene un pequeño cuerpo que nos estremeció desde el momento en que pusimos los ojos en ella. Aún no la conocía, así que todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla. Después, cuando la conocí, lo único que hacía era mirar. Una vez que me enamore de ella, Bueno no podía dejar de mirarla. Su cuerpo ni siquiera parece real, es tan caliente.

Cuando estábamos a finales de septiembre antes de que realmente llegáramos a conocer a Bella. Mientras estábamos tratando de averiguar de qué demonios se trataba este arreglo. El Sr. Banner, nuestro profesor de Biología debió sentir mi frustración sexual y nos trajo una película.

Había follado con chicas en la parte trasera de los salones de clases cada vez que había una película. Y había follado sólo con una de ellas en clase. Tanya, que no era de lo mejor. Pero sí me gustaba forzar un poco el juego previo. Eso es exactamente lo que le hice a Bella ese día. Demonios, ella estaba muy enojada conmigo. Eso era en realidad lo que me tenía duro, más que sentir sus pechos. Me encantaba cuando sus ojos se llenaban de fuego. Mi polla se pone dura de sólo de pensar en ello.

Ese día, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en el rincón más alejado del salón. Había quince mesas en el salón y el que se encontraba frente a nosotros se encontraba vacío, ya que habían faltado los emos de la clase. Así que teníamos solo para nosotros la parte trasera del salón de clases. Entonces fue cuando Banner llego con el carro que traía la televisión y el vídeo. Sabía que el día de hoy la suerte estaba a mi favor. Bella iba a ser mía hoy.

Ella estaba usando un par de jeans y una sudadera azul marino ajustadas, incluso estaba usando unas zapatillas Nike en azul y blanco. Se veía tan caliente y ella no tenía idea, que eso la hacía ver aún más sexy.

Necesitaba esto para que mi estrategia perfecta funcionara. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Bella. Ella nos estaba dejando que la besáramos y que nuestras manos se dejaran llevar, pero no nos dejaba llegar demasiado lejos.

Mientras Banner instalaba la película y estaba explicando algo sobre Lorenzo o Spurenzo, que tenía que ver algo con un aceite. Yo no entendía ni una mierda de lo que este estúpido hombre decía.

Actué como si fuera todo un caballero y empuje el asiento de Bella en poco más cerca de la mesa, lo cual hizo que se tuviera que sentar con la espalda recta.

Ella me sonrió.

Tan dulce y confiada.

Yo era un maldito demonio. Pero mantener mis manos alejadas de ella se estaba volviendo imposible. Me debería haber sentido mal, pero todas esas miradas inocentes me estaban poniendo duro otra vez.

Cuando las luces se apagaron puse mi asiento a la izquierda de ella, pero manteniéndome por detrás. Apenas la veía, solo por la luz de la televisión. Ella me miró hacia atrás con una ceja levantada.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en poner mis manos en sus pechos.

Le sonreí. Oh, este angelito no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer con ella. Me incliné y le bese el cuello, empecé a lamer el hueco de su oído.

A Bella le gustaba eso. Ella se empujó hacia mí y la oí gemir.

_Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar._

"Babe, empújate de nuevo hacia mí" Le susurre al oído. Ella lo hizo. Dejé que mis manos se movieran por debajo de sus pechos, dejando que mis pulgares despertaran sus pezones. Ellos y ella estaban actuando perfectamente.

Sonreí. Seguí así durante unos diez minutos. Ella tenía que estar realmente relajada para lo que le iba a hacer en seguida. Comencé a mover mis manos hacia su abdomen. Desabrochando sus pantalones. La respiración de Bella se agito.

"Está bien bebé, nadie nos puede ver" Me gusta lo largo que es su cuello. Podía sentir como se le erizaba la piel. "Por favor, deja que te toque" Supliqué sobre su piel.

"Edward". Bella me rogó.

"No me hagas detenerme cariño, deja que te toque"

Metí una mano dentro de sus pantalones y la baje hasta llegar directo al santo grial. Tenía mi mano sobre todo su sexo desnudo. Con ese hermoso cabello rizado, esa abertura tan húmeda. Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Ella se asustó y se excito todo al mismo tiempo. Deje que mi dedo medio se deslizara dentro de ella y la comencé a bombear.

"¡Edward!" Bella dijo en voz alta. Le tiró el pelo hacia atrás y la obligue a besarme.

Metiendo mi lengua en su boca haciendo que la sintiera completa.

"Tienes que mantenerte tranquila bebé. Quieres que continúe ¿cierto?" Ella dudó. No esperaría otra cosa de mi pequeño e inocente ángel.

Finalmente, ella asintió con la cabeza. Deslicé otro dedo dentro y comencé a bombearla más fuerte. Usando mi dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris.

"Tan caliente y apretada, bebe". Susurre en su pelo. ¡Mierda! Su pelo olía a fresas. Inhalé profundamente. Dios olía increíble.

Y estaba empezando a oler su excitación también.

Su olor es tan dulce. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol para no sumergir mi cara en su entrepierna.

Muy pronto.

Bella va a ser mía primero.

Jasper estaba muerto de miedo de las chicas vírgenes. A mí me encantaba ser el primero en follarlas. Sabía cómo tratarlas, con un poco de dulzura. Siempre me reía de él. Nada le daba miedo a Jasper, excepto las vírgenes.

Ahora estaba bombeando mis dedos rápidamente en Bella. Ella se retorcía en mi mano. Podía sentir sus jugos gotear sobre la palma de mi mano.

Dios no puedo esperar para tener mi cara en su entrepierna y luego mi polla. ¡Tan cálida, apretada y mojada!

Tiré de su cara hacia atrás, por lo que la estaba besando cuando ella llego al clímax.

No estaba seguro si le gustaba gemir o gritar.

De cualquier manera, con cualquiera de esas opciones íbamos a llamar mucho la atención.

Ella me devolvió el beso, mientras sus apretadas paredes comenzaban a apretar mis dedos.

Después que Bella terminara y yo sacara mis dedos, comenzó rápidamente a abotonarse los jeans. Y aproveche la oportunidad para lamer mis dedos dejándolos limpios. Su sabor era tan dulce.

Y fue entonces cuando el ángel se convirtió en una furiosa bestia en cosa de segundos.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Bella me dio un manotazo.

_¡¿En serio?_

¡Ninguna chica se había quejado antes!

"Bella, en ningún momento te vi tratando de detenerme" Le susurré.

"¡Eso es porque no me diste muchas opciones!" Me susurró de vuelta. Sus ojos eran puro fuego y de pronto las luces se encendieron.

Ella empezó a parpadear hasta conseguir que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz de nuevo.

Y yo estaba en un gran problema.

"¡Eres asqueroso!" Bella me susurro. Se veía avergonzada y molesta.

Se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo del salón justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Agarré mis cosas y las de Bella, y fui tras ella.

La encontré respirando agitadamente sentada en una mesa de picnic en el patio.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio Bella". Le dije acercándome a ella.

Ella se dio vuelta hacia mí. Todavía estaba enojada, pero ahora se veía triste.

"¡No sabía cómo detenerte!" Ella me dijo, casi como una súplica. Su voz se quebró. Y eso rompió mí determinación. De verdad le había hecho daño.

¿Acaso había hecho sentir de esta manera a las otras chicas?

Honestamente nunca les preste atención. Las chicas me daban lo que les pedía. Pero en realidad nunca les preguntaba.

"Bella, lo siento. Yo sólo quería estar contigo. Tocarte" Estaba siendo sincero, pero quería siempre tener la razón. "Ya no puedo alejar mis manos de ti" Le di la sonrisa que a todas las chicas les gustaba.

"¡Eso no fue justo Edward! No quería sentirme avergonzada y tampoco que te metas en problemas". Ella estaba respirando entrecortadamente, como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas. "No sabía cómo detenerte. ¡Nunca nadie me había hecho algo así! Sé que a ustedes les dejo hacerme cosas, pero tengo miedo ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estábamos en público!"

¿Qué Mierda está mal conmigo?

¡Estaba aterrorizada a que la sometiera!

¡Maldita sea, abuse de ella!

"Jesús Bella, lo siento mucho. ¡No era mi intención asustarte! Pensé que eso te iba a excitar".

"Tal vez si hubiera estado consciente de ello. Tal vez si no hubiéramos estado propensos a ser atrapados y humillados. Pero ni siquiera me preguntaste"

La envolví con mis brazos. Ella vaciló por un segundo. Pero ese segundo le dio una sacudida a mi corazón.

Este abrazo me hizo recordar lo que me había dicho Emmett sobre mantener mis manos lejos de las mujeres de mis amigos. Le dije que era un idiota. Él me lo dijo delante de Jasper, que tenía que actuar enojado porque estuviera molestando a su novia, que yo era un pervertido. Mierda, Emmett no tenía la más mínima idea de cuánta razón tenía.

Empecé a analizar como he tratado a Bella después de eso.

No eran sólo que le estuviéramos enseñando a Bella sobre sexo. Ella también nos estaba enseñando mucho. Con ella me estaba convirtiendo en un hombre mejor.

Cuando llegamos al Hospital General de Port Ángeles, nos encontramos que afuera de la habitación de Emmett estaba su padre muy enojado y un oficial de policía.

"Lo siento, chicos" El policía estaba hablando con nosotros "Lo van a llevar a la enfermería del condado"

"¿Le puedo tomar una foto, señor?" Le preguntó Jasper mirándolo sinceramente.

"¿Por qué le quieres sacar una foto?"

"Para humillarlo señor. Lo quiero fotografiar con mi teléfono para decirles a todos lo tonto que es"

La parte más enferma de Jasper no estaba bromeando. Él odiaba a los conductores ebrios y tener una foto de Emmett esposado a una cama de hospital parecía un divertido regalo de Navidad adelantado para él.

El oficial nos dejó a Jasper y a mi entrar, dejando a nuestra chica ahí con los McCarty, que la adoraban.

"Hey idiota" Jasper le dijo y comenzó a tomarle fotos a Emmett.

"¡Demonios Jazz, no! ¡No me puedes tomar fotos por esto!"

Me senté en la silla que estaba en la habitación. El policía solo se quedó allí, observándonos. Desde que conocí a Bella, he estado apreciando a los policías. Y Jasper también lo ha hecho. De repente ellos son geniales. Interesantes.

"¡Tienes suerte que las chicas no estaban con ustedes! ¡O sino en esta minuto estaríamos barriendo el piso contigo!" Le dije.

"Lo sé. Voy a perder mi beca, porque mi mamá quiere que me declare culpable a la policía para obtener una condena bajo las leyes de menores". Miró hacia abajo a la esposa que lo tenía sujeto. "Soy tan estúpido. ¡Rosie esta tan molesta!"

"Ella debe estarlo. Eres un idiota" Jasper le dijo.

No teníamos ningún problema en decirles la verdad a nuestros amigos.

"Hey. Rose va a terminar conmigo si me voy a la cárcel. Ella se niega a verme"

"Acaso quieres que ese pedazo de culo caliente te vaya a visitar a un centro de detención de menores y que la instalación completa la vea. Estás enfermo, por supuesto que quiere terminar contigo"

El policía se echó a reír por la declaración de Jasper.

Emmett fue trasladado a la cárcel del condado. Su madre estaba gritando como loca y llorando, así también estaba Rosalie. Patético idiota. Hacer que las mujeres en su vida lloren por él. Maldito imbécil.

Tomamos a Rosie y Ali, y nos fuimos a Forks.

"Hey, Edward" Alice me llamó desde el asiento trasero.

"¿Sí?"

"¿De verdad se van a Michigan?"

"¡Ali, vamos! No puedo quedarme en este pueblo. Sé que estás enojada con Gary, pero mierda" Me estaba molestando.

"Simplemente no quiero que se alejen. Tú tampoco Jazzy. Es solo que estoy muy triste por todos los cambios y..."

Le estaba dando un ataque de pánico y me estaba molestando como la mierda.

Bella estaba abrazando a Alice mientras ella lloraba. No tenía la energía para hacer feliz a mi hermana. Ella me estaba volviendo loco, junto con todos los demás miembros de mi familia. Sólo quería que Jasper y yo agarráramos a Bella y nos fuéramos. Y a estas alturas me importaba una mierda la universidad.

Odiaba a toda esa gente. Hasta mi hermana me estaba volviendo loco.

Amaba a Bella. Ella y Jasper eran las dos únicas personas que aun podía soportar.

Odiaba a nuestros amigos. Teníamos que salir corriendo de este lugar antes de que explote.

"¡Oh a todo esto! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!" Rosalie dijo histéricamente desde el asiento trasero.

Tomé una respiración profunda y negué con la cabeza. El que golpee a la hermanastra de mi mejor amigo no iba a suceder. Dejé que mi mente vagara hacia anoche, cuando Jasper y yo le hacíamos el amor a Bella.

Pensar en el cuerpo de Bella desnudo siempre me ha ayudado.


	10. Capitulo 10: Talk To Me

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**_Diclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece_... **

**N/T: Ya, acabo de terminar este capítulo, espero que les guste. Pasen por mi nueva traducción que pueden encontrar en mi perfil… Y ahora voy con los agradecimientos…**

**Ericastelo, , Mentxu Masen Cullen, Angie Cullen Hale, CaroBereCullen, MaxiPau, nany87, Ylecullen, zujeyane, Nia Masen, virgo1, Cullen Lorena, saratwilight, Aiiram.**

**Gracias chicas!... Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**_AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…_******

**Capítulo 10: Talk To Me...**

**Bella POV**

Solo quedan dos meses. Dos meses para que termine la escuela. Dos meses para que estemos libres.

La escuela se había convertido en una broma.

Los llamados amigos, el estrés de los chismes, todo eso me daba un dolor de cabeza que me la estaba partiendo en dos día tras día.

Constantemente me encontraba de mal humor. Llorando y emocional por nada. Los chicos estaban actuando como si realmente me tuvieran mucho miedo.

Habíamos pasado de ser completamente felices a completamente miserables entre nosotros de un día para otro. Eso me hacía llorar aún más. Estaban molestos entre ellos y asustados de mí. Era tan ridículo.

Jasper y Edward me estaban esperando afuera en el Volvo de Edward. Tenía que salir. Tenía que enfrentarme a la maldita escuela. Otra vez, hoy. No me perdería un día. No iba a dejar que los idiotas ganaran.

Estaba furiosa con Jacob.

A Leah, ya no la soportaba.

Rosalie era un desastre, no paraba de lloriquear desde que Emmett se fue a la cárcel y Alice no estaba mucho mejor y se estaba comiendo sus problemas con salsa de chocolate. Tanto Gary como Laurent estaban en problemas por beber siendo menores de edad, gracias al accidente que tuvieron con Emmett, que estaba encerrado en un centro de detención juvenil por seis meses.

Jasper y Edward estaban siendo muy dulces, tan dulces como el jarabe de arce en una cuchara con chocolate dulce, me estaban adulando de manera exagerada. Lo que en este momento me hacía querer golpearlos a ambos en sus nucas muchas veces.

Salí de mi casa hacia mis chicos. Jasper salió del auto para dejarme entrar en el asiento trasero. Ahora sólo podía verlos en la escuela y los fines de semana. Eso no era para nada divertido.

Los padres de Jasper y Edward les habían puesto restricciones. Al parecer, el arresto y encarcelamiento dentro de su grupo de amigos significaba que querían pretender ser padres por un tiempo. Por lo que no habían pasado la noche conmigo en las últimas semanas.

Yo estaba de mal humor. Un muy mal humor con respecto a eso. Mierda, estaba de un muy mal humor acerca de todo las últimas dos semanas.

La graduación era el único punto brillante sobre el horizonte. Sábado 29 de mayo.

"Muy bien, ángel, ¿Estas lista para la prueba de hoy?" Jasper me preguntó suavemente.

"¿Qué prueba?" _¡Oh, mierda! _

"La prueba de historia de hoy que es sobre la Guerra Civil"

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me olvidé por completo de estudiar!" Estaba casi a punto de llorar. Mi reacción fue extremadamente exagerada y en mi cabeza yo quería dejar de dar vueltas, pero no sabía cómo. Era como si mis emociones estuvieran en otra longitud de onda.

"Bella, está bien, sabes que puedes copiarme"

"Está bien". Sentí que se me quebraba la voz. Las lágrimas comenzarían a caer muy pronto.

Edward me miró por el espejo retrovisor, me estaba rogando con sus ojos. Pero él no decía nada.

Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente diciendo algo.

Otra razón por la que los quería golpear.

Llegamos a la escuela y caminamos a clase. Aún con los murmullos y las miradas a escondidas.

_¡Dios como odio a esta gente!_

¿Podría toda esta gente irse a volar una cometa y dejarme putamente tranquila con mis chicos?

Estaba fantaseando sobre cómo poner el altavoz de la oficina del director y transmitirles a todos en esta pequeña e insignificante escuela, que sí, que Isabella Marie Swan se ha follado a Jasper, y justo después me folle a Edward. Y luego lo hice otra vez.

¡Eran un montón de idiotas ruidosos! Yo estaba enamorada de ellos. A pesar de que estaba enojada con todos sin ninguna razón, todavía los amaba.

¿Frustración sexual?

¿Frustración provocada por la gente?

¿Mi propia Frustración?

¿Frustración por tener muchos novios?

No sabía cuál era, ¡pero demonios! ¡Estaba totalmente frustrada!

Las clases pasaron lentamente. Biología fue un chiste. La prueba de historia fue una broma. Me dolía la cabeza para hacer educación física. Le rogué al entrenador Clapp para que me dejara sentar sin hacer las actividades. Estuvo de acuerdo, al parecer mi torpeza era excusa suficiente.

Luego los chicos me fueron a dejar a casa y se alejaron corriendo. Realmente no podría culparlos. Yo también quería estar lo más lejos de mí.

Decidí renunciar a mi trabajo en la tienda de Artículos deportivos Newton hace aproximadamente un mes. Leah había sido horrible conmigo el siguiente domingo después de mi colapso, y en ese minuto ni Jasper o Edward habían llegado a la tienda aun, por lo que Mike Newton decidió que era su oportunidad para lanzarse sobre mí.

"Bella así que, es verdad que estas..." Mike se rió, "Um. Dios, ¿cómo te puedo decir esto delicadamente? ¿Follándote a esos dos?"

Podía oler su asqueroso aliento. Su olor hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. La bilis iba en aumento. Tuve que tragar saliva. Este idiota probablemente pensó que me estaba asustando. Y no era así. Él me estaba enojando.

Su fuerte aliento, olía a anís. Regaliz negro. De todas maneras ese olor me hizo sentir mal y ahora realmente sentí náuseas que se mezclaron con el olor de la gaseosa Dr. Pepper dietética. Que era lo único que podía mantener en mi estómago.

Me aleje de Mike antes que le dijera algo. Necesitaba un minuto para elegir mis palabras hacia el único hijo de mi jefe.

Sentí mis llaves y mi teléfono celular en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón. Y tenía la vía de escape directa hacia la puerta delantera de la tienda, en caso de que tratara de hacer algo.

"¡Eres un asqueroso pedazo de mierda!" _Tal vez, debería haberlo pensado un poco más_

"¿Qué demonios me has dicho pequeña zorra?"

"¿Acaso no eres tú al que le gusta compartir chicas, ya sabes, en contra de su voluntad? Me enteré de lo que le hiciste a aquella novata. Tú y James. Son unos cerdos Asquerosos. ¿Acaso no se les para a menos que estén violando a alguien?"

Vi a Leah de reojo mirando con sus ojos abiertos como plato, mirando a Mike y a mí que estábamos parados a ambos lados del estante de implementos de golf.

_Sí, habla sobre esto pequeña idiota. Esto es algo que si merece ser un chisme._

_Acúsame idiota_. Le quería gritar a Leah. _¡Habla sobre esto perra estúpida!_

"¡Fuera de la tienda de mis padres!" Él me gritó.

Le sonreí y simplemente le dije "Con mucho gusto".

Cuando llegué a mi coche comencé a llorar.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

En este trabajo ganaba una mierda, odiaba a mis compañeros de trabajo, el olor de la bodega me daba ganas de vomitar. Regaliz negro. Siempre ese desagradable olor. Pero sólo recientemente me comenzó a molestar de verdad. Así que, estaba alegré de que terminara.

Llamé a Jasper camino a casa. Diciéndole que había renunciado al trabajo y no se molestara en venir a la tienda. No le di más detalles. Él estaba muy feliz de que renunciara. Para él y Edward era una cosa menos de que preocuparse, eso fue lo que me dijo.

_Sí, claro_. No se ofreció a venir. No me molesté en llamar a Edward contándole mis noticias.

Jasper estaba feliz de que estas últimas semanas su madre estaba en casa los fines de semana tratando de re-aclimatarse a la vida familiar. Tenía que estar feliz por Jasper, él amaba a su madre mucho.

Edward en cambio odiaba a sus padres más que nunca. Su boca goteaba veneno cada vez que hablaba de ellos. _Su madre era una perra estúpida y su padre era un hijo de puta sádico._

Sí, era una alegría estar con él por un rato.

Tal vez era algo bueno el que pasáramos menos tiempo juntos.

Necesitaba un descanso de las estupideces de Edward, y Jasper necesitaba pasar tiempo con su mamá, y ellos necesitaban un descanso de mi mal humor.

No puedo dormir.

Estoy sudando.

Enredada en mis mantas.

El reloj marcaba las 4:34 am. Estúpido reloj y esa brillante luz ámbar. De todos modos, ¿Qué día es hoy?

Y abro mis ojos. Oh, no. ¡Oh, no! ¡OH NO!

"¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Dónde está el calendario?" Grité.

**Jasper POV**

Mi madre ha estado en casa cada fin de semana durante el último mes. A pesar de que ella ya no es la misma mujer.

Emmett ha estado por dos meses en la cárcel.

Bella ha estado de un increíble mal humor últimamente.

Edward está actuando como un pendejo.

Esto es un asco. La única cosa buena es mi mamá. Aunque ha estado bastante jodida con las drogas.

Litio. Un montón de mierdas de esas. Cada pocas horas.

Demonios, ella es como un zombie de mierda.

He estado pensando seriamente en tomar algunas de esas mierdas y matar a Bella y Edward con ellas.

La escuela se ha convertido en una broma.

Sólo hemos ido con la corriente últimamente.

Todos hemos estado obteniendo buenas calificaciones todavía. No hay posibilidad de que cualquiera de nosotros perdiéramos nuestras becas, pero habían serias posibilidades de perdernos a nosotros mismos. No podía soportar a ninguno de ellos, y ellos parecían estar actuando de la misma manera sobre mí y entre ellos.

La graduación se acerca. Brevemente pensé hablar con Bella sobre la graduación, pero entonces le dio la locura por no poder encontrar una sudadera con capucha. Acusándome a mí y a Edward de haberla tomado. ¿En serio?, incluso con el tamaño de las tetas de Bella, su sudadera con capucha no nos cabría a ninguno de nosotros. Así que abandone la idea de decirle sobre la graduación.

Es malditamente apestoso que mi madre viera a Bella solo dos veces antes de que ella se fuera a la mierda.

A mi madre de verdad le había gustado Bella, y ella había sido tan dulce y tímida con mi madre. La traje a mi casa para cenar cuando estaba seguro que los enfermos ojos del juez no estaban presentes. De esa manera Bella y mi mamá podían disfrutar sus conversaciones.

Después de haber llevado a Bella a su casa cuando conoció a mi madre por primera vez, fui a la cocina para ver a mi madre sonriéndome.

"¿Qué?" No pude evitar devolverle la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Bueno! ¿Acaso no es tan linda como un pequeño botón de flor?" Mi madre exclamó con su verdadero acento del Sur. "¡Por Dios, ese rubor!" Mi madre me dio un par de consejos con respecto a mi relación con Bella. Me estaba haciendo reír.

"Así que, ¿te gusto que la haya traído?"

"Oh si, En este minuto estoy malditamente feliz de que trajeras de verdad una chica a casa. Por Dios, Jasper, ¡pensé que ibas a usar a las mujeres como pañuelos desechables por el resto de tu vida!" Mi madre prácticamente me gritó.

Nos reímos juntos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve con ella de verdad.

Mi madre había estado sorprendiéndome. Como cuando era niño, nos había tenido moviéndonos constantemente. Ella lo llamaba aventuras. No me importaba, yo estaba con mi madre. Yo adoraba a mi madre. Era amable, divertida y sorprendente.

Una vez mi madre me desafío a llevar sólo una maleta con ropa y un juguete en nuestra próxima mudanza. Dijo que eso mostraría nuestro verdadero valor el dejar la mayor parte de nuestras posesiones.

Le dije que me estaba mintiendo y solo me lleve mi ropa. Estaba tan impresionada que me compró mi guitarra acústica como recompensa. Se convirtió en mi posesión más preciada. Mi madre incluso me enseñó a tocar la guitarra.

No he tocado la maldita cosa desde que entró en el hospital. Desde que volvió con sus ojos sin vida.

Vi a Bella pasar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas hace unas semanas. Quería tomar la guitarra y tocar algo para ella. Para mi Bella. Pero no lo hice. Debería haberlo hecho.

Acostado aquí en mi cama estaba escuchando el golpeteo constante proveniente de la habitación de invitados. Mi madre comenzó el golpeteo que era constante y ridículamente molesto. Era como si estuviera hablando en código Morse, pero nunca decía nada de sustancioso.

Pensé que con sólo tenerla en casa de nuevo me daría consuelo. Pero eso sólo me hizo sentir más solo. Los ojos de mi madre habían sido tan hermosos y vivos. Ahora están muertos.

Ella era una bohemia. Ella me hacía querer ser un bohemio también. Entonces ella renuncio a todo para casarse con el juez. Para darme una vida de opulencia. Yo no quería eso.

Yo quería ser feliz de nuevo.

Bella solía hacerme feliz. Mierda, yo solía hacer feliz a Bella. Ninguno de nosotros podía dar una sonrisa sincera. Si no podía tener a mi madre ¿por qué no podía tener a Bella?

¿Por qué ahora ella nos odia?

Bella lloraba porque ya no le cabía el sombrero. Si ella no estaba llorando estaba gritando o haciendo pucheros. Extrañaba a la dulce Bella que conocimos al principio. Echaba de menos a mi chica.

De repente fui sacado bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

"Hey Jazz, ¿estás despierto todavía?" Rosalie preguntó desde el otro lado de mi puerta.

"Sí, pasa" Todavía estaba bajo el edredón. No tenía ganas de levantarme, hoy era sábado.

"¿Has hablado con Bella?" Rosalie entró y fue directo a mi corazón.

Me moleste inmediatamente.

"No" La fulmine con la mirada. Ella sabía que no nos estábamos llevando bien y que Bella estaba constantemente molesta.

Mierda, Todo el mundo sabía que Bella se veía deprimida y todos nos culpaban a Edward y a mí.

Deberían culparnos, nosotros le hicimos esto.

Mi ángel.

"Bueno, yo solo estaba hablando por teléfono, de verdad deberías hablar con ella. Creo que sé lo que le pasa"

"¡Solo llega al maldito punto Rose!" Le grité y salté de la cama en dirección a mi cuarto de baño.

"Um, ¿sabes que Alice está embarazada, verdad?" ¡Oh, mierda!

"No, no lo sabía, no he hablado mucho con Edward tampoco"

"Edward no lo sabe, sólo Gary y yo" Rosalie dijo con indiferencia.

"Bueno y ¿qué demonios tiene eso que ver con mi ang... Bella?" Maldita sea. Esto tenía que terminar. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera.

"Bueno, ella tiene el mismo tipo de anticonceptivo que Alice. Acabo de recordarlo"

Casi me atore con mi propia saliva mientras me ponía mis pantalones.

"¿Qué?" Salí del cuarto de baño para mirar a mi hermanastra.

"Sí, hay una razón por la que Bella se siente y se ve como mierda, imbécil" Ella me sonrió.

"¡Pensé que solo estaba siendo una perra!"

"¡Esa es la mierda más horrible que puedes decir sobre la chica que tiene una probabilidad de 50/50 que vaya a tener tu bebé" Ella se rió.

Todo tenía sentido. Por supuesto, Bella estaba embarazada. Corrí a mi cuarto y me puse una camiseta

"Oh sí, hay algo más" ¡Maldita Rosalie!

_¿Qué mierda le pasa a mi querida hermana?_

"¿Qué? ¡Necesito llegar donde Bella ya!"

"Arrestaron a Edward" Ella se dejó caer en mi deshecha cama y se quedó mirando las uñas de su mano derecha, mientras se apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo.

"¿¡Qué mierda Rosalie!" Le grité. Incluso el golpeteo incesante que hacia mi madre en la habitación de invitados se detuvo. "¡Y me vienes a decir esta mierda ahora! ¿Qué diablos pasó?"

"¿Sabes qué? Deberías ir a ver a Bella. Alguien tiene que ser amable con ella, y ya que ella es la que puede estar albergando uno de tus demoniacos hijos en su pequeño vientre. Deja que Edward se enfrié un poco en la cárcel" Ella estaba muy calmada. Y para eso tenía que haber una razón.

Tranquilicé mi respiración. Sí, iría a ver primero a Bell.

"Bueno, obviamente iré con Bella primero. Pero, ¿me podrías decir que fue lo que paso con Edward?"

"Bueno, al parecer el pretendiente número dos trató de matar al posible abuelito Carlisle con un atizador. ¿No es emocionante?"

"Ya era hora de que tratara de matar a ese hijo de puta" Negué con la cabeza a mi hermanastra. "Tienes unas grandes salidas Rosalie. En serio. Unas grandes y malvadas salidas" Le dije.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi puerta. La oí darme las gracias y reírse.

"Alguien envío flores a Mama Lil. Llévaselas a Bella". Rosalie gritó, por primera vez hoy dijo algo de manera sincera.

Asentí y camine por el pasillo parando frente a la puerta de mi madre. No sabía si golpear o no. Pero lo que realmente tenía que hacer era llegar a Bella y pedir su perdón por ser un maldito loco que la dejó enfrentarse a esta mierda sola.

Corrí por las escaleras, tome las flores y me dirigí a casa de mi ángel.

Me estacioné frente a la casa de Bella. La patrulla de policía no estaba, pero su camioneta sí. Esperé como un cobarde que Bella viniera a mí. Finalmente bajé mi culo, fui a la puerta y la golpee.

Escuche pasos lentos y arrastrados al otro lado de la puerta. Me encontré con unos tristes ojos hinchados y una bella cara manchada de lágrimas. Ella se tiró a mi pecho. Deje caer las flores detrás de ella, la atraje hacia mí. No podía acercarme lo suficiente a mi ángel. La besé en los oídos y la frente. Ella comenzó a llorar, sollozando y hablando. Eso me hizo sonreír, porque no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decía, una razón era porque tenía la cara enterrada en mi chaqueta y la otra razón, es que estaba llorando muy fuerte.

"Yo... Lo... ento. Est... zada... No... ense" Ella dijo con difícilmente.

La tome del mentón con mi mano para así poder ver sus hermosos ojos marrones.

"Está bien bebe, vamos a salir de esto. Lo sé todo. No tienes que preocuparse de nada. No voy a defraudarte de nuevo" Le dije y bese la punta de su nariz.

"¿Sabías que estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo? Acabo de ver la cosa. ¡Me acabo de enterar, como hace veinte minutos!"

"Al parecer, tú y Alice están tomando los mismos anticonceptivos. Rosalie se acaba de enterar de la noticia y se imaginó que por eso te veías tan mal todo el tiempo"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la llevé a la sala.

Se sentó en el sofá, limpiando su cara con las mangas de su camisa. Viendose tan débil y pequeña.

"Ángel. Lamento mucho haber sido un idiota durante las últimas semanas" Me senté frente a ella y me incline sobre sus rodillas.

"Está bien, yo he sido una perra" Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Si, lo has sido, pero tenías una excusa" Por alguna razón no estaba molesto o asustado. Tenía que tocarla. Yo estaba entusiasmado con el bebé. Y no podía dejar de sonreír. No tenía idea de cómo diablos lo íbamos a hacer, la escuela, trabajos, algo. Yo sólo tenía que tocarla. Entonces toque a la chica que me dio una razón para sonreír de nuevo.

Puse mi mano sobre su abdomen y lo acaricie ligeramente de un lado a otro. Lo Sentí más grande de lo que esperaba.

"¿Todavía estas enferma?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?" Se veía realmente grande. Pero, la verdad es que ella es una chica pequeña.

"No sé. Tengo que hacer una cita con el médico. Creo que fue en febrero. Pero no estoy segura. Mi periodo nunca se detuvo solo se hizo ligero. Muy ligero. ¡Pero todavía lo tengo!" Estaba empezando a inquietarse de nuevo.

"Ángel, está bien. Cálmate. Todo va a estar bien" Trataba de tranquilizarla.

"¿¡Y si es hijo de Edward!"

"¿Sí? ¿No lo quieres de vuelta?" No pude evitar sonreírle.

"No, no es eso, es solo que está actuando como un imbécil, incluso peor que tú. Así que dudo que me quiera". Se limpió la nariz de nuevo con su manga. Parecía una niña pequeña. ¡Tan putamente linda!

"Sí, bueno, en este minuto está en la cárcel. Así que..." Le dije.

"¡Es por eso que mi papá se fue ayer por la noche después de que enloquecí! ¿Eh? ¡Él no me dijo a dónde iba! No me llamo de vuelta".

"Edward fue tras su padre"

"¿Debes irte?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"No quiero dejarte sola. Puedes venir y sólo tienes que esperarme, hablar con tu padre o algo"

"Me siento como la mierda. Sólo quiero tomar una ducha y luego tratar de dormir. No he dormido nada"

"Bueno, él no va a ninguna parte ahora mismo. Vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor. Entonces iremos" Realmente no sé cuándo me convertí en el tonto manipulado, pero ahí estaba yo. Preparado para esperar a mi chica todo el día y la noche.

Este bebé debería sentirse como si fuera una sentencia de muerte para un chico de mi edad.

En lugar de eso, esto se sentía como libertad.

Esta era la razón que necesitábamos para alejarnos de todo el mundo. Todas las obligaciones. No me importa nada más que mi chica y nuestro bebe. Yo estaba en una nube. La universidad y todo lo demás podían esperar. Incluso conseguiría un trabajo limpiando baños si fuera necesario. Yo sólo quería estar con Bella.

**Edward POV**

Dos meses. Mi padre estaba fingiendo ser un maldito padre de familia, pero esa era su versión.

Gracias puto Emmett.

¡No sólo era que mi imbécil padre me estaba amenazando de forma financiera, sino que incluso amenazaba con revocar la beca de la Universidad de Michigan!

A pesar que Bella estaba actuando como una verdadera perra últimamente, todavía iba a ir con ella a Michigan.

_Que se joda el viejo, ¿quieres que lama tus pies? Está bien, frente a ti voy a ser el hijo perfecto. Pero después que nos vayamos, lo voy a mandar a la mierda._

Bella. ¿Qué diablos le ha estado pasando? Alice también ha estado de mal humor y un poco perra. Gary esta hasta el culo de Ali, que ya ni siquiera es gracioso.

Entonces, hoy se desató el infierno. Alice descubrió que está embarazada. Ella y Gary decidieron casarse y mudarse a Seattle antes de la graduación.

Al principio fue muy divertido para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Nadie me estaba molestando. Los abuelos vinieron. Era algo histérico.

Entonces papi se dio vuelta hacia Alice haciendo algo que no había hecho antes. De repente comenzó a decirle que era una puta, y ahora solo quería matarlo. Métete conmigo, pero no con mi hermanita.

Gary y Alice se fueron, por lo que sólo quede yo y mis padres. Esme y su idiota marido.

Me gustaría poder joderlo como se merece.

Nos rodeamos el uno al otro por unos minutos lanzándonos insultos de ida y vuelta. Él de vez en cuando le recordaba a mi madre que sus dos hijos eran una vergüenza para él y su familia.

"¿¡Qué mierda es lo que quieres decir viejo!" Le grite a él.

"¿Y que sobre ti Edward? ¿Haz embarazado a alguien? ¿A la sabrosa putita Tanya? Mierda, fue mía, Edward"

Oh, el viejo quería darme celos con una puta ex novia zorra. "Lo siento, respuesta incorrecta, vuelve a intentarlo. No me interesa si has convertido a Tanya en una esclava sexual" Le escupí.

Mi madre se veía impropiamente devastada. Ella sabía con lo que estaba casada.

No llores ahora Esme. Ya está todo terminado.

"He estado escuchando rumores acerca de tu hijo, Esme. Sobre que su amigo Jasper y él han estado follando a la novia de Jasper"

Ahora el viejo estaba cambiando de táctica. No podía perder la paciencia. Tenía que ver a Bella de nuevo.

Me detuve en seco y me estremecí. Él se dio cuenta. ¡Mierda!

"¿Cuál es su nombre? Bella. Ella es la hija de Swan, ¿verdad?" Se acercó a mí. Se le olvidó que soy más alto y más grande. No le debo nada ahora. "Maldita sea, esa es una muchachita muy linda. Robert y yo estamos pensando en buscar chicas más jóvenes. ¿Tal vez nuestros hijos puedan compartir su juguete?"

Mi puño llego a su cara, más rápido y más fuerte de lo que nunca golpeó a nadie. _Mierda, eso se sintió muy bien._

Se quedó allí tendido como el cobarde que era. "Oye papá, tal vez deberías recordar, que no debes meterte con chicas buenas. Generalmente tienen novios que las protegen, imbécil. Me voy de aquí" Anuncie mirando a mi madre.

"¡Llama a la policía Esme! ¡Él trató de matarme, tú lo viste!"

"No Edward, por favor" Mi madre en realidad estaba suplicando que me quedara. "¡Oh diablos, no!" Les grité.

El viejo de mierda se levantó, tomo el atizador de la chimenea y trato de golpearme con él. Yo sólo me reí. Seguí caminando hasta la puerta principal. "Llegue a esta casa sin nada. ¡Así que te puedes ir a la mierda! Y me voy sin nada". Le anuncie mientras me acercaba a la puerta. "Has perdido a tus dos hijos hoy mamá. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que deberías haber dejado a esta mierda sin valor en algún momento?"

Sí, todo era su culpa, pero era necesario que mi madre sintiera parte de la culpa. Ella nos dejó en esa casa, con ese monstruo. Todo por dinero y poder. ¡Mierda!

Estaba a medio camino de la ciudad a pie, cuando un auto se detuvo detrás de mí.

Putos policías.

El viejo de verdad llamo a la policía.

Este era el último hombre sobre la tierra que quería ver. Y en ese caso probablemente él era el único que podía salvarme.

"Hijo, tenemos que hablar". El Jefe Swan me dijo saliendo de su patrulla.

"Dígame que esto es sobre Bella"

"Nop. Aunque, creo que deberías llamarla en algún momento o algo. En este minuto estoy aquí para hablar contigo acerca de tu padre. Él dice que trataste de matarlo"

Puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó. Estaba totalmente sudado, mi padre era poderoso, él podría enterrarme. A su propio hijo.

"En este minuto no te voy a decir nada. No te estoy poniendo bajo arresto, aunque por ley se supone que debo hacerlo. Pero por tu propia seguridad te llevaré a la cárcel. Quiero que hables con un abogado defensor mañana. Y el hecho de que NO estoy haciendo la investigación como corresponde será suficiente para conseguir que me expulsen. Incluso si el Dr. Cullen no fuera el pedazo de… Bueno tu sabes"

Este era el hombre en que me quería convertir.

"Entonces, ven conmigo ¿está bien? Después te puedes quedar con nosotros. Ustedes necesitan ser mejores para mi hija"

Hice lo que me dijo. Sentía miedo, claro que sí, pero más que nada sentía respeto, mucho respeto por el Jefe Swan. Me metí en el auto y mire al jefe Swan. Tenía que preguntar por Bella.

"Ella, ¿está bien?, ha estado bastante mal últimamente"

"Estaba enferma y de mal humor cuando Salí"

"¿Ha hablado con ella sobre eso?"

"¿Por qué?, yo también le tengo miedo" Me sorprendió que dijera eso y ambos comenzamos a reír.

Mi celda tenía un catre de concreto, un lavabo y un inodoro puestos en la pared opuesta.

Esta es mi vida, un lavabo conectado a un inodoro. ¿Qué mierda?

Después de un rato me fui a dormir. El Jefe Swan me prometió que se ocuparía de mi padre y que me traería un abogado en caso de que mi padre quisiera demandarme junto con el padrastro de Jasper.

Me desperté viendo la imbécil cara de Jasper. No tenía idea de qué hora era. Él me estaba mirando a través de los barrotes de mi celda. El Jefe Swan tuvo que cerrar la puerta de la celda por mi seguridad.

"Hey, jodido" Jasper me dijo.

"No estoy arrestado idiota" Me dio una café en un vaso de plástico.

"Tu padre le está diciendo a todos en el pueblo que trataste de matarlo. Pero tú no lo hiciste" Me encogí de hombros. "Es una lástima"

"Cierra la puta boca Jasper" Idiota. Tomé un sorbo del café. Sabía a mierda.

"Bella está conmigo"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Hablando con su padre. Está embarazada" Él me miró y se recostó en la pared.

"¿De quién es?" Le pregunté sorprendido.

"No lo sabremos hasta que nazca" Él sonrió.

"Bien, ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Acaso Jasper Whitlock finalmente consiguió algo para sonreír?"

"Ella todavía nos ama ¿Por qué no?"

"Ninguno de nosotros la trato bien mientras ella estaba pasando por esto, ¿y nos perdona? Y ahora soy un puto fugitivo"

"Sí, bueno, vamos a tener que llevar al niño para que te visite en la casa grande" Se echó a reír. Y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"¡Eso de verdad me podría pasar, idiota!"

"No de acuerdo con el jefe. Él dice que no habrá cargos presentados. Él odia a nuestros padres mucho más que nosotros, creo. Él quiere que le demos información sobre ellos, si es que nosotros estamos dispuestos a hablar".

"¡Claro que voy a hablar!" Me eché a reír. "¡Qué se joda el viejo! Mentir acerca de su propio hijo" Grité, Jasper y yo chocamos los puños. "¿Esta Bella bien? ¿Está asustada?"

"Putamente aterrorizada hombre. Me sentía como una mierda esta mañana cuando la fui a ver"

Pobre Bella.

"Ali está embarazada también" Le dije.

"Sí, es por eso que Alice y Rosalie se dieron cuenta. Al parecer, Bella y Alice estaban tomando la misma inútil píldora, eran más como comer Skittles **(N/T: Dulces de colores)** que un anticonceptivo". Jasper sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

"¡Mierda! Estás contento por esto" Lo acusé.

"Claro que lo estoy ¿Te imaginas un pequeño niño con los ojos de Bella? ¡Demonios, no puedo esperar!" Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

Sí, me lo podía imaginar.

Siempre me lo había imaginado. No pude evitar sonreír también. Era como si una pesadilla estuviera terminando y comenzara un dulce sueño.

"¿Ella sigue enojada con nosotros o conmigo?"

"Nop, ella culpó a sus hormonas"

"¡Demonios, somos los hijos de perra más afortunados en el planeta!"

Nos reímos. "¿Vas a salir o qué?" Preguntó Jasper.

"El Jefe quiere que hable con un abogado defensor en caso que mi padre quiera atacarme desde otro ángulo" Le respondí. "Él mismo fue quien se puso en peligro, yo no hice nada"

"Oh, lo sé. Bella está muy asustada sobre ti y tu padre" Me miró con desconfianza.

"¿Qué tan hormonal esta ella?"

Él sonrió, "Llorando, prácticamente sin parar. Dice que ya no está enferma. Sólo cansada todo el tiempo"

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí. ¿Deberíamos si quiera molestarnos con Michigan?" Le pregunté, Jasper se encogió de hombros.

Entonces escuchamos que Bella y su padre venían hacia nosotros.

Bella se veía tan cansada, que me rompió el corazón.

Había sido un idiota últimamente, Ni siquiera la había visto de verdad.

"Hola Edward" Ella dijo suavemente. El Jefe Swan me dejo salir, yo la tomé en mis brazos y la abrace con fuerza.

"Muy bien, Edward, ¿por qué no todos ustedes van a nuestra casa? Le he dado a la policía estatal esa dirección para que el abogado pueda ir a hablar contigo allí. El nombre del abogado defensor con el que me contacte es Alec Demetri. Él odia a sus padres casi tanto como todos nosotros" nos reímos.

Jasper y yo no estábamos seguros si Bella le había dicho a su padre sobre el bebé por lo que ambos guardamos silencio.

"Y sí, soy consciente de que voy a ser abuelo. Esto no me hace feliz en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, todos ustedes están terminando la escuela, que es lo que me importa. Después de eso ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les antoje" Nos miró a Jasper y a mí de manera fija "Y ustedes dos deben comenzar a tratar mejor a Bella"

"Papá, fue mi culpa"

"No bebe, no lo fue. Jasper y yo te hicimos una promesa. Nosotros lo echamos a perder. No lo haremos de nuevo"

Creo que pude haber ganado un poco de respeto del padre de mi novia en ese momento. Un punto para los chicos malos.


	11. Capitulo 11: Carrusel

_**La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte.**_

_**Diclaimer:**__** Crepúsculo no me pertenece**_**... **

**N/T: POR FIN!... No se imaginan el parto que ha sido este capitulo (Literalmente)… acabo de terminarlo y solo puedo esperar que les guste. No puedo decir absolutamente nada para pedirles disculpa por mi tardanza, además de que mi vida esta complicada, esperaba poder terminarlo antes del año nuevo, pero no fue posible y a estas alturas solo puedo desearles que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y un muy buen Año Nuevo.**

**Gracias a las que aun siguen conmigo y este capitulo va para ustedes…**

**Gracias chicas!... Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

_**AVISO**__**: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**_

**Capítulo 11: Carrusel...**

**Bella POV**

"Está bien chicas, estos son tan feos como el pecado, pero se puede ocultar la parte superior de ellos debajo de bonita y ondulante camisa". Rosalie nos gritó al otro lado de la puerta del probador. Entonces, dos pares de pantalones vaqueros de maternidad estaban siendo arrojados sobre la parte superior de la puerta, sorprendiéndonos a Alice y a mí al caer en nuestras caras.

"¡Dios Rosie, estos si son feos!" Alice exclamó mientras miraba el pequeño pantalón que obviamente era para ella.

"¿No se burlaban de los pantalones que se veía así en Saturday Night Live hace unos años?" Le pregunté al sentarme en el banquillo del vestuario. Estaba agotada. Alice me rodó los ojos. Se había dado cuenta de la relación que tenía con su hermano al mismo tiempo que nos dimos cuenta que estábamos embarazadas. Al principio ella estaba molesta conmigo, no porque estaba saliendo con su hermano y su mejor amigo, sino porque no le había dicho. Y al igual que con todo lo relacionado con Alice, que rápidamente superaba la mayoría de las cosas, ella sólo quería hablar sobre nuestros futuros nacimientos. Alice Cullen era extremadamente resistente.

"¡Mira mi pequeña barriga!" Alice exclamó manteniendo abierta su nueva camiseta sobre su pecho. No pude evitar reírme. Se veía adorable.

"Sí, mira la pequeña barriga. ¿Quieres una verdadera barriga?" Le pregunté desde mi posición encorvada. Me levante la camisa y le mostré mi gran barriga a Alice.

"¡Mierda Bella! ¡Estás enorme!" Alice prácticamente me gritó, y entonces Rosalie entro en la habitación y me miró con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Wow! ¡Pensé que no estabas mucho más avanzada que Ali! ¡Hombre! ¿Qué pasara si tienes gemelos?"

Le rodeé mis ojos a ella.

Pero esa idea había estado muy presente en mi mente. Era algo que Jasper y Edward también lo habían pensado. El médico por otro lado había dicho que sólo se podía escuchar el latido de un corazón por lo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

_¿En serio? Y el hecho de que mi estómago es prácticamente del mismo tamaño que el de mi pequeña amiga Alice no debe ser preocupante. Eh, ¡no importa Dr. Imbécil creo que voy a tener gemelos!_

Después de que Alice y yo elegimos varios trajes nuevos para ocultar ingeniosamente nuestras delicadas condiciones para el resto de nuestra experiencia en la escuela secundaria. Así podríamos mantener lo más lejos posible de todas las miradas indiscretas de Fork's, Washington.

Rosalie pagó por la ropa, ella había sobornado a su padre para tener acceso a su fondo para la universidad, ya que iba a quedarse cerca de casa, como Emmett está en libertad condicional después de salir reformatorio. Ella no iba a dejarlo atrás. Rosalie y Alice también querían que fuéramos al salón de belleza para que nos arreglaran el cabello y las uñas también. Yo estaba contenta con respecto al cabello, pero sobre la mani y pedi era la experiencia que podía dejar fuera de mi vida.

Edward y yo estábamos viviendo juntos como una pareja de tiempo completo, eso era totalmente increíble y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Jasper y yo estábamos más que a tiempo parcial cuando estaba en mi casa durante la semana. Durante los fines de semana él volvía a su casa para visitar a su madre.

Después cuando entré en mi segundo trimestre al parecer ya no era tan doloroso estar a mi lado. Sólo caía dormida en mitad de las conversaciones. Edward y Jasper pensaban que era divertido. Yo no estaba tan divertida.

Le había informado a los chicos que no me importaba de cual ellos fuera él bebe, pero que para el próximo, tendrían que contratar a una sustituta, porque mis días de incubadora estaban contados. Eso les provoco a ambos un ataque de risa. No entendí la broma y además tenía que orinar de nuevo, así que no me moleste en esperar el final del chiste.

La mayoría de los muebles de mi habitación habían sido trasladados hacia afuera y teníamos un colchón de tamaño King Size en el suelo. No es como si necesitara que se viera bien. Lo único que necesitábamos era que cupiéramos todos y yo no quería caer al suelo.

El caso de Edward fue puesto en un segundo plano por la policía estatal y el fiscal de distrito. Fue movido al condado de Monroe, debido al perfil de alto caso por la llamada víctima. Pero al parecer la nueva fiscal no estaba impresionada con el doctor Cullen y sus amigos de altos rangos. Ella había ganado las elecciones gracias a sus valores familiares por los que al parecer, realmente tendrá que apegarse a ellos. Así que para Edward era más fácil respirar por estos días.

Edward estaba nervioso por el bebé.

Cuando Edward me contó el domingo por la noche la historia de su padre y sobre el miedo de convertirse en padre él mismo mientras estábamos en la cama, acostados en extremos opuestos frotándonos los pies mutuamente, ahí fue cuando sus temores tuvieron sentido para mí.

"¿Siempre fue un idiota?" Le pregunté a Edward desinteresadamente. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se vieron dolidos por un segundo y luego pareció pensar su respuesta.

"No puedo recordar un momento en que él no lo fuera. Incluso cuando Ali y yo éramos pequeños. Él me criticaba mucho y me trataba mal e ignoraba por completo a Ali". Puso su mano sobre mi pantorrilla acariciándola suavemente para calmarme. "Mi madre trató de compensarnos. Pero el saber que era una decepción y que mi hermana era desechable, eso hizo que ser él mejor fuera mi obsesión"

Tenía tantas cosas pasando por mi cabeza que quería decirle. Que él era el mejor, que él era nada más que alguien impresionante ante mis ojos. Pero, quería que él supiera que realmente lo escuchaba también. Él y Jasper estaban tan dañados desde tan pequeños. Se me rompía el corazón por ambos. Quería arreglarlos, pero eso lo tenían que hacer ellos solos, lo único que yo podía hacer era estar al lado de ellos.

"Yo era el mejor en los deportes de la escuela. Nadie podía tocarme. Soy el hombre dentro del campo de futbol y de la cancha de básquetbol. ¡Más rápido que nadie!" Sonrió dándome su encantadora sonrisa torcida. "Pero mi papá nunca se dio por enterado. Nunca fue a un juego. Nunca llegó a ninguna de las asambleas de premiación. Ni una sola vez me ha felicitado. Actuó como si aún fuera una vergüenza para él" Miró hacia abajo, el dolor y la tristeza en su rostro era palpable.

Rompí este momento intenso, tratando de acercarme a él y darle un beso, pero fui detenida por mi creciente panza y el hecho de que no tengo absolutamente ninguna gracia, así que tuve que rodar por la cama para poder llegar a él.

Él se rio dulcemente cuando finalmente llegue a él. "Moverme por la cama realmente apesta. De verdad estaba tratando de llegar más rápido"  
"Lo sé cariño"  
Nuestros besos eran sensuales e increíbles, a pesar de que ahora tenia mucho más espacio que abarcar con sus manos. Cuando rompió el beso sus ojos me mostraron lo asustado que estaba.

"Tengo miedo de que pueda ser como él" Sabía que se refería a ser padre.

"No vas a ser así Edward. Tú eres otro hombre. Un buen hombre" Le acariciaba las mejillas con mis manos.

"Sé que Jasper está muy emocionado, y también me gustaría estarlo. Pero, estoy cagado de miedo que pueda llegar a hacerte daño a ti o al bebé, como mi padre lo hizo"

"Nunca me has herido Edward" Trate de tranquilizarlo.

"¡Fui un pendejo contigo por un mes entero!"

"Sí, bueno eso era porque yo era una bomba hormonal, ¿Quién no sería un idiota con alguien que tiene cambios de humos a cada minuto?" Por fin obtuve una sonrisa de verdad y una risotada de él en ese momento.

"Quiero preguntarte algo" Él comenzó a frotar mis hombros, se sentía tan bien que casi caí sobre él. Así que simplemente lo mire y asentí con la cabeza para que hiciera la pregunta, yo estaba en el cielo y nada iba a cambiar eso ahora. Volvió a sonreír y me besó, yo cerré los ojos y los mantuve así mientras él hablaba. "¿De verdad quieres ir a la UM?"

"No lo sé. ¿Acaso no quieres ahora?"

"Jasper y yo hemos hablado, no estábamos muy seguros de lo que querías con el bebé en camino, el semestre estaría en pleno desarrollo de nuestro primer año y ambos seríamos novatos en el equipo de fútbol, que sería como un trabajo a tiempo completo. Y todo lo que sería si viviéramos en el campus, ya que no podríamos vivir contigo. No nos van a dar la casa ahora porque Rosalie no va a ir" Asentí con la cabeza.

Rosalie me había dicho que su padre estaba siendo horrible con Jasper últimamente y que esa era otra de las razones de porque había querido estar en la casa cuando su madre estaba en la ciudad.

"¿Así que tú y Jasper ahora no quieren ir?"

"¡Bueno, como tú no puedes! Ninguno de nosotros quiere estar lejos de ti. Pero perderemos las becas si no jugamos. Así que, incluso intentando ir el segundo semestre después de que nazca el bebé para que puedas tener tiempo con… ya sabes, el chico, y supongo que nosotros también, con el bebé" Él estaba tartamudeando tratando de encontrar una palabra mejor. Yo había insistido en que nadie llame al bebé un "eso".

"Lo sé, supongo que pensé en eso, pero suena estúpido. Ustedes nunca van a estar ahí y el bebé no les permitirá estudiar" Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Por qué simplemente no me terminas de decir el nuevo súper plan?" Le dije con una leve molestia.

Él sonrió ampliamente "Genial, pensé que nunca ibas a preguntar"

"¡Por el amor de Dios Edward!" Le golpeé juguetonamente en el pecho "Es por esto que ustedes no me están diciendo juntos su pequeño plan para que solo este enojada con uno a la vez"

"Sí, somos unos idiotas, pero te amamos, así que deje que te explique lo que estamos pensando. A tu papá también le gusta"

"¡Mi Padre! ¿Ustedes hablaron de esto con él?"

"Sí, mi parte de todas maneras, ¿Te puedo contar o no?" Él estaba muy emocionado y se levantó sin dejar de sonreír.

"Bien, dime el nuevo plan para nuestras vidas. Aunque tengo poder de veto"

"¡Lo que sea, Bella! Es por eso que teníamos todo planeado antes de decirte" Actuó como si lo hubiera insultado. Gran estúpido. "Muy bien, aquí vamos. Tu papá puede mover sus influencias para que yo pueda entrar en la academia de policía, mientras que tomo clases de justicia penal"

"¿Quieres ser policía? ¡Como mi papá!" Me quedé muy sorprendida.

"¡Tu padre es el hombre más increíble que he conocido! Sé que sabes eso Bella, pero yo nunca me di cuenta. Tampoco Jasper. Y ha sido tan asombroso con nosotros especialmente sobre ti. Tú sabes que él realmente podría habernos matado y ni Jasper o yo lo habríamos culpado, ¡Porque maldita sea, si tienes una niña! ¡Nos vamos a volver locos!" Él estaba divagando y respiraba entrecortado. Estaba muy animado y emocionado.

"Está bien. Así que puedes ir a la escuela para obtener un certificado y entrenarte" Eso fue realmente un gran cambio de él, ya que quería ir a la escuela de medicina.

"Nunca quise ser médico de todas maneras. Esa mierda era por Carlisle. Desde que ando con tu padre, las cosas de policía son sorprendentes".

Cosas de policías. Esta… Bien.

"Bebe, ¡y esa no es la mejor parte! Me pondré a trabajar y aun así podre ir a la escuela, todo lo que necesito es una licenciatura que voy a obtener con las clases de AP **(N/T: Son clases extras equivalentes al primer año de universidad que se pueden tomar aun cuando se está en la escuela)**" Finalmente, tomó aire. "Entonces, por cada grado que obtenga después de ese me pueden ascender de nivel a uno mayor a medida que pase las pruebas. Ellos realmente se están cansando de ascender gente que no tengan ningún grado universitario. Por lo menos eso es lo que tu padre me dijo"

Edward se recostó en la pared, mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Espera, ¿así que vamos a recibir grados de licenciados a causa de nuestras clases de AP?"

"Bueno, Jasper y yo los tendremos. Tú no has ido allí el tiempo suficiente. Si comienzas a tomar las clases de AP en tu primer o segundo año de secundaria que por lo general son equivalentes a las clases del sistema de colegios comunitarios. Por lo general es la misma estructura y eso es lo que pasa. Pero, sin embargo tú tienes créditos universitarios"

_¿Cómo es que yo no sé esto?_

"¿Así que ustedes se iban a graduar antes de todos modos?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió con dulzura. "Lo siento bebe. Tú eres más inteligente que nosotros dos de todas maneras. Es solo que nos imaginamos que nos alcanzarías más rápido de todos modos" Grandísimos idiotas, pero que bien me conocen.

"Muy bien, entonces que es lo que Jasper va a hacer o ¿Él también quiere ser policía?" No me sorprendería, mi mundo ya estaba girando como un remolino en la dirección opuesta desde hace dos meses.

"Él va a obtener su licenciatura en periodismo" Tenia que sonreír. Eso en realidad sonaba perfecto.

Que siguiera los pasos de su madre tenía mucho más sentido a que siguiera los pasos de su padrastro.

"¿Y dónde vamos a vivir? ya que ustedes han planeado todo, ¿Lo único que tengo que hacer es dar a luz?"

"¡Spokane!" ¡A 300 millas de distancia! Claro, desde luego.

"Bueno, supongo que tienen todo resuelto, ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"¿Estás enojada?"

"No, realidad estoy un poco aliviada. Los inviernos en Michigan son como el infierno" Le dije, pero aún no había terminado. "Ustedes no van a arrastrarme por todos lados para siempre. Ahora que ustedes tienen a mi padre a su lado es..." No estaba muy seguro de cómo acabar la frase, porque el estar embarazada había tomado algo de mi cerebro y lo roció con jugo de estupidez.

"Tienes poder de veto ¿recuerdas?" Se inclinó, me dio un abrazo y me besó en la frente.

"Sí, pero ni siquiera lo estoy usando"

"Bien, porque esto va a funcionar. Podemos conseguir un lugar allá. La escuela va a ser fácil. Yo puedo trabajar y ustedes pueden cuidar al bebé e ir a la escuela" Tuve que sonreír por como él hacia funcionar su magia para ni siquiera ayudar con el bebé.

"Oh no, Jazz y yo vamos a querer una cita alguna noche o algo, así tu puedes cuidar de él o ella esos momentos ¿está bien?"

"Umm, por favor no me hagas cambiar pañales, iré a Michigan, hare cualquier cosa, ¡simplemente no quiero pañales desagradables!"

Nos estábamos riendo cuando Jasper entró en la habitación.

"Oye, ¿qué es tan gracioso?" Se acercó, me dio un beso y se sentó en el suelo.

"Sólo estaba poniéndome al corriente del plan para nuestro futuro que han pensado tan cuidadosamente con la ayuda de mi padre"

"¿Sí? ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?" Él sonrió levemente.

"Bueno, suena a que ustedes han pensado en todo. Así que sí, creo que nos vamos a mudar a Spokane pronto"

Después de esto, el resto de la noche nos dedicamos a comentar los nuevos planes. Nunca antes habían estado tan emocionados con sus planes. Yo estaba concentrada pensando en el bebé, así que me hacía feliz el que ellos se concentraran en los planes para nuestro futuro. Yo quería escribir, así que realmente no me importaba a donde fuera a la escuela. Solo quería tener una vida segura y simple con Jasper, Edward y el bebé.

**Jasper POV**  
Algo estaba sucediendo.

Bella esta tan malditamente grande. Charlie estaba de acuerdo conmigo, así que le busque a Bella otro doctor lejos de los idiotas de Forks y ahora estamos a punto de saber cómo realmente está él bebe, aquí en Port Angeles e incluso vamos a tener una foto de la pequeña cosa.

Edward aún estaba actuando como un cobarde, pero fuimos todos juntos y Bella prometió llamar a su papa tan pronto como supiéramos si iba a ser un niño o una niña. Ella estaba muy entusiasmada por saber el sexo del bebe. Ella dijo que no le importaba lo que fuera, solo quería que estuviera sano, estaba demasiado entusiasmada. ¡Mierda, yo también lo estaba!

Ella quería comenzar a pensar en los nombres en ese minuto. Y ya sabía que ya tenía algunos en mente. Repetía un montón de nombres por la noche mientras dormía. Algunos de ellos definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con los nombres de Edward o mio, pero tal vez estaba pensando en nombres que se encontraban en sus libros. Bella tiene una impresionante mente.

Rosalie también está emocionada. Ella ya es considerada la madrina del bebe de Alice y ahora también de nuestro bebe. Así que ha estado gastando el dinero de su colegiatura realmente rápido comprándole de todo a los bebes, cosa que parece despreocuparle. Desde que todos nosotros estamos ahora asombrosamente en quiebra, Rosalie quiere asegurarse que tenemos todo lo necesario para cuando lleguen los bebes.

"Está bien, Señorita Swan" La doctora atravesó la puerta mirando alrededor. Ella estaba sorprendida de ver a dos hombres dentro con su paciente. Pero Bella se negó a que alguno de nosotros se perdiera la cita. "Oh, ¿Y quién es el padre?"

"Doctora Vulturi, puede ser cualquiera de ellos dos" Bella dijo con una voz firme. Se negaba a avergonzarse más por nuestro tipo de vida. Esperamos ansiosamente mientras la doctora miraba a Bella.

"Bueno, está bien. Por lo menos puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es la situación?"

"Estoy con ambos"

"Ok. Así que estamos hablando de que estas con dos hombres y ¿esta es una relación comprometida entre ustedes tres?" La doctora nos miró a Edward y a mí levantándonos una ceja.

"Si"

"De acuerdo, mientras más gente ame al bebe, yo diría que es mejor" La doctora levanto su mano hacia Bella para saludarla "Por favor llámame Gianna"

Ella hizo lo mismo con Edward y con conmigo, presentándose como Gianna y dándonos una verdadera sonrisa a ambos.

"Ahora, vamos a hacer esto bien Bella. ¿Están emocionados chicos?" Bella me sonrío y luego le sonrío a un ceñudo Edward, su expresión no cambiaba. Yo había investigado un montón buscándole a Bella el mejor doctor que pudiera encontrar y de hecho, que lograra obtener una cita con esta respetada Gineco obstetra gracias a una cancelación, junto con la desesperación y ruego en mi voz que convenció a la señora ya mayor que contesto el teléfono ese día en la oficina de la doctora Vulturi.

Después del examen físico a Bella, la doctora encendió el ultrasonido para que pudiéramos ver al bebe.

"Bueno, tenía un presentimiento sobre esto. Definitivamente hay dos bebes ahí adentro" La doctora Vulturi sonrío.

"¡Lo sabía!" Grite. Asustando a todos en la sala.

"Deja de gritar" Edward golpeo mi hombro. De pronto él estaba fascinado con el revoloteo que se veía en la pantalla.

"¿Están sanos?" Bella le pregunto a la doctora.

"Se ven perfectamente formados" La doctora apunto a la pantalla, para que todos nosotros entendiéramos de que estaba hablando. Gianna, o la doctora Vulturi nos explicó con lujos de detalles todo sobre los bebes y que es lo que sucedía con Bella.

¡Esto era asombroso!

"Aquí hay dos pares de pies y manos. Los bebes están formados perfectamente. Los latidos del corazón son perfectamente normales y estoy segura que uno de ellos es una niña, pero el otro está en una mala posición para saber" La doctora comenzó a mover por alrededor la vara que presionaba sobre el estómago de Bella "Oh, esperen, ¡Creo que tenemos hermanas!"

"¡Finalmente!" Bella exclamo.

"¿Qué pasa finalmente?" La doctora Vulturi le pregunto, todos la miramos para que nos explicara.

"¡Ya no voy a perder más discusiones!" La doctora se rio y palmeo la mano de Bella.

Le dio instrucciones muy estrictas a Bella y dos recetas diferentes, una era para vitaminas prenatales. Ella también pensaba que Bella estaba levemente anémica. Todos los otros problemas se podían solucionar de forma rápida. Bella estaba saludable y el embarazo avanzaba de manera normal. Pero la doctora quería que Bella considerara agendar el nacimiento así se aseguraría que los bebes nacieran en Port Angeles. Además Bella iba a pasar mucho tiempo en cama durante sus últimos meses de embarazo, debido a su pequeño tamaño y el aumento de los bebes. La fecha se acordó para el 3 de Noviembre.

Yo aun estaba sorprendido de que ella fuera a tener niñas. ¡Vamos a tener niñas! Maldita Rosalie Se va a partir de la risa con esta noticia.

Edward estaba mirando las fotos de los bebes que nos habían dado, tratando de descifrar cual parte era de cada bebe. Una vez que la maquina se apagó, ya no pudimos escuchar los latidos. En ese minuto no teníamos idea de donde se encontraban los bebes.

"Tengo hambre" Bella nos dijo una vez que nos fuimos de la consulta. Ella siempre tenía hambre.

"Esta bien bebe, pero nada más de comida chatarra. Estas niñas necesitan una mierda más saludable de la que has estado comiendo" Edward le dijo sonriendo.

"Yo como sano" Ella le hizo un puchero.

"¿A quien tratas de convencer, a nosotros o a ti?" Le pregunte burlándome de ella.

"No puedo estar comiendo siempre brócoli y arvejas. Odio esas mierdas" Bella se quejo mirándonos a ambos mientras estábamos parados en el estacionamiento.

"Solo necesitas comer sano" Edward paso su brazo por los hombros de Bella y tranquilamente dijo en su oído "Veras, Jasper y yo sabemos que todas las cosas que nos has dicho han sido mierdas, como el tipo de comida que has estado comiendo"

Ella nos dio esa sonrisa diabólica de ángel malo.

Estos eran los buenos días que habíamos estado buscando.

**Edward POV**

Bueno, estaba asustado. Totalmente cagado de miedo sobre la idea de ser padre. Incluso si el niño no fuera mio, hicimos este trato, esta vida junto con Bella en donde yo tenia que estar también. Soy un completo idiota. Estaba asustado de los pequeños bebes con sus pequeñas cabecitas y sus llantos, además de todo lo otro que hacen los bebes. ¡Oh Dios, los pañales!

¡Oh, mierda, y si él bebe es mio! Yo provengo de una familia de mierda.

¡Tengo diecinueve putos años! ¡Bella solo tiene dieciocho! ¡Somos putamente demasiado jóvenes y por lo menos sé que yo soy demasiado imbécil para ser padre!

Jasper es feliz. Idiota.

¿Cómo mierda él puede ser tan feliz?

Él esta jodido, es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Tal vez el ser un manipulado sea un problema para mi, no lo se. Pero estoy asustado. Ni siquiera quiero tener hijos. Y ahora vamos a tener uno. Jasper piensa que van a ser gemelos. Eso esta aun más jodido. Estoy totalmente aterrado.

Me senté ahí, viendo como Bella dormía. Esta es una de las noches en que Jasper no está aquí. Si estuviera, podría despertar su trasero y decirle cuales son mis preocupaciones y él podría golpearme. Eso siempre funciona. Me recuerda que amo a Bella y que quiero esta vida con ella.

De verdad quiero esta vida con ella. ¡Es solo que no sabia que íbamos a incluir niños en esta ya jodida vida que estamos haciendo!

Bella es tan hermosa. Ella en este minuto esta más hermosa que nunca. Esa mierda acerca que las mujeres embarazadas brillan, es verdad. ¡Mierda!

Decidí ir al primer piso, aun es demasiado temprano para salir a trotar o algo por el estilo, así que puedo ver un poco de televisión. Lo que no me esperaba era ser saludado por mi casi suegro. Él sabía sobre él bebe, y no estaba realmente seguro si quería matarme a mí y a Jasper.

"Buen día Edward" El Jefe Swan me dijo, e incluso me sonrío.

_Si, tal vez embarace a tu hija, y en realidad no me importa si quieres patear mi trasero con una sonrisa, _es lo quería decirle.

"¿Cómo esta esta mañana Jefe?"

"Solo llámame Charlie, ¿esta bien?" Se levanto para servirse otra taza de café "¿Quieres una?"

"Seguro" Y asentí con mi cabeza también, porque el que te ofrezcan una taza de café es como si te ofrecieran tickets gratis para un concierto y en realidad no debería estar tan animado. ¡Mierda!

"¿Por qué estas tan nervioso cerca de mi Edward?" _El Jefe Swan _me pregunto.

"Porque soy uno de los idiotas que arruino la vida de su hija y no lo culparía si me odia" _Wow, eso salió rápido. Ni siquiera lo había ensayado._

"No creo que Bella crea que su vida esta arruinada. Ella los ama a ustedes" El Jefe Swan dijo tranquilamente. Entonces, él tomo una respiración profunda y me hablo como si fuera su hijo. "La vida es así Edward. Es como dar una vuelta en un carrusel. Gira constantemente y partes de ella suben y bajan. Solo debes aceptarlo y seguir moviéndote junto con ella"

Este era un hombre asombroso. Él también es el padre de la chica más asombrosa que he conocido. Y yo soy un afortunado hijo de perra.

"Pero…" Tartamudee y me detuve y lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Todavía piensas ir a la universidad?"

"Supongo, es solo que no quiero jugar futbol o estudiar medicina" Le respondí honestamente.

"Bueno, estaría muy feliz si no se fueran muy lejos. No tuve la oportunidad de ver como Bella crecía. Y de verdad odiaría perderme la infancia de mi único nieto"

"Tal vez podamos reorganizar nuestros planes o algo. Bella ha dicho en algunas oportunidades que solo quiere estar con él bebe o algo por el estilo"

"Si o algo por el estilo. Ella esta locamente enamorada de ese pequeño bebe que lleva dentro" Él sonrío por pensar en su hija. _Mierda ¿Acaso no soy un afortunado hijo de perra?_

"Si, ella de verdad lo esta. ¡Ella, mi hermana y la hermana de Jasper están totalmente locas por los bebes!" Yo agite mis brazos por el aire. Lo que hizo al Jefe sonreír y agitar su cabeza negando.

"Si no estas interesado en medicina ¿En que estas interesado entonces?"

"¿Puedo ser honesto?" Le pregunte.

"Deseo que lo seas" Me respondió y se veía sincero.

"Quiero ver si puedo convertirme en oficial de policía" La mirada en el rostro de este hombre, no tenia precio.

Había visto la mirada de padres antes. Nunca al mio. Nunca dirigidas a mí. Esta era de orgullo y verdadera felicidad. Y en este minute me estaba mirando a mi de esa manera.

Ese fue el principio de los cambios.

Bueno, no la situación con él bebe, todavía estaba cagado de miedo por eso. Pero el Jefe se aseguro de que tendría todo lo necesario para poder comenzar en la academia de policía después de la graduación. El movió sus contactos, los cuales aparentemente no consistía en cortar cuellos, follar a alguna esposa contra su voluntad o matar el perro de alguien. Él solo hizo algunas llamadas contando algunos chistes o alguna mierda por el estilo.

Mierda, vivir con mi padre ha sido como estar viviendo con un señor de la guerra. Esta mierda me gusta mucho más.

Convencer a Jasper va a ser lo más fácil, él ha sido el que más ha reclamado que no quiere jugar futbol en Michigan, pero ese ha sido el sueño de Bella. Pero sus sueños y la realidad del bebe eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes ahora. Así que necesitábamos pensar en una manera de decirle. Convencerla. Y aparentemente el elegido era yo, ya que había sido mi idea. Además, Jasper estaba enojado conmigo por el asunto del bebe, todavía me hacia sudar como un cerdo.

Y no me puedo explicar el porque esta tan putamente calmado. Era como si Bella hubiera accionado un interruptor en mi viejo amigo y el señor Felizmente Maduro apareció. _¡Idiota!¡Él me esta haciendo parecer un hijo de perra!_

_Jasper el grandioso _le consiguió a Bella un nuevo doctor en Port angeles y ella insistió que fuéramos los tres. E incluso cuando pensaba que lo único que quería darle a Bella era mi apoyo, aun estaba cagado de miedo.

La doctora entro en la sala de examinación con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro cuando nos vio sentados a Jasper y a mí como pequeños niños viendo a Bella en la camilla. De pronto Bella le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo sobre nuestra relación ya que estaba embarazada. E incluso a la gente que ella no tomaba en cuenta les decía, que deseaban tener lo que nosotros teníamos. Era asombroso el cambio de actitud de Bella sobre nosotros tres, cambio todas nuestras perspectivas. Mierda, la mayoría de la gente en la escuela ya no pensaba que era algo genial. Y solo nosotros éramos los que dábamos vergüenza.

Bella estaba emocionadísima sobre él bebe. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada. Yo pensaba que eso era putamente divertidísimo. Pero nuevamente, cualquier cosa por la que Bella estuviera animada, me reía hasta más no poder. Ella es la cosa más hermosa en el mundo.

Todavía estaba a un lado cuando la doctora encendió la máquina para ver dentro de Bella.

Entonces fue cuando vi el revoloteo.

Escuche que Bella dijo algo sobre los latidos.

La doctora estuvo de acuerdo y dijo algo sobre gemelos.

Jasper grito. _Demonios, podría matarlo por eso._

Yo estaba hipnotizado por lo que vi en el monitor. Los dos pequeños corazones que estaban revoloteando como alas de colibrí. Era la cosa más impresionante que jamás había visto.

No me importaba si los bebes fueran míos o no. De verdad iba a ser padre. Y en ese momento me enamore de esos dos pequeños corazones.

Mire a Bella y sonreí. Ella ni siquiera lo supo. También estaba paralizada viendo esos dos pequeños corazones que se veían en la pantalla.

Así también estaba Jasper. Él tenía la sonrisa más tonta en su rostro y estaba sosteniendo la mano de Bella. Yo tenía que tocarla también, así que agarre su pie. Ella se giró para mirarme y su sonrisa lo dijo todo.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que habíamos mantenido la promesa que le habíamos hecho. Estábamos haciendo una vida para nosotros, lejos de nuestras familias que habían tratado de destruirnos e hicimos algo sorprendente juntos. Éramos una familia.

**Bella POV**

¡El día de la graduación!

Estaba a mitad del quinto mes y no estaba escondiendo el embarazo muy bien que digamos. Y en realidad ya no me importaba. Estaba gigante para tener cinco meses. ¡A Alice aún no se le notaba! Bueno, casi nada. A penas se veía algo abultada su pequeña panza. La mía en cambio estaba a punto de reventar como si fuera un globo.

Y solo se pondría peor.

Pero las niñas deben de haber sentido mi frustración, porque siempre hacen algo impresionante para asegurarse que sé que ellas son mis dos pequeños ángeles.

Hoy nos vamos a graduar. Nosotros tres fuimos por separado a recibir nuestros diplomas. Justo después que Jasper recibiera su diploma, nos fuimos juntos. Rosalie vino con nosotros.

Mañana nos mudaremos. Así que tenemos que terminar de empacar. Nadie de la familia de Jasper o Edward apareció, pero mi padre nos abrazó a los tres y nos dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de nosotros. Nuestra fiesta de graduación fue pequeña y solo estábamos nosotros. Esa era la forma que me gustaban las cosas de todos modos.

Esa noche Jasper y Edward estuvieron con mi papa bebiendo cerveza y asando unos filetes mientras Rosalie, Alice y yo planeábamos como decorar el cuarto de las gemelas en nuestra pequeña nueva casa en Spokane. Una pequeña hermosa casa verde y amarilla que encontré para arriendo por internet. Mi papa fue con Jasper y Edward para revisarla ya que se encontraba a trecientas millas de distancia. Rosalie, Alice y yo fuimos de compras para los bebes ese día.

Planeamos nuestro verano, en una semana Edward comenzaría en la Academia de Policía y Jasper comenzaría una pasantía en el periódico local. Yo iba a sentarme en mi creciente trasero y aparentemente me dedicaría a desempacar.

Emmett salió antes por buena conducta y solo le dieron algunos meses de prueba. Él pudo obtener su diploma de graduación mientras estuvo en la cárcel. Lo que significaba que él y Rosalie se mudarían a Spokane también. Todos tomaríamos clases en la Universidad Comunitaria. Garrett había decidido unirse a los Marines, él y Alice iban a casarse dentro de las próximas semanas, lo que significaba que ella se iba a ir con él.

Mi padre estaba trabajando en una investigación en donde los padres de Jasper y Edward eran los protagonistas, se les acusaba de abuso sexual y posible abuso y trafico de drogas. Mi padre pensaba que era bueno que dejáramos la ciudad.

El vivir en nuestra pequeña casa que estaba ubicada justo detrás de una gran casa que pertenecía a un dulce y pequeño abuelito llamado Félix Demetri, ¡Era genial! Teníamos tres cuartos. Dos de ellos eran dormitorios, uno era la sala de estar y había una pequeña galería a un lado que era la cocina. Obviamente los bebes compartirían un dormitorio una vez que tuvieran la edad suficiente. Rosalie me ayudo a decorar la casa para que fuera acogedora. Ella me ayudo a comprar la mayoría de los muebles, el resto los obtuve de buena voluntad de la gente y solo tuve que pintarlos. Los chicos decían que no importaba como se viera la casa, pero yo sabia que estaban mintiendo. Este era nuestro hogar y necesitábamos sentirnos a gusto en el.

El dormitorio de las bebes fue rociado con pintura color rosa Pepto bismol **(N/T: Antiácido de color rosa chillón)** y con mariposas y libélulas adornando la mayoría del cielo. Yo pinte la parte baja de las paredes, se veía como un jardín de flores salvajes. Con lo que veía bien, ya que la alfombra era de color verde brillante.

Pinte nuestro dormitorio con la ilusión de ladrillos saliendo del papel mural. Rosalie nos compro una cama King con un vestidor a juego. Ella pensaba que era horrible que durmiéramos en el suelo. Ninguno de nosotros pensaba que era tan malo, pero cuando tuvimos la cama, los tres dormimos como bebes. Nuestro dormitorio tenia colores rojos y azules, los colores favoritos de mis chicos, pero las paredes eran de color café claro, lo que la hacían sentir más calida.

Estaba realmente aburrida y gracias a Dios Jasper y Edward me dejaban hacer lo que quisiera a la casa.

Nuestro arrendador dejaba que Jasper estacionara su mustang en su garaje y Edward había llevado mi camión. Yo estaba la mayoría del tiempo atada a casa gracias a mi creciente cuerpo. Jasper y Edward ayudaban a Félix Demetri. Ya que les gustaba que los llamara para arreglar alguna cerca y pintar su gran casa y nuestra pequeña casa, Félix me dejaba elegir el color de la pintura. Lo acompañaba la mayoría de los días y dejaba que escuchara en mi estomago. Varias veces dejo pasar la renta porque estaba tan orgulloso de "nosotros" gente joven tan amable y honesta. Así que él hacia nuestras vidas un poco más fáciles.

El plan a seguir para en nacimiento era hacer una cesárea. Estaba demasiado feliz por ese pequeño detalle. Y desde que me había mudado unas 250 millas de mi querida doctora en Port Angeles, me vi forzada a ver a otro doctor en esta pequeña ciudad. Este sabio hombre de cabello blanco llamado Doctor Alec Volturi, y él era el padre de mi doctora favorita, así que él manejaba toda la información sobre mi y le fue dicho que me tratara muy bien. Lo que también significaba que mi doctora trataría de estar conmigo porque era buena y sabía que estaba asustada.

Jasper y Edward me sentaron y convencieron de que un parto por cesárea era lo mejor. Creo que tomaron el consejo del médico muy fácilmente. Él me miraba de vez en cuando.

Pero luego, incluso pidieron refuerzos, como a mi papá y Rosalie, que se está convirtiendo en una loca experta en todo sobre los partos.

Yo quería tener los bebés naturalmente. Esto es porque había leído que era lo mejor para los bebés y eso era lo que quería hacer. Bien, aparentemente al yo ser pequeña y de frágil contextura y estar rodeada de pendejos, significaba que en absoluto podría llevar a termino el embarazo. Y aparentemente los embarazos múltiples rara vez llegan a término de todas formas. ¡Eso es una mierda! ¡Lo estudié en Internet! ¡Se había convertido en mi vida cuando nos mudamos a Spokane!

¡Estaba enojada! Pero no quería que los bebés estuvieran en algún peligro y los médicos y mis novios estaban convencidos. Lo que sea. Era mi cuerpo y mi elección. ¡Imbéciles!

Pero habíamos programado la cesárea para el 3 de Noviembre. De verdad me gustaba mi doctora y confiaba en ella, entonces Edward me recordó que podría estar atascada con Carlisle si me encontraba en cualquier lugar cerca de Forks. ¡Imbécil! Pues, si estaba en cualquier lugar cerca de Forks, ¿por qué era tan difícil llevarme otras 57 millas a Port Angeles? Sí, él nunca me dio la respuesta a esa pregunta, y además tenia que orinar de nuevo.

"¿Podría una de ustedes bajarse de mi vejiga por favor? ¿Por qué la tienen que usar como un trampolín?" Le dije a mi enorme estomago en la mañana del 26 de Octubre.

Y en realidad pensaba que me iba a mojar antes de llegar al baño. Había estado en la cocina tratando de limpiar la tostadora cuando un dolor muy familiar comenzó a punzar en mi espalda además de un leve ardor. Se había iniciado hace dos días. Estaba segura que era una falsa alarma.

Jasper todavía estaba durmiendo y Edward estaba tomando una ducha cuando todo se fue al demonio.

Me resbale en lo que yo pensaba que era mi orina cuando corrí tratando de llegar al baño. Cuando me resbale, caí de espalda y me di un buen golpe que me provoco un desmayó.

Cuando desperté, tenia sobre mi a un muy mojado y asustado Edward quitando el cabello de mi cara y a un todavía soñoliento pero aterrorizado Jasper llamando al 911.

"¡Ya estás en trabajo de parto, bebé!" Edward me dijo.

"No, es demasiado pronto. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que incluso la cesárea fue programada demasiado pronto?" Le pregunté. Él no me respondió. Me preguntaba si había de verdad había dicho eso en voz alta.

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y cuando desperté esta vez, estaba en una habitación blanca con luces brillantes.

"¡Mierda! Me morí. ¡Va a se mejor que los bebés estén bien!" Dije. Y al parecer esta vez fui oída.

"Oh por Dios Señora Cullen-Whitlock, tiene unas preciosas y saludables niñas" alguien dijo en alguna parte. Yo no podía verla por la luz brillante. Mantuve mis ojos pestañeando y se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

"¿Quién? ¿Las bebes están bien?" Mi boca estaba tan seca, que sentía era un fuego.

"Si. Ellas están saludables. Están con… Bueno… Están con sus papis".

Estaba comenzando a salir de mi estado de inconciencia un poco más. Mis ojos estaban haciendo divisando a otros pacientes. Me encontraba en la sala de recuperación.

"Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas cariño?" La doctora Vulturi, mi doctora favorita estaba aquí, Gianna me miraba hacia abajo y masajeaba una de mis mejillas con su dedo. Esta mujer era tan amable conmigo que me parecía algo casi maternal.

Le asentí. Le sonreí. Creo. Entonces ella comenzó a explicarme todo.

"Después que las bebes nacieron, necesitaste un poco más de cirugía, así que mi padre se hizo cargo de eso. Pero, sabes, estaba muy entusiasmada sobre las bebes y tenia algunas ideas hasta que finalmente nacieron. Así que le pregunte a tus novios" Ella susurro la palabra novios, fue entonces que recordé que me habían estado llamando señora algo. "Bueno, de todos modos, le pregunte a Jasper y Edward si ellos querían hacer exámenes de ADN para saber quien era el padre. Aunque es algo innecesario, pero sin duda algo muy interesante. Porque Bella, cariño, fue algo totalmente obvio saber quien era el padre biológico cuando nacieron"

Estaba realmente emocionada, pero mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido lanzada contra una pared de ladrillos un par de docenas de veces y después de eso, hubiera pasado sobre mí un camión. Así que no pude mostrar mi emoción apropiadamente.

"¿Y quien es el padre?" Le dije con la voz ronca. Trate de sonreír. Dios, estaba sedienta.

"¡Ambos lo son!" Ella chillo "Literalmente esto es algo de uno en un millón. Y generalmente solo le pasa a mujeres en el programa de Maury Povich **(N/T: Programa de televisión tipo Laura en América)**, ¡tu sabes ese donde muestran quien tiene una aventura y quien no! ¡Pero tu quedaste embarazada de ambos en una verdadera relación!"

"¿Así que soy como un gato?" Le dije atragantándome

"Si, prácticamente si" Ella me sonrío sinceramente. No pude evitar sonreír. Ambos vana ser padres de todas maneras. Esto solo hacia todo más dulce.

"Dijeron que ya habías elegido los nombres, pero al parecer, no les has dicho cuales son los que corresponden al bebe A y al bebe B. Así que están esperando en tu cuarto que salgas de recuperación"

"Okay, esto es de locos. Espera, ¿Por qué necesite más cirugía?"

"una de las placentas se atoro cuando te caíste. Era algo realmente serio. La bebe B también estuvo en peligro, pero ya esta bien. Ahora tu también estas bien y podrás tener más hijos"

"¡Oh, demonios no!"

Ella volvió a sonreír "Bueno, espera hasta que veas lo asombrosos que son tus chicos con tus hijas. Puede que cambies de opinión"

Mientras estuve en cirugía y en recuperación, mi padre hizo el largo viaje hasta Spokane para conocer a sus nietas.

Cuando finalmente fui capaz de ver a mis bebes, ellas estaban profundamente dormidas usando unas pequeñas boinas que obviamente les había traido su tia Rosalie junto con mantas a juego con las que estaban envueltas.

Fui llevada a mi habitación sobre la cama con ruedas. Todavía tenia puesta una IV y un catéter. Mi abdomen estaba vacío, pero yo estaba en el más maldito y fuerte dolor de mi vida.

Entonces vi a mis chicos. Se veían cansados, pero dulcemente contentos. Les tuve que sonreír.

Después de un beso y una felicitación, mi papa me informo que Jasper estaba sosteniendo a la bebe A que usaba color lavanda y Edward sostenía a la bebe B que usaba color Rosa.

Mis hijas.

Nuestros bebes.

Eran unas muy pequeñas cositas. La bebe B hizo una especie de gorgoteo, ese sonido fue directo a mis hinchados pechos. Tuve una incontrolable necesidad de sostenerla.

Ambos chicos ubicaron a cada bebe en cada uno de mis brazos y finalmente estaba sosteniendo a mis hijas. Gianna, Rosalie y mi padre habían salido de la habitación antes que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ellas no se veían reales. Ellas me quitaban el aliento. Mejillas rosadas, pequeñas narices y labios rellenos de color rosa brillante.

Me quede mirando de una pequeña cara a la otra. No podía decidir cual de las dos era mas hermosa o perfecta. Fue como la primera vez que puse mis ojos sobre sus padres. Solo ahora mis emociones son muy claras, estaba enamorada. Mis hijas son como estar en el cielo. Estaba enamorada a primera vista.

¡No podía creer que habían ocupado tanto espacio dentro de mi!

Edward y Jasper, ambos me besaron en la frente. Y como era común, yo estaba llorando.

"¿Así, que cuales nombres elegiste?" Edward me pregunto, mientras se acercaba y me besaba de nuevo y luego besaba a la bebe.

"Bueno, ahora que sabemos quien es el padre, sus nombres tendrán más sentido. Juliet y Emma"

"Perfecto" Jasper dijo. Él se sentó a mi lado sobre la cama mientras Edward apoyo su abdomen al otro lado y los tres solo miramos lo que habíamos creado.

"Tengo que ver algo" Dije de pronto y lentamente me senté dejando a las bebes acostadas frente a mi.

"Ángel, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Acaso no tienes dolor?" Dios, si tenia. Me dolía mucho, pero en realidad cualquier posición que estuviera era mortal, Así que ¿Qué diferencia haría?

Pero tenia que asegurarme.

Saque el gorrito de Juliet y vi que su pequeña cabecita tenia a penas unas veinte hebras de cabello rubio, conté los dedos de su manito y los de sus pies, luego hice lo mismo con Emma, quien tenia su cabecita llena de cabello cobrizo que iba a ser muy denso.

Simplemente eran exquisitas. ¡Y también no se parecían a mí para nada!

"Parece como si no hubiera estado envuelta en hacerlas, solo las cocine. ¡Son exactamente iguales a ustedes dos!"

Incluso aunque me doliera como un infierno, me reí y lo mismo hicieron mis chicos. "Si, eso es ahora, pero apuesto a que tiene tus ojos" Edward me prometió y Jasper estaba de acuerdo con él.


	12. Capitulo 12: Don't Go Away

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**_Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece_... **

**N/T: No tengo excusa, así que quien me siga leyendo, solo espero que le guste el capitulo.**

**Bueno como la autora explica en su nota de autor en este capitulo las bebes tiene cerca de 2 meses y medio de edad y a medida que cambian los POV las bebes van creciendo hasta llegar a los 3 meses de edad. No se asusten por las sucias boquitas de los protagonistas, pero es lo que más me costó traducir… Jijijijijijij…**

**Gracias chicas!... Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**_AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…_**

**Capítulo 12: Don't Go Away...**

**Bella POV**

¿Acaso eso es un gato gritando? Mi cerebro dormido pregunto.

No, esas son mis hijas cada una chillando por el sonido de la otra acompañándose. Ellas simplemente no pueden chillar solas. Necesitan hacer un dúo. Y no es bonito. Como un karaoke realmente malo.

"Bebe, es tu turno" Le dije a uno de ellos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sacudí el hombro de Jasper. Nada. Me gire hacia Edward y le golpee en la espalda. Uno de ellos dormía de lado y el otro dormía sobre su estómago. Nada.

Nada. Nada más que las dulces respiraciones de ambos mientras están en un sueño profundo.

O ambos pretenden estar alejados del mundo o realmente lo están.

Lentamente me deslice por el medio de la cama hacia la parte de los pies para poder salir de ella y poder ir hacia mis chillonas hijas.

¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso? Recuerdo que era algo que realmente disfrutaba hace algún tiempo.

Oh Dios, cada una de estas chicas tiene un buen par de pulmones. Con solo dos meses de edad y ya han cumplido sus destinos. Matar a sus padres por falta de sueño. Bueno, a su madre en todo caso. Jasper y Edward han desarrollado súper habilidades de ignorancia. _Imbéciles._

Cólicos.

Era una perra que Emma y Juliet hayan nacido con cólicos y finalmente se deshicieron de ellos el mes pasado, pero todavía no he podido recuperar el sueño perdido.

Cuando no estaban gritando, llorando o gimiendo. Ellas, nuestras hijas, Juliet y Emma eran tan dulces y hermosas. Especialmente cuando dormían. A veces no podíamos decidirnos entre dormir o poder comer. A veces, los chicos sólo querían sexo. Bien, si ellos hacían todo el trabajo yo estaba dispuesta.

"Hey, allí" Le dije a Juliet que había sacado sus fuertes bracitos a través de las mantas y destapándose a sí misma. "¿Cómo haces eso?" Le pregunte. Necesitaba ser cambiada. Emma, solamente se le une. Ella no tiene hambre ni tiene el pañal mojado. Estas dos siempre están compitiendo la una con otra. Tenían juegos de hombres. Definitivamente son hijas de sus padres.

"Entonces, ¿quién es la ganadora de esta noche?" Le susurre a Juliet que estaba en el mudador. "Creo que puede ser Emma, es mejor que hagas trabajar con más ganas tus pulmones Juliet. No puedes dejarla ganar, ella es más joven" Le dije a mi todavía calva bebé. Envolví a Juliet más cómodamente, la olí y bese su cabeza acomodándola de nuevo en su cuna. Le di una palmadita a su vientre y le puse su chupete con lo que se veía satisfecha.

Me moví hacia la cuna de Emma y encontré que también se había liberado de su manta.

"Huh, si no las conociera mejor, diría que ustedes dos son hijas de unos escapistas". Tomé a Emma de su cuna y le volví a acomodar su manta también. Olí la cabeza de Emma durante unos segundos y se la bese también, entonces la puse boca arriba en la cuna donde inmediatamente se giró para ver a Juliet a través de las barras de las cunas. Ambas parecen respirar más fácilmente después de verse la una a la otra.

A Juliet de verdad no le gustaba estar envuelta, pero a Emma le encantaba. Juliet ama su chupete, Emma siempre lo escupe de inmediato. Y sin embargo, no pueden dormir sin antes verse la una a la otra. Así que Edward y Jasper diseñaron este ingenioso sistema de seguridad en donde las cunas están juntas y así se pueden ver la una a la otra. Las movemos para que así las partes de sus cabezas no se aplanen.

Espere y vi a las bebés acomodarse ellas mismas mientras yo les tarareaba. No me atreví a cantarles. Ya que por lo general, las hacia llorar.

Luego volví a la gran cama y a los grandes niños perezosos.

Me arrastre lentamente en medio de Jasper y Edward. Ninguno de los dos hombres durmientes se habían movido en los veinte minutos que no estuve.

Ambos tienen el día de hoy libre, ellos siempre se aseguraban de tener libre el día domingos y así podíamos todos estar juntos. La escuela y sus trabajos de tiempo parcial regularmente nos mantienen separados.

Con Edward trabajando como administrativo en la cárcel del condado y Jasper trabajando en el centinela de Spokane escribiendo el obituario y los nacimientos, además ambos yendo tiempo completo a la universidad, yo estoy completamente sola con las bebes durante mucho tiempo. Ambos están aprendiendo lo que decidieron y abrazando nuestras vidas con _gusto._

Ahora ninguno de ellos se veía infeliz o insatisfecho en meses. El cambio en ellos había sido increíble.

Cuando recién los conocí siempre hubo en ambos una recurrente tristeza. Y desde que las bebes nacieron, demonios, desde que nos mudamos a Spokane esos sentimientos parecen haberse evaporado. Y continuamente mis chicos me regalan sonrisas y risas.

Cuando me enamore de estos dos chicos hace un año y medio atrás, ellos necesitaban ser tratados con guantes de seda, bueno, esos chicos han desaparecido y en su lugar ahora hay dos asombrosos hombres. Ninguno de ellos se aleja de las bebes o incluso de mi cuando me pongo emocional (Lo cual es frecuentemente). Me di cuenta que estaba un poco conmocionada por el cambio de situación.

Mientras me acomodaba entre Jasper y Edward, estaba cansada, pero completamente lista para volver a dormir. Mire el monitor de las bebes con la luz roja moviéndose en el arco a medida que las bebes respiraban. Escuche las respiraciones de Jasper y Edward también. Ambos dormían como sus hijas. No pude evitar sonreír a eso.

Finalmente comencé a dormirme un poco y mis parpados estaban pesados cuando sentí que las manos y dedos de Edward empezaban a revolotear.

Sus manos encontraron un camino bajo mi camisa de dormir hacia mi centro cubierto por mi ropa interior. Sus dedos se movieron levemente bajo la tela para poder acariciar mis pliegues lentamente. De inmediato me moje. Las manos de Edward se estaban moviendo demasiado expertamente para haber estado profundamente dormido. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de la sonrisa en su cara a pesar de la oscuridad de nuestra habitación.

"¿Así que esto si lo puedes hacer, cierto?" Le susurre. Mientras su otra mano se ubicaba bajo mi trasero, para poder sacar con más facilidad mi ropa interior.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" Entonces él deslizo su dedo medio dentro de mí. Yo sisee un poco.

Al hacer eso, él se puso sobre mi "Haz ese sonido otra vez" Me ordeno.

"Oblígame" Le respondí.

Pude ver como sus ojos se volvían traviesos mientras él deslizaba un segundo dedo dentro de mí y giraba sus dedos hacia arriba buscando mi punto G. "¿Se siente bien eso? Si no te gusta, puedo parar" Edward me dijo con su voz seductora y sonrío malvadamente. Yo me arqueaba para poder estar más cerca de él.

Mi cuerpo traiciono a mi cerebro y a mi arrogante boca. Lo quiero dentro de mí y él lo sabe.

"No te atreverías. Tú lo desea más que yo" Al decirle eso, sacó sus dedos de mí y se giró dándome la espalda y quedo de frente a la pared. _¡Maldito bastardo!_

"Oh, bueno, supongo que me puedo volver a dormir entonces" Bostece y volví a ponerme mi ropa interior, luego me gire hacia la espalda de Jasper negándome a ser su juguete.

Edward me tomo de las caderas, me puso de rodillas y me presiono para que pusiera mi pecho sobre la cama. Rápidamente movió hacia un lado mi ropa interior haciendo el espacio suficiente para introducir su polla en mí profundamente. No era una opción el no querer despertar a Jasper. Prácticamente grite por la sensación mientras Edward comenzaba a moverse dentro de mí a una velocidad delirante.

Él estaba enrojeciendo mis glúteos con los suyos por lo fuerte que estaba entrando en mí.

"¡Oh Dios!" Grite "¡Mierda!" Dije eso por la sensación y el hecho de que despertaría a las bebes con mi habladuría sexual.

"Bebe, demonios, quédate quieta" Jasper se rio entre dientes a medida que se daba cuenta lo que pasaba junto a él.

Las manos de Jasper se fueron directamente bajo mi camisa de dormir, que ya había sido subida por Edward para tener acceso a mi parte baja. Las manos de Jasper llegaron a mis pechos y lentamente, casi tortuosamente comenzaron jugar con mis pezones. Él saco por completo mi camisa de dormir con una mano, mientras la otra seguía acariciando mis pechos. Entonces me beso apasionadamente y se ubicó bajo mi cuerpo y comenzó a succionar mis pezones.

Este era el pasatiempo favorito de todos en la casa. Mis pechos. Ya no eran míos. Para nada. Ahora eran la fuente de alimento de nuestras hijas y horas de entretenimiento para Jasper y Edward.

Mi doctor también me había informado que probablemente ahora mis pechos quedarían grandes. Cuando les dije a ellos, prácticamente habían chocado los puños por eso. _¡Dios me ayude!_

Pero con Jasper ubicándose por debajo de mí y Edward todavía entrando en mi fuertemente por atrás con su tiempo cambiante, no pude evitar gemir fuertemente.

Mi cuerpo se había convertido en el lugar de alguna intensa veneración últimamente. Pensaba que me veía horrible. Mi estómago todavía no había vuelto a estar completamente plano, todavía se me formaba una bolsa. Mi culo estaba inmenso y era lo que más me preocupaba, incluso no quería fijarme en mi pecho. Pero Edward y Jasper parecían estar más entusiasmados sexualmente conmigo de lo que habían estado antes, incluso antes de que me embarazara y en ese entonces teníamos mucho sexo.

Cuando les pregunté el por qué a principio de la semana ambos me atacaron en el baño, solo se encogieron de hombros, pero Jasper me dijo que era porque ahora me veía más mujer. Y yo les pregunte _¿Así que antes me veía como un niño?_ Él se río y me dijo que _no_, Que solo estaban asombrados con mis nuevas curvas y querían follarme constantemente. Ahora podían. Ya había sanado de toda la cirugía y aparentemente mi cuerpo atraía toda la atención. Les dije que si encontraban el tiempo, entonces podrían adoran mi cuerpo todo lo que quisieran. Solo tenían que lavar las sabanas. Estuvieron de acuerdo con unas grandes sonrisas tontas en sus rostros.

¡Pero lo de hoy era tan caliente! Nosotros no estábamos haciendo el amor de ninguna manera. Después que Edward alcanzara su liberación directamente después de la mía, él salió rápidamente dejando que Jasper entrara en mí desde abajo, moviendo sus caderas con la misma fuerza que Edward. Con mis pechos flotando sobre la cara de Jasper que parecía estar en el cielo. La mirada en sus ojos era primitiva.

Me corrí nuevamente con Jasper.

Luego, totalmente agotada, me recosté sobre él con sus brazos encerrándome durante varios minutos hasta que recupere mi aliento. Mire hacia Edward que estaba al otro lado de la cama y vi que él me sonreía con satisfacción por las molestias que causo esta mañana.

Después de eso quede extenuada. Dulcemente mis chicos me dejaron tener unas horas más de descanso. Habían cuatro botellas de leche materna en la nevera, por lo que me permití volver a meterme bajo las mantas con mis chicos diciéndome que ellos se harían cargo de las bebes esta mañana. Estaba tan agradecida que me quedé dormida en el mismo lugar que estaba húmedo sin darme cuenta.

Cuando me logre levantar, me encontré que teníamos invitados junto a mi pequeña familia de cinco personas. Tome una ducha rápida y salí para a ver a Rosalie y Emmett jugando con cada una de las bebes.

"¡Hola chicos, lamento haber dormido hasta tan tarde!" Les dije sin aire. Me acerque para poder besar las pequeñas cabezas de mis bebes.

"Está bien mamá, no nos importa" Emmett dijo con una ridícula voz de bebe.

Jasper usualmente se encontraba en su laptop escribiendo para la universidad o para el diario y Edward estaba estudiando para sus exámenes. Cuando Rose y Emmett vinieron para acá, nos hicieron la vida un poco más fácil.

Jasper y Edward convenientemente habían sacado nuestros primeros adornos navideños justo después de año nuevo. Mis chicos, ambos, volvían a la universidad mañana para comenzar su segundo semestre y yo estaría nuevamente sola con las niñas prácticamente todo el día.

Fui hacia donde estaban ellos y les di a cada uno un beso, estaban sentados uno frente al otro en nuestro pequeño comedor. Luego me dirigí hacia la cocina para hacer el almuerzo.

"¿Y, como te has sentido?" Rosalie me siguió a la cocina. Sabía que ella quería hablar sobre mi depresión post-parto que finalmente supere la tercera semana de noviembre. Por lo menos eso es lo que todos piensan. El Dr. Volturi, el escalofriante hombre, me dijo sobre una mezcla de vitaminas que podría tomar sin dañar a las bebes.

"Estoy bien. Lo prometo. Prácticamente ya no lloro" Estaba siendo honesta. Apenas lloraba delante de alguien. Pero sola, delante de las bebés, era una historia totalmente diferente.

Había estado un mes completo llorando constantemente, dos bebés con cólicos y dos novios viéndose aún más miserables.

"Sabes que me puedes llamarme cuando quieras una vez que Jazz y Edward vuelvan a la universidad" Rosalie llevaba a Emma sobre su hombro intentando hacerla eructar.

"¿Por qué, acaso no vas a ir este semestre?"

"Nop, me promovieron en el trabajo y es todas las noches. Así que puedo ayudarte durante el día"

Rosalie había encontrado un trabajo que amaba, trabajaba en la estación de policía como despachadora. Edward orgullosamente había metido a Rosalie en el trabajo mediante el uso de sus nuevos contactos. Rosalie estaba en el cielo. Su naturaleza de metiche la había llevado hasta esta posición y nunca había sido más feliz.

Emmett estaba trabajando en una empresa de techado y tratando de entrar en la Academia de policía como Edward. Con su condena siendo acallada él imaginaba que eventualmente podría seguir los pasos de Edward, Rosalie dijo que él lo haría de todos modos. "Él hubiera seguido los pasos de Jasper pero ni siquiera puede deletrear mierda" Rosalie había bromeado sobre su novio en año nuevo cuando estaba borracha en nuestra casa.

Todos los chicos habían comenzado una conversación sobre la copa Stanley. _¿A quién le importa? ¡Chicos!_

Juliet comenzó a llorar en la otra habitación, probablemente por las voces masculinas demasiado emocionadas que la estaban asustando. Fui a buscarla, por lo que pude terminar de alimentarla de todas formas.

"¿No crees que deberías obtener tu grado académico?" Le pregunte a Rosalie sintiéndome como su madre cuando regresé con mi hermosa hija calva.

"¡Bella, lo haré! Sólo quiero mantenerme en este trabajo. Una vez que Emmett consiga el asunto de la policía vamos a casarnos" Ella me chillo.

Miré a mi amiga con grandes ojos. Todos sabíamos que iba a suceder, era tan genial que finalmente estuviera pasando.

"¡Dios Rosie! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!" La rodee con un brazo y la abrace fuertemente, ella hizo lo mismo.

Rosalie me miró mientras alimentaba a Juliet con mi pecho. Ella se estaba muriendo por tener esta experiencia para ella.

Me miro por un largo rato. Pero Rose sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver a nadie, excepto por mí.

"Debes salir de la casa y conseguir un trabajo Bella" Repentinamente Rose y yo estábamos cambiando roles.

"No puedo dejar a las niñas aún. Además tendríamos que pagar por el cuidado de las niñas. Me siento bien. Estamos bien" Mentí. Ella me estaba pidiendo que hiciera esto porque pensaba que era bueno para mi salud mental. Realmente necesitaba encontrar un trabajo, pero era para nuestra supervivencia.

Estábamos en quiebra.

Con ambos chicos yendo a la universidad, las facturas de la casa y los bebés, apenas estábamos manteniendo nuestras cabezas arriba del agua, incluso con Edward y Jasper trabajando a tiempo parcial. Le había pedido a mi padre varias veces para comprar comestibles sin que les dijera a los chicos.

No quería que ninguno de ellos estuviera fuera de la casa más de lo que ya estaban, apenas los veía, excepto por los domingos.

"¿Todos ustedes están bien? Todavía tengo mi dinero de la universidad Bella. ¡Puedo ayudar!"

No quería que Rosalie nos diera más dinero o muebles, ella iba a tener que guardar su dinero para su vida con Emmett. Estaba agradecida por todo lo que había hecho, pero también me sentí increíblemente culpable por ello.

"No, sinceramente, ¡lo estamos haciendo realmente bien!"

Juliet terminó de mamar por lo que la levante acomodándola sobre mi hombro para golpearle la espalda. Rosalie mantenía a Emma en su regazo, ella estaba mirándome con sus enormes ojos en su impresionante cara y su pelo castaño rojizo con grandes rizos.

Edward había tenido razón, ambas niñas si tenían enormes ojos marrones como los míos. Esa era la característica que ambos padres decían que era la mejor. Yo estaba en desacuerdo, ellas lucían cada una como su padre. Lo que me preguntaba era, ¿cuanto es lo que graban esos pequeños ojos?, tenía miedo de que nuestro pequeño mundo pudiera desmoronarse alrededor de nosotros ahora que estábamos logrando todo lo que queríamos.

**Jasper POV**

Mi teléfono estaba sonando. Salí corriendo fuera de clase sin siquiera mirar quien me llamaba. Si era Bella, era una emergencia y me importa una mierda porque me llama, estaría allí, agarrando a Edward en el camino.

Pero no lo era, así que detuve mis pasos cuando me di cuenta quién era.

El juez. Robert Hale. El maestro cabeza de verga. No estaba seguro de responderle debido a lo que Charlie estaba trabajando en su contra. Sabía que Charlie nos haría saber lo que estaba pasando antes que a nadie, pero no estaba seguro, por lo que deje que la llamada se fuera al correo de voz y espere por el aviso.

Unos minutos después la canción de The Clash "Should I Stay or Should I Go", sonó indicándome un nuevo mensaje. Había sido idea de Bella como una broma durante sus últimos meses del embarazo. Ella había estado tan aburrida buscando cualquier cosa con la que mantener su gran cerebro ocupado mientras terminaba de cocinar a nuestros bebés. Edward y yo le dimos todo lo que quería. Ella había sido tan miserable.

"Jasper, soy tu padre. Necesito que me llames inmediatamente. Esto tiene que ver con Lillian". Fue corto y al punto o en realidad un punto jodidamente vago de todas maneras. También era una mierda. Refiriéndose a sí mismo como mi papá y utilizando el primer nombre de mi madre. Dios como odio a ese tipo. Sus juegos mentales nunca funcionaban conmigo, pero él trataba de todos modos. Había ido a visitar a mi madre cada mes desde que deje Forks. El juez dejó de traerla a su casa de visita el fin de semana después que escape con Bella y Edward.

Después que escapamos mi madre sufrió dos ataques y estaba actualmente conectada a un respirador.

Mi fuerte y bella madre ahora era pequeña y débil.

Le expliqué a mi madre sobre mi relación con Bella y Edward e incluso le llevamos a las bebés para conocerla antes de su segundo ataque. Mi madre me había dado su bendición al acariciar mi mejilla y tocar ligeramente a ambos bebés. Sin embargo, Bella fue la que obtuvo algo más.

Mi madre había agarrado la mano de Bella y con la poca fuerza que tenía ella, tiro de Bella hasta su boca y le dijo algo tan bajo que no pude escuchar. Bella asintió a la petición de mi madre e incluso besó su frente cuando el horario de visitas se terminó. Cuando salimos hacia el pasillo, me di cuenta de las lágrimas en el rostro de Bella.

Mi madre no era una mujer cruel, así que sabía en mi corazón que lo que ella le había dicho a Bella no podría haber sido malo. Pero esperé que Bella me lo dijera cuando estuviera lista. Ella lo hizo una hora antes de llegar a Spokane cuando íbamos camino a casa al día siguiente.

"Ella me dijo que ahora estarías cuidado. Nadie te volvería a herir nuevamente. Ella también dijo que Juliet se ve exactamente igual a cuando tú naciste" La voz de Bella se había quebrado y lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Sabía que mi niña estaba llorando por mí.

Hoy, necesitaba centrarme en esa llamada y lo que quiere ese imbécil de mierda.

Decidí que necesitaba llamar a Charlie y ver si podía averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo antes de llamar al juez. Llamé avisando al periódico que estaba enfermo y salí temprano de la universidad. Fui a casa para estar con Bella y las bebés mientras esperaba.

Cuando llegué a la casa, miré a través de la ventana en la puerta delantera a Bella sentada con las bebés en el suelo de nuestro pequeño salón leyéndoles un libro con una marioneta. Ambas niñas la estaban viendo con fascinación en sus pequeños rostros desde sus sillas saltarinas. Bella no sabía que estaba allí viendo. Ella no estaba esperando que uno de nosotros llegara hasta tarde esta noche.

Caminé a través de la puerta escuchando el chillido de la chica que amo y las dos bebés que la imitaban. Esta es la vida que siempre he querido. Si mi alma pudiera sonreír, lo estaba haciendo. Bella saltó y corrió a mis brazos besándome fuertemente.

"¡Bebe! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?" Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. ¿Cómo demonios esta chica se veía más bella cada día?

"¡Quería estar con mis chicas! ¡Las he extrañado!" No era una mentira, estar con Bella y las bebés hacia mi corazón cantar.

Fui directamente hacia las bebés. Era increíble para mí que ambas criaturas fueran creadas por nosotros.

Bien, en su mayoría por Bella.

Como Bella había mencionado tantas veces antes, que el hacer a las bebés había sido sólo una cena y una película para Edward y para mí.

Siempre le sacudía mi cabeza y me reía cuando Bella decía mierdas como esa.

Cuando recién conocimos a Bella, ella había sido tan tímida e inocente, ahora ella era un poco zorra con una boca inteligente. Ella es feroz.

_Y malditamente me encanta._

Sabía que la poca frescura que habíamos visto sólo por unos minutos durante esa primera noche era de la chica real. Eso fue lo que más me atrajo de ella. Mierda, a ambos.

Al mirar a Bella se podría pensar que era por su belleza. Nop. No para nosotros, ya habíamos conocido a chicas lindas. Las habíamos tenido a todas en la escuela. Lo que nos gusta más de Bella es su fuerza. Esta chica podría mover montañas si lo quería. Sólo necesitaba averiguar el cómo por sí misma.

Desabroche a Juliet y Emma desde sus sillas saltarinas a petición de Bella mientras ella nos hacía algo de almuerzo.

Coloque a las bebes boca abajo sobre pocas mantas que Bella había puesto por todo el lugar.

Dándole a las bebes un tiempo sobre sus barriguitas como Bella lo llamaba volviéndonos a Edward y a mi locos. Ambas chicas lo odiaban y nosotros también, con sus gruñidos y quejas. Pero con todo lo demás, hemos desplazado a Bella, la mami. Las bebes estaban cada día más fuertes. Incluso Bella intentaba obligarlas a sentarse. Mierda, estaban aprendiendo todo tan rápido. Ya estaban reconociendo a todo el mundo y agitando sus sonajas. Bueno, Emma lo acaba de hacer, Juliet lo hizo primero, hace una semana y media. Sé que no debería estar comparando a las bebés, pero Edward y yo lo hacíamos de todas formas. Nuestro pequeño juego de quien de las hijas biológicas es mejor hace que Bella se enoje más que si maldecimos en frente de las bebes.

_Es divertido como un demonio_. Hasta ahora, Juliet y Emma estaban parejas en nuestro sistema de puntuación.

Las bebés estaban tratando de girarse sobre si mismas, mientras tanto me senté en el suelo a comer mi sándwich. Bella se sentó a mi lado en el suelo con un vaso de agua que saco del grifo. Sabía que Bella estaba tratando de ahorrar dinero. Ella quería hacerse cargo de todas las cosas de la casa, ya que ella no estaba trabajando. Pensó que ese debería ser su trabajo. Edward y yo no queríamos que Bella trabajara, sobre todo después de toda la mierda que atravesamos, que Bella estuviera en casa con las bebés nos hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. Pero también sabíamos que estábamos en banca rota, aunque Bella constantemente nos estaba diciendo que todo estaba bien. Por alguna razón ella sentía que el que estuviéramos faltos de dinero fuera su culpa. Necesitaba conseguir un trabajo mejor pagado para ayudar a sacarle ese peso de sus hombros.

Le Sonreí a esta bonita morena que constantemente sacudía mi mundo, desde la noche en que la conocí hace un año y medio.

"¿Así que, porqué llegaste temprano a casa realmente?" Pregunto, mirándome con una ceja levantada.

"El juez me llamo. Creo que tiene algo que ver con mi mamá. Así que llamé a tu papá para que averiguara primero. Solo estoy esperando que me avise"

"¿Crees que su estado es peor?"

Me encogí de hombros. Ya me había preparado para la muerte de mi madre después de lo que ella había dicho a Bella antes de su segundo ataque. Era inevitable. Mire como Bella manejaba sus problemas familiares y siempre terminaba sorprendido por ella.

"Pienso que si ella va a morir o ya lo hizo, finalmente puedo dejar atrás a Forks y nunca más volver a preocuparme por ese maldito" Dije, dándome cuenta de que había maldecido "¿Me vas a hacer pagar, cierto?" Le dije.

"Si" Alcance mi bolsillo delantero y le di a Bella un dólar por haber usado la palabra "M".

Bella había creado un jarro por _maldecir_ para Edward y para mí y nuestras "Bocas Sucias" después de que las bebes llegaran a casa del hospital. Ella insistió en que pagáramos cuando maldecíamos en frente de las bebes, porque Bella tiene una boca muy sucia cuando estamos en la cama.

"Ahora, no andes gastando eso en cualquier cosa loca, ¿está bien? Se supone que eso es para las niñas" Señalé a las dos niñas que ya se habían puesto de lado y se estaban dando vuelta para quedar de espaldas. Entonces, mi chica chillo. Podrían pensar que las bebés acababan de recitar la maldita tabla periódica cuando Bella se puso de pie, gritando alegremente que las bebés habían realizado otro hito.

Solo la vi saltar de alegría y me reí por eso. Ella realmente era una gran mamá.

"¡Lamento haber cambiado el tema!" Ella se tranquilizó y me dio un abrazo.

"Está bien Ángel, mi mamá no va a estar por aquí mucho más tiempo. Será un alivio" Realmente lo seria. Por eso fue que elegí volver temprano a casa hoy. Bella y nuestros bebés siempre me hacían sonreír. Mis nuevas prioridades habrían hecho feliz a mi madre.

"No quieres decir eso. Juliet y Emma necesitan de una abuela. Edward no ha decidido si él permitirá alguna vez que Esme vea a las chicas"

"Como si tu mama nunca las sostendrá en brazos o las llevara de compras. Ellas solo van a tener a su abuelito Charlie y sus dos tías chifladas. Ah y también a sus idiotas maridos como tíos"

Bella asintió, agarró mi mano y la apretó. El simple toque de Bella siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Ella me mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

Finalmente después de unas horas me vi envuelto completamente por las bebes y Bella, con lo que olvide por completo la inminente llamada de Charlie. Edward llego atravesando la puerta después que las bebés se habían dormido sobre mi pecho, yo también estaba cabeceando.

"Hey ¿cómo demonios él llego a casa primero?" Pude oír como Edward se quejaba.

"Cállate hombre. Me tome la tarde libre. Quería estar con las chicas" Le dije, mientras él y Bella tomaban cada uno a una bebe que estaba sobre mí. Bella cogió la bebé que Edward tenía en brazos, él beso a las dos niñas y Bella las llevo a su habitación.

"Oh en serio, ¿Estas tratando de meterte con mi mujer? Imbécil"

"¡Escuché eso!" Bella susurró mientras salía de la habitación de las niñas.

"Sólo tengo como setenta y cinco centavos nena" Edward le susurró rodando sus ojos.

"¡Ponlo en el jarro de todas formas!"

Mi teléfono sonó mientras estaba sentado riéndome de ellos.

"Hey Jasper, ¿cómo estás hijo?" Esto no sonaba bien, aunque ahora Charlie siempre se refería a Edward y a mí como "hijo". Realmente se sintió bien.

"Hey Charlie. ¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté, sinceramente yo ya sabía la respuesta. Simplemente no quería escucharlo de mi padrastro.

"Ella falleció esta madrugada Jasper. Lo siento mucho" Levante mi mirada y vi a Bella susurrando lo que estaba pasando con mi llamada. Edward me asintió y agarró mi hombro.

"Sabía que iba a suceder pronto. Los médicos no me dieron ningún indicio de recuperación la última vez que estuve allí" Le dije. "Así que, ¿El juez ya la ha puesto en una caja de pino o puedo darle un funeral de verdad?" Me preguntaba, ¿Por qué el pedazo de mierda incluso intentó llamarme? Tiene que haber otro motivo.

"Bueno, Pues así está la cosa. Por eso me costó tanto devolverte la llamada" Tomó una respiración profunda. "Actualmente tu padrastro estaba intentando cometer otro delito junto con todos los que ya tiene" _Y aquí viene la razón._

"¿Cómo así?"

"Tu madre te dejó su seguro de vida completo. Pero debido a que tu padrastro es probablemente uno de los humanos más diabólicos que conozco junto con el padre de Edward por supuesto, él estaba tratando de rescribir el testamento de tu madre para ser el beneficiario. Arreste a ese pedazo de mierda y a su abogado, Jasper. No podrán hacer desparecer estos cargos ni con la ayuda del gobernador. Fraude al seguro, falsificación y hurto. Te garantizo que todos sus amigos saldrán corriendo del pueblo"

Me senté y sonreí. ¡Por fin! Ese pedazo de mierda estaba recibiendo algo de vuelta.

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Él le estaba robando a ella?"

"No hijo. Él te estaba robando a ti. Aparentemente ella había cambiado el beneficiario de su seguro de vida después de que Bella y las bebés la vinieran a ver después de su segundo ataque. Ella hizo que el administrador del hogar donde estaba y su abogado realizaran todos los arreglos necesarios muy tranquilamente. Ahora deberían estar bien chicos. Tu madre se hizo cargo muy bien de ustedes. Realmente bien"

Lo más lógico sería preguntar cuánto era. ¿Cuánto era el seguro? Pero, realmente no importaba. En mi corazón sabía que esto iba a resolver muchos problemas financieros de nosotros. Pero lo que no podía creer era que mi madre fue quien nos salvó. Lo que mi madre le contó a Bella, también era sobre sí misma. Ambas me habían salvado.

Al día siguiente estábamos todos apilados en mi Mustang con Emmett y Rosalie detrás de nosotros en caravana de vuelta a Forks.

Bella había estado escribiendo con respecto a lo que teníamos que realizar para el funeral de mi madre. Me toco profundamente que ella se hiciera cargo de la planeación por mí, dijo que Rosalie y yo hemos tenido suficiente de preocuparnos con el arresto de su padre. Me alegré de poder volver a poner mis manos sobre algunas de las joyas de mi madre. ¡Quería que Bella las tuviera! Probablemente ella nunca las querría para sí misma, pero las podría guardar para Juliet y Emma. Por alguna razón eso era importante para mí. Me imagine que eso haría feliz a mi madre. Lo único que ella dijo y le pude entender cuando la visite la última vez, fue sobre Juliet y Emma.

"Ellas son diamantes Jasper" Mi madre dijo lenta y deliberadamente. Mi corazón se partió, mi fuerte madre, ahora estaba tan débil y vulnerable.

"¿Quién mami?" Le pregunte mientras sostenía su mano.

"Tus bebes. Ellas son hermosas, como diamantes" Su voz había estado temblorosa y prácticamente inentendible hasta que hablo de las bebes.

"¿No te importa mi estilo de vida mami?" Ella negó con su cabeza y me sonrío aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

"El amor Jasper. El amor como el de ustedes no se acaba. Es para siempre" Esa fue la última cosa que me dijo mi madre antes que me fuera.

Una vez que llegamos a Forks fue como si un gran peso se posara sobre nosotros. Si odiábamos estar aquí antes, era obvio que nosotros tres estábamos aún más incomodos ahora. Me detuve frente a la casa de mi padrastro y mire por el espejo retrovisor a Bella, su hermoso rostro mostraba dolor.

Edward rompió el silencio.

"¡Mierda, como odio este pueblo!" Con eso Juliet y Emma se rieron y Bella le dio a Edward una Mirada de furia. Por lo menos eso hizo que Edward y yo nos riéramos.

**Edward POV**

El juego que Jasper y yo jugábamos todo el tiempo era sobre cual bebe era mejor en meternos en problemas con nuestra pequeña señora.

¡Y santa mierda, Bella se enojaba cada vez!

¿Estaba mal que a ambos nos encantara cuando Bella se encendía así? ¡Ella era endemoniadamente sexy! Hoy no era diferente y joder, ella se veía más sorprendente a medida que más se enojaba con nosotros.

Este era un día libre tanto para Jasper como para mí, por lo que queríamos hacer algo para nuestras chicas, así que fuimos al Parque y sacamos sus pequeños traseros afuera. Pero cuando llegamos a casa Bella estaba enojada con nosotros. Ella estaba sonrojada e intranquila poniendo cosas aparte.

Jasper y yo agarramos a la hija del otro y las pusimos en sus respectivas cunas para que tomaran una siesta. Habíamos hecho enojar tanto a Bella en el Parque nombrando entre nosotros las sutiles diferencias entre Emma y Juliet.

Bella se veía hermosa cuando estaba enojada. Ella siempre fue hermosa, pero cuando estaba enojada, demonios, era como una hermosa diosa sexy. Todavía en el fondo éramos unos imbéciles. Pero demonios, con tan solo mirarla entenderían por qué a veces la tenemos que hacer enojar.

Ella estaba usando un vestido veraniego abotonado por el frente, desde la parte de arriba hasta el final. Era de un verde claro con flores de color púrpuras y amarillas por todo el. El escote que tenía era bastante bajo y nos daba una dulce visión de su pecho y del encaje de su sujetador siempre que ella se inclinaba.

Ella había dejado crecer su cabello y estaba llegando casi hasta su trasero cuando lo dejaba suelto. Y hoy lo tenía suelto. Era tan bello y tan delicioso para poder agarrarlo. Tanto Jasper como yo no podíamos mantener nuestras manos alejadas de él mientras estábamos sentados juntos en el sofá o tendidos en la cama.

Fuimos unos imbéciles. Hoy en el parque, solo seguimos y mientras más hacíamos algo Bella se enojaba más aun y mientras ella más se enojaba más seguíamos jodiendo nosotros.

¡Finalmente Bella exigió que volviéramos a casa!

Hora de la función.

Después que dejamos a las bebes durmiendo, Jasper y yo entramos en la cocina donde Bella estaba limpiando.

Demonios, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca. Era como si se pusiera más hermosa cada mes. ¡Mierda! En este minuto eso era algo que Jasper y yo estábamos pensando. Y era algo loco porque ahora ella estaba viviendo con nosotros 24/7. Pero aún era surrealista.

Habíamos recibido la herencia de Jasper hace solo un par de meses antes y aun estábamos tratando de decidir qué hacer con ella. Bella insistió que la mayoría de ella la dejáramos en cuentas de ahorro y bonos que no pudiéramos tocar. Lo que sea, a Jasper y a mí no nos importaba, todo lo que queríamos hacer era tocarla a ella. El dinero de verdad no importaba.

"¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes chicos?" Bella nos reclamó. Con esos ojos cafés llenos de fuego. No te metas con sus bebes. Pero lo hicimos. Y necesitábamos ser castigados.

"¿Hey, vas a poner dinero en el jarro por maldecir?" Jasper la estaba provocando.

"¿¡Qué tal si pongo tu polla ahí!" Bella miro hacia él.

Ella trato de salir de la cocina rápidamente y yo la agarre de un brazo, mientras Jasper puso sus manos en su cintura. La teníamos atrapada.

Pobrecita, ella nunca tenía oportunidad cuando se trataba de nosotros. Sabíamos lo que le hacíamos a ella. Y lo amábamos. Éramos su adicción, su único vicio. Y ella era nuestra marca personal de heroína. No existía un programa de 12 pasos para lo que le hacíamos a ella o lo que ella nos hacía a nosotros.

"¡Déjenme sola!" Casi grito, pero recordó a las bebes.

Me incline y lamí el hueco tras su oreja. Y pude sentir como sus piernas se doblaban. Mierda, esta chica va a ser mi muerte.

Jasper era el que la sujetaba de la cintura y no la iba a dejar caer, él la apoyo en su pecho y comenzó a besar su cuello. Después de todo este tiempo juntos, nos hemos vuelto muy buenos al jugar con el cuerpo de Bella. Ya sabemos todos los pequeños sonidos y movimientos que hace. A veces hay uno nuevo, solo un nuevo movimiento que catalogar para futuras referencias.

Ella aún estaba tan enojada a pesar que ambos estábamos besándola. Pero, el sexo con una Bella enojada era casi mejor que de cualquier otra forma. Demonios, solamente era genial.

Logre ubicarme tras ella y comencé a desabotonar su vestido y besar su cuello y hombros.

Luego deje expuesto su pecho y ese hermoso nuevo sujetador.

La mayoría del dinero que la madre de Jasper nos dejó lo guardamos en el banco, pero estuvimos de acuerdo en darle a Bella algo de dinero para que gastara. Ella nunca se compraba algo para ella misma. Siempre era para las niñas o para nosotros, algunas veces para su papa o Rosalie. Pero ella nunca se compraba cosas para ella y nosotros nos dimos cuenta.

Así que tomamos algo del dinero y se lo dimos a ella. Le insistimos que lo gastara en ella. E incluso hicimos que Rosalie fuera con ella.

¿Y qué demonios fue lo que ella compro? Aún era para nosotros. Pero no nos quejábamos. Ella compro ropa interior sexy. Un maldito camión llena de ella. Era la mierda más sexy que Jasper o yo hubiéramos visto y ahora ella la usaba todo el tiempo.

Era como otro juego. Desviste a Bella y ten una sorpresa. Así que eso hacíamos. Constantemente. Pequeña zorra sexy.

Hoy era de color blanco.

¡Un maldito blanco putamente virginal de encaje y seda!

Ambos alcanzamos a ver un poco de su nuevo sujetador en el parque mientras ella recogía a Emma y Juliet para ponerlas en su cochecito doble.

Nuestras pollas estaban duras antes de darnos cuenta y ni siquiera estábamos cerca de irnos a casa.

Así que, comenzamos el juego.

Enojar a Bella hasta que insistiera que volviéramos a casa.

Entonces las bebes se podrían ir a dormir o jugar tranquilamente en sus cunas, mientras yo y su otro papi nos aprovechábamos de su enojada mami. Era el juego perfecto y la pobre Bella siempre jugaba de acuerdo a lo que planeábamos. Lo amaba. Y Jasper también lo hacía.

El vestido se fue.

Pollas aun duras.

¡Demonios, el cuerpo de esta chica!

Era casi una pena sacarle el sujetador y sus bragas. De verdad que eran hermosas. Pero lo que estaba debajo era aún más hermoso.

Adiós sujetador. Arroje a ese maldito al otro lado de la habitación.

El trasero de Bella estaba sobre la encimera. Yo estaba entre sus piernas, ¡Maldición, esas piernas! Jasper fue corriendo a ver como estaban las niñas, porque esas dos pequeñas niñas con ojos cafés como ángeles, eran ambas síquicas y sabían cuando arruinar el momento.

Cuando Jasper volvió, él quería ocupar mi puesto. ¡Por un minuto!

Bragas fuera. Mierda, yo tenía mucha ropa encima. Ahora me estoy desnudando. El rostro de Jasper esta donde quiero que este el mío. Todos escuchamos otro llanto. Quizás solo estén conversando.

"No te comas todo hombre. Yo también quiero un poco" Bella me agarro y me tiro hasta su boca. Mierda, ahora ella ama cuando le hablamos sucio.

Ella tiene una mano sobre la cabeza de Jasper, tirando de su cabello y la otra en mi cuello sujetándome. Una de mis manos en una de sus tetas y Jasper masajeaba la otra.

¡Maldita sea!

Agarre una pierna de Bella y la sujete contra la encimera, Jasper vio lo que hice y él hizo lo mismo.

Otro llanto. ¡Mierda! Solo que esta vez Bella me dio una Mirada de súplica.

"¡Esta bien!" corrí a la habitación de las bebes. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba desnudo cuando atravesé la puerta de la habitación rosa. Juliet está bien, sonríe y mastica su juguete de goma de Winnie The Pooh. Emma también está bien y está haciendo lo mismo pero con Eeyore. "Chicas, pueden aguantar un poco, como unos quince minutos. Papis de verdad necesitan hacer esto a su mami. ¡Y sus mami también!" Ellas solo me sonrieron.

Demonios, ellas son lindas. ¡Pero mierda! Le quería hacer cosas malas a su madre. "Está bien, así que no más llanto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Las quiero chicas!" Corrí de vuelta desde la habitación para a encontrar a Jasper ya follando a Bella.

¡Maldita sea, eso es caliente! Sus piernas dobladas y sus pies y trasero apoyados en el borde de la encimera. Esta casa de verdad tiene las características perfectas para hacerlo.

Espero poder obtener un trabajo aquí para quedarnos en Spokane.

Jasper la está follando tan fuerte que su cabeza golpea los estantes superiores. Su cabello largo humedeciéndose por su sudor.

"¡Mierda! ¡Jasper!" Ella susurro. Aun siendo una Buena mami mientras es llenada de semen.

Mi turno. Tome a Bella en brazos. Necesitaba probar una nueva posición. Ella se giró quedando apoyada en la encimera con una pierna apoyada en el borde de ella. Ahora tengo la posición perfecta para poder estar aún más profundamente dentro de ella.

Otro llanto. Creo que las bebes están jodiendo con nosotros. Esas niñas definitivamente son de Nosotros.

La comencé a follar fuerte desde atrás y susurre en su oído.

"¿Crees que hoy te mereces esto?"

"¡Púdrete Edward! Todavía estoy enojada con ustedes. No me interesa cuantas veces me hagan correrme"

"¿Cuándo el ángel de hace dos años atrás se transformó en una chica tan mala?" Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

"Cuando los conocí a ustedes".

Me incline y comencé frotar su clítoris mientras la inclinaba más en la encimera. "Tú siempre fuiste una chica mala, es solo que no lo sabias hasta que nos conociste" Eso hizo que se formara una sonrisa en su bella boca.

"Todavía soy un ángel, es solo que ahora tengo una cara de sucia"

"No te preocupes, la limpias muy bien"

Con perfecta sincronización nos corrimos mientras escuchábamos que Jasper le hablaba a las niñas en su habitación.

"Tal vez deba volver a usar la ropa interior de Wal-mart" Bella dijo mientras se volvía a poner el vestido por sus hombros mostrándonos su mal humor al pasarnos a mí y Jasper que traía a las niñas en sus brazos.

"¡No te atrevas! ¡Amo esa mierda que usas ahora!" Le dije, a sabiendas que tenía que poner algo de dinero en el jarro.

Bella se fue y tomo un largo baño. Es mejor que salga de ahí pronto. Jasper y yo estamos a punto de caer dormidos.

"Ustedes son unos idiotas. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era decirme que estaban calientes. Hubiéramos follado de todas maneras" Bella dijo aun enojada con nosotros después que saliera de la ducha usando una camiseta larga de color blanco y sin sujetador.

Mierda, pezones.

Vista perfecta.

Ahora creo de verdad que trata de matarnos.

Ambos miramos a esas tetas y piernas. Demonios ella está bien. "¿Cómo es posible que ella se vea mejor ahora?" Le susurre a Jasper después que ella camino hacia las bebes.

Él movió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé, ¿Cierto?".

No había nada que pudiéramos hacer con respecto a su estado de desnudes. Jasper y yo nos habíamos vaciado completamente en ella hace solo unos quince minutos y ahora estábamos desparramados en el sofá viendo beisbol en la televisión.

"Bebe. Te amo. Pero también amo f.o.l.l.a.r.t.e cuando estas enojada" Le dije (Deletreando la palabra "F") y Jasper se rio por eso.

"Si ángel. Yo también".

"Lo que sea. Ustedes hacen esta mierda a propósito y yo siempre caigo en ella" Ella refunfuño y se sentó a jugar con las niñas en el piso.

"Es por eso que es tan perfecto ángel" Jasper le dijo.

Ella solo nos rodó los ojos.

"¿Cuándo es la graduación?" Jasper me pregunto. Me encogí de hombros. Putamente no me puedo acordar cuando es que me graduó de la academia de policía. Después que tenga mi asignación. Que puede ser en cualquier lugar en el estado de Washington. Tal vez incluso en Forks. Jasper y yo sabemos que Charlie nos quiere de vuelta allá. Él extraña a Bella y a las bebes. Demonios, él nos dijo que nos extraña también. Nos queremos quedar aquí. Todos nosotros. Y eso se los he hecho saber a mis superiores. Así que veremos.

"El próximo fin de semana" Bella respondió por mí, mientras le cambiaba a Emma su pañal.

"¿Entonces cuando sabrás donde tendrás trabajo?" Jasper me pregunto otra vez.

Y otra vez me encogí de hombros. ¿Por qué me continúa hablando? Bella sabe todas las respuestas. Ella sabe todas mis repuestas y las de él. ¿Por qué va a ser eso una sorpresa?

"Ese día" _Ven, Ella sabe._ Ahora le está cambiando el pañal a Juliet.

"Estoy listo para una siesta" Anuncie. Algo me paso hacia la cabeza. Mire hacia abajo y vi un juguete. Las bebes se estaban riendo de mí. O si, Eeyore. Lo recogí. "¿Quién arrojo esto?" Mire hacia las dos niñas de ojos cafés subiendo hacia donde estamos Jasper y yo. Ellas me miraron y me dieron una sonrisa sin dientes.

"Yo lo hice" Su madre me dijo con enojo.

"¿Por qué?" Sonreí hacia ella.

"No lo sé. Todavía no se me ha pasado el enojo con ustedes" Ella dijo mientras recogía la basura y me pasaba una bolsa con pañales sucios.

"¿Por qué lo tengo que hacer?" Lloriquee.

Ella apunto a Jasper que convenientemente ya se había dormido. _Que perra._

Una vez que supiera donde iba a ser destinado. Entonces compraríamos una casa. Bella pregunto si sería una de las cosas que haríamos. Así que siempre tendríamos un lugar de nosotros. Para siempre. _Putamente fantástico._

Con el puto dinero que Jasper recibió de su madre podríamos comprar una casa realmente Buena y finalmente vivir confortables. Al estar con Alice y Rosalie hubiéramos pensado en comprar una casa enorme. Pero no con Bella. Todo lo que ella quería era un lugar donde pudiéramos estar. Esta pequeña casa que era una cajita, Bella la llamaba un chalet cuando recién nos mudamos aquí. Ella la hizo perfecta. Así que íbamos a buscar otro chalet para nuestra Bella. Todos podríamos vivir en una pequeña caja y Bella la haría perfecta.

Jasper estaba siendo putamente bueno y solo estaba escribiendo nombres, así que él no estaba preocupado por encontrar un trabajo de verdad y podía terminar sus estudios donde sea que estuviéramos. Bella como siempre solo se hacía cargo de nosotros. La vida es buena. Mierda, esta vida es grandiosa.

Me estaba comenzando a quedar dormido en el sofá cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Vi quien llamaba. Y no era un nombre que quisiera ver.

Abrí mi teléfono y conteste. "¿Qué quieres, madre?"


	13. Capitulo 13: Drink The Water

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Crepúsculo no me pertenece_****... **

**N/T: Solo quiero dar las gracias a las chicas y chicos que aun me leen por aca…**

**Gracias chicas!... Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**_AVISO_****_: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…_**

**Capítulo 13: Drink The Water...**

**Bella POV**

"¿Cual es tu puto problema madre?" Edward le grito al teléfono.

Sé que era un desprecio de mi parte, pero de verdad me molestaba cuando los chicos maldecían en frente de las bebes. Fui a la sala de estar para sacar a las niñas de ahí para que por lo menos pudieran estar lejos de los gritos.

Esme llamaba regularmente desde que las bebes nacieron, pero Edward rara vez le contestaba. Ella hacia lo mismo con Alice después que nació su hijo Ryder en Beaufort, Carolina del Sur donde ella estaba viviendo mientras Gary tenía su entrenamiento militar.

Alice por lo menos llamaba un par de veces al mes para hablar con Edward sobre eso. Aparentemente Esme les estaba echando la culpa a ambos por haberla dejado sola defendiéndose de su marido. El saber que no podía proteger a Alice tenía devastado a Edward. Él adora a su hermana y sé que la mayor parte del tiempo esta sola con él bebe.

Edward fue hacia el cuarto principal para poder gritar a su madre sin que yo le pusiera mala cara. En este momento me sentía mal por Esme. Ella es una mujer maltratada, que ha tomado muy malas decisiones. Pero debió haber protegido mejor a sus hijos de su padre.

Aun el asunto de las maldiciones era un problema. A veces, ser una madre predomina sobre cualquier otra cosa. Los chicos necesitan saber esto.

Jasper camino dentro de la cocina viéndose algo desorientado por su corta siesta inducida por el sexo.

Él fue directo hacia las niñas besando a cada una en su cabeza mientras estaban en sus sillas de bebe comiendo Cheerios. Eso hizo mi corazón cantar por lo mucho que ambos, Edward y Jasper, adoran a Juliet y Emma. Las chicas a su vez veneran a ambos hasta el punto de ignorarme, pero no me importa. Bueno, eso es mentira.

"Hey ángel. ¿Que esta pasando?" Él se posiciono tras de mi masajeando mis hombros mientras estaba mezclando los ingredientes del pastel de carne de pavo.

"Es Esme"

"Ah. No importa"

"Um, invité a Alice y Gary a la graduación de Edward, pero Gary no va poder llegar a tiempo. Alice se esta muriendo por poder venir con el bebé" Lo miré de manera que le estaba preguntando algo sin decirlo.

Él sabía que algo pasaba.

"Genial. ¿Qué más?" Fue hacia las chicas y se sentó con ellas robándoles su cereal.

"Alice no puede pagar el ticket de avión" Le dije sin rodeos, pero con preocupación. Realmente quería Alice viniera, y ella se estaba muriendo por venir y vernos a Rosalie y a mí.

Él me sonrió. "¿Piensas que seguimos siendo pobres? Me encanta eso. Podemos pagar por su pasaje y el de Ryder"

"¡Oh, sí!" Corrí y lo abrace con mis manos aún cubiertas con los restos de la comida que estaba preparando. Así que mantuve mis manos en el aire, en lugar de en su pelo que era donde yo quería tenerlas realmente.

"Ángel, ese dinero es nuestro. No mio" Me sacó de encima de él dejándome sobre su regazo. "No tienes que preguntar"

Sonreí y lo bese profundamente. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo, cariño"

"¿¡Qué demo...!?" Edward rompió la felicidad del cuarto con su casi maldición.

"¡No lo digas!" Le dije con dureza alejándome de la boca de Jasper.

"¡No lo iba a hacer!" Él mismo se sentó de golpe en una silla al otro lado de las sillas altas. "¡Dios esa mujer! No la quiero cerca de las niñas, de acuerdo. No le des más fotos Bella"

No era una petición. Jasper y yo sólo nos miramos y asentimos. Él era el único que tenia viva a su madre y la odiaba. Era tan triste.

"¡Ella esta tan enloquecida como él ahora!" Edward prácticamente gritó, mientras les robaba Cheerios a ambas niñas haciéndolas reír de él. Era capaz de alivianar el ambiente haciéndoles caras a las niñas haciéndolas reír aún más fuerte.

La última vez que habíamos visto a Esme fue en Forks, en el funeral de Lillian. Ella llegó tarde a la Iglesia y se quedo en la parte de atrás. Había llegado sola por lo que pensé que eso era interesante, pero Edward la ignoro. Luego se mantuvo a unos 50 metros, alejada de todo el mundo en el sitio de entierro.

Edward no podía decidir si quería acercarse a ella o no, y su indecisión duró hasta que finalmente ella dejó el cementerio. Fue entonces cuando finalmente se relajo.

Nosotros no habíamos llevado a las bebes al funeral, en lugar de eso las habíamos dejado con mi papa y su nueva novia Sue Clearwater, quien estaba extasiada por cuidar a las bebés. Aunque era la madre de Leah, ella adoraba a las bebés y estaba emocionada.

Esme todavía no había logrado ver a ninguna de sus nietas en persona.

Habíamos escuchado de varias personas que estaban en el funeral que Esme creía que esta seria la única manera en que ella pudiera conocer a sus nietas. Esto fue lo que realmente enfureció a Edward más que la asistencia de su madre. Usando la tragedia de la madre de su mejor amigo para darle un vistazo a su hija.

El viaje a Forks había sido muy agitado después del funeral de Lilian, fuimos a casa de mi padre para buscar a las niñas y nos encontramos con algunos viejos amigos.

Jacob y Laurent. Estúpido y re-estúpido en mi opinión.

Los dos estúpidos más grandes del planeta para mi, pero Jasper y Edward dijeron que querían hablar con ellos. Lo que sea. Fui directamente hacia la casa sin hablar con ninguno de ellos. Extrañaba a Jacob todavía, pero francamente, Laurent me provocaba un miedo de mierda.

Todavía se rompía mi corazón cuando veía a Jacob. Había sido como mi familia y desde que fue la primera persona de la que realmente me hice amiga en Forks, era deprimente que nunca más fuéramos a ser amigos de nuevo.

Mire desde mi antigua habitación mientras los chicos conversaban. Era interesante la dinámica de los hombres. Podían pelear y olvidarse de ello tan rápidamente. La animosidad parece ser una característica del género femenino. Al menos estos chicos lo hacían. Tal vez era por los deportes.

Jasper se inclinaba sobre el capó de su coche con los brazos cruzados, todavía usando su chaqueta del traje negro. Él se había soltado la corbata y los tres botones superiores. Edward estaba de pie a la izquierda de Jasper con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su chaqueta del traje bajo su brazo. Su corbata estaba completamente deshecha, pero solo el primer botón suelto. Se veían tan guapos y fuertes. Me encontraba sorprendida una vez más por ellos.

Sabía que si Jacob o Laurent decían algo despectivo con respecto a mí o las bebés, Jasper y Edward no sería tan cordiales, y pensé que sea lo que sea que estén hablando los chicos me lo dirían más tarde.

Como sospeche, sólo era una simple conversación sobre deportes y amistad. Al parecer, Jacob le pidió disculpas a Jasper y Edward acerca de lo que había dicho sobre nosotros antes de que nos graduáramos y esperaba que volviera a ser su amiga otra vez algún día. Pensé en que lo llamaría cuando mi vida no estuviera tan agitada. Lo cual seguramente sería nunca. Los amigos pocos entusiastas ya no me interesaban. Tenía una familia por primera vez en mi vida y me estaba haciendo cargo de ella.

Laurent estaba más interesado en los trabajos que Edward y Jasper tenían en Spokane.

Sin embargo la visita a Forks no era por razones sociables, Jasper y Edward utilizaron el tiempo para ver a viejos amigos, pero también para tener un enfrentamiento personal con el padre de Edward.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Jasper y Edward querían volver a Spokane. De esa manera las chicas dormirían la mayor parte del tiempo y podrían descansar. A ambos les encanta conducir rápido y la carretera entre Forks y Spokane les ofrecían el poder superar los límites de velocidad.

Mientras le ponían combustible al coche para el largo viaje hacia Spokane, Edward se enfrentó con el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

"Tu madre y yo queremos conocer a nuestra nieta Edward"

Yo estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del Mustang de Jasper, sintiéndome como un ratón atrapado. Estaba sentada entre los asientos de las bebés. Ambas niñas estaban dormidas, pero sabía que esto se podría poner bullicioso.

Debí haberme visto aterrorizada. Edward nunca me presentó a su familia. Él podría haberlo hecho como novia de Jasper. Pero él nunca lo haría. Todo lo que el dijo es que su padre era un hombre malo, y Jasper había estado de acuerdo con él.

Jasper se inclinó por la puerta del pasajero. "Hey ángel. No te preocupes ¿Esta bien? Edward y yo nos encargaremos de todo" Me dijo con una media sonrisa. "Sólo quédate en el coche bebé ¿esta bien?" Asentí. Entonces, Jasper tomó las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y me las entregó. Una vez que cerró la puerta del coche y Edward dio un portazo en la puerta del conductor, sabía que no iba a salir.

Yo no iba a conocer a Papi Carlisle esta noche y era seguro que él no iba a poner sus manos sobre nuestra hija.

Esta no iba a ser una reunión de cualquier tipo.

Oí una conversación amortiguada, más como gritos sordos junto con reniegos. Estaba mirando alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraban.

La conversación aumento de volumen, pero también parecía como si se alejara del coche profundizándose en las sombras detrás de la estación de gasolina. Me arrastre hacia el asiento delantero, y entonces vi a la madre de Edward en un todoterreno negro brillante estacionado a un lado a unos diez metros. Ella estaba viendo la escena mientras que yo sólo podía oír desde mi punto de vista.

Ella se giro cuando vio mis movimientos en el Mustang y saltó inmediatamente de su coche para acercarse al lado del conductor.

Realmente yo no había entrado en pánico por un tiempo. Pero ahora lo estaba.

"¿Bella?" Ella me rogo a través de la ventana. "¿Por favor, puedo solo verla? ¿Verlas?"

Me gire para mirar detrás del coche. ¿Donde demonios están? Sabía que Edward no quería que ella tocara a las bebés. Él quería que Esme y Carlisle nunca conocieran a Emma.

Esta mujer rompió mi corazón con la desesperación de su cara. Ella acababa de perder a su mejor amiga, sus hijos habían sido obligados a dejar su casa por el tirano de su marido. Pero no podía permitirme quebrarme y abrir la puerta.

"No puedo Esme, perdón" Le dije tranquilamente a través de la ventana. Agarré mi bolso, sabiendo que tenía varias fotos pequeñas en mmi billetera de las bebés que aún me quedaban después de tomárselas en una tienda local en Spokane. Mi padre y Sue nos habían limpiado de casi todas las fotos excepto por un par de estas pequeñas. Saque una foto de mis dos niñas y baje la ventana un poco, y deslice la imagen a través de la abertura. Definitivamente tendría que aceptar la ira de Edward y posiblemente de Jasper también. Pero una pequeña imagen para una mujer que de verdad había perdido todo, sentí que era un pequeño precio que pagar.

Esme tomó la foto y sonrió. "Son encantadoras. Ella se ve exactamente como Edward" Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su cara. "Por favor, dime como la llamaste" Ella me pidió con desesperación.

"Emma. La hija de Edward se llama a Emma. La hija de Jasper se llama Juliet" Dije tranquilamente pero fuerte lo suficiente alto para que ella escuchara. Escuché un ligero silbido desde el asiento trasero. Oré para que ninguna niña llorara o tuviera que cambiarla aquí.

"Gracias, Bella. No dejare que Carlisle la vea. Lo prometo. Por favor pregúntale a mi hijo si alguna vez me dejara ver a las bebés. Sé que en este minuto no. Pero de verdad lo necesito Bella. Algún día. ¡Yo soy su abuela! Lillian y yo deberíamos haber estado en sus vidas" Ella se escuchaba tan desesperada

"¡Madre, sólo putamente aléjate del coche!" Edward estaba furioso. Esme tranquilamente puso la mano donde tenia la foto dentro de su bolsillo y camino alejándose de nuestro coche al suyo. Ella se veía devastada. Yo retendría mi lengua solo un tiempo.

Edward y Jasper esperaron fuera del coche para que yo les abriera las puertas. Lo hice y me moví al asiento trasero entre nuestras hijas.

Una vez que se subieron, Jasper me miró con simpatía.

"¿Qué te dijo Bella? ¿Le mostraste a Emma?" Edward me exigió.

"No, aunque le di una foto de las bebés"

"¡Dios santo Bella!" Edward estaba furioso.

Jasper encendió el coche escuchando como discutíamos Edward y yo.

"¡No viste su cara Edward!"

"¡No quiero ver su rostro! ¡Nunca más quiero ver su rostro!"

"¡Esta bien, detente! Dejar de gritar. Ya lo hice. Así que superarlo" Le escupí a él. "Estaba desesperada por algún tipo de contacto con la hija de su único hijo. Le di una pequeña foto. ¡No deje que tocara a Emma!"

Se cruzó de brazos. "Tu sabes que eso es mierda Bella"

"Ella prometió no mostrársela a Carlisle"

"Oh, bueno, si ella lo prometió" Él se burlo de mi

"Sabes que Edward cállate. Tú eres el único que tiene viva a su madre. Ella puede ser bastante inútil, pero al menos la tienes" Pensé que tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo entrar en razón. Era lo mismo que hice con Jasper, aunque él no había estado enojado con su madre en ese minuto. "Ella dijo que Emma se ve exactamente igual a ti cuando eras un bebe"

Edward descruzo sus brazos y se sentó tranquilamente. Todos lo hicimos.

"Tal vez algún día. Pero ella tiene que dejarlo primero" Él dijo minutos después de que tomáramos la carretera rumbo a Spokane.

Aunque hizo esa declaración hace meses, todavía seguía peleando con su madre cada vez que llamaba.

Después de que Jasper y Edward se ocuparon del Dr. Cullen en el callejón detrás de la estación de servicio, tras lo cual, Esme tuvo que llevarlo al hospital. Mientras que Carlisle había estado inconsciente cuando llegaron, le dijo a la enfermera, que estaba segura de que su marido había sido atropellado por un coche después de tropezar estando borracho cuando ella lo encontró. Y Carlisle aparentemente no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo acontecido con su hijo y su mejor amigo, ya que nunca se presentaron cargos. En todo caso mi padre no hubiera permitido que se presentasen cargos de todas formas. Era bastante flexible con las reglas cuando se trataba de los padres de sus nietas.

"Dios como odio a esa p…" Coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios antes de que pudiera terminar. Jasper sonrió y puso su cabeza en mi hombro balanceando mi cuerpo con su risa.

"¡Bueno pues lo hago Bella! ¡AHG! ¿Qué tenias en las manos? ¡Es asqueroso!" Edward dijo haciendo un mohín.

"Si, lo sé Edward. Pero deja de hacerlo. Oh si, son claras de huevo crudas y pavo molido. Buena suerte con eso"

"¿Mamá es una gran malvada huh, chicas? ¿Por qué su mamá esta tratando de envenenarme?" Edward le dijo a las chicas mientras el les hacia caras y ellas se reían.

Me bajé del regazo de Jasper y volví a la cocina para terminar la cena. "Sabes que ella está tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que no la odies" Le dije.

"Yo no la odio, odio. A papi solo le disgusta intensamente" Edward le dijo a las bebes.

Jasper simplemente sacudió su cabeza. Él era demasiado inteligente para no meterse. Y yo deseo ser tan inteligente como él.

Pronto todo iba a cambiar de nuevo.

Posiblemente.

Tal vez.

Una vez que Edward descubriera dónde iba a trabajar, nos íbamos a mudar. Oraba constantemente para no tener que volver a Forks, no me importaba lo mucho que extrañaba a mi padre, no quería volver allí.

Edward me preguntó a dónde quería que nos mudáramos. Si quería quedarme en Spokane, que ya se había convertido en nuestro hogar con su gente maravillosa, o ir a Seattle, donde la ciudad era grande y Jasper tendría mejor suerte en encontrar un gran trabajo.

A Jasper no le importaba. Literalmente a él no le importaba donde nos mudáramos. Desde que las bebes nacieron él se había convertido en el chico más fácil de llevar. Después de haber sido el más intenso de los dos cuando los conocí, ahora ese sombrero estaba firmemente sobre la cabeza de Edward. Tenía la tensión a raudales. Por lo menos en lo que se refería a su familia.

Los próximos días los pasamos con Jasper preparando todo para la graduación de Edward de la Academia y mi sorpresa de Alice y Ryder viniendo de visita.

Todo estaba listo el viernes en la noche, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. Yo ya sabía quién era y estaba forzando a Edward para que se levantara y atendiera.

Estábamos discutiendo sobre ello en nuestro dormitorio.

"¿Por qué no puedes atender la puerta?" Edward pregunto.

Lo mire dándole una mirada de confusión en mi rostro.

"¡Bella vamos! Solo quiero leer un libro"

"¿En serio? ¡Con casi 21 años de edad ya te has convertido en un anciano!" Le grité. Si la única manera de que levantara su trasero era haciéndolo enojar, entonces eso era lo que iba a hacer. Jasper estaba en una asignación con su editor esta noche, por lo que no había nadie más, estaba sola para hacer enojar a Edward específicamente conmigo

"¡Bella déjame leer el maldito libro!"

"Lenguaje" Le dije con calma.

"Emma y Juliet están durmiendo" Él estaba empezando a acomodarse.

"No, si sigues manteniendo ese tono de voz. Si la persona que esta en la puerta comienza a tocar el timbre, las chicas van a empezar a llorar y será todo por tu culpa" Le dije con mi cara seria.

Edward de verdad tenía toda la razón para estar molesto conmigo. Fue justo después de la diez de la noche y ni siquiera estaba lista para ir a la cama, aun estaba usando mis pantalones vaqueros y blusa, Además me encontraba parada en la entrada de la habitación solo molestándolo. Él ya se encontraba acostado con nada más que sus boxers y había estado felizmente leyendo un libro de espías, que le había regalado para Navidad y que recientemente había encontrado tiempo para leer.

Se estaba empezando a poner rojo de lo enojado que estaba conmigo. Y yo no podía parar de reír internamente.

"Voy a apagar esta luz y te voy a ignorar" Me amenazó.

"Entonces no vas a ser capaz de leer tu libro de todos modos" Le hice notar.

"¡Bella! ¿Por qué estás siendo tan difícil?" Él gritó.

"No despiertes a las chicas Eddie" Tenia mis brazos cruzados apoyándome en el marco de la puerta. Ahora se encontraba realmente enojado. Oh, cómo odia ese sobrenombre.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y miré el mensaje de texto de Rosalie informándome que ella y Alice con su hijo se estaban congelando afuera, terminó el mensaje diciéndome que era _un dolor en el culo_. Por eso quería a Rosalie. Sonreí y le mande un mensaje de texto diciéndole que Edward se estaba haciendo el difícil, que no hiciera sonar el timbre de la puerta y que ella era _una gran puta_, pero que le dijera a Alice que la quería.

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

"Solo atiende la puerta Edward. Es para ti"

Al decirle eso se levanto de la cama y se acerco hacia mí, chocando contra mi hombro mientras pasaba a mi lado.

Era tan lindo cuando estaba enojado. Además ambos se merecían cosas como esta, por todas las veces que alguno de ellos quería tener sexo conmigo estando enojada. Esta noche fue el turno de Edward. Más tarde lo conseguiría con Jasper. De vez en cuando necesitaba de una venganza.

_Dios sabe que nunca iba a negarme el sexo. Fuera enojado o no._

**Edward POV**

Al ver los ojos de mi gemela, me sentí muy feliz.

No había visto a Alice en tanto tiempo y ninguno de nosotros había conocido a su hijo Ryder.

"¿Por qué no estas vestido Edward?" Alice me pregunto mientras se reía con Bella y Rosalie.

Justo entonces Bella me arrojó una camiseta y una sudadera. Vi como Bella tomó a Ryder de los brazos de Alice y luego las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo se abrazaron.

"¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hermano mayor!" Alice me dio un gran abrazo, levantando su pequeño cuerpo por mi cuello.

"¡Mierda, no tenía idea que vendrías!" Me sorprendí de que Alice estuviera realmente aquí. La he extrañado mucho, pero aún no me había dado cuenta de cuánto.

"Bueno, iba a ser una sorpresa" Bella dijo mientras que ella y Rosalie se dirigían a la cocina para que Alice y yo tuviéramos algún tiempo para hablar.

"¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!" No podía dejar de mirar a Alice.

"Lo sé, no puedo esperar para poder ver a las chicas mañana y dejar que todos jueguen. ¿Qué te pareció Ryder?"

"¡Es enorme! Aunque es la perfecta mezcla de ti y Gary"

"Sí, él me da mucho trabajo" Ella inclinó la cabeza en sus manos.

"Te ves diferente" Le dije.

"Estoy diferente. Tu también lo estas. Todos hemos crecido Edward" Entonces, ella sonrió tan maravillosamente. "Finalmente nos hemos alejado de ellos"

"Si" Acerque a mi hermana hasta mi pecho y la abrace fuertemente.

Alice y yo nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde y cuando llegó Jasper decidimos que podríamos seguir poniéndonos al día en la mañana.

Bella había arreglado todo para que Alice y Ryder durmieran en la sala de estar. Era dulce como Bella siempre cuidaba de todo el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí más temprano a la Academia. Todo el mundo se iba a reunir más tarde para la ceremonia. Tenia puesto mi nuevo uniforme que había sido ajustado por Bella hasta que estuvo perfecto para mí. Ni siquiera sabía que Bella podía coser hasta que puso sus manos en mi uniforme.

Me veía bien. Me sentía bien. Y una vez que vi a mi familia llegar, me sentí en el cielo.

Mi hermana con su hijo estaban aquí.

Charlie y dos de sus ayudantes que me habían apoyado llegaron a mi graduación.

Emmett y Rosalie llegaron.

Jasper estaba con uno de nuestros amigos que teníamos en la policía.

Bella había conseguido que Emma y Juliet combinaran con sus vestidos de color blanco y azul marino, así que se veían adorables.

El cabello de ambas niñas estaba en dos coletas con largas cintas de color azul.

Luego, estaba Bella, que llevaba un ajustado vestido azul claro con un chal azul noche oscuro envuelto a su alrededor, su cabello lo tenia suelto y peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones flotando alrededor de su cara. Se veía tan hermosa que casi no podía respirar cuando llegó y salió del coche.

Entonces, ella me sonrió. No sé en que momento obtuve mi buena suerte, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con esta mujer.

Jasper y Emmett me felicitaron, y luego ayudaron a todas las mujeres en nuestra vida a que se sentaran.

Estaba parado a un lado esperando que nos sentaran y comenzara la ceremonia, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro. Me gire para encontrar a Charlie, el hombre al que había llegado a considerar más de un mentor, sino que también una verdadera figura paterna.

"Hola hijo" Dijo Charlie mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

"Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme Charlie" Le dije sinceramente.

"Te lo he dicho, yo no hice casi nada. Tú has hecho todo el trabajo Edward. Te mereces esto hijo"

"Es solo, que todo esto es algo un poco abrumador ¿Sabes?"

"Sí. Esto es bastante intenso. Pero, tengo algo para ti" Mientras lo miraba, él sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y me la entregó. En su interior había un medallón religioso con las palabras '_para servir y proteger'_, escrito por un lado.

"Es San Michael. Es el Santo Patrón de la policía" Respiró profundamente y sacó el medallón poniéndolo en mi mano derecha. Cerré mi mano firmemente alrededor de la pieza de plata.

"Bueno, no soy un hombre religioso Edward, y sé que tu tampoco. Pero esto era mío y mi padre me lo dio en mi día de graduación en este mismo lugar. Esto me ha protegido por un montón de años y quiero que tu lo tengas" Yo estaba aturdido por lo que este hombre me estaba ofreciendo. "Todos ustedes son el grupo de niños más valiente que he visto. Tú y Jasper han probado lo completamente equivocado que estaba y estoy tan agradecido por eso Edward, no tienes idea de cuanto, hijo" Sonrió grandemente, pero continuó con su discurso. "Pero ustedes dos tienen a todas mis chicas bajo su protección, por lo que necesito que te mantengas a salvo. ¿Puedes hacer eso para mí Edward? Permanecer a salvo"

Asentí.

Comencé a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se calentaba por la emoción y quería llorar.

Charlie me agarró y me dio un apretado abrazo. "Eres un buen hombre Edward. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, hijo" Con lágrimas en mis ojos, él me palmeo en el hombro una vez más y se apartó para volver a sentarse con mi familia.

Tenía que sentarme. Nunca nadie me había hablado de esa manera.

Yo era la oveja negra.

Una vergüenza.

Ahora, el hombre al que respetaba más que a nadie en el planeta, dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí. No podía creerlo.

Una sonrisa cruzo mi cara y me gire para mirar a toda la gente que amo.

Vi a Emmett riéndose de una Rosalie que lo miraba muy molesta. Alice estaba hablando por su teléfono tomando a Ryder y sonriendo, obviamente estaba hablando con Garrett. Jasper y Charlie estaban conversando y riendo detrás de ella.

Luego, estaba bella.

Ella estaba a un lado explicando los diferentes objetos en las vitrinas a Emma y Juliet.

Bella estaba de rodillas y hablando con las chicas mientras ellas estaban sentadas en sus coches de paseo. La observaban de cerca por cada palabra. De la misma forma en que Jasper y yo lo hacíamos. Ella giro su cabeza y se reía de algo que una de las chicas hizo.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

Se veía increíble.

Bella era perfecta.

**Jasper POV**

Yo sabía que todos se iban a molestar. Pero iba a tener que trabajar en mi historia nuevamente, esta noche, después de la fiesta de graduación de Edward.

Tyler Crowley mi jefe y Editor del centinela y a mi habíamos sido anónimamente informados acerca de la cantera local y los posibles contaminantes que se estaban desechando en los agujeros de las piscinas naturales y en los arroyos. Tyler me tomó bajo su ala y quería que hiciera periodismo de investigación tan pronto como comencé a trabajar para él. Aunque mi título era de reportero general. El periodismo de investigación era lo que realmente quería. Y Tyler me estaba dejando hacerlo.

Era clandestino y divertido como el puto infierno.

Soy bueno en mi trabajo y Tyler piensa en mí como una versión más joven de él, me dio mi oportunidad. Estaba trabajando y todavía iba a la universidad en donde estaba por obtener mi grado académico. Mientras Edward terminaba su formación de policía y lentamente convencíamos a Bella para que por lo menos iniciara cursos por Internet. No había manera de que la dejáramos renunciar a la universidad. Nuestras vidas dieron unos grandes giros después que Bella quedara embarazada, pero este camino nos llevó a un mejor camino. Y necesitábamos que Bella no renunciara a sus sueños profesionales también, aunque si quería quedarse en casa para siempre, no nos importaba, ella era demasiado inteligente como por lo menos obtener su título.

Bella y Edward sabían el alcance de mi trabajo ahora. Vendría a casa y les diría todas las cosas que he hecho. Edward y yo ahora estábamos en competencia por cuántas cosas interesantes nos pasaron durante nuestra semana de trabajo, en lugar de competir por deportes. Felizmente para Bella ya no íbamos a comparar tanto a Juliet y Emma. Bueno, al menos lo haríamos menos mientras Bella no nos pudiera oír. Tampoco queríamos que las chicas escucharan nuestras mierdas. Estábamos enfermos pero no tan enfermos.

Me Estaba preocupando un poco, ya que ambos estuviéramos haciendo estos trabajos exigentes y además la universidad, de dejar a Bella demasiado sola. Tenía otros problemas también. Pero ella se veía muy feliz envuelta con las chicas y ahora encontrándonos una casa aquí. De alguna manera Edward pudo conseguir que lo asignaran en Spokane.

Yo sabía que no sólo era por Bella, que le encantaba este lugar. Pero por mí también. Charlie había dado a conocer que tenía toda la intención de mudarse aquí después que se retirara. Emmett y Rosalie ya habían empezado también una vida aquí. Edward siempre se había considerado un tipo egoísta, y luego hace cosas como esta.

No que Edward quiera irse de Spokane de todos modos.

Mierda, él no es tan desinteresado.

Esta comunidad nos no dio ninguna mierda. La mayoría de la gente sabía sobre nuestra relación con Bella y no les ha importado. A excepción, por supuesto, de las chicas con las que íbamos a la universidad. Se estaban convirtiendo en barracudas.

Pero esta noche era de Edward. Y el idiota se lo estaba tragando. No podía dejar de reírme de él.

Nuestra casita fue invadida por mucha gente. Laurent y Jacob realmente aparecieron para presenciar la graduación de Edward lo que realmente me sorprendió.

Cuando les habíamos visto en Forks hace unos meses, ambos se veían entusiasmados con la graduación de Edward, pero nunca pensé que traerían su culo por el largo camino a Spokane para felicitarlo. Estaba muy impresionado.

Bella no estaba tan impresionada. Jacob de verdad la había herido. Le dijimos a Jacob cuando lo vimos después del funeral de mi mamá. Él estaba realmente arrepentido. Pero también le tenía un miedo de muerte a Bella, especialmente después de que ella no le hablo o a Laurent ese día. Ella solo fue directo dentro de la casa de su padre sin dar una mirada a atrás.

"¡Mierda!, ¿ella no me va a volver a hablar otra vez, cierto?"

Edward y yo sólo nos encogimos de hombros. Estaba a punto de pelear su batalla con Bella. ¡Que se Joda!

Francamente pensé que el que Bella fuera así de dura era más genial que la mierda.

Ella ya no tomaba nada a la ligera de nadie nunca más.

No de mí ni de Edward, ni de Rosalie, ni siquiera de su padre. Ella era esta dura galletita y era tan caliente como el infierno.

Ella en este momento se estaba volviendo más caliente. ¿Se supone que eso suceda? ¿No se supone que las personas se aburren después de un tiempo? No con ella. Yo solo oraba para que ella no se aburriera conmigo. Yo estaba bastante convertido en su sirviente. Edward podía ser algo más perro, pero también lo era. Ella nos tiene agarrados de las bolas.

Pero la universidad se estaba convirtiendo en una perra. Desde hace un par de meses realmente a comenzado a apestar.

Las chicas universitarias no se daban cuenta que no estaba disponible. O de plano no les importaba. Las chicas ahora son peores que los chicos.

Eso no era bueno. Yo no quería a ninguna de ellas.

Amo a Bella. Sencilla y putamente simple.

Pero mierda hombre, me querían. Estas chicas presionaban como el infierno. Y cuando Edward venía al campus para su única clase en la semana, andábamos juntos, mierda, si no fuéramos _Los malditos buffet de ordeña mi polla con hambrientas vaginas rodeándonos._

"Hombre, esta chica me dio su número en la clase" Lancé el trozo de papel frente a Edward, quien tenía una clase más antes de terminar.

Recogió el pedazo de papel y miró el nombre. "Jo Dee. Dos nombres. WoW. ¿Qué esta estudiando?" Dijo en tono burlón.

"¿Como demonios lo voy a saber?"

"Bueno desaste de eso, idiota"

"¡Eso iba a hacer! Mierda hombre" Agarré mi cabello y pase mi mano por el. "Estaba pensando que deberíamos irnos de aquí" Le dije algo desesperado.

"¿Has follado a alguna chica?" Me preguntó disgustado sentándose fuertemente en su silla.

"¡No! Pero se me están acercando por todos lados. Al parecer, tener un trabajo parece realmente bueno para estas niñas"

"Sí, bueno, no tuviste ningún problema para deshacerse de perras antes. Hazlo ahora" Edward volvió a mirar su laptop.

Se lo cerré de golpe. "Tengo un problema Edward#. Hablé muy lentamente.

"¿Estás engañando a Bella?" Me preguntó incluso más lento. _Imbécil_.

"¡Mierda, no! ¡Nunca, vamos!"

"¿A quien tratas de convencer?"

"Mierda. ¡Te estoy ventilando mi mierda hombre!"

"¿Por qué? Dile al Dr. Edward lo que has hecho"

"¡Putamente te odio, hombre!" Le escupí.

"¿Sabes qué? Si jodes las cosas Bella, ¡ambos te vamos a odiar! Así que saca tu cabeza de tu trasero. Ve a casa, para estar con Bella. Me voy a quedar fuera de la casa esta noche para que solo sean ustedes dos. Tu, idiota, satisface a **nuestra** hermosa niña para que estas estúpidas perras se bajen de tu polla" Él no estaba bromeando y se estaba enojando conmigo.

Aunque aun no lo estaba

"Tal vez, necesitas traer a Bella al campus. Estaba esta asistente de administración en el trabajo que siempre estaba mirando mi polla, así que lleve a Bella y a las chicas mientras estabas en el trabajo. Putamente conseguí que me dejara tranquilo" Sonrió al recordar "¿Quién quiere romper una familia e intentar ser una mamá de unas gemelas? ¿Sabes?"

"¿Qué dijo Bella?" Le pregunté, esto sonaba como una buena idea.

"Ella me golpeó en la nuca. La mujer, um… Mierda ¿cuál era su nombre? ¡Irina! Creo. De todos modos, la perra había acorralado a Bella y comenzó a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. ¡Bella casi jode a esa mujer!" Se reía. "Bella me dijo que era un imbécil, pero no estaba enojada cuando llegamos a casa. ¿Por qué no te contamos sobre esto?"

"¿Por qué no me lo contaron? ¡Creo que esto es algo que necesitaba saber! Pero, porque Bella esta totalmente envuelta con las bebés"

"Sí, ¿pero eso es lo que dijimos que queríamos, recuerdas?" Él entrecerró los ojos hacia mí. "¡Qué Bella se quedara en casa con Emma y Juliet!"

"Yo dije que no me molestaba. Me encanta que Bella quiera estar con las chicas. Es la mejor madre del mundo. ¡Mierda!" No estaba explicando esto bien. Necesitaba tomar una profunda respiración y calmarme. "Nunca la engañaría. Pero estas chicas son insistentes"

"Sí, lo son. Aunque necesitas mantenerte firme hombre. Estas chicas arruinarán todo lo que tenemos y entonces perdemos a Bella. Lo que significa, que perderemos nuestra pequeña familia por la que hemos trabajado arduamente. No quiero que eso suceda" Sus nudillos estaban blancos por apretar sus puños.

"Yo tampoco, te lo juro"

"Entonces, arregla esta mierda Jasper. No seas cobarde"

Lo arreglare. Lo arreglare muy bien. Dije unas docenas de mentiras sobre mi inminente matrimonio con mi novia de la secundaria y madre de mis hijas para mantener a estas sanguijuelas a raya.

Pero ahora que nos íbamos a quedar en Spokane, iba a ser mejor que mis historias fueran mejores.

Y lo mejor seria hacer a Bella mi esposa.

Pero primero le tengo que preguntar. ¡Mierda!


	14. Capitulo 14: Sorry

**_La vida puede ser el cielo o el infierno, Bella es la nueva chica en la secundaria de Forks (Cielos, ¿Me pregunto de donde saque la idea?), Jasper y Edward son los chicos más populares en la escuela, quienes han estado esperando por una chica como Bella. Si ella llega a aceptar su oferta, ella será una chica con mucha suerte._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Crepúsculo no me pertenece_****... **

**N/T: Solo quiero dar las gracias a las chicas y chicos que aún me leen por acá… Pues nada que decir, no tengo excusa para mi tardanza, sorry!…**

**Gracias chicas!... Bye. **

**Bueno "Carrusel" pertenece a Anadabyel, quien fue la genio que me permitió realizar su traducción.**

**_AVISO_****_: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL ASI COMO TAMBIÉN MAL LENGUAJE Y EN SU MOMENTO MALOS TRATOS, SI NO LES GUSTAN ESTAS HISTORIAS NO LO LEAN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUIENES SEAN MENORES DE EDAD, YA LO HE DICHO, ASI QUE ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…_**

**Capítulo 14: Sorry...**

**Bella POV**

Cerca de tres semanas después de la graduación de Edward estaba teniendo una extraña sensación en mi estómago. Algo raro estaba sucediendo. No podía decir con certeza que. Pero lo dejaba pasar. Todo giraba alrededor de Jasper, al menos al principio.

Él no me miraba cuando me hablaba. Pero, lo encontraba mirándome todo el tiempo.

Él me miraba con algo en sus ojos. ¿Posiblemente culpa?

¿Acaso me estaba engañando?

Lentamente yo misma me estaba produciendo pánico.

Edward ni siquiera estaba en casa. ¿Él también me estaría engañando?

Estas emociones me estaban volviendo loca. Miedo, era el principal. Irracionalmente gritándome.

No puedo perder a ninguno de ellos. ¡Los amo!

Si pierdo a uno, ¿Eso significaría que puedo perderlos a ambos? ¿Acaso eso significa que cada vez que hago el amor con Edward estoy engañando a Jasper? ¡No! Eso era una mierda, toda esta relación fue idea de ellos. ¡No lo iban a usar como excusa para joderme! ¡Yo no iba a criar a estas dos niñas sola!

Demonios. Cada día me estaba volviendo más silenciosa con ellos. Si pudiera verlos a todos.

Todos mis problemas de antes de conocerlos estaban surgiendo en mi cerebro. Inundándome como un baño amargo diario dentro de mí. Me estaba deprimiendo. Lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría parar?

¡Por supuesto que Jasper querría a alguien más! Lo atrape junto con Edward en esta relación con dos hijas.

No fue a propósito.

¡Pero, era verdad!

Yo no trabajaba.

Ambos querían que volviera a estudiar. Ellos deben pensar que ahora soy una estúpida. Ambos me han superado en educación y están trabajando en sus lo que estudiaron, mientras yo solo cambio pañales y limpio el piso.

Yo era una gran decepción para ambos.

Estaba llorando otra vez. Siempre lloro cuando ellos no están en casa.

Edward y Jasper se habían ido nuevamente hoy. Como cada día.

Hace tres semanas atrás, Edward me pidió que fuera a la academia y lo encontrara allá junto con Juliet y Emma. Hice lo que me dijo. Él estaba increíblemente dulce y atento con nosotras mientras estábamos ahí. Yo me sentía en el cielo. Me sentía como si me estuviera mostrando. Se sentía bien.

Entonces, él me presento a una mujer. ¡Santa mierda, esta mujer!

"Hey nena, esta es Irina. La asistente administrativa de mi capitán" Edward me presento a la mujer por la que estaba tan sorprendida que casi olvido como hablar. Ella tenía un largo cabello rubio claro. Era unos centímetros más alta que yo con un cuerpo que salía directamente de las fantasías personales de los publicistas de FHM **(N/T: Revista para hombres con mujeres en poca ropa, tipo Play Boy)**

"Oh miren, ¡Si no son hermosas estas bebes!" Irina dijo al aire, porque al final ella no considero mi presencia en ningún momento. "Wow, Eddie. ¡Con seguridad te puedo decir que esta es tu hija!"

_¿Eddie?_ ¡Estoy a punto de reventar! Rojo. Destellos de rojo en mi cerebro.

¿Puedo golpear a una mujer en medio de una Academia de policía y salir caminando como si nada? Altamente improbable. Además, no quería avergonzar a Edward en el trabajo. Y ciertamente no con la _secretaria de sus jefes_. Porque el archivar y tratar de coger con los reclutas debe ser un trabajo muy difícil. ¡Perra!

"Sí, ellas son nuestros pequeños angelitos" Edward dijo. ¿En serio? ¿Él no puede ser tan obtuso, o si? "Pero Bella es la que hace todo el trabajo duro"

No importa. ¡Si lo es!

Irina continúo ignorándome y entonces toco a Emma. ¡Rojo y negro! ¡Ahora estoy viendo rojo y negro! La iba a agarrar de su lindo cabello y llevar a su grasosa cara a conocer el piso con una secuencia de golpes que sonarían como si fuera un tambor.

_¡Cambiar el tema o esto va a pasar!_ Grite dentro de mi cabeza.

"Hey, sabes mejor les voy a cambiar la muda" Gire el cochecito de paseo con un poco más de rudeza que la necesaria. Porque las cabezotas de mis hijas se balancearon como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa. Mire a Irina e hice mi camino a la salida.

Ella sonrió mirándome, pero ella estaba mirando directamente a través de mí.

"¿Bebe? ¿Qué sucede contigo?" Edward me preguntó mientras empujaba el cochecito de paseo con la intención de llegar a la puerta del baño de señoras.

"¿Oh, qué Eddie? No sé a lo que te refieres"

"Ella fue..." Lentamente se fue dando cuenta de cómo acababa de llamarlo.

"¿Por qué estás molesta?"

"¡En serio!" Susurre.

"Bella. Vamos, Irina de verdad es una chica agradable" Él dijo de una forma levemente condescendiente, y si era intencional o no, eso no me importaba.

"Buena. Chica. _Eddie_" Me burle de él tranquilamente. De verdad no iba a herirlo. Pero, de verdad estaba preocupada sobre si él sabía en lo que nos había metido a las bebes y a mí.

"Por favor, deja de decirme así bebe. No hay ninguna razón para que te enojes. Ella de verdad me ha ayudado mucho"

"¡Ella te llamo _Eddie_!" Le reclame.

"Si, lo sé. Ella es la asistente de mis jefes" Gracias por la obvia lección de jerarquía en tu trabajo.

Estaba tan enojada que no estaba segura de poder actuar decentemente por él. Así que opte por mantenerme quieta con mi furia.

"Vamos cariño" Él me acerco a su cuerpo. Yo me tense inmediatamente. Que tratara de jugar la carta de la seducción solamente me haría enojar más.

Pero, entonces la vi.

Irina.

Desde ahora conocida como _La Perra Rubia._ Verla sangrar profusamente de la nariz, rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en mi fantasía. Tal vez una gran y agradable venda por una herida en su cabeza. Perfecto.

"Hey Edward, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" Alec llamo a Edward. Él era otro recluta que Edward me había presentado hace algunos minutos, antes que fuera forzada a enfrentar la indignación de _La Perra Rubia._

"Vuelvo en un minuto, ¿Está bien?" Otra pregunta condescendiente saliendo de la boca de este cabezota (Lunkhead). También conocido como uno de mis hombres.

"Lo que sea" Él trato de besarme en la mejilla. Yo me aleje de él. Él sabía que estaba enojada.

Se veía herido.

_¡Oh, no me pongas esos ojos de "pobrecito de mí", imbécil (bonehead)!_

Camine hacia el otro lado de donde Edward y su amigo fueron y me encontré inmediatamente cara a cara con mi nueva némesis.

"Así que…" Irina dejo salir una risilla sin humor. "Bella, ¿Cierto?" Yo solo la quede mirando. Como si necesitara contenerme, sabía que el que no hablara no era una opción, incluso si hablaba de cosas simples.

"¿Tú eres la novia de ambos, de Eddie y su mejor amigo, verdad?"

Solo la mire. _Mira a través del demonio rubio albino que quiere tirarse a Edward._

Podía sentir a Juliet y Emma mirarnos de un lado a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis. Estaba muy segura que mi puntaje estaba bajando en sus registros. Pero ellas eran demasiado pequeñas para que mami les enseñara como "cachetear a una perra" con una perra verdadera.

"Wow. Dos hijas. Dos chicos. ¿Eres una perra con suerte, cierto?"

"¿Es esa una pregunta?" Trate de mantener mi ira a raya. _Esta chica podría detener su pago. _"Así que, digamos lo obvio. Porque, si, soy una perra con suerte. Una gran perra con mucha suerte que protege a su familia con su vida. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, _Ireenah_?" Me asegure de darle énfasis a su nombre para que le quedara claro.

"Bueno, por supuesto" De pronto ya no soy tan graciosa. ¿Qué pasó con la pequeña señorita Marzo?

"¿Estas segura? ¿Estas segura de entender lo que dije sobre proteger a mi familia?" Sonreí. Aunque estoy segura que fue más como una mueca. La pude haber asustado, ya que retrocedió un paso. "Esta perra con suerte, que está frente a ti, sujetando el cochecito de sus hijas con su vida, sabe lo putamente afortunada que es" Levante mi ceja y espere haber hablado muy claro para que Irina no se perdiera ninguna silaba.

Con su sonrisita arrogante desaparecida y miedo en sus ojos, me dijo "Bueno, de verdad tienen unas hermosas hijas".

"Gracias. Ahora mueve tu huesudo trasero" Irina hizo lo que le había dicho y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Demasiada diversión para un solo día y yo ya estaba lista para destrozar el monitor de un computador con mis propias manos.

Algunos minutos sola, respirando aire fresco, estaban ayudando a calmar mis nervios.

Cuando vi que Edward venia corriendo hacia la puerta principal para buscarme, Estaba tratando de averiguar qué tan enojada debía estar con él. ¿O eso haría que saliera corriendo hacia la perra rubia? Esa pregunta salió volando de mi cabeza cuando fue el momento de las confesiones.

"Irina ¿Cierto?"

"¿Irina qué? ¿Edward?"

"Ella está algo loca"

"¿Sabías que estaba tras de ti?" Él dijo con actitud.

"Bueno, sí. Eso es porque quería que vinieras y trataras con ello"

"¿Esto era una puta trampa?"

"¡Para ella! ¡No para ti bebe! Vamos, sabía que tu podrías arreglar esto"

"¡Y que tal una pequeña advertencia! Por gritar tan fuerte _Eddie_, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo está tratando de agarrar tu pistola, por decir algo?" Estaba en shock por su audacia del momento.

De verdad no podía culparla. Edward es hermoso. Es joven. Muy carismático. Que también estaba bien establecido con su novia y sus dos hijas a los 20 años.

¡De verdad no la puedo culpar para nada! Es solo que ella no tenía por qué agradarme.

"Bebe, lo siento. Pensé que solamente ella te vería y lo dejaría pasar"

¡No, eso no es lo que hacen las mujeres! Todas pensamos que somos mejores que la mujer que esta con el hombre que queremos.

"No puedes estar hablando en seria Edward. ¡Esa mujer cree que es mejor que yo! Ella no lo dejaría pasar. Esa no es la forma en que las mujeres hacen las cosas" No eran mi orgullo de leona humana. Somos perras egoístas con complejos de inferioridad. ¡La mayoría de nosotras! "Sabía que ella quería cortar mi garganta en el minuto en que te llamó _Eddie_. Que por cierto, de ahora en adelante va a ser de la única forma en la que me voy a referir a ti".

Él me alcanzo para abrazarme "Ahora Bella..."

Lo corte en seco y me aleje de él "¡No me vengas a decir 'Ahora Bella'!" Tuve que bajar mi voz antes de empezar a gritar "¿Cuántas mujeres se han lanzado sobre ti Edward?" Olvidando inmediatamente mi anterior amenaza.

"Ella era la única que estaba jugando de verdad. Lo Juro"

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"

"Creo que desde la segunda semana de clases" Dijo derrotado. "He intentado decirle acerca de ti. Aún estabas embarazada entonces. Aunque era insistente. Me llamaba al celular y me dejaba notas. No quería hacer enojar a la secretaria de los jefes, por lo que la calmaba"

"No, coqueteaste con ella y empeoraste las cosas"

"Sí, eso también"

"¿Cuándo se volvió realmente malo? ¿Has hecho algo con ella?" Estaba demasiado enojada para llorar. Pero sentía que mi corazón se rompía en miles de pequeños pedazos.

Mi decisión se estaba apagando como una fogata a la que se le apagaba su llama.

Tan fuerte y segura que me había sentido cuando volvimos a estar juntos después de que descubrí que estaba embarazada, eso había desaparecido casi totalmente ahora.

"No he hecho nada con ella. ¡Por favor Bella!" Actuó sorprendido por mi pregunta. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué sería tan malo preguntar?

"Ella estaba interesada y disponible"

"¡Y que, nena! Te quiero. Me encanta nuestra vida. Bebé, te juro, que nunca pasó nada. Es por eso que quería que la conocieras. Para que ella pudiera ver. Funcionó, ¡excepto que le diste un susto de mierda!"

"¡MMMIIIEEERRRDDDAAA!" Emma gritó y se puso a reír.

Juliet comenzó chillar deleitándose con su hermana. Sus dos pares de pequeñas piernas pateando como locas desde sus asientos en el cochecito de paseo.

Edward comenzó a reírse también.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Edward!" Lo golpee ligeramente en el pecho. "Ahora Emma va a hablar como en un episodio de _the Sopranos_. ¡Cielos!" Me queje.

**Jasper POV**

"Hey, Jasper" Me dijo una chica de pelo negro.

¿Quiénes son estas estúpidas perras?

"Hey" Le dije y seguí caminando a clases con uno de mis compañeros.

"Jasper, sabes, realmente deberías pedirle a Carmen que salga contigo. He escuchado que puede succionar una polla mejor que una aspiradora" Me dijo Peter.

"No estoy interesado. Tengo una linda chica en casa" Finalmente llegamos a la biblioteca para nuestro grupo de estudio. Un semestre más y ya tendría mi Licenciatura.

"¡Lo que sea hombre!"

"No, no es lo que sea. No estoy interesado en las putas de aquí" Quería que el tema se terminara.

Aunque eso no era probable, ya que el resto del grupo ya estaba aquí. Todos estúpidos y calientes.

Peter y yo nos hicimos amigos casi inmediatamente en nuestra clase de periodismo del siglo XXI. Me presentó a sus compañeros de cuarto, Eli y Jared. Si no estuviera con Bella o Edward, estaría con estos chicos.

"Carmen quiere follar con Jasper" Peter le dijo a sus amigos golpeando mi espalda.

"Oh sí, salí con ella. Es del tipo puta" Eli dijo con su acento sudamericano. Ahí había algo más, aun le gustaba. Él se vio realmente herido cuando dijo que Carmen era una puta.

"Si, bueno. No voy a salir con ella de todos modos"

"Tu chica no tiene saber todo lo haces hombre" Jared dijo inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

"Necesito centrarme en graduarme pronto y conseguir que mi trabajo sea seguro con Tyler en el centinela" Realmente quería cambiar de tema.

No había dejado que nadie de este grupo conociera a Bella. ¿Confiaba en ellos? ¡Mierda, no! Eran chicos con los que andaba para pasar el tiempo. Eran amigos de los que me podría alejar fácilmente. Ellos solo estaban ahí y no sabían casi nada.

Sabían que Bella era mi novia de la secundaria, sabían que teníamos hijos, y sabían que Edward vivía con nosotros y que prácticamente éramos como hermanos. Pero no sabían nada más. No estoy avergonzado. Estos chicos sólo tienen un poco más de capacidad cerebral que en Forks.

Edward los ha conocido a todos. A él le agradaba Peter y eso era todo. Él también estaba de acuerdo con no presentarles estos chicos a Bella.

"Allí viene Carmen y esa follable chica irlandesa que acaba de mudarse aquí ¿Cuál es su puto nombre?" Jared dijo mirando a las chicas que se acercaban por el patio.

"Maggie" Peter se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por recordar el nombre de la chica que él ya había follado dos veces.

"Está bien imbéciles, si no van a hacer algún trabajo, mejor me voy a casa"

"Mierda hombre, dile a tu esposa que te de algo de espacio para respirar" Jared me dijo.

"Púdrete" Le dije y me aleje.

Iba a tener que pasar al lado de Carmen. Era una perra estúpida, aunque estaba caliente como el infierno. Pero todo lo que hacía me recordaba a la chica con la que salí antes de conocer a Bella. Una malvada perra de Port Ángeles llamada María. Ella era hermosa, pero era una total psicópata. Así que alejarme de Carmen no fue tan difícil.

Mientras conducía a casa recordé la conversación que tuve con Edward sobre las chicas en la universidad y lo locas que eran.

Incluso había considerado pedirle a Bella que se casara conmigo. Pero cuando le dije a Edward sobre eso, él paso a estar totalmente enojado en cosa de segundos.

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"

"Voy a pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo" Hablé lentamente. ¿Acaso esta borracho?

"¡Esa es una maldita mierda! Bella es nuestra" No había visto venir esto. ¡Ella no es una propiedad!

"Ella era mi novia en la secundaria. Así que eso tendría más sentido si yo lo hiciera" Le dije, pero él estaba muy enojado "¿Y qué tiene que ver toda esa mierda sobre la propiedad? Bella no es nuestra"

"¡Sí, lo es!" Él golpeo el volante con sus puños esa mañana mientras nos dirigíamos a clases. "No me vengas con esa mierda de que estoy tratando de hacerla sonar como una propiedad. Tú podías ser visto con ella en público, ¡y yo tenía que estar en las sombras como un maldito enamorado enfermo! Eso no se va a volver a repetir. De todos modos la mayoría de la gente sabe sobre nosotros y les importamos una mierda"

Él siguió hablando. Y yo quedé atónito

"¿Y si ella quiere casarse? ¿Si ella saca la conversación, entonces vamos a tirar una moneda al aire nuevamente? ¡Pero, tu no podrás pedírselo!"

"Realmente no entiendo porque estas tan enojado" Le dije descontento

"¿Crees que sueno como un hombre de las cavernas? Pues no me importa. Bella es mía también. Ella es la madre de mi hija también" Él suspiró y habló tranquilamente "También la amo"

Demonios. No tenía ni idea de que esta sería una idea de mierda.

Así que proponérselo esta fuera de alcance. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera creo que Bella quiera casarse. Rosalie estaba planeando su boda con Emmett y Bella se veía totalmente desinteresada en todo eso.

Pero lamentablemente para Bella, también era la dama de honor. Lo que era un punto de constantes peleas entre Rosalie y Alice por teléfono.

Bella cometió el error de decirle a Rosalie que estaría bien con que Alice asumiera sus deberes, que provoco que Rosalie entrara en su modo perra con Bella, y eso ninguno de nosotros lo estábamos esperando.

Esto también resultó ser una de las cosas más divertidas que ninguno de nosotros había visto hacer a Juliet y Emma. Rosalie se quejaba con Bella en cuanto a la lealtad y el honor de que le pidiera ser su dama de honor... sí, ambas niñas se pusieron muy protectoras con su madre y empezaron a morder las piernas de Rosalie, ¡eran como pequeñas chiguaguas, pero mucho más lindas!

Desde la pelea que tuve con Edward y las chicas en la universidad, me sentía realmente culpable de estar cerca de Bella y estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo había notado.

Hoy no fue diferente, excepto que ella no me estaba esperando en casa y la encontré llorando en nuestra habitación.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó?" Estaba tan asustado cuando vi que estaba acurrucando y sollozando.

Ella se sentó en la cama con su cara manchada de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

"¿Por qué estás en casa?" Ella hipó.

"Quería sorprenderte" Puse mis brazos a su alrededor acercándola a mi pecho. Rezando para que esto fuera suficiente. Sus lágrimas trayendo todos mis temores.

"¿Está seguro?"

"¿Qué, cariño? ¿Seguro sobre qué?"

"No me has estado hablando mucho últimamente" Ella estaba sollozando sobre mi pecho, podía sentir como mi camisa se pegaba a mi pecho por la humedad. Mierda. Debí haberlo sabido, estaba haciendo que estuviera triste.

"Lamento haber actuado como un imbécil. ¿Es por eso que estabas llorando, por mí?" Ella asintió sobre mi pecho

"Ángel, lo siento. No quería lastimarte"

"¿Me estas engañando?" Lo pregunto tan suavemente que casi no escuche su pregunta.

Me tire hacia atrás y levante su mentón para que nos pudiéramos ver a los ojos.

"¡No Bella!" ¡No esto! "Bebe, hay algunas chicas en la universidad que son muy insistentes, pero yo no te estoy engañando"

Sus siguientes palabras le salieron tan rápidas que tuve que concentrarme para poder seguirlas.

"Pero has actuado tan distante y otras cosas. Sé que no soy como solía ser. Edward tiene a esta puta en el trabajo que lo persigue. ¡Y tú estás todo raro! ¡Sé que no me veo como antes! ¡Perdí todo el peso que gane con las bebes, pero no puedo volver a tener el mismo cuerpo que tenía! ¡Pensé que a ustedes les gustaba como me veía ahora!" Ella necesitaba respirar.

"Ángel ¿Crees que _te estamos_ engañando? ¡Nunca!" Dios, esperaba que mis palabras fueran oídas por esta chica. "¡Nunca! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡Nunca!" Sujete su cara entre mis manos y espere. Finalmente ella asintió.

¡Oh Dios! Estábamos jodiendo mucho las cosas.

"¡Ninguno de nosotros lo haría! ¡Mierda Bella, estas más hermosa que nunca! ¡Vamos, nadie se puede comparar contigo!" Con mis pulgares seque sus lágrimas. E internamente oraba a Dios para que Bella me escuchara y entendiera.

Me saque la camiseta y limpie su cara con ella. Se veía tan triste y cansada. Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo por ver a mi niña así.

Después que hice eso, ella agarró mis manos entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me incliné hacia ella y la bese suavemente.

Sabía que tenía que demostrarle algunas cosas ahora.

La había defraudado.

Yo era un imbécil. Mi niña se había sentido como una mierda y yo lo había dejado pasar, todo lo que ella necesitaba saber era que aún estaba a su lado.

Ella me necesitaba tanto como me amaba. Por un minuto me pregunte si Edward lo estaba jodiendo tanto como yo.

Probablemente, pero eso era entre él y ella. Ahora yo estaba aquí y le compensaría por toda la mierda le que le había hecho pasar.

Puse mis manos en sus caderas y la empuje para que se acostara en la cama. Me posicione sobre ella afirmándome en mis antebrazos dejándolos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la bese suavemente.

"Te amo Jasper" Bella dijo tranquilamente.

Su nariz estaba tapada de tanto llorar. Sus ojos hinchados y casi cerrados. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

"Bella, tú eres la única chica que he amado. Tú serás la única chica para mí. Te lo juro a ángel".

Ella comenzó a desabotonar mis jeans con sus diminutos dedos. Y devolviéndole el favor, mis manos fueron directamente bajo su camisa empujándola hacia arriba. Ella se soltó y levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo permitiendo que la tela subiera, ella levantó sus brazos hacia arriba permitiéndome acceder a su encantador pecho desnudo, y le quite su camisa completamente.

Comencé a hacer mi camino hacia abajo por su cuello, besando y mordiendo suavemente la tierna carne. Llegando a sus pechos, lamí su pezón derecho hasta que estuviera hermosamente duro y erecto, hice lo mismo en su pecho izquierda.

Continué mi descenso por su hermoso cuerpo.

Mientras le sacaba sus pantalones la mire a la cara. "Este cuerpo, tú increíble cuerpo, podría estar por siempre aquí Bella. Eres hermosa bebé. Por favor, nunca pienses otra cosa sobre ti que esto".

Ella asintió mirándome.

Le saque sus pantalones y su ropa interior arrojándolos al otro lado dela habitación. El cuerpo de Bella estaba completamente expuesto ante mí en nuestra cama. Cogí sus piernas y tire de ellas para poder ponerlas de lado y así poder tener mejor acceso a su centro. Puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros, empuje mis pantalones hacia abajo lo suficiente como para exponer mi polla e introducirme en el cuerpo caliente de Bella.

Ella gimió fuerte.

"¡Oh Dios, Jasper!" Bella respiraba.

La agarré de sus muslos y la acerque más a mí. Empecé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella, despacio al principio, pero rápidamente comencé a aumentar la velocidad y presión.

"¡Bebé! ¡Eres tan increíble!" Prácticamente le grité.

"¡Te sientes tan bien Jazz!"

Su cabello se extendía todo enredado y sexy sobre su cabeza, como un halo oscuro.

Su nombre salía de mi garganta como un gruñido mientras comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella más rápido.

"¡Acaba conmigo Ángel!"

Agarré su culo, acercándola más a mi cuando acabe dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de mi polla.

Caí hacia adelante, sobre su pecho, tratando de encontrar mi aliento.

Sus manos se metieron entre mis cabellos acariciando mis rizos.

"Bella. Te amo. Por favor, nunca lo dudes"

"¡Lo siento!" Ella sonaba como que iba a llorar otra vez. Levante mi cabeza y tome su cara entre mis manos.

"Eso no es a lo que me refería. Quiero que sepas que _te amo_. Y siempre te amaré"

"Está bien. Yo también te amare siempre"

"Sé que debí haber preguntado esto antes, pero ¿Dónde están Juliet y Emma?"

"Rosalie. Ella quería llevarlas de compras. Es una idiota. La van a dejar muerta. Pero como ha estado tan gruñona últimamente que la deje"

Empezamos a reírnos sobre que Rosalie tratara de lidiar con las dos chicas ella sola. La única que había podido hacerlo era Bella. Y era a la única que escuchaban de todos modos.

**Edward POV**

Durante mis primeras semanas en el trabajo estaba aterrorizado. A pesar de que había tenido casi dos meses de prácticas con otros oficiales. Estar por mí mismo me tenía putamente asustado.

Estaba con mi compañero, era un veterano con 20 años de experiencia, que nunca perdió una hora de nuestro turno para decirme lo experimentado que era y lo idiota que era yo. Aparentemente porque era lindo. Tan lindo como una mujer.

Maldita sea, odiaba a este tipo. Y él también me odiaba, pero el maldito no paraba de hablar.

Marcus Catalano, nació en Brooklyn, Nueva York. Se trasladó a Washington después de que conoció a su esposa estando de vacaciones en Seattle.

En mi cabeza estaba gritando, _¡No me importa!_ Pero sólo lo escuché. Y solamente escuche a este imbécil. También soñaba despierto sobre Bella y su bonito cuerpecito. Sabía que Jasper estaba tratando de estar más con ella. Yo estaba trabajando durante la noche y durmiendo todo el día. ¿Tener sexo o dormir? Dormir. Quería tener sexo, pero siempre era un mal momento. A veces elegía comer antes que dormir y tener sexo. ¡Puto turno de noche!

Pero por lo menos tenía un tipo experimentado como mi compañero. A diferencia de mi amigo Alec que fue emparejado con otro novato que olía como a palomitas de maíz quemado. Félix. ¿Cómo diablos una persona huele como palomitas de maíz?

"Así que, dime muchacho bonito, ¿Estás casado con esa chica bonita que hizo enojar a Irina?"

"No, nosotros no estamos casados" _Irina es una perra_

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Bella"

"¿Dónde se conocieron?"

"En la secundaria"

"¿En serio? Es tu novia de la secundaria. Eso es algo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente es porque eso no se escucha a menudo ¿Así que, vas a casarte con ella?"

"No lo hemos conversado" Jasper y yo lo habíamos hablado, y por eso quería patear su culo.

"¿Quieres casarte con ella?"

"Quiero estar con ella pase lo que pase"

"¿Tienen hijos?"

"Tenemos gemelas _juntos_"

"¡De verdad! Me sorprendes novato. No tenía idea que tenías una familia"

"Lo que sea Marcus" Agite mi mano hacia él y mire por la ventana delantera del auto.

"¿Cuáles son los nombres de sus hijas?"

"Emma y Juliet"

"Mi esposa tenía un hijo cuando nos conocimos. Los niños adoptados son los peores"

"¿De verdad?" Asentí por instinto. _Me importaba una mierda_. "Quizás los padres adoptivos son los que apestan".

Eso hizo que el tipo se riera. Como sea.

"¿Y piensan tener más hijos?"

"No lo sé. Creo que si la embarazo otra vez".

Esto lo hizo reír otra vez. ¿Por qué mi vida es tan putamente chistosa?

Por lo menos el que conversemos está haciendo la noche pasar más rápido.

"Tal vez podríamos presentar a Bella y Didyme. A mi esposa le encantaría conocer a tus hijas"

¿Cómo mierda puedo decir esto? Es mi vida. No me da vergüenza. Amo a Bella. Amo a Emma y Juliet. Jasper y yo somos prácticamente hermanos para efectos prácticos. Y ahora tendré que dejar entrar a otra persona en mi vida privada. Este trabajo era en base a un compañerismo en el que se tenía que ser honesto y toda esa mierda. _Compañerismo_. ¡Mierda!.

"¿Cual demonios es el nombre de tu esposa?"

"Didyme. _Did E May_" Él lo pronuncio lentamente para mí. "Ella es europea"

"Ya lo creo" _Oh sí_.

Eso logro que se riera otra vez. Este viejo ahora se reía todo el tiempo.

"Así que ¿Vas a explicarme como es tu relación con Bella?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" _¡Mierda!_

"Irina le ha dicho a todo el mundo que tu novia es…, mierda, no sé, que ella está saliendo con tu amigo también"

"Bella, Jasper y yo tenemos una relación poco convencional"

"Tú y él son… Tu sabes..." Me dijo moviendo sus cejas.

"Ah ¡No!"

"Hey, no soy nadie para juzgarte"

"Jasper y yo somos amigos, lo hemos sido desde que éramos niños. Bella es la chica de la que ambos nos enamoramos"

Silencio.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Él sólo me estaba mirando. Con la boca ligeramente abierta y grandes ojos.

"¿Qué Marcus?"

"¿Entonces es cierto?"

"Supongo" Ya me estaba enojando.

"¡Wow! Pensé que Irina hacía esa mierda solo porque quería follarte"

"Ella quiere follarme" Le dije con asco. "Odio a esa perra"

"Sí, bueno Irina es una chica muy ocupada en el departamento. Sabes que ha estado casada tres veces"

"¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Cuántas veces has estado tú casado?" Le pregunté _(como si me importara)_, y comenzó a reírse otra vez.

"¡Este es mi cuarto!"

"¿Por qué terminaron tus otros matrimonios?"

"Mi primera esposa murió. Cáncer"

"Lo siento" Me sentí mal por él.

"Gracias. Mi segunda esposa y yo nos odiábamos mutuamente, o era divorciarnos o la cárcel para uno de los dos"

Asentí. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

"Mi tercera esposa me engaño" Él me miro.

_Vete a la mierda a viejo_.

"Ves ahora por qué no tengo que preocuparme. Mi chica y nosotros tenemos todo resuelto" Le expliqué.

_¡Solo déjalo estar ahí por favor, hijo de puta!_

"Eso es cierto" Él sonrió. "Entonces bien por ti chico" Gracias. ¡Ahora, cállate la puta boca!

Después de mi turno, me fui a casa para encontrar mi pequeña familia desayunando.

Bella y Jasper estaban hablando nuevamente, y eso era algo que no habían hecho en un tiempo. Simplemente porque él había estado actuando como un imbécil.

Las niñas se estaban asegurando que sus comidas quedaran más en el suelo que en sus bocas.

Obtuve un gran abrazo y un beso de Bella que se veía como el pecado más increíble solo con mi camiseta y un par de sus pantalones cortos.

No estaba usando un sujetador. Demonios se veía caliente. Tal vez hoy elegiría sexo antes que dormir. Bueno, tal vez dormiría un poco y luego algo de sexo.

"Así que, Bella. Tenemos que hablarte de algo" Jasper dijo. No tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que él estaba hablando y no iba a pretender que lo sabía.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté. Bella miraba del uno al otro.

Él me dio una mirada como si yo fuera un idiota.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte?" Preguntó. Y ahora yo estaba enojado. ¿Acaso no habíamos hablado ya de esto? Bella era quien tenía que preguntarlo.

"Um. No ¿Por qué?" Dijo ella. Claramente incómoda. ¿EH? Interesante.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté.

"Es imposible. No me puedo casar con ambos y los amo a ambos, así que como eso no se puede hacer simplemente no pienso en ello" Ella dijo.

"¿De verdad no quieres casarte? ¿Con ninguno de nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con las niñas?" Jasper preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa con ellas? De todas maneras van a ser molestadas por nuestra relación. Tan sólo van a tener que desarrollar una piel gruesa. Es solo que no puedo estar con uno de ustedes de esa manera sin estar con el otro. Me gustaría, pero tendría que ser con ambos. ¿Sabes?" Ella nos miró a ambos.

Jasper y yo sonreíamos.

"¿Esto es debido a que las niñas vayan a la escuela?" Le preguntó a Jasper.

"Algo…"

"Bueno, pues permítanme asegurarles que si ustedes tuvieran anillos de matrimonio los buitres los perseguirían aún más. Esas mujeres piensan que son mejores que yo y están tratando de lograr que ustedes me dejen. Las mujeres pueden ser muy malas" Ella sonrió y se puso de pie. "No dejemos que dirijan nuestras vidas. Lo que tenemos es el cielo y es nuestro" Entonces, ella salió de la habitación.

Es por esta razón que nuestra chica es perfecta.

"Está bien, voy a dar el tema por terminado" Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por fin"

Después de un rato Jasper salió y yo me fui a la cama.

La casa estaba tranquila cuando me desperté, sabía que Bella estaba tratando de mantener a las niñas fuera de la casa mientras dormía. Siempre estaba pensando antes en nosotros que en ella.

Así que me imaginé que tendría que llamarla.

"Hey bebe ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en la parte de atrás con las chicas. Estamos jugando en los charcos"

"¿No es la hora de que tomen una siesta?"

"Supongo, las llevare dentro ¿Hay algo que necesites conversar conmigo?"

"Pues sí, algo. Tengo que preguntarte por qué no llevabas sujetador esta mañana cuando llegué a casa y me mandaste a dormir estando malditamente duro"

"Uh huh. Bien, creo que esto es grave. ¿Quieres que valla ahora?"

"¡Sí, por favor!" Le grite al teléfono con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Bella trajo a ambas chicas con sus impermeables y botas de goma.

Ayude a cambiar la ropa de Emma y Juliet, logramos dejarlas en sus cunas. Las chicas sostenían sus manos por entre los barrotes de las cunas. Era increíble lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra.

Tome la mano de Bella y la lleve hacia la sala.

Ella me levantó una ceja.

"Te quiero follar sobre el sofá" Me queje.

"¡Oh, que dulce eres para hablar!" Ella se burló de mí y tiró mi camisa por sobre mi cabeza. Yo hice lo mismo con ella. Ambos ignoramos el hecho de que las cortinas estaban abiertas. Y eran las 2:00 de la tarde, alguien tendría que estar justamente fuera de la ventana para ver.

Le saque sus pantalones y la doble sobre el respaldo del sofá, deslizándome directamente en ella.

"¡Ahh! ¡Mierda Edward!"

"Eso es mi amor, tú habla sucio mientras te follo"

Levante su pierna izquierda apoyando su rodilla sobre el borde superior del sofá, dándome un nuevo acceso, más profundo a ella. Alcance sus pechos y los masajee fuertemente.

Mis empujes se comenzaron a volver erráticos, así que sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Me Salí de ella y lleve a Bella hacia el otro lado del sofá, levante sus piernas apoyándolas sobre mis hombros y comencé a empujar nuevamente dentro de ella otra vez.

Ella dejo salir un grito, y tomo una de las almohadas del sofá para poder gritar otra vez. No pude evitar sonreír. ¡Ella es putamente hermosa!

Finalmente Bella y yo acabamos juntos. Estaba respirando pesadamente, caí sobre el pecho de Bella mientras ambos regulábamos nuestras respiraciones.

"Gracias. Necesitaba eso" Le dije.

Eso solo logro que me diera una cachetada en el costado de mi cabeza.

No pude evitar reír. Finalmente me gire saliendo de encima de ella.

"¿Así que, cuando vamos a empezar a buscar una casa?" Le pregunte.

"Bien, pues no quiero hacerlo sola. Sólo esperaré hasta que ambos puedan ir conmigo"

"¿Cuándo se gradúa Jasper?"

"¿empezaste tan pronto con las veinte preguntas después de acabar?" Ella se río.

"Que bebe simpático"

"Él se gradúa a finales de este semestre. Y eso es en dos meses"

"¿Lo quieres hacer entonces?"

"Seguro" Ella sonrió y me besó".

"Te amo Edward"

"Yo también te amo, bebé. ¿Las cosas están bien entre tú y Jasper?"

"Sí, pensé que me estaba engañando. ¡Pero al parecer, estaba haciendo la misma mierda que tú!"

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

"Sí, bueno. Pues no sé porque siempre piensas lo peor. Jasper y yo te amamos, y nunca te daremos por sentado. La forma más rápida de perderte sería engañándote. Por lo que eso no va a suceder"

Ella sonrió y me besó otra vez.


End file.
